Amigas para Sempre
by Thaisinha
Summary: A história dos marotos do ponto de vista feminino.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
Hogwarts, 1º de setembro de 1997  
  
Ela olhava para o velho caderno, magicamente ampliado, quantas memórias, quantas lembranças, Lilian, Lena, Arabelle, Narcisa, Tiago, Pedro, Sirius e seu amado Remo .  
Ela suspirou . Abriu o caderno e foi até a última folha escrita, começando a escrever :  
  
Estou aqui novamente . Ele também . É estranho, principalmente por ele ser o pai de minha filha e nem ela, nem ele saberem disso . Quantos coisas que omiti poderiam ter salvo a vida de muitas pessoas ?  
Sirius, perdeu doze anos de vida em Azkaban por minha causa, Lilian e Tiago morreram por minha causa, minha filha cresceu sem um pai por minha causa .  
  
Ela suspira, para de escrever e bebe um copo de água . Molha a pena no tinteiro e continua a escrever :  
  
Hoje eu o vi . Anos depois de tê – lo visto como um bebê, eu o vi de novo . Ele tem olhos de Lilian e os cabelos de Tiago . Passou por mim, me olhou e seguiu seu caminho . Hoje eu vi minha filha, aqui minha sobrinha, ser selecionada para a Grifinória e parecer surpresa, como eu fiquei quando fui selecionada para Grifinória .  
Tantos anos depois eu estou aqui em Hogwarts de novo, não como aluna, mas como professora, com uma nova missão, totalmente diferente e com certeza mais importante, que a que eu iniciei aqui no ano de 1967 .  
Hoje eu me sinto mais preparada para o que vou encontrar pela frente, hoje já não me incomoda mais meu dom, nem meu poder, não me incomoda ser uma bruxa rara, nem ter perdido anos com minha família por causa disso, hoje eu com meus quarenta anos, bem vividos, na minha opinião, me sinto cada vez mais pronta para enfrentar meu único medo e dizer a ele que ainda o amo .  
Hoje eu entendo por que fui selecionada para Grifinória, eu sou corajosa, só espero que Maya entenda também . Hoje apesar de ter abdicado de muitas coisas por causa do meu dom, eu já não o considero uma maldição . Hoje inicio uma nova etapa da minha vida, aqui onde a 29 anos atrás , iniciei outra etapa . Aqui estou eu, mais velha, mais madura e mais poderosa . Aqui estou eu, profetisa e com o dom da visão . Aqui estou eu, pronta para tudo que vier . 


	2. O Ínicio do Sexto Ano

Capítulo 1 – O início do Sexto Ano  
  
Estação King Cross, 1º de Setembro de 1972  
  
No último vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts, um grupo muito grande e animado conversava sobre suas férias, eram eles : Lilian Evans, Lena Adams, Linny Holmes, Arabelle Figg, Narcisa Winford, Pedro Petigrew, Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin .  
Tiago abraçava Lilian, Sirius, Narcisa e Remo, Linny . Eles eram namorados, entre carinhos conversavam sobre as férias, de repente Lilian, se soltando dos abraços de Tiago, se levanta e diz :  
- Lin, vamos temos que ir a cabine dos monitores e achar o Frank no caminho .  
Todos riram . Frank Longbottom era o garoto que dividia o quarto com os marotos . Era muito esquecido e distraído , porém também era inteligente e comportado, ocupando assim com Lilian e Linny, um cargo como monitor .  
- Vocês tem mesmo que ir ? – Tiago perguntou com um olhar implorador .  
- Temos que ir sim, Ti . – Lilian respondeu .  
Linny se levantou e junto com a colega deixou a cabine a procura de Frank . Encontraram – no na segunda cabine, junto com alguns lufa – lufas e o chamaram :  
- Ei, Frank cadê seu distintivo ? – perguntou Lilian olhando para Frank da cabeça aos pés .  
- Deus, eu esqueci dele !! Lilian a professora McGonaggal vai brigar comigo .  
- Frank se acalme . – Linny ordenou – eu tenho outro, eu lhe empresto até seus pais lhe enviarem o seu.  
Linny mexeu nos bolsos da roupa e tirando um distintivo de monitor, entregou – o a Frank que lhe agradeceu com um beijo na bochecha . Os três saíram em direção a cabine dos monitores, e quando iam entrar na cabine foram surpreendidos pelos monitores da Sonserina, Severo Snape e Lúcio Malfoy . Lúcio no seu natural tom de deboche disse :  
- Se não é a sangue – ruim da Evans, o idiota do Longbottom e a profetisa da Holmes . Que grupinho medíocre .  
Snape começou a rir .  
Lilian e Frank olhavam resignados, os sonserinos sempre faziam isso, porém Linny tinha um estranho brilho no olhar e falou :  
- Malfoy eu achei que os Malfoy eram ricos .  
- E são Holmes, com certeza são mais ricos do que a sua família .  
- Então por que você usa cuecas com patinhos amarelos, Malfoy ? Eu achei que você tivesse bom gosto .  
Todos riram, inclusive Snape, Lúcio estava vermelho e reclamou :  
- Você não pode provar profetisa .  
- Tem certeza, Malfoy ?  
Linny apontou a varinha para Malfoy e murmurou :  
- Vingardium Leviosa !  
As calças de Malfoy levitaram, exibindo cuequinhas de patinhos .  
Todos riram muito com aquilo, em seguida os três entraram na cabine .  
Na última cabine, Pedro vinha entrando, rindo, com um monte de doces e Tiago então perguntou :  
- O que foi ?  
- Malfoy .  
- O que houve com Malfoy ? – Remo perguntou .  
- Ele mexeu com a Lilian e a Linny, e se vocês conhecem a Linny ...  
- O que ela fez ? – perguntou Arabelle excitada .  
- Ela falou que o Malfoy usava cuecas de patinhos amarelos, ele mandou ela provar e ela levitou as calças dele .  
Todos riram muito, Sirius então saiu correndo e gritou :  
- Eu vou tirar uma foto !!  
E mais uma vez sons de gargalhadas ouviram – se na cabine . Pouco depois chegaram a Hogwarts . Encontram – se com as garotas, já nas carruagens que levavam até a escola, dividiram – se e entraram nas carruagens . Logo já estavam sentados no Salão Principal, esperando o banquete .  
Pouco depois o salão já estava cheio e a Cerimônia de Seleção começou, naquele ano 7 meninas e 4 meninos foram selecionados para a Grifinória . Depois do final da Seleção, Dumbledore falou :  
- Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts . Este ano a lista com 300 objetos proibidos encontra – se afixada na porta do Salão Principal, só gostaria de lembrar que a Floresta Proibida é proibida para todos os alunos de todas as casas . Bom banquete !  
Na mesa da Grifinória :  
- Não entendo por que ele fala isso todo o ano, nós não obedecemos mesmo .  
Narcisa lançou um olhar sério para Sirius, que continuou :  
- Mas é vocês não concordam ? Ele está perdendo tempo .  
Outros assuntos sobreporão aquele e logo todos já estavam rindo .Então Lilian disse :  
- Acabou o banquete, alunos do primeiro ano me sigam .  
E saiu levando os alunos até a sala comunal da Grifinória . Naquela noite todos dormiram que nem pedras .  
Na manhã seguinte, durante o café Linny e Lilian entregavam os horários para os alunos, entregaram para os marotos que logo reclamaram, principalmente Sirius e da meninas, Lena :  
- Três tempos de poções com a Sonserina hoje . O que poderia ser pior ? – Lena comentou .  
- Concordo, Lena . Imagine agüentar Malfoy e seus guarda – costas por três horas ? – Sirius completou .  
- Não interessa por quanto tempo vamos Ter que agüentar isso, controlem – se os dois, a Grifinória não deve perder pontos por causa de vocês . – Lilian falou .  
- Falou a monitora – Remo debochou.  
Lilian revidou fazendo uma careta, mas logo começou a rir, Linny segurava Remo pela mão e levava – o para fora da salão .  
- O que houve com eles ? – Arabelle perguntou inocentemente .  
- Não sei Belle, vai ver eles tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer . – Tiago falou maliciosamente .  
- Ti ! – Lilian falou antes de todos começarem a rir .  
Linny andava pelos corredores puxando Remo pela mão, até chegarem a um lugar bem calmo e pararem, ele então perguntou :  
- Ataque de ciúme ?  
- Não, eu senti sua falta .  
Então ela beijou – o e ele correspondeu beijando –a apaixonadamente . Quando pararam e ele disse :  
- Eu também senti sua falta .  
- Desculpe não poder ter ido para sua casa, é que você sabe, meu dom, Dumbledore tem medo ...  
- Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo, eu também tenho meus problemas . Mas é melhor irmos se não quisermos nos atrasar .  
Eles saíram caminhando pelo corredor até chegarem a sala de poções onde os outros os esperavam, Pedro debochado perguntou:  
- Onde você estavam ?  
- Não te interessa Rabicho . – Remo disse .  
A porta da sala se abriu e todos foram entrando e sentando nas cadeiras do fundo . Uma figura apareceu na porta e entrou na sala . 


	3. Professores

Capítulo 2 – Professores  
  
A figura bizarra do professor Morgan, apareceu na porta e todos encolheram – se nas cadeiras, enquanto ele entrava, postava – se na frente da bancada de alunos e falava, em sua voz letal :  
- Mais um ano começa . E esse ano não haverá mais teste com aviso, serão todos testes surpresa e as poções serão muito mais difíceis de serem preparadas, por isso alunos como Longbottom se preparem, esse ano será cruel . Hoje prepararemos a Poção do Amor, e como eu estou de bom humor vocês poderão escolher as duplas .  
Mais que rapidamente as duplas foram formadas, e como fazia sempre  
Lilian sentou – se com Frank, assim o ajudava . Durante a aula o Profº  
Morgan, caminhava por entre as mesas observando as poções, quando estava  
no fim da aula, ele começou a verificar as poções . Ao parar em frente a  
mesa de Lilian e Frank, ele disse :  
- Bom, Evans, apesar de ser uma sangue – ruim, os seus poderes são bem desenvolvidos . Quanto a Longbottom, porém não posso falar o mesmo .  
Os sonserinos começaram a rir, enquanto os grifinórios encaravam professor bravos .O professor então disse :  
- Estão dispensados, podem ir .  
O grupo de grifinórios saiu da sala junto discutindo sobre a aula :  
- Eu queira pular no pescoço dele, Li – Tiago falou .  
- Concordo plenamente, como é que aquele mau encarado, nos trata assim, nós somos grifinórios e com certeza somos melhores que aqueles sonserinos desgraçados ! – Lena falou com seu tom de ferocidade natural .  
- Eu não estou reclamando, então por favor parem de encher ! – Lilian mandou .  
- Lily, o que houve ? – Pedro perguntou debochado .  
- É Lily, o que houve ? É TPM ? – Sirius completou .  
Lilian perdeu o controle e bateu em Sirius com seu livro de Aritimancia .  
- A Lilian tá de TPM ! A Lilian tá de TPM ! A Lilian tá de TPM ! A Lilian tá de TPM ! A Lilian tá de TPM ! A Lilian tá de TPM ! – os quatro garotos começaram a gritar animadamente e antes que Lilian pudesse fazer qualquer coisa saíram correndo pelos corredores .  
- É sério o que eles falaram, Lily ? – Arabelle perguntou .  
- É . – Lilian respondeu e saiu andando em direção a sala de Adivinhação .  
- É garotas, cuidado Lilian Evans está na TPM ! – Narcisa disse e todas começaram a rir .  
Lilian era conhecida em toda a grifinória por suas crises de TPM, pois durante uma delas, transformara o Profº Morgan em um rato de laboratório, e só se salvara da detenção, por que Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, conversou com o professor e lhe explicou o ocorrido .  
As garotas seguiram o caminho até a aula de Adivinhação, conversando animadamente . Ao entrarem na sala procuraram a mesa onde sempre sentavam e sentaram junto a Lilian que já esperava – as .  
- Desculpa Lily . – todas falaram .  
- Vocês estão desculpadas . – Lilian respondeu .  
A Professora Serendipty entrou na sala e disse :  
- Este ano vamos estudar as mensagens por dentro dos sonhos e a tarosofia, diversos tipos de baralho . Para estudarmos os sonhos, cada um receberá hoje um caderno mágico e todos os dias quando acordar fará o feitiço "revelacio sonhus " e o sonho será transportado para o caderno, assim nas aulas no interpretaremos os sonhos, pois cada um deles tem um significado, na livro de vocês na página 13, estão alguns textos introdutórios sobre interpretação de sonhos, leiam e façam um resumo para a próxima aula . Podem sair, com exceção da Srta. Holmes .  
Linny se aproximou da professora assim que todos sairam e ela falou :  
- Então Linny como foi seu verão ?  
- Nenhuma visão ou nada importante, professora .  
- Não precisa me chamar assim, me chame só de Selene .  
- Certo Selene, eu acho que havia homens vigiando a minha casa .  
- Mas Dumbledore disse Ter tomado todas as providencias, você é uma bruxa rara, tem que estar segura .  
- Todo o dia apareciam vendedores, moças perguntando se haviam jovens na casa, mas o Sr. Holmes, sempre as enxotava, mas eu acho que ele não agüentaria isso outra vez .  
- Eu vou falar com Dumbledore e resolver esse problema, só mais uma coisa, registre seus sonhos, mesmo que você não se lembre deles, o diretor acha que alguém está lhe mandando mensagens através deles . Pode ir .  
- Adeus professora .  
Linny saiu da sala e correu para o Salão Principal, para poder almoçar e encontrar os outros . Eles estavam esperando – a e Remo havia guardado um lugar para ela . Ela sentou – se e todos almoçaram, em seguida saíram para as próximas aulas . 


	4. Encontros a Noite

Capítulo 3 – Encontros a Noite  
  
Na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, os marotos e as garotas conversavam sobre o primeiro dia de aula . Ficaram conversando durante muito tempo e por fim resolveram "dormir " . As garotas subiram animadas e no quarto começaram a conversar coisas que não interessavam aos garotos :  
- Quem é que vai Ter um encontro hoje ? – Arabelle perguntou .  
- Eu, a Lily, Lin e a Narcisa . – Lena respondeu .  
- Você ? – todas perguntaram olhando para Lena .  
- É, algum problema ?  
- Nenhum, mas diz quem é o garoto do mês ? – Narcisa perguntou curiosa .  
- Não interessa, é um segredo .  
- Mais um para a lista da devoradora de homens da Grifinória, quem será ele ? – Lilian falou debochado, arrancando risos das três garotas .  
Porém se havia uma coisa que Lena não gostava era de ser chamada de devoradora de homens, diferente das outras garotas ela não encontrara a pessoa certa ainda e estava "procurando " . Seus olhos encheram – se de raiva e ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta . As garotas a olharam assustadas, mas acabaram de se arrumar e foram para seus respectivos encontros, com exceção de Arabelle, que não tinha marcado nada para aquela noite .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sala de Astronomia, Linny e Remo  
  
Linny chegara cedo à seu encontro, usava sob a capa de Hogwarts, um saia preta com uma camisa vermelha, vermelho lhe caia bem, era assim que ela pensava, sentada de frente a um dos enormes janelões da Sala de Astronomia, ela sentiu dois braços envolta de sua cintura e alguém sentando atrás de si, então murmurou docemente :  
- Remo ...  
- Eu adoro quando você fala meu nome – ele respondeu enquanto sentava – se em frente a ela e encarava – a .  
- Remo ... – ela falou novamente .  
Então ele a beijou, um beijo doce, apaixonado e ela correspondeu ferozmente, quando tempo sem os carinhos dele ela pensava, sem seus beijos, porém o sabor dele ainda era o mesmo, mel, doce como mel, mel, a mesma cor dos olhos dele, ela sorriu distanciando – se dele e permitindo – se observa – lo .  
Ele sorriu para ela, os olhos brilhavam e nem foram preciso palavras para eles entenderem o que estavam sentido, eles se amavam, eram almas gêmeas, e novamente se uniram em mais um beijo .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sala do Monitores da Grifinória, Tiago e Lilian  
  
Lilian e Tiago entraram na sala do monitores silenciosamente e sentaram – se num sofá que havia lá . Encararam – se um pouco antes de falar, até que ela tomou a iniciativa :  
- Ti, sobre o que quase aconteceu nas férias ...  
- Olha Lilian, você não precisa se justificar, você não quis, eu entendo, foi melhor do que se tivesse acontecido e você tivesse se arrependido depois, pois eu também me arrependeria, eu amo você e posso esperar até você estar pronta .  
Lilian atirou – se sobre Tiago abraçando – o e beijando – o, estava morrendo de medo dele terminar com ela, ele correspondeu aos carinhos, enquanto pensava na sorte que tinha por Ter Lilian ao seu lado .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sala Secreta, Sirius e Narcisa  
  
Sirius guiava Narcisa por entre os corredores de Hogwarts, descobrirá uma sala secreta e a estava levando até lá . Quando finalmente chegaram a sala, Sirius entrou, fechou a porta e puxou Narcisa, pressionando – a contra a parede e beijando – a com violência .  
Os beijos aprofundaram – se e as carícias aumentaram, Sirius beijava – a com violência e suas mãos passeavam pelas curvas do corpo de Narcisa, ela correspondeu aos carinhos do namorado e assim a noite continuou .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Armário de Vassouras, Lena e Lúcio Malfoy  
  
Lena esperava Lúcio Malfoy em frente ao armário onde se encontravam desde o ano anterior, não sentia nada por ele, apenas uma forte atração . Mas não importava para ela, não queria casar com ele, nem algo mais sério .  
Lúcio se aproximou sorrateiramente da Grifinória, hoje darei um fora nela, ele pensava . Lena já havia se tornado uma coisa constante, ele queria mudar . Chegou perto da garota, virando – a bruscamente e beijando – a .  
Lena correspondeu ao beijo e eles entraram dentro do armário .  
O tempo passou rapidamente e eles saíram do armário, Lúcio olhou para os olhos azuis da garota e falou :  
- Adams, olha acabou aqui e agora, OK ? Eu enjoei de você e já tenho outra pessoa em minha mente, afinal foi só uma aventura para mim .  
Lúcio virou – se e saiu .  
Lena estava atônica, não esperava aquilo de Lúcio, mas ela não gostava dele, ou gostava ? Ela estava enlouquecida, enfurecida . Gostava dele ou não ? O que era aquilo que ela nunca quisera aceitar ? Que apesar de não sentir nada por ele, ela não queria se sentir rejeitada ? Ela fora somente uma aventura para ele e ele para ela, então por que aquele ódio, aquela raiva ? Ela não sabia, nem entendia por que, apenas deixou as mágoas saírem, começando a chorar . Se sentia traída e não podia nem contar as suas amigas . O que ela fizera, fora usada e se deixara iludir .  
À partir daquele dia, Lena Adams nunca mais foi a mesma, ela se tornou amargurada e mudou completamente seu comportamento e seus atos, seu ódio pelos sonserinos somente aumentou e seu segredo ficou com ela por muito tempo . 


	5. Orientação Vocacional

Capítulo 4 – Orientação Vocacional  
  
A Profª. McGonnagal encerrava mais uma das suas aulas de transfiguração e no final deu uma aviso :  
- Alunos, vocês já estão no sexto ano e ano que vem farão os N.I.E.M.S e se formarão, provavelmente a maioria de vocês não sabe o que fazer quando acabarem a escola por isso hoje a noite no Salão Comunal de cada casa haverá uma reunião, com os diretores das casas sobre orientação vocacional, logo após o jantar, presença obrigatória . Podem ir .  
Todos saíram comentando o que a professora falara e pensando, Lilian então tomou a iniciativa e falou :  
- Alguém já sabe o que vai fazer, no que vai trabalhar ?  
Todos a encararam e responderam tristemente :  
- Não !  
- A Profª. vai ter muito trabalho com a gente . – Sirius brincou e outros sorriram, todos com exceção de Lena, Linny e Remo .  
- O que houve com vocês, não acharam graça nas palhaçadas do Sirius ? – Pedro perguntou .  
- Não, isso realmente é um assunto importante, vai decidir nosso futuro . – Lena disse .  
- Olha quem fala, Lena . – Arabelle brincou .  
- Bom diferente de vocês eu quero ter um futuro, não quero ser uma zé ninguém . – Lena respondeu agressivamente e saiu de perto do grupo .  
- O que houve com ela, era só brincadeira ? – Arabelle perguntou magoada .  
- Belle, não se preocupe, ela só estava irritada . – Narcisa falou .  
- Não sei se é só isso, Lena tem estado muito estranha ultimamente. – Linny disse .  
- É . – concordaram os outros, seguindo seu caminho para o jantar .  
Naquela noite o jantar foi muito silencioso, todos estavam surpresos com a grosseria de Lena e ansiosos com a reunião com McGonnagal, após o jantar .  
Quando acabaram o jantar todos se dirigiram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e sentaram – se nas poltronas, esperando a professora chegar .  
Pouco depois a professora entrou no salão e sentou – se em uma mesa que havia sido posta lá, bem em frente aos alunos e disse :  
- Srta. Holmes, o professor Dumbledore está lhe esperando na sala dele, pode ir .  
Linny levantou – se e saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda em direção à sala de Dumbledore, McGonnagal continuou :  
- Vocês devem Ter, pelo menos, uma idéia básica dos campos de trabalho do mundo mágico, e partindo desse princípio é que vocês escolheram suas futuras profissões . No sétimo ano, vocês só terão aulas relativas ao que desejam para o seu futuro, aulas que os prepararam para os exames, testes e provas que terão que fazer para exercer sua profissão . Quando eu chamar seu nome, venha até a mesa e nós conversaremos e escolheremos suas aulas para o próximo ano . Frank Longbottom !  
O garoto se aproximou da professora e permaneceu conversando com ela por algum tempo até ela anunciar :  
- Tiago Potter !  
Tiago dirigiu – se até a mesa e sentou – se em frente á professora .  
  
- Sr. Potter já escolheu sua carreira ?  
- Professora, eu pensei muito, em tudo, na situação atual do mundo mágico, no que eu sinto por Lilian e no que eu realmente desejo ser, e eu gostaria de ser um auror . Para ajudar nessa guerra e proteger Lilian, pois eu realmente amo ela .  
- Bom, sr. Potter, eu posso ver que você realmente se interessa por isso . Os testes para auror acontecem nas férias de Natal do sétimo ano, são testes de conhecimento e práticos . Eles orientam que você curse as seguintes matérias – passou para ele um folheto – feitiços, transfiguração, poções e é claro defesa contra as artes das trevas, eu o aconselharia a escolher mais duas matérias extras, pois para ser auror você deve ter uma excelente média e mais matérias podem aumenta – la .  
- Obrigado, Professora . – Tiago levantou – se e deixou a mesa enquanto a professora chamava Sirius .  
Sirius sentou em frente a professora e ela disse :  
- Sr. Black já escolheu sua carreira ?  
- Professora eu quero ser jogador de quadribol, a Sra. sabe como eu jogo e o Prof. Wood disse que eu tenho futuro no jogo e eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa, eu ainda estou no sexto ano e talvez eu mude de idéia, então pretendo continuar cursando matérias básicas para todos os cursos, caso isso aconteça .  
- Eu entendo sua posição, Sr. Black, e concordo que queira manter as matérias básicas, os olheiros vem a Hogwarts sempre nas finais dos campeonatos, então se a Grifinória estiver na final ano que vem com certeza você será observado, aqui está – ela entregou o folheto de matéria para ele – pode ir .  
Sirius levantou e olhou seu folheto : vôo, poções, DCAT,  
transfiguração e feitiços, as matérias que iria cursar no próximo ano .  
Pedro foi o próximo a ser chamado e sentou – se me frente à  
professora .  
- Sr. Pettigrew já decidiu sua carreira ?  
- Professora eu quero trabalhar com animais mágicos, gostaria de trabalhar no Zoológico Bruxo de Lion .  
Lion era o paraíso bruxo na França, lá se encontrava a melhor universidade bruxa, o melhor zoológico bruxo, etc . A maioria dos bruxos recém – formados nas escolas de magia ia para Lion, fazer um curso superior ou trabalhar . Além de tudo, a Lion bruxa era perfeita para jovens, possuía bares, danceterias e lojas para todos os gostos .  
- Sr. Pettigrew você sabe que é muito difícil trabalhar no Zoológico de Lion, eles fazem testes práticos e de conhecimentos, é necessário muito estudo .  
- Eu sei de tudo isso, professora, e vou me dedicar muito .  
- Certo, pegue isso e vá .  
Pedro apanhou o folheto da mão de McGonnagal e saiu, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração e Herbologia, haviam sido as matérias que a professora assinalará para ele . Remo foi o próximo .  
- Sr. Lupin já se decidiu .  
- Professora eu não sei, quem iria aceitar alguém como eu ? O que eu poderia fazer ? Eu gostaria de ser auror, mas ...  
- Não se preocupe, você será, Dumbledore enviará ótimas referências a seu respeito para o diretor da Academia de Aurores, aqui está, e são testes práticos e de conhecimentos .  
Remo não conseguia acreditar iria ser um auror, olhou o folheto e viu as mesmas matérias de Tiago e a observação sobre pegar mais matérias, sorriu, seria feliz e se casaria com Linny . McGonnagal chamou Lilian, mas Narcisa também foi junto com ela .  
- Srta. Evans eu chamei apenas você, a Srta. Winford é a próxima.  
- Nós sabemos professora, mas é que como desejamos seguir a mesma carreira seria mais fácil, vir as duas ao mesmo tempo – Lilian explicou sorridente .  
- Certo, Srta. Evans, e o que vocês pretendem fazer ?  
- Gostaríamos de ser enfermeiras . – Narcisa respondeu .  
- Certo, vocês querem fazer seu curso na Inglaterra ou em Lion ?  
- Aqui mesmo professora, temos outros planos e não queremos sair da Inglaterra . – Lilian contou .  
- Certo, os testes para enfermeiras são apenas sobre seus conhecimentos e a prova é muito concorrida, ela ocorre nas férias de Natal do sétimo ano e vocês podem fase – lá aqui em Hogwarts junto com as outras alunas que quiserem ser enfermeiras . As matérias que vocês deverão cursar estão aqui . – passou dois folhetos às mãos das jovens e dispensou – as .  
Ambas levantaram e olharam suas matérias : herbologia, poções, feitiços, transfiguração e DCAT . Saíram satisfeitas da conversa com a professora .  
  
Arabelle foi a próxima, levantou – se e sentou – se em frente à professora .  
- Srta . Figg, você vai fazer o concurso para o Ministério não é ?  
- Sim . Minha mãe lhe contou, professora ?  
- Sim e você pode manter as matérias que cursa agora, mas aconselho a retirar História da Magia, Adivinhação e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, pois provavelmente você não as usará .  
- Obrigada professora – Arabelle apanhou seu folheto e saiu .  
Lena foi a última a ser chamada, sentou – se em frente a professora e disse :  
- Professora, eu quero ser uma auror .  
- Srta. Adams, eu sinto informar mas não há vagas para aurores mulheres, você terá que escolher outra coisa .  
- Isso é injusto !  
- Eu sei, mas nós não podemos fazer nada, Srta. Adams . Eu vou lhe dar um conselho, vá para Lion, faça o curso de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e volte à Hogwarts, Dumbledore terá algo para você, eu prometo .  
Lena pensou, não era o que ela queria, mas era o melhor que iria conseguir, odiava os sonserinos acima de tudo e sabia que grande parte deles se aliaria as Trevas o melhor jeito de realizar sua vingança era assim .  
- Eu aceito professora .  
- Ótimo, está aqui .  
Lena apanhou seu folheto e saiu, sua sorte estava lançada agora era só esperar o momento oportuno e atacar.  
Enquanto isso, no corredor a caminho da sala de Dumbledore, Linny pensava por que havia sido chamada para falar com ele em vez da Profª. McGonnagal . Quando chegou em frente a estátua disse a senha e entrou, caminhou até a mesa de Dumbledore e encontrou – o, esperando – a .  
- Srta. Holmes, sente – se .  
Linny sentou – se e o professor disse :  
- Eu tenho uma conversa séria para ter com você, a Profª. Serendipty falou que você acha que estavam vigiando sua casa e após uma conversa que tive com ela, eu acho que está na hora de eu me abrir com você, Linny, é finalmente chegou a hora . Você deve saber que o mundo mágico está a beira de um caos, um bruxo das Trevas que se auto – intitula Lord Voldmort está ganhando poder e adeptos, ele deseja livrar os mundo dos trouxas, por ele chamados sangue – ruim . Linny é com pesar que eu lhe digo que ele quer você .  
- Quer me matar ?  
- Ele sabe o perigo que você representa, uma profetisa sempre foi o medo de todos os grandes homens de guerras, pegue por exemplo Cassandra e a Guerra de Tróia ou Morgana de Avalon e seu irmão Arthur, eles sempre tiveram medo de uma previsão de destruição, de uma previsão que os fizesse perder a guerra e pode – se dizer que a maioria das profetizas teve um fim trágico, mas não é ai que eu queria chegar . Voldmort a quer do lado dele ou morta. Eu acho que você tem todo o direito de escolher o lado que quer ficar e se você resolver se juntar a ele eu não vou me opor .  
- Professor, eu não quero me juntar a Voldmort. Eu amo Remo mais do que tudo e como ele olharia para mim se eu fizesse isso ? Eu posso perder tudo, menos o amor dele . Mas eu acho que não é só isso que o senhor quer me falar .  
- Não, você está certa, certa como sempre . Nós duvidamos que o ministério vá assumir que o mundo está entrando em caos, por isso após conversas com amigos influentes na magia, nós resolvemos criar uma ordem, a Ordem da Fênix, uma resistência a Voldmort, nós já estamos desde o ano passado recrutando alunos que acabam a escola para iniciar o treinamento e seus amigos serão convidados ano que vem ; mas o que eu lhe ofereço é a chance de fazer parte disso a partir de agora, nós precisamos de você .  
- E o que eu teria que fazer ?  
- Você ajudaria nas investigações, seu dom ajudaria muito. Normalmente as pessoas que cometem crimes deixam um rastro e o seu dom ajudaria a descobrir esse rastro e possivelmente ajudaria a encontrar os culpados .  
- Professor e como a ordem funciona ?  
- Existem vários níveis, nós vamos instalar um quartel general em Hogwarts, as reuniões já acontecem aqui, mas nós estamos aprimorando a segurança ainda . Ocorrem reuniões quinzenais onde se passam as informações, porém em caso de emergência realizamos reuniões extras . Os níveis são : agentes externos ( trabalham em campo ), agentes internos ( trabalham colhendo informações, os espiões ), agentes em treinamento, instrutores, estrategistas ( programam os treinamentos ) e os cientistas ( descobrem e criam novos, feitiços, poções e azarações que ajudam nos combates ),logo estaremos criando um novo nível, os investigadores, que trabalharam investigando os crimes, buscando culpados e levando – os aos tribunais . Os agentes em treinamento, será como você iniciará na ordem, sempre escolhem um padrinho que o ajudará e guiará, na próxima reunião você escolherá o seu . Se você aceitar, será avisada da próxima reunião .  
Os pensamentos de Linny voavam, uma guerra, uma ordem, seu destino em meio aquilo, tudo dependia de uma só resposta, uma reposta que mudaria sua vida, um sim ou um não. Era o que ela realmente queria ? O que ela iria fazer se não fosse aquilo . Por ela lembrou – se de como devia ao Sr. Holmes, um trouxa amigo de Dumbledore que lhe aceitara e cuidara dela como uma filha, que aceitou os riscos de Ter uma profetisa me casa e lembrou – se de Remo, que mesmos com todos os seus problemas queria ser uma auror para poder ajudar naquela guerra, e ela sem muitos problemas, estava totalmente indecisa e sem ação, sentia medo mas sabia o que devia fazer . Foi quando ouviu a voz do professor :  
- Linny, você não precisa me dar sua resposta agora .  
- Mas professor eu já sei minha resposta é sim .  
- Ótimo, Linny pode retornar para a sua Sala Comunal .  
Linny levantou – se e sentiu – se diferente, seu destino estava sendo trilhado, era para ser daquele jeito, era isso que ela devia fazer, ela colocara – se em meio ao fogo, agora devia cuidar e não se queimar . Ela percebeu o que aconteceria, as paredes, as paredes a que sempre estivera presa, as paredes que a protegiam racharam, ela estava nua no meio do perigo, ela se jogara num mundo cruel e agora devia evitar que a crueldade a consumisse também, ela devia prender – se as coisas boas da vida, mas amadurecer por dentro e preparar – se para o pior, pois só conseguia pensar que dera sua vida para o mundo e que ela agora já não mais lhe pertencia . Voltou em silêncio para a torre e encontrou as garotas dormindo, deitou – se, quieta e adormeceu com os pensamentos anteriores ocupando seus sonhos . 


	6. Hogsmeade, Um Rompimento e Uma Briga

Capítulo 5 – Hogsmeade, Um Rompimento e Uma Briga  
  
Outubro era com certeza um mês que agradava os alunos, era o mês da primeira visita à Hogsmeade, do primeiro jogo de quadribol e do dia das Bruxas . Era sábado pela manhã e todos se preparavam para a visita à Hogsmeade, as garotas conversavam animadamente em seu quarto :  
- Alguém tem algum plano para hoje ? – Arabelle perguntou curiosa.  
- Eu tenho, eu vou comprar um presente para o Remo, o aniversário dele é semana que vem – Linny respondeu .  
- O amor é lindo ! – Narcisa brincou .  
- É ! – Linny suspirou .  
- Bom se mexam garotas, os garotos já devem estar lá embaixo, resmungando como sempre . – Lilian disse .  
- Lena, e você vai fazer o que ? – Linny perguntou .  
- Eu vou até a Livraria de Hogsmeade, comprar alguns livros .  
- Mas você vai no Três Vassouras com a gente, né ?  
- Claro que sim, Belle .  
- Narcisa e você ? – Linny perguntou .  
- Não sei, Sirius tem um plano secreto para nós dois hoje, acho que nós vamos até o lago ou a colina .  
- Um programa romântico, boa sorte . – Linny desejou .  
- Obrigada, tô pronta vamos descer ?  
- Sim . – Lilian falou .  
Todas desceram, os garotos já as esperavam, com expressões entediadas na face, que ao vê – las descer mudaram rapidamente para expressões animadas . Eles se cumprimentaram e deixaram o Salão Comunal em direção à Hogsmeade . Chegando em Hogsmeade, Lena separou – se do grupo dizendo que ia comprar livros e Linny seguiu – a, dizendo que também iria comprar livros, Sirius e Narcisa também saíram, mas todos combinaram de se encontrar no Três Vassouras, ao meio dia para almoçar . Após afastarem – se um pouco do restante do grupo, Lena perguntou a Linny :  
- Você vai realmente comprar livros ? – ela gostaria de ir sozinha, não queria que as garotas soubessem que iria comprar livros sobre artes das trevas .  
- Não, na verdade foi só uma desculpa para sair sem chamar atenção, mas você pode me fazer um favor ?  
- Se eu puder ...  
- Pode sim, me traz esse livro da livraria por favor – ela entregou um papel com o nome do livro e um saquinho com dinheiro – o dinheiro está aí, se faltar você põe e eu devolvo depois, certo ?  
- Claro .  
- Obrigado, Lena, você pode contar comigo quando precisar .  
- Até depois .  
As duas se separaram, Lena seguiu em frente e passou pelas casas entrando numa pequena livraria, Linny retrocedeu e voltou para a parte comercial da vilã . Lena entrou na livraria e sentiu o cheiro de livros velhos e logo começou a espirrar devido a grande quantidade de poeira acumulada, logo uma senhora idosa veio até ela e perguntou o que ela queria .  
- A senhorita deseja alguma coisa ?  
- Eu preciso desses livros – estendeu à velha um papel com todos os livros de leitura obrigatória para o curso de auror .  
- É para o seu namorado ? – a mulher perguntou curiosa, garotas não podiam ser auror, e as poucas garotas que apoiavam os namorados nessa profissão, não os incentivava comprando seus livros .  
- É ... sim, ele se forma esse ano, eu só ano que vem, resolvi fazer essa surpresa e comprar os livros para ele .  
- Humm ... certo, eu já volto espere um pouco .  
A mulher afastou – se lentamente e demorou a voltar, quando voltou trazia uma enorme sacola com os livros dentro, ela leu novamente a lista, dando os preços de cada livro e no final o valor total, Lena retirou o valor da bolsa e pagou à mulher .  
- Mais alguma coisa ? – a mulher perguntou antes dela sair .  
- Ah ! Sim eu também gostaria desse livro – ela estendeu o papel que Linny lhe dera à mulher .  
- O Dom da Visão Além dos Tempos – Uma análise da Vida das Principais Profetisas, seus Atos e suas Profecias, esse livro é muito raro, vou ver se tenho algum lá atrás – e novamente saiu .  
Ela voltou com o livro na mão, forneceu o preço que Lena pagou com o dinheiro que Linny lhe deu e saiu da loja, fora dela sentiu – se muito animada .  
Linny entrou na loja de roupas, buscando algo para Remo, ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que dar para ele, logo uma vendedora aproximou – se dela e ofereceu – se para ajudar .  
- Posso lhe ajudar ?  
- Sim, eu estou procurando alguma coisa para o meu namorado, o aniversário dele é na segunda-feira, eu realmente não tenho nenhuma idéia, eu gostaria de algo que o fizesse lembrar de mim, de nós .  
- Eu tenho uma sugestão, venha comigo .  
Linny seguiu a vendedora pelos corredores chegando até a joalheria .  
- Esse item é novo. – ela mostrou um cordão com uma pedra azul para Linny – É cordão de comunicação, foi criado especialmente para namorados, são dois – ela mostrou o segundo cordão dessa vez com uma pedra vermelha – o azul para o rapaz e vermelho para a moça, vocês podem ver um ao outro por meio das pedras, elas são como espelhos, mostra seu rosto para quem está olhando, você também pode gravar uma frase no cordão do garoto, que ele vai ouvir sempre que olhar para você e ele pode fazer isso no seu também .  
Linny ponderou um pouco aquilo devia ser muito caro, mas Remo merecia e assim ele nunca se esqueceria dela e ela dele, decidiu que era aquilo que levaria . Pagou à mulher e saiu da loja, ao olhar o relógio viu que já era hora do almoço no Três Vassouras e se dirigiu para lá . Todos já estavam lá, esperando menos Sirius e Narcisa, ela sentou – se ao lado de Remo e perguntou :  
- Onde estão Sirius e Narcisa ?  
- Eles foram fazer um piquenique no lago – Arabelle respondeu .  
- Hum ... então não vamos vê – los tão cedo .  
- Com certeza, eles combinaram de nos encontrar em Hogwarts . – Pedro disse .  
- O que nós vamos fazer à tarde ? – Lilian perguntou .  
- Vamos comprar doces na Dedosmel . – Tiago repondeu .  
- Vamos . – Remo disse .  
Eles almoçaram e saíram do Três Vassouras em direção à Dedosmel, lá dispersaram – se procurando seus doces favoritos . Linny escolhia o chocolate que iria levar, quando alguém tocou seu ombro, ela virou para ver Remo, segurando uma flor de chocolate e sorrindo, em seguida dizendo em seu ouvido :  
- Uma flor para a garota com o beijo mais doce que eu já conheci .  
- Obrigado – ela falou, beijando –o em seguida .  
- Você já escolheu ? – perguntou ele após o beijo.  
- Já .  
- Então vá pagar, estão todos esperando .  
- Já vou .  
Linny pagou e saiu com seus doces, todos esperavam lá fora, eles se reuniram e voltaram a Hogwarts, pois logo daria o toque de retornar a escola . Assim que retornaram eles largaram suas coisas na Sala Comunal e foram jantar, Sirius e Narcisa ainda não haviam voltado .  
- Onde eles estão, Tiago, você deve saber – Lilian perguntava durante o jantar .  
- Olhe Li, eu não faço a mínima idéia, é sério . – Tiago respondeu .  
  
- Será que eles se perderam ? – Arabelle perguntou ingenuamente .  
- Séria difícil se perder em Hogsmeade, Belle – Pedro falou .  
- É melhor jantarmos e fazermos de conta que eles estão aqui, se os professores perceberem que eles não estão aqui, eles podem Ter problemas, então se alguém perguntar eles estão no Salão Comunal . – Linny explicou rapidamente .  
- Tá . – todos concordaram e continuaram seu jantar .  
- Vocês já acabaram ? – perguntou Pedro, o último a acaber seu jantar .  
- Sim . – todos responderam .  
- Vamos então . – Lilian falou .  
Todos deixaram o Salão Principal em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ao chegarem lá olharam, procurando Sirius e Narcisa, mas não os viram, resolveram derrotados, subirem para seus quartos e dormir, despediram- se desejando boa noite e até amanhã, então entraram nos quartos . As garotas surpreenderam – se com o que viram e os garotos também, no quarto das garotas Narcisa estava sentada na cama, os olhos fixos no nada, com uma aparência horrível e olhos vermelhos, no quarto dos garotos Sirius estava atirado no chão, com ódio no olhar, suas coisas todas atiradas numa bagunça enorme . A primeira a reagir à aquilo foi Arabelle, ela atirou – se na direção de Narcisa, segurou as mãos da garota e perguntou, com a voz afetada :  
- Narcisa, o que houve? O Sirius te fez alguma coisa ?  
- É Narcisa, o que aconteceu ? – Lena perguntou .  
- Ele terminou comigo . – Narcisa respondeu calmamente .  
- O que ? – Lilian chocou – se com aquilo – ele levou você para um passeio romântico e terminou com você ? Que cara – de – pau ! Foi isso Narcisa ?  
- Bem ... não foi bem assim .  
- Então como foi ? – agora era Lena que exigia uma resposta .  
- Foi assim – Narcisa começou a contar – ele me levou até o lago para comemorar dois anos desde que demos nosso primeiro beijo . Nós namoramos um pouco, nos divertimos e então ele me pediu um prova de amor .Ele disse que já fazia um bom tempo que estamos namorando e ...  
- Ele tentou abusar de você ? – Linny se manifestou pela primeira vez, desde o início da conversa .  
- Por Merlin, não foi nada disso ! Ele pediu que eu contasse para o meu pai do namoro e eu me recusei, então ele falou que até que eu tivesse coragem para assumir nosso namoro nós não estávamos mais namorando .  
A família de Narcisa, os Winfords, eram uma família muito tradicional e rica e queriam que Narcisa fizesse um casamento que desse lucro para a família . Os Black, também eram ricos e uma família tradicional, porém os Winfords e os Black tinham uma rixa entre eles, Sirius contara aos pais que estava namorando Narcisa e eles acharam que a união dos dois era um bom jeito de acabar com a rixa entre as famílias, já Narcisa nunca contou aos seus pais, pois temia ser deserdada e sabia que eles não concordariam com seu namoro, apesar disso ela prometeu a Sirius que um dia contaria, só não esperava que ele fosse lhe cobrar tão cedo .  
- Narcisa, por que você simplesmente não conta para os seus pais ?  
- É fácil falar né Linny, se eu contar que estou com um Black eles vão me deserdar !!!  
- Você se importa muito com isso, Narcisa . Você devia estar feliz por Ter um garoto que te ama e além do mais, se a questão é dinheiro Sirius também tem .  
- Claro é fácil para você falar Linny, você não tem nada, então tanto faz ficar na mesma ou subir, agora quem tem alguma coisa a mais não quer perde – lá, além do mais logo você vai ficar melhor, pois Remo também tem dinheiro, não muito mais tem, você só está esperando, é tudo perfeito para você não é ?  
Linny chorava agora, como ela podia fazer isso com ela, Lilian percebendo o estado da amiga disse :  
- Linny, não liga, ela está um pouco alterada .  
- Um pouco ? Ela está completamente louca . Narcisa você acha que é tudo perfeito para mim, não, não é, eu sou amaldiçoada !!  
- Sim, você é uma profetisa, mas isso não é uma maldição se souber como usa – lo à seu favor .  
- Você não sabe de nada ! Esse Dom maldito é uma maldição, por causa dele Voldmort está atrás de mim ! – Linny gritou .  
Todas as garotas olharam para ela surpresas, mas de repente ela saiu batendo a porta, quarto afora . O barulho da porta batendo chamou a atenção dos garotos que ouviam a história de Sirius, mas ao ouvir o barulho da porta batendo correram para ver o que era, bem a tempo de ver um mar de cabelos escuros correndo escada abaixo, Remo percebeu que era Linny e gritou :  
- Lin, o que houve ?  
Ela virou – se para ele e ele e os outros garotos viram o rosto, manchado de lágrimas da garota, Remo sem pensar em outra coisa correu escada abaixo e pegou a garota pelo braço, levando – a até o dormitório masculino, lá ele entrou e fechou a porta, colocou – a na cama e perguntou :  
- Lin, o que houve ?  
- Narcisa ...  
- Narcisa te fez alguma coisa ? – Sirius perguntou .  
- Ela ... Ela contou que vocês terminaram e nós falamos que ela devia contar ao pais dela do relacionamento, ela disse que não podia e que para mim tudo era mais fácil pois eu não tinha dinheiro para me preocupar, então eu revidei e ela disse que eu estava com Remo só por interesse, que a minha vida era perfeita, daí eu falei do meu Dom e ela disse que ele era bom se eu soubesse usar então eu falei pra ela que por causa do meu Dom Voldmort quer me pegar.  
- O que ? – Remo perguntou .  
- Isso mesmo ele quer me pegar ou então quer que eu me alie a ele .  
- Lin, isso é grave ...  
- Eu sei Remo, eu sei que eu sou um perigo para você então se você quiser terminar tudo eu vou entender .  
- Lin, eu não quero terminar tudo com você, eu te amo mais que tudo, você é tudo o que eu sempre quis .  
Ela jogou – se sobre ele, beijando – o, em seguida ao notar a presença dos outros na sala, levantou – se e pediu desculpas, Sirius então se dirigiu a ela :  
- Linny, tá tudo bem agora ?  
- Tá sim, brigado Sirius .Eu vou lá pra baixo, se eu voltar agora as garotas vão querer saber muitas coisas e eu não quero Ter que responder nada hoje.  
- Fique aqui . – Remo disse .  
- Remo, é o dormitório masculino, como é que eu vou sair daqui amanhã ?  
- Tem um jeito .  
- Qual ?  
- A minha capa da invisibilidade . – Tiago respondeu .  
- O que ? Olha é melhor eu ir mesmo .  
- Não, Linny é sério, você não tem condições . – Sirius disse .  
- Tá bom, mas onde eu fico ? – disse ela cedendo, não iria agüentar discutir por muito tempo .  
- Onde você está – Remo falou – eu fico no chão hoje . Nem pensar, vem .  
Ela pegou a mão dele e deitou – se na cama dele, puxando – o junto a ela, ele encarou os amigos antes de deitar – se e eles mandaram ele deitar, ele deitou – se junto a ela, abraçou – a pela cintura e dormiu.  
- Deixe os dois, é melhor irmos dormir . – Sirius comentou .  
Todos deitaram, mas naquela noite ninguém teve bons sonhos, a ameaça de Voldmort espreitava todos agora .  
  
NA : Este capítulo é importante para a parte futura da história, pois quando abordarmos Draco, nós veremos que não foi só Lúcio que contribuiu para a personalidade do filho . Comentem ! Eu quero saber qual das garotas é a sua favorita e sua opinião no caso Sirius/Narcisa . Quem está certo ? Eles devem reatar ? Comentem ! Agradecimentos à Pretty Sakura e a Ameria Asakura Black, que comentaram . 


	7. Aniversário, Quadribol, Dia das Bruxas

Capítulo 6 – Aniversário, Quadribol, Dia das Bruxas  
  
Era segunda-feira pela manhã e todos tomavam o café da manhã, Linny havia conseguido sair do quarto dos garotos no domingo pela manhã, mas passara o dia fugindo das garotas não queria explicar nada à elas, finalmente na Segunda pela manhã, sentada com Remo ela sabia que hoje teria de falar .  
- Lin, você tá de dieta hoje ? Nem tocou na comida ? – Remo perguntou preocupado.  
- Tô sem fome .  
- Come só mais um pouco .  
- Não quero, Remo .  
- O Remo tá de babá hoje. – Pedro falou debochado e Sirius que também tomava café riu .  
- Pedrinho, você se lembra do episódio da cueca do Malfoy, pois se não se lembrar, vai lembrar agora . – Linny falou .  
- Tá eu não falo mais nada, desculpa Linny, Remo .  
- Não tem problema, Rabicho . – Remo disse .  
- Onde estão o Tiago e as garotas ?  
- Tiago saiu com a Lilian e as garotas estão chegando . – Pedro respondeu .  
- Então eu vou indo, Remo acaba o teu café que eu te espero na sala, tchau . – Linny disse e beijou a bochecha do namorado .  
- Espera, Lin, eu vou com você . – Sirius anunciou .  
- Tá vamos .  
Os dois levantaram e saíram em direção à Sala de História da Magia, passando pelas garotas no caminho, eles trocaram um rápido cumprimento e seguiram seus caminhos .  
Um tempo depois o sinal tocou e todos entraram para mais uma aula de história da magia, mas ninguém se concentrou na aula, apenas quando Dumbledore apareceu na porta chamando Linny para acompanha – lo, ela levantou – se quieta e saiu com ele da sala .  
- Linny, como está ?  
- Não muito bem, eu briguei com as garotas e acabei não me controlando e contei tudo à elas .  
- Linny, eu sei que é difícil se controlar e não estou te culpando por contar, seja sincera comigo agora você falou da Ordem ?  
- Não ,professor, não falei .  
- Ótimo ,Linny, por que a Ordem deve ser segredo absoluto .  
- Certo, professor, mas para onde estamos indo ?  
- Para a sala da Ordem, será sua primeira reunião hoje e você escolherá seu padrinho . Vamos .  
Eles seguiram por um corredor, viraram a direita, depois a esquerda e outra vez a esquerda, finalmente pararam em frente a uma parede nua, sem quadros, sem castiçais, simplesmente vazia . Dumbledore aproximou –se da parede e estendeu a mão, nela reluzia um anel, dourado com a imagem da Fênix gravada, ele tocou a parede com o anel e num momento ela abriu – se revelando um corredor por onde eles passaram e seguiram em frente por um bom tempo . Finalmente pararam em frente à uma porta e novamente Dumbledore tocou – a com um anel, eles passaram pela porta e ela se viu dentro de um sala enorme, no meio dela estava uma mesa, redonda com muitos lugares, ao perceber que mesa era aquela Linny questionou Dumbledore para Ter certeza :  
- Professor, é mesmo a Távola Redonda de Arthur ?  
- Sim é . Não sabemos como ela apareceu aqui .Certo dia eu andava por Hogwarts procurando uma sala para a Ordem e vi essa, achei que seria perfeita para as reuniões da Ordem e quando vi a mesa tive ainda mais certeza, apesar disso não sei como ela veio parar aqui . Vamos, aproxime – se, fique em pé, enquanto eu abro a reunião e você presta seu juramento depois que escolher seu padrinho você tomará seu lugar ao lado dele .  
No momento seguinte velas foram acendo – se automaticamente por toda a sala mostrando as faces dos homens e mulheres sentados à mesa, Linny pode reconhecer Henry Potter, o pai de Tiago, Ian Black, o pai de Sirius, os professores de Hogwarts participavam, mas no momento estavam em aula, mas a maioria das pessoas era desconhecida para ela, ela então pode ouvir a voz de Dumbledore elevando – se :  
- Caros amigos, estamos aqui hoje para mais uma reunião da Sagrada Ordem da Fênix . Estamos presentes para a iniciação de Nimue Sienna, aqui entre nós utilizando do nome de Linny Anne Holmes, última descendente da linhagem das profetisas de Avalon, ilha sagrada dos ritos ancestrais ! Aproxime – se !  
Linny não escutará absolutamente nada do que Dumbledore falava até a parte para se aproximar, aproximou – se dele e ouviu ele falar :  
- Repita minhas palavras : eu Linny Anne Holmes, juro pelo meu Dom, proteger com minhas vida os interesses da Sagrada Ordem da Fênix, respeitar suas regras, aproveitar de seus ensinamentos somente para o bem e converter – me de corpo e alma para sua causa !  
- Eu Linny Anne Holmes, juro pelo meu Dom, proteger com minhas vida os interesses da Sagrada Ordem da Fênix, respeitar suas regras, aproveitar de seus ensinamentos somente para o bem e converter – me de corpo e alma para sua causa ! – Linny repetiu .  
Ela então parou esperando algo acontecer, alguém falar alguma coisa, então ela sentiu, olhou para seu dedo e viu nele sendo forjado um anel, igual ao que Dumbledore usava . Ela ouviu então a voz do professor novamente :  
- Linny Anne Holmes, você foi aceita como integrante dessa Ordem e perante nós jurou proteger os interesses dela, é realmente essa sua escolha ?  
- Sim, de todo o meu coração .  
- Prosseguindo com a reunião você deve escolher seu padrinho, nos temos três sugestões que serão votadas pelos integrantes da Ordem . Professora McGonnagal . McGonnagal tomou a palavra :  
- Os indicados para padrinhos de Linny Anne Holmes são : Alastor Moody, Marcus Diggory e Selene Serendipty . Escrevam seus votos nos papéis em sua frente e coloquem na urna mágica na sua frente .  
Linny suspirou provavelmente escolheriam a professora Serendipty,ela já conhecia Linny e era professora de adivinhação, provavelmente seira ela . A Professora McGonnagal voltou a falar para anunciar o resultado .  
- A urna mágica acabou de fornecer o resultado, como vocês puderam ver não houve fraude na votação e o padrinho de Linny Anne Holmes será Alastor Moody .  
Linny sentiu seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo, ela não queria Moody, queria a professor Serendipty, de repente ela foi tirada de seu pensamento pela voz autoritária da Professora McGonnagal :  
- Srta. Holmes, ocupe seu lugar .  
A Professora McGonnagal apontou para Linny uma cadeira ao lado de outra onde havia um homem, de cabelos brancos, com um semblante sério e um olhar penetrante sentado, Linny pode notar algumas cicatrizes na face do homem, mas na época ele ainda tinha seus dois olhos intactos . Linny encaminhou – se para a cadeira indicada pela professora, em passos curtos e sentou – se ao lado do homem, que lhe lançou um olhar estranho, mas em seguida sorriu calmamente . Linny não teve muito tempo para observar o homem, pois logo ouviu a voz de Dumbledore novamente :  
- O objetivo de nossa reunião de hoje é analisar os últimos passos de Voldmort, Moody a palavra é sua .  
- Bem, Voldmort anda muito quieto o que nos faz pensar que ele está organizando um ataque em massa, nossos agentes internos estão fazendo tudo o que podem para descobrir algo, mas eles ainda são comensais novos e não tem acesso a muitas informações .  
- Alguém tem alguma colocação para fazer ? – Dumbledore perguntou .  
- Se este ataque realmente ocorrer é necessário deixar os aurores de sobreaviso ? – perguntou Henry Potter, o pai de Tiago e também diretor da escola de aurores .  
- Eu diria que deixa – los de sobreaviso agora é se precipitar . Mas, Henry, aumente o ritmo de treinamento deles . – Dumbledore opinou –  
Levantem as mãos os que concordam com isso .  
Mais da metade das mãos se levantou, o suficiente para aprovar a sugestão . Linny então pensou e ergueu a mão pedindo permissão para falar .  
  
- Srta. Holmes ?  
- Bem, professor Dumbledore, eu estava pensando uma ataque em massa com certeza levaria tempo para ser planejado e acho que Voldmort não planejaria tanto para realizar esse ataque num dia qualquer, provavelmente ele escolheria uma data com movimento e um lugar movimentado com o Beco Diagonal na época do Natal – ela falou calmamente sem perceber o que dissera .  
- Obrigado pela sua colocação, Srta. Holmes . Você e Moody podem esperar um pouco, os outros estão liberados . Aqui se encerra mais uma reunião da Sagrada Ordem da Fênix .  
Pouco a pouco os participantes da reunião foram se retirando, restando no final apenas Linny, Dumbledore e Moody . Dumbledore apresentou – a ao homem :  
- Linny esse é Alastor Moody, seu padrinho .  
Linny encarou o homem e recebeu do mesmo um sorriso, então sorriu também .  
- Alastor, eu só queria apresenta –los pode ir .  
- Adeus Dumbledore, adeus Flor da Manhã . – falou isso e desapareceu .  
- Flor da Manhã ?  
- Alastor é poeta no tempo livre .Provavelmente ele escolheu esse apelido para você baseado em algum poema .  
- Ah !Sobre o anel ....  
- Eu sabia que você ia perguntar . O anel é o verdadeiro símbolo de integrar a Ordem, se algum dia você quebrar seu juramento o anel se quebra também, o anel é sua chave para essa sala e também um rastreador, nos vamos sempre te encontrar usando esse anel .  
- Professor, mas e se me virem com esse anel o que eu faço ?  
- Linny, o anel desaparece e só reaparece quanto você estiver sendo chamada, é melhor você ir, está na hora do almoço !  
- Já ? Eu nem percebi o tempo passar, obrigado professor por me dar essa chance .  
- Você não deve me agradecer você mereceu .  
Linny saiu e foi direto para o Salão Principal almoçar, seus amigos a esperavam lá, ela sentou – se esperando ser bombardeada por perguntas, mas Lilian simplesmente a encarou e falou em nome de todos :  
- Linny, nós não vamos te pressionar, nem exigir respostas sobre o que você anda fazendo, então quando você puder nos contar e se sentir segura para isso, nós teremos prazer em ouvir .  
- Obrigado gente, vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém pode Ter .  
Eles almoçaram e saíram para as aulas da tarde, que passaram muito rápido, o jantar também passou rápido e logo Linny estava com as garotas no quarto escolhendo a roupa que usaria no aniversário de Remo, eles iam comemorar na Sala de Adivinhação, ela pedira para a professora para usar a sala .  
- Eu acho que você devia usar algo vermelho. – Narcisa sugeriu, ela pedira desculpas à Linny e as duas estavam agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar das marcas que a briga deixara nela .  
- É pode ser – Lilian concordou – vermelho combina com a Linny .  
- Mas o que de vermelho ?? – Linny perguntou desesperada .  
- Aquela sua blusa vermelha com decote quadrado e mangas justas até o cotovelo que alargam até o pulso, com mangas num tom mais escuro e o corpete mais claro, você pode usar a sua calça jeans reta e a sandália preta de salto alto, você pode complementar com aqueles brincos de prata que ganhou dele no Natal passado . – Arabelle sugeriu sem perceber o que falava .  
- É perfeito Belle, perfeito !! – Narcisa falava .  
- Sério ??  
- Sim, adorei a idéia Belle . – Linny falou .  
Lena alcançou a roupa para Linny que foi ao banheiro tomar banho e se vestir . Um tempo depois ela saiu vestida e foi sentar – se em frente a um espelho para Narcisa arrumar seu cabelo e maquia – la, ela passou um batom num tom salmão, arrumou os cabelos deixando – os soltos e colocou duas presilhas vermelhas para ajeita – lo, em seguida mostrou para Linny que adorou o resultado .  
Obrigado garotas . – Linny agradeceu e saiu com o presente na mão, desceu as escadas e encontrou Remo esperando – a sentado em um sofá .  
- Vamos, Remo ? Ele olhou para ela surpreso, ela estava linda, ela pegou – o pela mão e levou – o até a sala de adivinhação, devidamente arrumada para a ocasião, havia algumas velas e uma mesa com alguns doces e um bolo de aniversário, podia – se ouvir uma música suave tocando, ela puxou – o para dentro e ele ficou complemente surpreso com aquilo, e o máximo que pode fazer para retribuir a surpresa foi beija – la com toda a paixão que podia Ter naquele momento . Ela ficou surpresa mas retribuiu ao carinho do namorado . Logo eles estavam sentados num puff beijando – se ardorosamente, ela então interrompeu o beijo para dizer :  
- Feliz Aniversário, meu amor . Isso é para você . – ela alcançou a caixinha onde estava o cordão para ele e ele abriu – a surpreendo – se com o presente .  
- O que é isso, querida ?  
- É um cordão espelho, através dele você pode me ver sempre que quiser e eu posso vê – lo através do meu quando quiser, nós nunca vamos estar separados, além disso sempre que você me olhar você vai ouvir minha voz falando uma frase que eu gravei para você .  
- Isso é incrível, Lin . Obrigado . – e mais uma vez, como se não houvesse outro modo de agradecer ele beijou –a .  
Permaneceram se beijando um bom tempo então ela puxou até a mesa e acendeu a vela do bolo, murmurando no ouvido dele em seguida :  
- Faça um pedido .  
Ele soprou a vela e fez o único pedido que pareceu lógico para ele : ficar com Linny para sempre .Então ele levantou – se e puxou para dançar ao ritmo da música, permaneceram abraçados por um bom tempo, juntos, a força do seu amor, unindo – os .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Do aniversário de Remo que foi na segunda-feira ( 22 de outubro ) até o jogo de quadribol no Sábado o tempo voou e naquela tarde de Sábado todos estavam vibrando na torcida do jogo, Grifinória versus Corvinal . Tirando Sirius, Tiago e Lena que eram do time, o resto do grupo se encontrava na torcida, logo Limes Jordan, um grifinoriano do sétimo ano, começou a narração do jogo :  
- Senhoras e Senhores, estamos aqui para o primeiro jogo do Campeonato Intercasas de Quadribol de Hogwarts : Grifinória versus Corvinal . E aí vem o time da Grifinória : Lowell, Bell, Wood, Smith, Black, Adams e Potter e o time da Corvinal : Kidman, Davies, Barrimore, Diaz, Cruise, Spears e Chang .  
Ambos os times entraram em campo e jogo começou :  
- Posse da goles com Smith passa para Wood que passa para Bell que joga e Kidman não defende : 10 X 0 Grifinória . Goles com Davies joga para Barrimore, perde a goles graças a um balaço enviado por Adams, posse da goles com Bell, mas ela perde a posse, Diaz com a bola para para Barrimore e joga, mas Lowell defende . Black joga um balaço em Davies que perde a goles, espere Tiago Potter mergulha e parece que ele viu o pomo, Chang está atrás, isso é um recorde ninguém jamais viu o pomo antes de 3 minutos de jogo, é senhores e senhoras, realmente é o pomo e Potter pega o pomo vitória da grifinória, 160 X 0 .  
A torcida explodiu em vivas, Lilian finalmente soltou a mão de Narcisa e assim que Tiago passou por ela, ela se atirou em sua vassoura e saíu voando com ele, Narcisa porém ficou parada esperando por Sirius que não veio e pela rpimeira vez contestando a decisão que tomou ao não contar aos pais sobre o namoro, foi tirada de seu desvaneio por Arabelle que a puxava de volta à escola, Linny e Remo, abraçados, iam à frente seguidos por Pedro logo atrás . A festa na sala da Grifinória durou até altas horas .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Do mesmo jeito que tempo passou rápida do aniversário de Remo ao jogo de Quadribol, passou do jogo à festa de Dia das Bruxas, mas naquele ano tirando a tradicional festa não houve nada importante que deva constar . Apesar disso todos se divertiram muito na festa .  
  
N/A : Mais um capítulo, colocado hoje graças a internet do trabalho da minha mãe . E !!!! Um capítulo importante por causa da Ordem e abre portas para o próximo . Agradecimentos : A Pretty Sakura, Ameria Asakura Black, EmmaWatson, Srta. Boreanaz, Sandra, -Damaris-, Alessa Black, Gilly Bean e Deborah, que comentaram . Próximo Capítulo : Como a Tavóla Redonda chegou a Hogwarts ? Quem é Nimue Sienna ? Um grande passo de Lena em direção à carreira de auror . Lilian e Tiago tem uma conversa franca sobre amor e compromisso . Sirius e Narcisa continuam separados . E os planos para o Natal começam a surgir . Tudo isso e muito mais em : O Dom da Visão Além dos Tempos – Uma análise da Vida das Principais Profetisas, seus Atos e suas Profecias Site : Quem quiser ver a Roupa da Linny em seu encontro com Remo entre em : 


	8. O Dom da Visão Além dos Tempos – Uma aná...

Capítulo 7 - O Dom da Visão Além dos Tempos – Uma análise da Vida das  
Principais Profetisas, seus Atos e suas Profecias  
  
O mês de novembro passou voando, eles comemoraram o aniversário de Narcisa e começaram a pensar no Natal, Tiago havia convidado todos para uma festa da Ano Novo em sua casa e eles ficaram de responder logo . Linny havia esquecido completamente do livro que pedirá para Lena comprar e Lena também, porém certo dia ela estava arrumando suas coisas e achou o livro, lembrou para quem era e foi devolver .  
- Lin, seu livro .  
- Que livro, Lena ?  
- O que você pediu para comprar na última visita para Hogsmeade .  
- Lembrei, o dinheiro deu ?  
- Deu mas não sobrou .  
- Não tem problema .  
- Tá aqui .  
- Obrigado .  
- Lena, se o Remo perguntar por mim diz que eu fui dar uma volta .  
- Tá bom .  
Linny apanhou o livro e saiu em direção ao jardim, lá procurou uma árvore e sentou – se encostada no tronco da árvore para ler . Abriu o livro, aspirando o cheiro que ele liberou, o aroma do tempo, do antigo, então começou a ler .  
"O Dom da Visão foi algo que sempre intrigou pessoas de todas as épocas, lugares e culturas . Diversos países tinham diferentes modos de prever o futuro, mas poucas foram as verdadeiras profetisas e mais raras ainda foram as pitonisas .  
Provavelmente a mais conhecida profetisa foi Cassandra de Tróia, Cassandra previu tudo o que aconteceu na Guerra de Tróia, mas foi tida como louca e ninguém acreditou no que ela falara, quando sua profecia se cumpriu, Agamenon, levou Cassandra com ele para suas terras, ele porém foi assassinado por sua esposa, Clitemnestra e Cassandra foi liberada . Não se ouviu falar nada sobre Cassandra por muito tempo, mas sabe – se que ela deixou herdeiros, pois seu Dom, passou por diversas gerações e recebeu o nome de Toque de Cassandra .  
Avalon , a Ilha Sagrada dos Ritos Ancestrais, formou várias profetisas e algumas pitonisas, em Avalon havia a crença que qualquer uma podia ver através das águas da Fonte Sagrada de Avalon e que por uma Bacia de Prata também, porém poucas mostraram talento para serem verdadeiras profetisas . Uma delas foi Rowena Ravenclaw .  
Rowena sempre foi diferente das demais pessoais. Ela nasceu em Glastonbury e ser diferente foi sua maldição . Seu pai a mandou para o Convento de Inis Witrin, ilha onde segundo escritos se localiza, a Ilha Sagrada dos Ritos Ancestrais, Avalon, um dia ela simplemente apareceu em Avalon, onde iniciou seu treinamento para se tornar uma sacerdotisa, porém ela percebeu que seu destino não estava lá e fugiu, encontrando seu destino com três jovens bruxos . Rowena saiu de Avalon com seus dons visionários desenvolvidos e tornou – se a primeiras pitonisa conhecida .  
A pitonisa é aquela que não só vê, sou só sente ou só lê . É aquela que vê, sente e lê . É aquela que possui todos os tipos de visão e que sabe como interpreta – las . A pitonisa é a profetisa suprema .  
Sabe – se que foram poucas as pitonisas conhecidas e atualmente não há registro de nenhuma pitonisa conhecida .  
"A profecia é uma expressão, uma benção, é um marco em uma vida, um marco em uma época . É uma evolução . Quem prevê é a reencarnação da Deusa em sua forma mais Suprema, pois vê com os olhos da dela e sente o que ela sente .", Morgana das Fadas, Suma Sacerdotisa de Avalon, Maga, Mãe, Irmã, Amante .  
A profecia é o marco da profetisa, a profecia marca época . Profecias mudaram o curso de muitas vidas ao longo das eras vividas pelos humanos na Terra . Uma profecia pode ser cruel, uma profecia pode ser mortal, a profecia é uma faca de dois gumes .  
Avalon pode Ter formado poucas pitonisas, mas formou muitas profetisas . Em Avalon as sacerdotisas eram instruídas a verem nas águas, a sentirem . O último registro que se tem de uma profetisa de Avalon, é Nimue Sienna, última descendente da linhagem das profetisas de Avalon . "  
Linny sentiu os primeiros pingos de chuvas caindo e levantou – se em direção a escola . Ao chegar na Sala Comunal viu seus amigos sentados num canto, um silêncio sepulcral reinando, ela aproximou – se e abraçou Remo, perguntando em seguida :  
- O que aconteceu ?  
- O pai da Lilian morreu, Voldmort . – Sirius respondeu .  
- O que ?  
- Sério, Dumbledore está falando com ela agora e Tiago está junto.- Remo explicou .  
- Onde está Narcisa ?  
- No quarto . – Pedro disse .  
- Eu vou trocar de roupa por que eu tô molhada e já desço .  
- Alias, onde você estava ?  
- No jardim, Remo .  
- Fazendo o que ?  
- Lendo .  
- Tá bom e por que eu não podia ficar com você ?  
- Ataque de ciúme ? Olha eu já venho, daí você pode ficar comigo, tá ?  
Ele bufou e ela saiu correndo escada acima, abriu a porta do quarto mais se surpreendeu com a cena que encontrou, Narcisa estava sentada na cama, as lágrimas escorriam pela face e ela chorava compulsivamente .  
- Narcisa, o que está acontecendo ?  
- Eu não agüento mais.  
- O que, Cisa, o que ?  
- Estar longe dele, eu tentei falar com ele, me desculpar e ele nem me deu bola, eu estou desesperada .  
- Não fique assim, vai dar tudo certo, se acalme .  
Naquele momento algo chamava Linny, ela abraçava Narcisa e aproveitou o momento para olhar e constatar que o anel da Fênix reaparecera em sua mão, ela ergueu – se e encarou Narcisa .  
- Cisa, eu vou falar com ele .Por favor se acalme, eu tenho que ir .  
Linny rapidamente trocou de roupa e saiu, correndo pela passagem da Mulher Gorda, sob o olhar curiosa dos amigos e desconfiado de Remo .  
Correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts ela chegou até a parede onde devia colocar o anel, encostou na parede e ela se abriu revelando o corredor por onde ela seguiu em frente, ela finalmente chegou a sala da Tavóla Redonda e sentou – se ao lado de Moody, como na reunião anterior, logo Dumbledore se aproximou e iniciou a reunião .  
- Caros amigos ,estamos aqui hoje para mais uma reunião da Sagrada Ordem da Fênix . Estamos presentes para discutir os últimos passos de Voldmort, que incluem um assassinato ao pai de uma aluna sangue – ruim, segundo ele dessa escola . Primeiramente eu gostaria de saber de Henry se o treinamento dos aurores está indo bem ?  
- Sim, está tudo certo .  
- Ótimo, continuando eu quero enviar a menina para o enterro do pai, mas é perigoso que ela vá sozinha, eu quero dois homens para escolta – la, alguém se candidata ?  
Duas mãos ergueram – se, a de Ian Black e de um homem que Linny não conhecia .  
- Certo, Ian e Ártemis, vocês escoltaram Lilian Evans, ela pegará o Expresso hoje a noite .  
- O possível ataque sugerido a duas reuniões atrás, já há conclusões sobre ele ? – Perguntou Henry Potter a Dumbledore .  
- Não, Henry, os espiões não tem nada concreto ainda . Se for só isso, a reunião está encerrada .  
Todos foram indo embora, exceto Linny, Dumbledore e Moody, Linny ainda tinha seu livro seguro em mãos e aproximou – se dele, seguida de perto por Moody .  
- Professor, o senhor me dá um minuto ?  
- Claro, Linny . O que é ?  
- Esse livro – ela mostrou o livro para ele e ele surpreendeu – se – eu li e tenho algumas coisas para perguntar .  
- Onde você conseguiu ?  
- Eu comprei, na livraria de Hogsmeade .  
- O que você quer saber ?  
- Eu sou uma pitonisa ?  
- Não, você é uma profetisa .  
- Na parte que dedica – se a falar de Avalon eles dizem algo sobre Ter visões em bacias de prata, eu posso fazer isso ?  
- Isso não é aconselhável pois exige muita concentração, você entra em transe e recebe as informações, só com muita concentração para ver o que quer .  
- Entendo, era só isso . Professor, eu posso ir com Lilian ? Ela deve estar muito mal .  
- Linny, você não pode . Eu não posso me arriscar a perder você . Tiago irá com ela .  
- Tudo bem, eu só não queria que ela fosse sozinha .  
- Eu entendo a sua preocupação, vá agora .  
Linny saiu, mas Dubledore e Moody permaneceram conversando .  
- Alastor, qual é o seu problema ?  
- A garota me falou sobre sair de Hogwarts no Natal, algo como passar o Natal em casa e apresentar o namorado para o pai, você deixara ?  
- Sim, não adianta prende – lá aqui, ela já está envolvida agora, mas nós podemos tomar algumas medidas de segurança você pode escolta – lá de King Cross para casa e de casa para King Cross .  
- Farei isso com certeza, adeus Dumbledore .  
- Adeus velho amigo .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Longe dali numa sala no outro canto da escola, Tiago e Lilian conversavam, ela chorava desperadamente e ele tentava acalma – lá :  
- Li, se acalme vai ficar tudo bem .  
- Tiago, meu pai foi assassinado, eu posso ser a próxima .  
- Lilian, eu juro eu vou te proteger nem que tenha que morrer para isso .  
- Não fale assim, eu não quero te perder, eu te amo mais que tudo, você é a minha vida .  
- Li, eu também te amo, case comigo ?  
- Tiago, nós só temos 16 anos .  
- Eu não falo agora, eu falo quando acabarmos a escola, você é tudo para mim, você é a primeira garota que realmente significou algo para mim, você é tudo, você é meu sol, meu céu . Lilian Evans eu realmente te amo .  
- Ai, Tiago, que lindo . Eu agradeço muito por tudo isso e eu realmente acho que nós somos muito novos, mas nada me faria mais feliz do que casar com você e ser sua em todos os sentidos .  
Tiago não se segurou, simplesmente puxou – a e a beijou com todo o sentimento possível, apertando – a contra si e murmurando entre beijos o quanto ela era importante para ele, o quanto ele necessitava dela, ela retribuía a tudo isso aprofundando os beijos e jurando que seria dele até o fim da sua vida . Então alguém bateu na porta da sala, era Sirius . Tiago meio desconcertado perguntou :  
- O que houve ?  
- Dumbledore está procurando vocês, tome, eu separei as suas coisas . – Sirius respondeu .  
- Ah, obrigado ! Vamos, Lily .  
Eles saíram da sala em direção ao Salão Principal, onde Dumbledore os esperava com o pai de Sirius e Ártemis Diggory para os escoltarem . Eles se cumprimentaram e saíram pelos portões para pegar o Expresso .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lena caminhava pelos corredores, o clima na sala comunal não a estava agradando, ela caminhava sem ao menos saber a direção que tomava foi quando viu alguém seguindo um caminho a sua frente ela se aproximou curiosa, não sabia que pessoas estranhas podiam vagar por Hogwarts, ela foi se aproximando e quando reconheceu a pessoa quase caiu, era Alastor Moody, um auror ! Ela não pode conter um gritinho, ele virou – se e a viu parada, então murmurou :  
- Algum problema, mocinha ?  
- Não desculpe um pouco excitada sabe, eu sempre quis conhecer o senhor . Você é meu ídolo .  
- Por que o senhor é um auror e eu quero uma auror.  
- Mas você sabe que não há escola feminina de aurores, não é ?  
- Sei sim, mas eu não desisto fácil, uma dia vai haver e eu vou estar lá, a primeira da fila .  
- Batalhe garota, batalhe. Se metade dos nossos aurores tivesse essa garra que você tem talvez tudo fosse diferente .  
- O senhor acha ?  
- Eu acho que o ministério já deveria deixar mulheres serem auror, com certeza um pouco de competição faria bem aqueles garotos metidos .  
Ela riu, uma risada de prazer e ele riu com ela, essa garota promete, ele pensou .  
- É melhor eu ir, humm...  
- Adams, Helena Adams .  
- Helena Adams, nunca desista dos seus sonhos .  
Ele seguiu pelo caminha por onde ia e Lena retrocedeu pensando em como iria achar o caminho para a Sala Comunal .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Na sala comunal Linny entrava pela passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda e era pega pelo braço e arrastada para fora sem entender o que acontecia, finalmente quando pararam em uma sala ela pode perceber que fora Remo que a levara lá .  
- Remo, o que está acontecendo ?  
- Linny, por favor seja sincera, você está me traindo ?  
- O que ? Por que eu faria isso ?  
- Não sei, você some sem mais nem menos, vive de cochichos com Dumbledore, nem tem mais tempo para mim ...  
- Você tá com ciúmes, nós podemos resolver isso . – ela disse com uma cara marota .  
- Lin, você não está entendendo ....  
- Remo, não há o que entender, eu entendo a sua desconfiança, mas você também deve entender meu silêncio, eu estou obedecendo ordens de Dumbledore .  
- Eu sei, mas é tão difícil ...  
- Remo, nós somos predestinados .  
- E o que isso quer dizer, é só uma palavra ...  
- Que nós vamos viver juntos para sempre, que nós somos feitos um para outro, que eu te amo e você ...  
- Chega – ele disse e puxou – a para um beijo . Eles ficaram por mais um tempo se beijando e depois voltaram para a Sala Comunal .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Naquela noite apenas quatro garotas dormiram no dormitório  
feminino do sexto ano, todas dominadas por diferentes sentimentos e foi  
no meio da noite que uma delas acordou, assustada em meio ao sonho ruim e  
saiu sem sono para a sala comunal . Chegando lá ela encontrou um garoto  
ele chorava silenciosamente observando uma foto. Na foto estavam Sirius e  
Narcisa, o garoto era Sirius a garota, Linny .  
- Sirius, o que está acontecendo ?  
- Eu sinto falta dela, da presença dela, dos carinhos, de tudo ... eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer, Lin, você pode me ajudar ?  
- Sirius eu acho que vocês devem conversar, ela também esta sofrendo .  
- Mas por que ela simplesmente não conta para os pais ?  
- Eu não sei, talvez ela simplesmente esteja assustada, com medo de uma repreensão, com medo de perder você, ela não sabe o que está fazendo, você deve dar uma chance para ela .  
- Linny, você é demais, eu vou falar com ela, só não sei quando .  
- Eu não vou te estabelecer prazos, Sirius, só vou dar um conselho não perca tempo, os lobos estão a espreita, e o tempo é precioso .  
- Obrigado, é melhor ir dormir . Boa Noite .  
- Boa Noite.  
Sirius subiu para o dormitório com o coração mais leve, mas Linny permaneceu na Sala Comunal, observando as estrelas e sentindo que pesar do seu coração aumentava .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Dois dias depois, Tiago e Lilian estavam de volta com muitas idéias para as festas de fim de ano . Eles conversavam todos juntos na Sala Comunal :  
- Bom meu pai vai fazer uma festa de ano novo e estou convidando vocês para irem, vocês também podem ficar lá em casa até termos de voltar para Hogwarts, eu já havia dito antes . – Tiago falou .  
- Eu vou falar com os meus pais . – Remo disse .  
- Eu vou, meus pais vão também . – Sirius confirmou .  
- Eu ia ficar aqui, mas acho que não tem problema ir – Lena disse –  
mas eu teria que ficar na casa de alguém até o dia da festa .  
- Bom, a minha mãe vai e eu também e acho que não tem problema você ficar lá em casa, Lena . – Arabelle disse .  
- Eu vou ver se posso ir, Tiago . – Pedro falou .  
- Eu acho que é difícil eu ir, minha família tem uma tradição de estarmos sempre juntos nas festas, todos os Wiliams, de todo o mundo, mas qualquer coisa eu aviso .  
- Dumbledore me deixou sair nessas férias – Linny falou calmamente – eu vou, com certeza .  
- Ótimo, eu vou confirmar 8 pessoas . Vamos subir então, já é tarde e eu to esgotado .  
- Esgotado por que ? Você tá na maior moleza, dois dias sem aula, ou a Lilian andou te cansando de outro jeito ? – Remo falou malicioso, arrancando risos dos presentes .  
- Remo ! – Lilian e Tiago reclamaram .  
- Bom é melhor irmos dormir – Remo disse – Tiago está cansado .  
- Remo, espera um pouco, nós precisamos conversar . – Linny pediu. Quero ver quem vai cansar agora . – Tiago retrucou com um olhar matreiro .  
Todos subiram deixando os dois sozinhos . Linny começou :  
- Sobre o Natal ...  
- É mesmo como você convenceu Dumbledore a deixar você ir ?  
- Não sei, ele simplesmente disse que eu podia ir se quisesse, mas eu terei que ir escoltada, Alastor Moody vai me escoltar .  
- Incrível, mas o que você quer me falar sobre o Natal .  
- Passa comigo ... vai lá para casa, você pode dormir lá e no outro dia nós vamos para a casa do Tiago .  
- Eu vou ver, acho que vai dar .  
- Ótimo, vamos dormir ?  
- Sim, mas antes eu quero um beijo .  
Ela aproximou – se e beijou –o, despedindo – se e subindo em seguida . Remo subiu pouco depois .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Era Domingo pela manhã e todos haviam saído para fazer alguma coisa pela escola, menos Linny, ela decidirá fazer algo que estava pensando há muito tempo, puxou de baixo da cama uma bacia de prata e um jarro de água, encheu a bacia com a água e começou a se concentrar, então ela começou a ver, um jovem e uma jovem, ele era moreno e ela era loira, Lancelote e Gwenhwyfar . Então ela pode ouvir, como eles falavam . " – Ah, mas essa mesa é um dos tesouros do meu pai – esclareceu ela. – Foi presa de guerra de um dos reis de Tara, vencido por meu avó, que lhe tomou a melhor mesa que tinha em seu salão . Ela é redonda, de modo que um bardo pode sentar – se no meio e cantar pára os comensais, os criados podem andar a volta para servir vinho ou cerveja . E quando ele convidado outros reis não precisará preocupar – se com a ordem em que os colocará ... Por isso meu pai pensou que a a mesa seria conveniente para um Grande Rei, que também tem de colocar a mesa seu nobres Companheiros, sem dar preferências a um ou outro .  
- É sem dúvida um presente real – ele falou cortesmente . "   
As imagens começaram a mudar ela viu Rowena Ravenclaw aparecer na Camelot destruída e saqueada e entrar no palácio de Arthur e depois sair com a Tavóla Redonda flutuando atrás de si .  
As imagens mudaram mais uma vez, ela começou a ver sangue, dor e finalmente a marca negra, era o ataque dos comensais, ela conseguiu reconhecer o lugar, o Beco Diagonal e depois a época, o Natal. Ela rompeu o transe e voltou a ser ela mesma . Então levantou –se esse dirigiu para a porta, um só pensamento em sua mente "avisar Dumbledore, eu preciso avisar Dumbledore ", porém seu corpo e sua mente, exaustos após o transe não agüentaram e com uma baque surdo seu corpo caiu ao chão . Notas do Capítulo : Parte transcrita do Livro "As Brumas de Avalon", de Marion Zimmer Bradley . Livros consultados : A Sacerdotisa de Avalon, A Senhora de Avalon e O Incêndio de Avalon, de Marion Zimmer Bradley . Filme visto : Helena de Tróia ( Helen of Troy ) Próximo Capítulo : Lilian e Tiago vivem um momento desejado pelos dois, uma evolução no relacionamento . Remo e Lilian tem um ótimo Natal . O ataque ao Beco Diagonal acontece . E a festa na casa dos Potter é uma verdadeira diversão . Tudo isso e muito mais em : Aconteceu no Natal . 


	9. Aconteceu no Natal

Capítulo 8 – Aconteceu no Natal  
  
Lena foi a primeira a entrar no quarto e foi ela que encontrou o corpo de Linny junto com uma bacia de prata, onde antes havia água e agora havia sangue, ela se surpreendeu e não pode negar um grito, que logo atraiu os garotos ao lugar, eles também se espantaram ao verem a cena, Arabelle se sentiu mal e saiu correndo, com Narcisa em seu encalço, Remo ia virar Linny, mas Tiago falou :  
- Não mexa no corpo, se ela estiver morta todas as evidências precisam ser averiguadas .  
Remo recuou horrorizado e Tiago que parecia entender alguma coisa disse para Lilian e Sirius :  
- Lily, encontre Dumbledore ou a Profª. McGonnagal, Sirius, chame Madame Pomfrey . Remo se acalme .  
Lilian e Sirius saíram correndo e Lena se aproximou da Bacia, encarando o sangue que estava lá, logo depois ouviram o barulho de passos e Dumbledore se encontrava na porta do dormitório na companhia de Madame Pomprey, que se adiantou para tirar o pulso de Linny, enquanto Dumbledore interrogava os alunos :  
- Quem a encontrou ?  
- Eu professor . – Lena respondeu .  
- Alguém mexeu em alguma coisa ?  
- Não em nada . – Lena continuou respondendo .  
- Certo, alguém tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu ?  
- Nenhuma . – ainda era Lena que mantinha a palavra .  
- Linny tentou usar um modo antigo de Ter visões, através da Bacia de Prata e das águas, esse método era ensinado para as sacerdotisas de Avalon e ele leu sobre ele em um livro que ela diz Ter comprado em Hogsmeade, na verdade eu não entendo por que a água se transformou em sangue, mas provavelmente isso deve Ter acontecido por causa de uma das visões que ela teve e descobriremos isso quando ela acordar, se ela acordar . – um leve tom de pesar pode ser percebido em sua voz .  
- Mas o que Linny ia querer ver numa bacia dessas ? – Remo perguntou .  
- Eu não faço a mínima idéia, Remo .  
- Ela está viva ! – Madame Pomfrey falou, enquanto conjurava uma maca e a levava para a enfermaria .  
Dumbledore então se aproximou da bacia e fez com que ela flutuasse e ia saindo quando ouviu uma voz indagar :  
- Nós vamos poder vê – lá ?  
- Não sei, Sr. Potter, mas eu os avisarei sobre o que acontecer com ela .  
  
Nesse momento Narcisa entrou amparando Arabelle e perguntou :  
- Ela vai ficar bem ?  
- Sim, ela estava viva, mas acho que ela ficará por um bom tempo na enfermaria . – Sirius respondeu.  
- Acho melhor vocês saírem garotos, Arabelle não está bem e precisa se cuidar . – Narcisa pediu .  
- Certo vamos, companheiro . – Sirius pegou Remo pelo braço e o ajudou a sair, sendo seguidos por Lilian e Tiago, ficando apenas Lena, Narcisa e Arabelle no dormitório .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Passaram – se duas semanas do ocorrido e as notícias sobre Linny eram, escassas apenas sabiam que ela havia recobrado a consciência, mas não podia receber visitas por questões de segurança. Era Sábado e o último fim – de – semana antes em Hogsmeade antes do Natal, naquele dia todos iam ao vilarejo comprar seus presentes de Natal, todos haviam confirmado ir para a festa de Tiago, exceto Narcisa . Eles estavam saindo em ao direção vilarejo, mas o silêncio entre eles era constrangedor, pois nenhum deles sabia se Linny realmente estaria boa para o Natal . Chegando no vilarejo eles se dispersaram a procura dos melhores presentes para seus melhores amigos . A tarde que passaram no vilarejo foi muito agradável, e ao voltarem para Hogwarts, com seus bolsos um pouco mais vazios e suas mãos carregando sacolas com presentes .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
E foi naquela tarde, com todos em Hogsmeade, que Linny recebeu sua primeira visita : Alastor Moody . Ela pode ver quando ele se aproximava, seu sorriso debochado, seus olhos que pareciam que iam rir dela, então quando ele sentou ao seu lado na cama e a olhou de cima abaixo, ela soltou um bufo de indignação, mas em seguida o comportamento raivoso que estava ensaiando sumiu, quando se deu que desde 14 dias só via Madame Pomfrey em sua frente, com carinho então abraçou o amigo, que aninhou – a em seus braços como um pai faz com sua filha, quando ela precisa de ajuda . Ele então perguntou :  
- O que você andou fazendo ?  
- Tendo visões – ela falou naturalmente – há, e esgotando totalmente as minhas energias para isso .  
- Dá para entender que você gastou todas as suas energias, você transformou água em sangue .  
- Eu fiz isso ?  
- Fez, Dumbledore acha que é um jeito para você lembrar o que viu.  
- Provavelmente .  
- E o que você viu ?  
- Bom eu não quero repetir duas vezes, você pode chamar Dumbledore aqui ?  
- Não precisa chamar Linny, eu estou aqui . – Dumbledore surgiu da penumbra em um canto da enfermaria e Linny teve a sensação de que ele a observava a um bom tempo .  
- Eu vi como a Tavóla Redonda chegou a Hogwarts . Foi Rowena Ravenclaw quem trouxe, ela tirou – a da Camelot destruída e sitiada e trouxe para Hogwarts .  
- Você viu mais, não viu só essa visão não faria você transformar água em sangue . – Dumbledore atiçou – a à responder .  
- Não eu vi mais, eu vi sangue, terror, escuridão, desesperança, a marca negra, um ataque ao Beco Diagonal na época do Natal .  
- Nós vamos convocar uma reunião urgente da Ordem – Dumbledore falou – mas você está dispensada, mocinha, você vai ficar aí e se recuperar para a festa de fim de ano dos Potter e o Natal na casa do Sr. Holmes, na companhia de um certo jovem Lupin . – Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho maroto e saiu da enfermaria acompanhado por Moody, que prometeu escolta – lá para casa, em seguida Madame Promfey entrou na parte restrita da enfermaria onde ela se encontrava e disse :  
- Srta. Holmes você estará dispensada amanhã e eu permitirei que você tenha outra visita hoje, há um jovem muito ansioso por vê – lá, ele deve vir após voltar de Hogsmeade .  
- Madame Pomfrey, a senhora pode me fazer um favor ?  
- Sim, querida .  
- Entregue essa carta para uma coruja no corujal para mim, é para avisar meu pai como eu estou e tem dinheiro para ele comprar os presentes de Natal da lista .  
- Eu vou leva – lá logo, mas antes tome aqui seu almoço . – Madame Pomfrey lhe estendeu um prato com sopa e um copo de suco de laranja e saiu para entregar a carta .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Assim que chegou de Hogsmeade, a primeira coisa que Remo fez ir até a enfermaria visitar Linny, chegando lá, Madame Promfrey indicou o caminho que ele devia seguir e ele entrou no quarto reservado onde ela estava, ela estava deitada e parecia dormir, estava extremamente pálida, fato que contrastava com a cor dos lábios avermelhados . Ele se aproximou silenciosamente para não acorda - lá e sentou – se na cabeceira da cama, onde permaneceu por um tempo, observando – a dormir, até que ela acordou e toda a aparência frágil que ela transmitia sumiu quando ela ergueu – se e jogou – se sobre ele capturando seus lábios em um beijo . Quando o beijo acabou ele aninhou – a em seus braços, de um jeito muito diferente de Moody, como um namorado mimando a namorada, com carinho, amor e paixão, então perguntou :  
- Como você está ?  
- Com saudade de você e dos outros, você é a primeira visita que recebo .  
- Que bom que você está melhor, eu já estava ficando chateado de perder sua companhia no Natal, meus pais me deixaram ir .  
- Ótimo, eu vou avisar meu pai para preparar tudo .  
- Nós vamos para a festa do Tiago depois ?  
- Sim, mas temos que escolher um dia para ir e avisar Dumbledore para providenciar minha escolta .  
- Certo, o que você acha de nós irmos no dia 27, dia 25 é feriado, nós podemos ficar na sua casa. Fazer alguns programas trouxas e no dia 26 podemos passear pela Londres trouxa, que eu ainda não conheço, daí dia 27 nós pegamos um trem e vamos .  
- Certo combine com o Tiago e avise o Dumbledore, por favor .  
- Tá eu aviso, mas quanto você volta ?  
- Amanhã eu terei alta .  
- Ótimo, até amanhã .  
- Até, tchau .  
Ele saiu e ela ficou na enfermaria, mas no dia seguinte estaria fora de lá .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Foi no dia 22 de dezembro que todos pegaram o expresso para voltarem a suas casas e passarem as festas com a família . Remo iria para a casa de Linny no dia 24 e eles iriam para a casa de Tiago no dia 27, Lilian e Sirius já estariam lá, Pedro, Lena e Arabelle iriam somente no dia da festa .  
E assim como vento, o tempo passou e dia 24 chegou para animar a vida daqueles garotos e garotas . Linny ajudava o senhor Holmes a arrumar a casa para esperar Remo .  
Foi exatamente as 21h que ele chegou, ele vestia uma calça preta, com sapatos pretos, um casaco preto e uma camisa azul, cuja gola aparecia e ganhava destaque no casaco, ele também carregava um buquê de rosas vermelhas que ofereceu a Linny quando ele abriu a porta . Eles se cumprimentaram com um beijo na bochecha e entraram no apartamento, Linny saiu para se vestir e colocar as flores em um vaso e deixou Remo e o Sr. Holmes sozinhos . Ambos estavam sentados no sofá, então o Sr. Holmes falou :  
- Então rapaz, fale um pouco de você .  
Remo escondeu sua surpresa, imaginava que ele fosse perguntar o que queria com Linny, coisas assim, mas não ele fora extremamente simpático e Remo respondeu rapidamente :  
- Meu nome é Remo Lupin, 16 anos, Terceira maior média de Hogwarts, apesar disso não sou monitor, família tradicional bruxa, totalmente apaixonado pela Linny, quero casar com ela e ... – ele não sabia se falava ou não, mas ouviu uma voz que tirou do seu pensamento.  
- É um lobisomem .- Linny completou sua fala enquanto saia de seu quarto, vestindo uma saia preta até o joelho, uma blusa vermelha tomara – que – caia de mangas compridas, com desenhos em relevo vermelhos e sapatos vermelhos . O cabelo estava solto e descia até a metade das costas, formando pequenos cachos nas pontas, uma maquiagem suave pintava sua face, ela estava realmente Linda .  
Ela aproximou – se do sofá tomando o lugar ao lado de Remo e aconchegando – se a ele como uma gata manhosa, o Sr. Holmes observava aquilo com um olhar de nostalgia, Linny sua garotinha crescera e vê – lá com aquele garoto o fez lembrar de sua primeira mulher, que morrera a muito tempo atrás . Linny levantou – se e perguntou :  
- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa ?  
- Linny, traga os petiscos e o refrigerante da cozinha . – O Sr. Holmes pediu .  
- Certo eu já volto .  
Ela saiu e em seguida voltou com uma bandeja com três copos de refrigerante e uns biscoitos, salgadinhos para servir de aperitivo, eles comeram conversando e nem notaram o tempo passar .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lilian e Tiago estavam ceando com os parentes dele, ela fora passar o Natal com ele e foi muito bem recebida pela família dele e estava se sentindo muito a vontade lá, Tiago lhe dissera que após a ceia os adultos saiam para conversar no jardim e os jovens faziam o que que queriam, ele combinaram de irem ao quarto dele assistirem a alguns filmes e ficarem lá até a hora de dormir, quando o jantar acabou fizeram exatamente isso .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny, Remo e o Sr. Holmes acabavam de jantar, quando ele disse que ia dormir :  
- Linny, querida eu vou dormir, os lençóis para ele estão lá no seu quarto, junto com o colchão, coloque o colchão dele ao lado da sua cama . Boa noite, anjo .  
- Boa noite, pai .  
Ele se retirou e Remo e Linny aproveitaram para se retirar também, ela estava surpresa do pai deixar que Remo dormisse no quarto dela e aproveitou para arrumar a cama dele e depois a sua enquanto ele se trocava . Quando ele voltou, usando um pijama azul, ela lhe indicou sua cama e foi ao banheiro se trocar, voltou vestindo uma camisola comprida branca que a fazia parecer realmente com um anjo, eles se despediram e sonhando um com o outro passaram aquela noite maravilhosa .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lilian e Tiago estavam vendo filmes, ela estava aninhada nos braços dele, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, ela podia sentir a respiração dele perto dela e estava adorando aquela situação, ele porém já não conseguia raciocinar mais, amava Lilian e a respeitava, mas aquela hora, aquela posição em que se encontravam só o fazia lembrar que a desejava além dos beijos e carícias, ele resolveu arriscar :  
- Lilian você sabe o quanto eu te amo ...  
Nesse momento ela começou a perceber exatamente o que ele queria, e misteriosamente surpreendeu – se ao ver que também queria, então aproximou – se dele, juntando toda a paixão nela contida e beijou – o, esperando que ele entendesse o que aquele beijo realmente significava, ele não só entendeu como retribuiu e com carinho abriu mais espaço na cama para que ela pudesse deitar e beijou – a mais uma vez, logo roupas voavam e paravam no chão ao lado da cama, foi algum tempo depois que dois jovens, que apesar de se amarem acima de tudo, não eram predestinados, se uniram em um só e mostraram a si mesmos que se amavam e deviam estar juntos, aquela noite para eles tirou todas as dúvidas de suas cabeças e trouxe uma certeza, o amor une .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Os dias seguintes passaram muito rápido e no dia 27 pela manhã Moody apareceu para escoltar Linny e Remo, ela cumprimentou – a e perguntou se ele havia gostado do presente, ela lhe dera um livro de um escritor trouxa, Carrie, a Estranha, de Stephen King .  
- Eu achei muito interessante .  
- Que bom .  
Moody entrou em um pequeno beco e eles o seguiram, dentro do beco ele empurrou uma porta e lá dentro havia uma lareira, eles já haviam percebido que seria um viagem via flú, Linny foi primeiro, Remo depois e Moody por último . Quando Linny saiu da lareira um elfo veio correndo em sua direção limpa – lá, o elfo repetiu o mesmo processo com o Moody e Remo e logo Tiago estava lá em baixo, em companhia de Lilian e Sirius para cumprimenta – los, eles se abraçaram, cumprimentaram e no momento seguinte Lilian puxava Linny para o quarto para contar o que acontecera . Sirius e Remo ficaram olhando para a cena surpresos, mas Tiago tinha a impressão que sabia exatamente o que Lilian ia fazer, sendo assim chamou os amigos e subiu com eles para seu quarto .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Quando entraram no quarto, Lilian sentou e puxou Linny para seu lado .  
- Hei, Lily o que houve, nem consegui me despedir do Moody .  
- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa ...  
- Fale, agora eu já estou aqui .  
- Eu e Tiago ...  
- Você e Tiago ....  
- Nós ...  
- Vocês ....  
- Nós fizemos aquilo .  
- O quê ? Você vai me contar tudo agora .  
E começaram a conversar .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
O tempo passou muito rápido e já era véspera de Ano Novo, Lilian e Linny se arrumavam em seus quartos para a festa, ambas haviam escolhido roupas brancas, e apesar de ser uma época de frio, os Potter's haviam posto um feitiço de aquecimento na casa e todos andavam com roupas de verão . Linny usava um vestido branco de uma alça só, com um xale branco pendendo nas costas, sandálias prateadas e uma maquiagem muito discreta . Lilian usava um vestido brando tomara – que – caia, justo na parte de cima da cintura, que se alargava aos poucos, ficando rodado quatro dedos acima do joelho, onde acabava, a maquiagem também era discreta e ela usava sandálias prateadas . Quando ficaram prontas elas desceram e foram encontrar os garotos, eles também estavam bonitos, Sirius usava uma camisa pólo branca e um calça azul exatamente do tom dos seus olhos, os cabelos que batiam nos ombros estavam soltos e isso dava a ele um ar de rebelde, Tiago estava com uma camisa social branca aberta até a altura dos três primeiros botões e uma calça preta, os cabelos estavam cuidadosamente penteado, mas ele não conseguira domar os fios rebeldes, Remo estava todo de branco, usava uma calça branca e uma camisa branca, deixara os cabelos bem naturais .  
- Prontos para a festa ? – Tiago perguntou enquanto se aproximava de Lilian e a abraçava pela cintura, Remo fez o mesmo em relação a Linny .  
- Sim, quando Pedro e as garotas chegam, Ti ? – Lilian perguntou .  
- Pedro mandou uma coruja a pouco avisando que não vem e Arabelle e Lena já devem estar na festa .  
Eles foram andando e conversando até chegaram ao jardim que estava decorado para a ocasião, havia milhares de fadinhas emitindo um brilho prateado, as mesas todas estavam com uma toalha branca e enfeites feitos de arame que formavam estrelas sobre elas, uma música tocava e já havia bastante gente dançando na pista de dança, logo Lena e Arabelle os viram e se aproximaram para conversar . Oi ! – Arabelle gritou quanto os viu . Oi, Belle . – Sirius respondeu, quase rindo do gritinho da amiga .  
Eles ficaram conversando até que começou a tocar uma música que els adoravam e os casais foram dançar, Sirius se aproximou de Lena e disse:  
- Vamos dançar, Lena ?  
- Só dançar, Black ?  
- Só dançar, Adams .  
- Certo vamos .  
Eles ficaram dançando por muito tempo até que o pai de Tiago, subiu ao palco e bateu com uma colher num copo para chamar atenção e falou :  
- Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os presentes por estarem aqui e também avisar que está na hora da nossa contagem regressiva, eu começo e vocês me acompanham ! 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 ! Feliz Ano Novo .  
Remo puxou Linny e a beijou, Tiago também beijou Lilian e todos trocaram cumprimentos e voltaram a dançar, até que Moody apareceu correndo e falou rapidamente com os pai de Tiago e Sirius, o pai de Tiago subiu novamente ao palco e falou :  
- Estou aqui novamente, mas dessa vez sem boas notícias . Os Comensais da Morte atacaram o Beco Diagonal, não se sabe a situação agora, só peço que os aurores que estão aqui se aproximem do palco e os demais voltem a suas casas, obrigado e boa noite .  
Cochichos e sussurros foram ouvidos por todos os lados, Linny estava chocada ela os avisara, mas ninguém, um ódio tomou conta dela e ela saiu correndo, mas não foi muito longe pois logo duas mãos a seguraram e ela pode ver Moody, olhando –a de um jeito muito repreendedor . Ele encarou – a e disse :  
- Se despeça dos seus amigos, Dumbledore a quer em Hogwarts .  
- Certo .  
Ela aproximou –se dos amigos, explicou rapidamente a situação e subiu para buscar suas coisas, quando voltou Remo a esperava com as coisas dele também .  
- Remo, o que é isso ?  
- Eu vou com você .  
- Tchau, gente . Tiago obrigada pelo convite, gente até Hogwarts .  
Eles acabaram de se despedir e Remo e Linny saíram acompanhados por Moody de volta a Hogwarts, o perigo de Voldmort cada vez mais perto .  
  
N/A : Mais um capítulo, o próximo estará no ar Sábado .  
  
Próximo capítulo : Promessas são feitas e quebradas . Sirius e Narcisa põem fim ao seu sofrimento e decidem o rumo do relacionamento . Voldmort está cada vez mais perto . Linny descobre algo importante sobre si mesma . Tudo isso e muito mais em : Nunca Mais . 


	10. Nunca Mais

Capítulo 9 – Nunca Mais  
  
Os dias que Linny e Remo passaram sozinhos em Hogwarts, passaram muito rápido e logo todos estavam de volta às aulas e obrigações, Linny e Lilian como monitoras e Tiago, Sirius e Lena com o time de quadribol, que teria o próximo jogo no mês seguinte .  
Linny caminhava apressada para a Sala Comunal, tinha aula de poções e esquecera seu material, ela entrou na Sala subiu para o dormitório e parou, pegou o material e se olhou no espelho, seus livros caíram no chão devido a surpresa do que via, suas vestes de Hogwarts haviam se transformado em vestes simples de cor azul, os cabelos que iam até dois palmos acima das cintura, estavam agora um palmo abaixo da cintura e na testa reluzia o crescente azul, marca do sacerdócio em Avalon, ela ficou se olhando e pensando que aquilo era só um reflexo, levou a mão aos cabelos somente para aumentar sua dúvida ao constatar que realmente eles estavam compridos, ela não pensou em mais nada e saiu correndo em direção a sala de Dumbledore.  
Enquanto corria pelos corredores todos ficavam olhando para ela e ela estava desesperada não queria que ninguém a reconhecesse, quando chegou em frente a gárgula murmurou a senha e entrou, subiu a escada e entrou na sala do diretor sem nem pedir, quando chegou ele estava em reunião com alguns dos componentes da Ordem, que pararam para vê – lá :  
- Linny, o que é isso ?  
- Não sei . Não sei ... – ela começou a chorar – eu me olhei no espelho e estava assim, eu não quero ficar assim, essa marca na minha testa, essas roupas, o cabelo, eu não quero . Eu não entendo ! – e desatou a chorar novamente .  
- Linny, acalme e tente me explicar o que aconteceu .  
- Eu estava no dormitório pegando o meu material de poções, e de repente me olhei no espelho e estava assim, eu não soube o que fazer e vim correndo para cá .  
- Linny, você desejou alguma coisa, algo que a fizesse ficar assim ?  
- Como assim ?  
- Desejou alguma coisa ?  
- É ... talvez . Desde aquela visão na bacia, eu estava curiosa para saber mais sobre Avalon e Nimue Sienna, daí eu simplesmente quis saber mais .  
- Linny você desejou e simplesmente aconteceu, você virou o que você sempre foi e eu tentei esconder para seu bem, Nimue Sienna.  
  
Sirius andava sozinho pelos corredores em direção ao jardim, chegando lá encontrou Narcisa sentada no chão na beira do lago, foi então que ele sentiu que aquele era o momento de conversar com ela e acabar com seu sofrimento . Narcisa pensava triste se haveria volta para Sirius e ela, se um dia eles seriam felizes como nas histórias de contos de fadas trouxas, como seria bom se realmente pudesse acontecer ela pensou .  
Ela estava tão pensativa que nem percebeu quando Sirius se aproximou e perguntou :  
- Podemos conversar ?  
Sonho, devia ser um sonho, não podia ser real, aquela voz, que ela adorava ouvir e agora lhe chamava para conversar, poderia haver uma segunda chance ? Sim, haveria ! Ela levantou – se e encarou – o :  
- Podemos .  
- Narcisa em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu falei, por ter te magoado ...  
- Não peça . Eu também tive minha parcela de culpa .  
- Eu sei, mas eu fui duro demais .  
- E eu fui idiota por não querer contar para o meu pai, por Ter medo de perder o dinheiro, as coisas que eu tenho, por ter sido muito gananciosa, por ter brigado com a Linny ...  
- Talvez ... mas todos tem direito de cometer erros, de errar, se arrepender, eu te entendo .  
- Mas não houve maior arrependimento do que estar longe de você, eu ficava imaginando se você estaria com outra, se já havia me esquecido, se realmente me odiava como disse .  
- Eu nunca poderia odiar você, você é a coisa mais importante para mim .  
- E você para mim, Sirius .  
- Narcisa, eu te amo, você quer voltar a ser minha namorada ?  
- Eu quero, eu realmente quero . É o que eu mais desejo na minha vida .  
- Eu te amo ! E não sei como agüentei tanto tempo sem você, você é simplesmente irresistível .  
- Eu também te amo, mais do que a minha própria vida, eu prometo hoje, pelo meu sangue que eu serei para sempre tua e nós nunca nos separaremos em alma, o corpo pode separar mas a alma, o espírito estará unido até o fim da eternidade .  
- Eu juro que serei para sempre teu .  
E beijaram – se apaixonadamente, como se não houvesse amanhã, como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas, como se nada mais importasse e só existisse eles naquele momento e mais ninguém, mais nada .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Confusão, desespero, susto, raiva, dor, surpresa . Um misto de sentimentos tomou conta de Linny quando ela ouviu Dumbledore chama – lá, Nimue Sienna . Das reações que podia esperar – se como confusão, surpresa, seguiu – se o ódio por nunca ter sido informada, por nunca ter sequer sabido, quem era realmente, então ela não era Linny Anne Holmes ? Ela era Nimue Sienna, uma descendente de Avalon, uma sacerdotisa, um profetisa, tudo que ela achava ser e lembrava ser com Linny simplesmente não era real. Seu amor por Remo não era real ? Sua vida como Linny não era real ? Então o ódio, novamente o ódio começou a domina – lá, a possui – lá e num momento as coisas começaram a explodir, os vidros dos quadros, os vasos, tudo que pudesse quebrar na sala de Dumbledore quebrou . Ela mostrara todo o seu poder, ela tivera uma razão e mostrara tudo o que podia e não devia fazer naquele momento, e como se todas as suas forças desaparecessem ela caiu numa cadeira tentando recobrar as energias .  
Nesse meio tempo Dumbledore havia cancelado a reunião que fazia e ficou somente observando o que acontecia, ela realmente era tudo o que a velha Suma Sacerdotisa dissera quando a entregara para ele, a junção do poder dos quatro elementos, a força de Avalon e o poder do Sangue Ravenclaw pulsando nas veias . Além de tudo ela lhe fora entregue quando era somente um bebê e ele não permitira em momento algum que ela treinasse seus poderes não era a hora,mas agora realmente estava na hora de sentar ao lado dela e contar tudo, tudo que por anos guardara na ignorância da sua penseira .  
- Linny, eu acho que está na hora de termos uma conversa séria, mas antes há algumas coisas que eu preciso lhe mostrar .  
Ele curvou – se e pegou de uma gaveta uma caixa, de dentro dela ele tirou uma capa, uma corrente e um livro, na verdade um diário .  
- Isso pertence a você – passou a ela os pertences que tirar da caixa – o que eu vou contar será uma grande história .  
"Avalon sempre foi motivo de curiosidade . Sobre tudo o que se fazia lá, quem vivia lá, como viviam, se era uma lenda ou realmente existia . Avalon realmente fez parte do mundo por um tempo, foi na época de José se Arimatéia, fundador da comunidade cristã na antiga Brittania.  
Avalon se localiza na Ilha Inis Witrin onde existe também o Mosteiro de Glastonbury, por muito tempo as duas comunidades viviam em paz na ilha, mas após a morte de José uma revolução dos padres, unidos aos romanos, pois a ocupação romana na Brittania data de época de César, antes ainda do nascimento do Cristo, tentou destruir Avalon, a Rainha do Reino Encantado se uniu a então Suma Sacerdotisa na época Caillean, para realizarem um encanto que protegeria Avalon de possíveis invasões de não iniciados nos mistérios ou que fossem ser futuros iniciados . Todas as sacerdotisas tinham que realizar uma prova em que eram levadas para fora de Avalon e deviam abrir as Brumas e retornar .  
Possivelmente Avalon não pertence mais a esse mundo . Na época de Morgana ela narra que Avalon se afasta cada vez mais do mundo real. Atualmente a única entrada para Avalon é pelo Reino Encantado e somente permitida pela Rainha .  
Linny é aqui que você entra nessa história . Rowena foi treinada para ser sacerdotisa, mas seu destino nunca pertenceu a Avalon, ela fugiu encontrou seu destino na companhia de Godric, Salazar e Helga, e todos que pensaram alguma vez que Salazar era o mais forte deles estava errado, Rowena foi sem dúvida a mais forte, ela controlava os quatro elementos, possuía a visão, tinha sido treinada e preparada em Avalon . Rowena teve um filho com um rei na primeira Festa de Beltane que participou e que foi dado aos druidas para ser treinado, e antes de abandonar Hogwarts engravidou de Salazar, ele nunca teve ciência desse fato, mas sua filha foi treinada em Avalon e gerou herdeiros. Rowena ainda se casou com um trouxa com quem teve dois filhos .  
Você deve estar se perguntando agora o que isso tem haver com você ? Isso é bem simples, Linny, você é uma herdeira da filha de Rowena e Salazar .  
Quando você tinha um ano, Linny, eu fazia uma visita a Glastinbury para visitar um amigo meu, Nicolau Flamel, nós andamos juntos e ele me levou ao lugar onde supostamente seria a entrada de Avalon, eu conversei com o povo do lago e eles falaram que realmente ainda havia vida em Avalon, mas que elas saiam sozinhas agora quando realmente queriam . Fomos embora .  
Outro dia eu voltei, sozinho e sentei lá esperando como se soubesse que algo e realmente aconteceu, uma mulher idosa saiu segurando um pequeno embrulho e aproximou – se de mim, ela disse que Rowena havia previsto, me entregou você e disse que eu saberia o que fazer, você estava embrulhada nesse manto, usava esse colar e na cesta que ela trazia estava o diário e uma carta que dizia quem você era, que me lembro atentamente que antes de ir ela disse : "Avalon estará sempre de portas abertas para você, Nimue Sienna, última herdeira da Suma Senhora Rowena Ravenclaw . Então eu fiquei lá com você, um bebê em minhas mãos, sem saber o que fazer, li então a carta novamente e vi que você era preciosa demais para viver nas minhas mãos, decidi então isola – lá desse mundo até que você estivesse pronta para saber . "  
- Professor, eu sou realmente herdeira de Salazar e Rawenclaw ?  
- É, Linny, é . Eu sei que deveria ter contado antes, mas não era a hora, você quis saber e foi com esse desejo que assumiu sua verdadeira forma .  
- Mas, eu vou ficar assim para sempre ?  
- Não, agora que você já sabe logo irá voltar ao seu normal, mas lembre – se que sempre que desejar ou pensar em Avalon você voltara a ser isso . É estranho que eu simplesmente lhe conte isso e não faça mais nada para você entender, então vou lhe deixar com esse diário, que passou por todas as Ravenclaw-Slytherin e agora é seu .  
- Obrigado, professor isso é realmente um sonho .  
  
Na sala comunal da Grifinória todos comemoravam a volta de Sirius e Narcisa, Linny entrou na Sala e foi em direção aos amigos, logo perguntando :  
- Que felicidade é essa ? Alguém ficou rico ? Nós vamos nos casar, Remo ? Ou será Tiago e Lilian ?  
- Na verdade somos nós, Linny . Eu Narcisa voltamos .  
- Parabéns, vocês realmente devem ficar juntos .  
Naquela noite foi como se todos esquecessem do perigo de Voldmort sobre eles e comemoram a volta de Sirius e Narcisa .  
  
Na manhã seguinte Narcisa foi com Arabelle ao corujal enviar uma carta aos pais para contar do seu envolvimento com Sirius, ela escreveu, explicou como tudo acontecera e no fim disse que realmente o amava . Ela saiu do corujal, bem mais leve e feliz .  
  
Linny passou os dois dias seguintes a descoberta feita lendo o diário das Ravenclaw-Slytherin . Era o que ela mais fazia naqueles últimos dias, ficou até com pena de Remo por não estar dando muita atenção para ele .  
Naquele momento todos estavam tomando café da manhã para mais uma bateria de aulas, Narcisa estava de mãos dadas com Sirius e Tiago com Lilian e até Linny largara o diário para dar um pouco mais de atenção ao namorado .  
Estava tudo muito calmo até duas corujas serem vistas se aproximando, uma carregando um berrador e outra uma carta escrita em papel verde, o berrador foi entregue a Narcisa e a carta a Linny, que quando percebeu que a carta era para ela encarou Remo por um momento e Narcisa que estava surpresa por receber um berrador .  
- Cisa, abre logo . – Sirius aconselhou .  
- Certo .  
"Narcisa Elisabeth Winford, um Black ! O que você pensa que está fazendo ? Está com ele a mais de um ano. O que você pensa sujando o nome da nossa família assim, jogando – a no lixo, repudiando seu nome? Narcisa a partir de hoje você está totalmente fora de indicação para receber um só centavo do dinheiro da nossa família e tecnicamente você não é mais uma Winford, nem pense me voltar para casa nas férias, você não pertence mais a esse mundo ! "  
Todos a encaram, preocupados com o efeito que a carta teria sobre ela, mas ela simplesmente sorriu e respondeu humildemente :  
- A melhor troca do mundo, deixar de ser uma Winford e me tornar uma Black .  
Sirius sorriu quando ela falou aquilo e parou tudo o que estava fazendo para beija – lá, sobre o olhar de aprovação dos amigos e de ódio de um certo par de olhos azuis acinzentados na mesa da Sonserina.  
Linny após ver o desfecho do caso de Sirius e Narcisa abriu sua carta, ela era escrita em uma letra fina e numa cor prateada e dizia claramente : "Querida priminha ( pois deve ser isso que somos, pelo menos somos primos  
de sangue ),  
Espero que aceite meu convite para nos encontrarmos e discutirmos nosso destino comum e o futuro dos herdeiros das duas linhagens mais poderosas do  
mundo bruxo . Sinceramente espero que não recuse minha proposta ou terei que força – lá e  
realmente não quero começar mau minha relação com você.  
Carinho, seu Lord Voldmort "  
Que ousadia, Linny pensou .Como ele simplesmente lhe mandava uma carta ? Ela sabia que o melhor a fazer era mostrar a carta para Dumbledore, então ela levantou – se e caminhou até a mesa dos professores e largou a carta na frente do professor . Sorriu então e acompanhou seus amigos na saída do Salão Principal .  
  
Narcisa e Sirius estavam sozinhos novamente na beira do lago, ele encarava os olhos azuis e disse :  
- Estou completamente orgulhoso de você, você provou ser uma verdadeira Black, eu amo você .  
- Eu também, Sirius, eu também  
Eles beijaram – se sobre a luz do Sol, certos de que nada os separaria .  
  
N/A : Num dos diálogos do capítulo está o nome de um filme, quem descobrir e escrever nos comentários primeiro, recebe o capítulo 12 ou 13 antes de ir ao ar .  
  
Próximo Capítulo : O primeiro encontro de Voldmort frente a frente com os Marotos e as Garotas . Linny sofre com sua verdadeira história . Lena recebe um proposta tentadora de um corvinal . Arabelle quer se apaixonar . E mais um ataque acontece . Tudo isso e muito mais em : Outro Ataque .  
  
Agradecimentos: Pretty Sakura, Ameria Asakura Black, EmmaWatson, Srta. Boreanaz, Sandra, Damaris, Alessa Black, Gilly Bean, Deborah, Marie, Bruk Malfoy Black, mynnf e Carol Malfoy Potter . A partir desse capítulo eu vou dedicar cada capítulo a uma pessoa que está comentando a FIC e dando boas informações .  
  
Capítulo dedicado a : Bruk Malfoy Black, por todos os seus comentários e idéias . 


	11. Outro Ataque

Capítulo 10 – Outro Ataque  
  
Todos estavam muito ansiosos com a visita a Hogsmeade que precederia o Dia dos Namorados, principalmente os namorados que aproveitariam a visita para comprarem presentes .  
- Vamos dar uma volta e nos encontrar para o almoço ? – Lilian sugeriu .  
- Por mim não tem problema.- Linny respondeu .  
- Então vamos . – Lilian disse .  
Todos os casais se separaram, os garotos foram para um lado e as garotas para o outro . Passaram a manhã inteira fazendo compras e quando perceberam que haviam acabado, já estava na hora do almoço e todos foram para o Três Vassouras . Quando os garotos chegaram, as garotas já estavam lá e ficaram brincando com eles dizendo que eles se atrasavam . Então Madame Deméter a garçonete se aproximou e perguntou o que eles queriam :  
- Então, queridos, o que vocês desejam ? – ela perguntou .  
- Nove cervejas amanteigadas . – Sirius respondeu .  
- Para comer ?  
- Pizza gigante metade de calabresa e a outra metade de quatro queijos . – Tiago disse .  
- Só um instante – ela respondeu e saiu de lá .  
- Pizza gigante, garotos ? Vocês sabem quantas calorias há nisso ? – Narcisa perguntou .  
- Não fazemos a mínima idéia, mas que é bom, é bom. – Sirius respondeu .  
- Só que eu vou ficar gorda .  
- Para mim você nunca será gorda . – Sirius disse .  
- Então tá, vou virar um bujão para ver se você pensa a mesma coisa . – Ela retrucou .  
- Nãoooo ! Uma coisa é ficar um pouco cheinha, outra coisa é ser um Goile ou Crabbe da vida .  
Todos riram daquilo, era ridículo imaginar Narcisa num corpo de Crabbe e Goile . Nem perceberam que os sonserinos estavam sentados na mesa ao lado, os dois abobados sequer perceberam a brincadeira, mas Malfoy, ao lado deles percebeu e retrucou :  
- Você se acha o tal com seus amiguinhos amantes de sangue – ruim, sua namoradinha vadia e seu dinheiro, né Black ? Daí fica aí com essa pose de poderoso e nem se dá conta que Voldmort vai limpar o mundo dos sangues ruim e das vadias .  
Todos iam retrucar mas ouviram um barulho e saíram, Hogsmeade estava um caos, os alunos corriam em direção a escola e homens encapuzados atacavam os alunos .  
- São comensais da morte . – Tiago falou .  
Quando ouviu aquilo Arabelle se assustou e Linny também, ela pensou se eles estão aqui ele deve estar também .  
- Remo, vamos embora por favor, me tire daqui .  
- Linny, nós podemos ajudar, deixe-me fazer isso .  
- Remo, eu não posso ficar aqui, ele me quer .  
- Linny, então pegue Arabelle e vá com ela .  
- Eu não quero deixar você, não quero perde – lo .  
- Linny você não vai me perder, eu vou estar sempre com você .  
E pela primeira vez, contrariando a todos que a julgavam forte e valente, ela se atirou nos braços de Remo, chorando compulsivamente, atraindo as atenções dos amigos, mas logo todos esqueceram o pranto da amiga para observar um volto que se aproximava dele, os garotos e Lena sacaram a varinha e começaram a lançar feitiços estuporantes e azarações, mas todos os feitiços passavam pelo corpo do vulto, quando ele parou e ficou em frente a eles .  
- Voldmort .- Tiago cuspiu o nome .  
- Ora, Nimue, eu achei que você era mais forte que isso, priminha .  
- Você deve estar falando com as pessoas erradas, querido, não existe nenhuma Nimue aqui . – Sirius debochou .  
- Ah ! Ela ainda não contou para vocês ? Linny querida você não contou sua história para eles, que você não é nada do que aparenta, que a vida que vive não é sua ? Nimue assim você desonra os Slytherin.  
- Eu não sou uma Slytherin ! – Linny respondeu com raiva – Eu não sou uma suja como você, eu tenho sangue Ravenclaw nas minhas veias .  
- Mas o sangue Slytherin é mais forte !  
- Não você é idiota demais para perceber que Rowena era muito mais forte que Salazar, eu sou uma Ravenclaw-Slytherin, antes Ravenclaw do que Slytherin !  
- Tem certeza ? Um dia o sangue Slytherin que pulsa em você é muito mais forte e um dia você vai se voltar contra os sangues ruim, você é uma Slytherin !  
- Posso ser, mas NUNCA serei como você !  
- Não, então deve morrer !  
Ele começou a retirar a varinha das vestes e todos se apavoraram, mas Linny não, ela concentrou – se e pensou, desejou o poder de Avalon em suas veias, então ela sentiu as mudanças, o cabelo cresceu, a roupa mudou e opor último o crescente azul na testa, então ela ergueu os braços e começou a invocação :  
- Poderes dos quatro elementos, apresentem – se para essa sacerdotisa de Avalon ! Amaldiçoem esse homem que ousou ofender o sangue Ravenclaw, da grande Rowena, primeira pitonisa conhecida !  
Raios surgiram no céu, um forte vento começou a soprar, a terra tremia e duas bolas de fogo surgiram nas mãos de Linny que atirou – as em Voldmort, diferente dos feitiços elas bateram no corpo e o atingiram, em seguida um buraco abriu no chão bem abaixo de onde ele estava, o vento o empurrava para baixo e a chuva começou a cair, todos a olhavam surpresos e ela continuou a proferir o encantamento :  
- Grande Mãe ! Realiza o desejo desta tua filha, que pede amaldiçoe esse homem . – Nesse momento a Deusa entrou no corpo de Linny e começou a falar através dela, a garota começou a brilhar – Lord Voldmort eu o amaldiçôo pelo ar, terra, fogo e água . Pelo sagrado juramento de Avalon. Brumas de Avalon envolvam esse homem, que será derrotado por quem menos espera e morrera nas mãos de alguém do próprio sangue ! Lanço minha maldição sobre você e esteja certo de que ela se cumprirá . – Após lançar a maldição a Deusa saiu do corpo de Linny, que caiu exausta e foi amparada por Moody, que fora alertado e estava lá .  
O buraco no chão puxou Voldmort, que foi sugado para dentro da terra, a chuva e o vento cessaram e Linny voltou ao normal, os comensais vendo seu líder derrotado aparataram e sumiram e tirando o aspecto de tristeza que estava estampado nos rostos dos presentes, ninguém poderia dizer que houvera um ataque lá . Moody carregou Linny nos braços e saiu carregando – a nos braços em direção a Hogwarts, seguido por um Remo apavorado, enquanto os outros ajudavam os demais alunos .  
  
Moody estava sentado na frente de Dumbledore, com Tiago, Sirius e Lena junto . Eles contavam a Dumbledore o que aconteceu enquanto os outros um pouco transtornados estavam na enfermaria ajudando .  
- Como nós não fomos avisados ? E os espiões ? – Dumbledore .  
- O problema não é esse, é como esconder o pequeno show que ela deu lá . Ela se mostrou totalmente para Voldmort, ele tem agora a confirmação de que ela é a descendente e que ela possui todos os poderes e isso logo estará em todos os jornais amanhã . – Moody respondeu .  
- Só há um jeito, fazendo um pacto de silêncio .  
- Mas é impossível silenciar todos os que presenciaram a cena, você teria que silenciar todos os alunos de Hogwarts e a população de Hogsmeade .  
- Nós podemos fazer se convocarmos a Ordem .  
- Usar o poder de todos os integrantes para executar o feitiço ? É perfeito .  
- Professor, o que é um pacto de silêncio ? – Lena perguntou .  
- É um feitiço poderoso e antigo que faz com que as pessoas afetadas não possam falar, nem contar uma cena ou passagem que quem faz o feitiço escolhe .  
- Então a gente não poderia nem sequer comentar o que aconteceu?  
- Sim, Sr. Black, vocês não poderiam nem comentar .  
- Mas e a história de Linny, nós nunca saberemos a verdade ?  
- Saberão, Srta. Adams . Ela tem o poder de quebrar o pacto por estar envolvida .  
- Por que ela nunca nos contou ?  
- Ela nunca contou, Sr. Potter, pois eu a proibi e faz pouco tempo que ela sabe, e ponha – se no lugar dela, quem não ficaria transtornado com aquilo . Bom vocês já sabem demais, a professora McGonnagal deve estar esperando lá fora, peça para ela entrar .  
Os três levantaram – se silenciosamente e avisaram a professora para ela entrar, naquela noite não houve toque de recolher em Hogwarts, simplesmente por que tudo estava uma bagunça, mas Dumbledore aproveitou para naquela noite reunir a Ordem e realizar o Pacto do Silêncio .  
  
Remo caminhava até o Salão Comunal quando ouviu uma voz chama – lo :  
- Ei, você vai esquecer de mim ?  
Quando ele percebeu que a voz era de Linny virou – se e correu em direção a ela beijando – a desesperadamente . Ela correspondeu com amor e logo o puxou para a primeira sala aberta que viu .  
- Remo ...  
- Linny ...  
- Fale você primeiro, Remo .  
- Eu sinto muito, eu estou me sentindo péssimo, você pediu ajuda e eu não pude sequer ajuda – la, eu fui um péssimo namorado, nem percebi que você falava sério ...  
- Não se culpe, eu fui injusta com você, não contei nada para você, eu simplesmente fiquei com medo de você não querer nada comigo e me largar se eu contasse, quer dizer eu sou um Ravenclaw-Slytherin, nossos filhos também serão .  
- Linny, eu nunca te discriminaria . Eu sou um lobisomem e nunca te contei, você descobriu por si mesma e foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo .  
- Você não se assustou ?  
- Eu fiquei surpreso...  
- Não foi só isso, eu posso ver em seus olhos .  
- Eu ... Sinceramente ?  
- Sim .  
- Eu achei que você ia matar todos nós, mas então você brilhou e eu pude sentir uma grande aura em você, algo maior do que eu jamais pensei e imaginei .  
Então a Deusa realmente esteve comigo . Ela pensou .  
- Então você o amaldiçoou e eu vi os olhos dele mudarem e na verdade tudo mudou, eu senti mais do que amor por você, eu senti que além daquele brilho, havia alguém que me ama e que eu amo .  
- Obrigado por tudo isso, eu realmente amo você .  
E voltaram a se beijar .  
  
Lilian e Tiago estavam namorando na Sala Comunal, quando Arabelle entrou e num momento ela sentiu – se totalmente desolada, nunca havia se apaixonado por ninguém e quando via os amigos felizes, amando ela sentia só e pensava por que ninguém queria Ter nada com ela . E pela primeira vez naquele momento ela sentiu – se tentada a chorar e foi o que fez enquanto corria para o dormitório, Lilian ouviu o choro e os passos e saiu atrás da amiga para conversar .  
Arabelle estava sentada na cama e chorava levemente, Lilian aproximou – se dela e sentou ao seu lado, perguntando :  
- Belle, o que está acontecendo ? Você está tão deprimida esse últimos dias .  
- Lily, a coisa que eu mais quero nesse mundo é me apaixonar . Sentir o que você sente . Ter alguém que te ame, te proteja e esteja perto quando você precisar, alguém que te complete .  
- Mas Belle, você vai sentir isso um dia, você merece .  
- Eu sei, mas por que não agora ... Quer dizer às vezes eu sinto como se ninguém me quisesse, como se não fosse boa o suficiente.  
- Você é boa, Belle . Os garotos é que são bobos e ainda não descobriram isso, não dê bola, tudo acontece no momento oportuno .  
- Talvez ...  
- Não tem talvez, é certo . Agora pare de chorar e me dê um abraço.  
Elas se abraçaram como amigas e um pensamento invadiu a mente de Arabelle, ela não Ter um namorado, mas tinhas melhores amigas que alguém podia Ter ou querer .  
  
Lena caminhava pelos corredores sozinha, fazia isso com muita freqüência, quando estava triste ou chateada, quando bateu em alguém e caiu no chão, quase deu uma resposta, mas podia ser um professor, então quando foi levantar – se sentiu alguém pegar sua mão e ajuda – lá . Quando estava em pé novamente pode observar em quem havia batido, Jonas Lovegood, um corvinal de um 1,80m, meio desengonçado, cabelos loiros compridos e olhos azuis, ele a encarava surpreso .  
- Olha, Adams, me desculpa nem vi você e eu achava que grifinórios não sabiam o caminho da Sala Comunal da Corvinal .  
- Eu estava indo para a sala comunal da Corvinal ?  
- Estava sim .  
Então ela riu gostosamente como não ria há muito tempo e ele surpreendeu – se com aquela risada verdadeira daquela garota que ele sempre achou fechada demais para rir e riu também .  
- Ei, Adams, qual é a graça ?  
- É que eu ando sempre para esses lados e nunca me toquei que podia haver uma sala comunal aqui .  
- Entendi .  
- Então, Jonas, quer dizer Lovegood, eu vou indo .  
- Não...  
- O que ?  
- Espere eu quero falar algo .  
- Pode falar .  
- Helena eu sempre gostei de você, quer dizer nós nos vemos muito pouco mas eu sinto alguma coisa com você, por você, é engraçado eu nunca senti isso por nenhuma garota eu realmente gostaria de saber o que você pensa disso, para decidir se vou Ter esperanças ou simplesmente esquecer tudo e partir para outra .  
- Jonas, eu nunca ouvi isso de ninguém, quer dizer eu nem sei como agir, o que fazer, eu estou me sentindo tão estranha .  
Ela não sabia o que pensar, quer dizer ela já estivera com muitos garotos, mas nenhum fora tão direto como ele, que nem envolvimento com ela possuía, ela realmente não sabia o que dizer .  
- Adams, eu não preciso e nem quero uma resposta agora .  
- Mas eu quero, Lovegood .  
Ela aproximou – se para beija – lo e surpreendeu – se quando ele percebeu sua intenção e puxou – a antes beijando –a como ela nunca fora beijada com amor, paixão, sentimento . Ela surpreendeu – se pois sempre desejou ser beijada daquele jeito, com todo aquele sentimento e não pode deixar de retribuir da mesma maneira, ficaram se beijando por muito tempo e ele a pediu em namoro e ela aceitou, e nos dias seguintes Hogwarts inteira já sabia do namoro da Helena (Lena) Adams e Jonas Lovegood .  
  
N/A : Próximo capítulo no ar amanhã ou Domingo .O que vocês estão achando de Arabelle querer se apaixonar e de Lena arranjar um namorado ? Comentem e eu ainda quero saber qual a sua garota favorita . Comentem !!! Próximo capítulo : Todos comemoram o Dia dos Namorados . O Pacto do Silêncio foi feito e só por Linny pode ser quebrado . Todos torcem pela Grifinória no jogo de Quadribol . Tudo isso e muito mais em : Agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido .  
  
Para : Emma Watson . 


	12. Agindo Como se Nada Tivesse Acontecido

Capítulo 11 – Agindo Como se Nada Tivesse Acontecido  
  
As garotas acordaram animadas naquele 14 de Fevereiro, Dia dos Namorados, nesse ano os garotos que iriam organizar as comemorações e elas só teriam que esperar, apesar disso elas estavam chateadas de não vê – los até a hora em que eles iriam comemorar . Elas levantaram com calma, tomaram banho e colocaram trajes normais para tomar café. Na mesa do café conversavam animadamente sobre o que os garotos iriam preparar .  
- Lena, o que você acha que o Jonas vai preparar para vocês ?  
- Não sei, Li, ele é diferente .  
- Você está feliz com ele, não está Lena ? – Arabelle perguntou .  
- Muito feliz, é como se sentisse que ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis e sonhei e nunca imaginei Ter .  
- Que paixão ! – Narcisa disse .  
- Com certeza é paixão .- Lilian concordou .  
- Mas eu não quero que seja paixão .  
- Por que ? – Lilian perguntou, sempre achou que o Lena queria era alguém que a amasse, cuidasse dela e desse carinho, e agora que tinha isso não queria que fosse real ?  
- Eu tenho medo de me machucar e de machuca – lo .  
- Mas isso é um risco que todos nós corremos, amar é algo assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso, é uma doação de carinho, de atenção, é se entregar ao outro, confiar, sentir que nada existe quando estão só vocês dois, é como o mundo parasse quando vocês estão juntos, como se fossem um só . É algo muito profundo, não há realmente palavras que definam o que é amar, apenas idéias . – Linny se manifestou pela primeira vez .  
- Lin, você está tão quieta, qual o problema ?  
- É sobre o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade, eu não gosto de ver todos assim, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu não quero me sentir culpada pelo fato de Voldmort existir e estar se manifestando não vir a tona por minha causa, eu já vivi escondida por muito tempo, eu não quero viver mais assim, ninguém me perguntou se eu queria que fizessem esse maldito Pacto do Silêncio, eu nunca quis isso, viver escondida, eu descobri quem eu sou a poucos dias, descobri que tudo que eu acreditava não pertence a mim, eu descobri que não sou nada, sou um nome falso, as pessoas estão com medo de mim, eu sinto, eu podia Ter matado vocês, eu perdi o controle, eu não sei mais o que fazer .  
As lágrimas que estiveram presas vieram a tona enquanto ela saia correndo porta a fora do Salão Principal . Ela queria correr, fugir, ir embora, sumir, esquecer que existia .  
Os passos seguiram – se até o Grande Portão, quando ela parou contemplando o que estava a sua frente, a saída para fora de Hogwarts, a saída para onde ela queria ir, esquecer o que era . Então novamente ela quis sentir o espírito de Avalon nela e ficou parada no portão murmurando palavras :  
- Senhora de Avalon, Rowena, minha irmã, minha mãe, Grande Deusa, protetora de todas as sacerdotisas de Avalon, leve – me com você, leve – me para Avalon, para meu lar, onde eu não sou somente um nome falso, onde eu sou alguém, onde eu sou a Descendente de Rowena, onde eu sou mais do que um nome, onde eu sou Nimue Sienna.  
Então ela pode ouvir a Deusa sussurrando em seu ouvido :  
"Seu lugar não é em Avalon, Nimue Sienna, não agora . Avalon estará de portas abertas para você quando você descobrir o significado de Avalon em seu coração e quando você descobrir, você não precisara pedir para vir para cá, você apenas desejará e virá . O lugar da sua mente é aqui, mas seu coração nunca pertencerá totalmente a Avalon, ele é e será do mesmo homem por toda a eternidade . Adeus, Nimue Sienna, aceite seu destino e não fique se martirizando pelos erros dos homens e pelo que você é, você não é um nome falso, você é uma sacerdotisa e deve aceitar isso . "  
Então ela entendeu e simplesmente voltou para o castelo como se nada tivesse acontecido, que ela não tivesse explodido e nem ao menos chorado, ergueu cabeça e entrou em Hogwarts, sua mente clara e sem dúvidas . Quando chegou ao dormitório ela agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e começou a escolher uma roupa para usar na comemoração. As garotas animaram – se em vê – lá naquele estado e sentiram que algo mudara ma amiga, então quietas escolheram suas roupas e começaram a se arrumar .  
  
Os Marotos esperavam ansiosos com Jonas as garotas descerem para os encontros, a primeira a descer foi Narcisa, ela usava um vestido vermelho e havia maquiado – se levemente dando ênfase a boca, onde colocara um batom vermelho, ela desceu, deu o braço para Sirius e saiu.  
A próxima foi Lena, ela usava um corselete preto e uma saia vermelha em camadas, estava maquiada perfeitamente e chegou abraçando Jonas que a abraçou para saírem da sala comunal .  
A porta se abriu mais uma vez e Lilian saiu, usava uma calça branca e um frente única rosa choque, estava com os cabelos soltos e levemente maquiada, deu a mão para Tiago e saiu .  
Linny desceu por último, usava um vestido rosa bem claro e sandálias rosas mais escuras, sorria e estava radiante, ela beijou Remo e saiu .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lena e Jonas, Sala de Astronomia  
  
Lena não sabia onde Jonas ia leva – lá, quer dizer nem esperava que ele a levasse a algum lugar lugar, namoravam a duas semanas e não esperava que fossem comemorar, mas quando ela a convidara e ela sentiu que era tudo o sempre quis, alguém que cuidasse dela e protegesse, amasse e preocupasse – se com ela e com a sua felicidade .  
Ele a puxava pelos corredores e quando pararam, ela pode perceber para onde ela a levara, para a Sala de Astronomia, que com certeza era um lugar muito romântico, um lugar onde ela nunca fora levada antes e onde nunca esperara ser levada por um garoto . Ele encarou – a com um olhar sedutor e disse :  
- Então o que você achou ?  
- Eu não sei o que falar, eu nunca imaginei algo assim, eu acho que não mereço .  
- Você merece, merece isso e muito mais .  
- Você é tudo, tudo, o que eu sempre sonhei e que eu nunca imaginei ter .  
- Não sei por que, você é muito importante para mim .  
- Mas é tão estranho, estamos juntos a tão pouco tempo e eu me sinto cada vez mais próxima de você ...  
- Você não entende o que está acontecendo ?  
- Não, eu não consigo ...  
- Você está se apaixonando... por mim ... eu acho ... do mesmo jeito que eu estou apaixonado por você .  
Apaixonando ? Ela nunca pensou que pudesse se apaixonar, ela via suas amigas apaixonadas e não entendia o que era aquele sentimento, aquela força, que as fazia ficar bobas, que as fazia achar que o único homem do mundo era seu namorado, que eles eram perfeitos, ela nunca podia imaginar que isso fosse acontecer com ela, não com ela, que sofrera tanto por causa de Malfoy, por nunca encontrar um homem para ela, devia ser mentira, não podia ser verdade, mas e se fosse, ela devia se entregar ou não ? Ela não queria, não queria se envolver e perder, mas de um modo assustador aquele homem que admitiu estar apaixonado por ela, a inspirava um segurança que ela nunca sentiu, nem mesmo com seus pais, nem com as amigas, estaria mesmo apaixonada, então como se a razão a abandonasse naquele momento e a emoção a possuísse, ela atirou – se nos braços dele, beijando – o e admitindo para si mesma que se apaixonara pela primeira vez . Ele rompeu um beijo, após um tempo para encara – lá e dizer :  
- O que aconteceu, o que esse beijo significou para você ? – ele perguntou .  
- Significou que eu amo você, amo como nunca amei ninguém .  
- Obrigada, por me amar do jeito que eu te amo, Feliz Dia dos Namorados .  
- Feliz Dia dos Namorados. – Ela respondeu beijando –o novamente, o brilho das estrelas sobre os dois .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sirius e Narcisa, Sala Secreta no Segundo Andar  
  
Sirius parou com Narcisa em frente a uma Sala Secreta, abriu a porta e entrou, puxando – a com ele, logo que entraram, ela pode ver o que ele preparara, as sala estava cheia de velas, um perfume suave no ar, realmente romântico e por um momento ela se perguntou o que realmente ele queria com aquilo .  
Ela pode sentir, ainda de olhos fechados, pensando no ele que arrumara, ele se aproximando, os passos lentos, a respiração curta, a alma, e pode saber exatamente o momento em que ele a puxou, colando seus lábios nos dela . Ela nunca entendera e talvez nunca entenderia que no momento em que jurou pelo seu sangue, fez um pacto, um pacto que nunca separaria sua alma da dele, um pacto que a fazia senti – lo, conhece – lo bem mais além do que os limites do corpo poderiam permitir .  
Ele rompeu o beijo para traze – lá mais perto de si, para sentir seu perfume, ele foi deitando – a no chão, que ela percebeu estar cheio de pétalas de rosas, o perfume foi deixando – a envolvida, cada vez mais envolvida ao clima de romance e amor que ele fez a sala possuir . Mas ainda assim ela podia sentir todos os movimentos dele, ela estava começando a ficar embriagada pelo perfume das pétalas e parou de senti – lo mover – se então abriu os olhos lentamente para encontrar os olhos dele encarando – a fixamente a poucos centímetros dos delas, ela agora observava a boca dele, perto da sua, e viu dentro dos olhos dele um desejo que nunca havia visto ou sentido, talvez fosse por terem ficado separados ou talvez fosse por que ele realmente a amava, mas naquele momento não importava, tudo a estava deixando feliz e pronta para beija – lo e foi o que ela fez .  
Ainda sobre ela e bem próximo dela, Sirius esperava estar causando as sensações que queria na garota e percebeu que acertara quando viu ela mover os lábios na direção dos dele, para um beijo, ele nem esperou que ela se aproximasse mais, capturou os lábios dela num beijo voraz que se prolongou por muito tempo, quando pararam ele murmurou para ela :  
- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, amor da minha vida .  
- Feliz Dia dos Namorados . – ela respondeu recomeçando de onde pararam .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Tiago e Lilian, Sala do Monitores  
  
Lilian sabia exatamente para onde Tiago ia leva – lá, para a Sala dos Monitores, por isso nem fechou os olhos enquanto ela a puxava pelos corredores da escola, na verdade ela gostava do lugar pois fora lá que ela beijou Tiago pela primeira vez, quando eles ainda estavam no quarto ano, na época ela nunca imaginou que um beijo iria tomar proporções tão grandes, como ele Ter sido o primeiro homem na vida dela e o único com quem ela queria dividir os seus dias, todos eles, os bons e os ruins, os alegres e os tristes, eles simplesmente se completavam em todos os sentidos .  
Quando ele abriu a porta para ela pode observar os olhos dela brilharem quando entraram juntos na sala, ele fechou a porta e logo foi abraçando – a, empurrando – a contra a parede da Sala, para olha – lá dentro do olhos e beija – lá . Lilian adorou aquele beijo, aquele beijo envolveu e a fez sentir – se como uma garotinha novamente, uma garotinha descobrindo o amor . De algum jeito eles se completavam, eles eram feitos um para o outro, não do mesmo jeito que Linny e Remo, que eram predestinados, de um jeito diferente, eles não eram almas gêmeas e não se apaixonaram a primeira vista, mas sempre se sentiam bem um perto do outro, se sentiam seguros, unidos, fortes, como se fossem um só .  
Eles se pertenciam um outro de um modo além da compreensão de ambos, de um modo que talvez não fosse ser compreendido por ninguém e que talvez eles nem queiram compreender, pois apenas se amarem já era o suficiente . A cumplicidade entre os dois desde a noite de Natal, aumentava a cada minuto, os gestos, os olhares, todos possuíam um significado, que só eles podiam interpretar . Eles se compreendiam mutualmente, era apenas um olhar para o outro saber exatamente o que o outro estava sentindo . Lilian perdeu o fôlego e interrompeu o beijo, encarando os olhos escuros de Tiago que brilhavam, ele então encarou os olhos verdes dela murmurando apaixonadamente :  
- Lilian, você é linda, você é tudo para mim, eu só quero você, você e mais nada, eu não preciso de mais nada além de te amar e por você ser amado .  
Ela pode sentir lágrimas de emoção correrem por seu rosto, ela sempre soube daquilo, mas sempre quis ouvi – lo dizer e ela não precisava de mais nada naquele momento para se sentir realizada, a não ser talvez um beijo dele . E como se ele entendesse perfeitamente o que o olhar dela pedia e entendeu ela aproximou – se para beija – lá, não sem antes murmurar docemente no ouvido dela, provocando arrepios : Feliz Dia dos Namorados . Feliz Dia dos Namorados . – ela respondeu antes de ser beijada .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny e Remo, Jardim  
  
Remo guiou Linny para fora de Hogwarts, até o jardim da professora Sprout . No primeiro momento Linny achou um lugar estranho para um encontro, mas ao chegar lá surpreendeu – se com a beleza do lugar . Havia uma enorme quantidade de rosas em volta, elas flutuavam levemente em volta deles, o perfume doce de rosas envolvia o ambiente, envolvendo – os também .  
Ela aproximou – se dele, envolvendo – o num abraço e murmurou suavemente no ouvido dele, causando – lhe arrepios :  
- Obrigado . Obrigado por tudo . Por me aceitar como eu sou e por não Ter medo de mim, eu prometo que estarei com você para sempre .  
- Você não precisa prometer, Lin, eu sei, eu sinto .  
- Obrigada por confiar tanto em mim . Eu amo você . Feliz Dia dos Namorados .  
- Eu também te amo . Feliz Dia dos Namorados .  
- Remo, você lembra da primeira vez que nós nos vimos ?  
- Como eu poderia esquecer ? Eu lembro perfeitamente, como se ainda fosse hoje . Foi naquele dia na estação quando íamos entrar no primeiro ano, eu lembro de estar passando pela barreira quando vi uma garotinha morena, vestida de vermelho e me senti estranho, então eu lembro de você me olhar e eu sentir algo forte vindo de você . Sim, eu lembro da hora da seleção, de eu querer ficar na mesma casa que você .  
- Sim, foi exatamente assim, eu ainda lembro do nosso primeiro beijo, e você ?  
Ele não pode conter uma risada, o primeiro beijo deles foi muito engraçado . Eles haviam pegado uma detenção junto, limpar troféus e quando estavam juntos um troféu caiu em cima dele e ela abaixou – se para observar o que tinha acontecido quando outro troféu caiu em cima dela e ela caiu por cima dele, seus lábios acabaram encostando – se e eles se beijaram, eles estavam no terceiro ano . No quarto ano descobriram que foram Tiago e Sirius que jogaram os troféus para fazer com que eles se beijassem .  
- Como eu fiquei com raiva na hora que eu soube, mas depois eu até agradeci pois foi assim que nós nos aproximamos .  
- Eu sei, Lin, desde o beijo até o inicio do nosso namoro, eu só pensei em você .  
- Foi horrível para mim também ficar seis meses longe de você, pois eu achei que você estava bravo comigo e fiquei chateada .  
- Eu nunca ficaria bravo com você por um beijo .  
- Eu descobri isso depois quando você se declarou .  
- Eu acho que não, eu acho que na verdade você sempre soube .  
- Talvez ... talvez eu soubesse e não tivesse percebido .  
Ele aproximou – se dela e empurrou – a para o chão, em seguida fez como se tivesse sido empurrado e caiu por cima dela, encostando os lábios levemente nos dela, em seguida eles começaram a se beijar, revivendo o primeiro beijo .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Arabelle estava sozinha na Sala Comunal, as garotas haviam saído para comemorar o Dia do Namorados e ela ficou lá, ela estava indo dormir quando Frank Longbottom sentou ao seu lado e começou a conversar :  
- Arabelle, seu namorado esqueceu de você ?  
- Na verdade eu não tenho namorado .  
- Como ? Você é tão legal, devia Ter .  
- Eu não sei por que .  
- Os garotos são bobos demais para perceber o que você é realmente .  
- Talvez seja isso Ou talvez eles me achem muito criança .  
- Eu não acho . Na verdade o que eu mais gosto em você é a sua ingenuidade, pois isso faz você ser sincera, ser verdadeira .  
- Obrigado, Frank, isso realmente salvou meu dia .  
- Que nada, amigos são para isso .  
- É ... amigos ...  
- Boa noite, Belle .  
- Boa noite .  
Então ela parou, observando – o subir as escadas e naquele momento uma pequena mudança começou a se desencadear no coração de Arabelle em relação a Frank Longbottom . Pouco depois ela também subiu, indo dormir e sonhando com um amor que talvez pudesse existir para ela .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Uma semana após o Dia dos Namorados todos foram ao campo de quadribol torcer pela Grifinória, no jogo contra a Lufa – Lufa, a Grifinória ganhou e classificou – se para a final, contra a Sonserina .  
  
N/A : A parte do romance ficou bem melosa, expressa uma fase que eu passei . Sem atualizações no fim de semana, pois eu to sem net, tento postar outro capítulo até Sexta .  
  
Próximo capítulo : O tempo não pode ser controlado e passa, abril chega e com ele o aniversário de Linny . O sentimento de Arabelle por Frank começa a crescer . E as garotas começam a aprender que nem tudo são flores .  
  
Agradecimentos : A todos que comentaram e que estão dando críticas construtivas .  
  
Dedicatória : Mynnf, por sua opinião no caso de Sirius e Narcisa . 


	13. Uma Festa

Capítulo 12 – Uma Festa  
  
21 de Abril, Dois Meses após o Jogo de Quadribol  
  
Faltavam 5 dias para o seu aniversário, 16 anos, Linny pensava, quando ela era menor queria crescer, mas agora via que não havia nada anormal em crescer, crescer em idade, em tamanho, ela queria crescer emocionalmente . Ela sentia sua mente destroçada por todas as informações absorvidas nos últimos meses, aquelas lembranças a estavam deixando tão triste, que o diário fora guardado no fundo do malão, para evitar lembranças tristes . Apesar disso ela sentia – se emocionalmente descontrolada, apesar de Remo tentar estar sempre perto dela, ela sentia que ele estava cada vez mais longe e tinha medo de perde – lo, medo que ele não a quisesse mais e que tudo que haviam vivido não houvesse significado nada para ele .  
Ela estava sentada na biblioteca um livro grosso a sua frente e ela fazia uma pesquisa sobre fadas, fadas, ela sempre acreditou em fadas, mas não daquele jeito mágico das histórias trouxas, mas de um jeito real . E sempre quis uma fada madrinha para ela, alguém como uma mãe, que ela nunca tivera, ser criada por um homem a fez crescer muito fechada em relação aos assuntos do coração, assuntos que ela guardava só para ela .  
Ela queria Ter alguém para compartilhar a angústia e o sofrimento que estava sentindo com o possível afastamento de Remo, ela foi tirada de seu devaneio, ao receber um beijo na bochecha e ver Remo ao seu lado, ele sentou na cadeira no lado dela e ficou olhando dentro dos olhos, um olhar que leu por dentro do início ao fim . Ela murmurou um pouco zonza pela força do olhar lançado :  
- O que foi isso ? Eu senti como se nesse momento fosse tivesse me lido e conhecido cada pedaço do meu interior, dos meus mistérios e segredos .  
- E foi o que fiz ... mas não eu quis ... eu sempre quis que você acreditasse que eu não a pressionaria para saber seus segredos, mas eu não fiz isso intencionalmente .  
- Eu sei ... talvez você devesse saber disso, entender o estado em que eu estou .  
- Eu sei, Lin, eu entendo ... mas prometa para mim, prometa que você vai tirar essa idéia de que eu estou me afastando dessa cabecinha .  
- Eu prometo .  
- Lin, eu entendo que você queira uma mãe, deve ser horrível para você não Ter uma, mas isso é uma coisa que eu não posso resolver .  
- Não fale assim . Eu não quero me sentir mais dependente de você do que eu já me sinto, você não tem obrigação, nem dever de realizar todos os meus desejos, você não deve pensar mais nisso, se não eu vou acabar ficando triste, o que você pode fazer por mim, já faz, me ama .  
- Eu queria dar muito mais do que amor ...  
- Mas você dá, você me dá sustentação, carinho, apoio, força, você alegra meus dias, a sua presença me conforta, já esta sendo difícil passar por isso com você, imagina sem, você faz o máximo que pode por mim e sou muito egoísta por temer que você se afaste, você também tem o direito de se divertir .  
- Eu sei, mas eu vou tentar estar perto, você realmente esta passando por uma fase difícil, mas eu vou agora por que os garotos estão esperando .  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça, a Deusa sabia o quanto aquilo foi difícil para ela, ela precisava dele mais do que tudo agora, mas não era a dona da vida dele, viu quando ele saia biblioteca afora e voltou a encarar o livro na sua frente . Fadas, ela queria uma fada para ela .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
As quatro garotas conversavam sobre o aniversário de Linny e a festa que estavam pensando em fazer para comemorar, na verdade já haviam combinado tudo com Remo e os garotos, elas arrumariam tudo no quarto delas e Tiago, Sirius e Pedro arranjariam comida com os elfos e Remo teria que distrair Linny .  
- Você acha que a gente deve agir como se estivesse esquecido que é aniversário dela ? – Arabelle perguntou .  
- Talvez seja uma boa idéia e depois nós aparecemos com a festa, é realmente uma boa idéia, Belle .- Lilian concordou e as outras assentiram .  
  
- É melhor irmos, ou vamos nos atrasar para a aula . – Narcisa avisou .  
- Sim, vamos . – Lena concordou .  
Todas levantaram e seguiram para a sala de poções, sentaram – se em seus lugares normais, mas foi só até o professor entrar na sala para começar a dividir as duplas, naquela aula Arabelle foi designada para ser dupla de Frank e algo dentro dela ficou realmente feliz com aquilo, ele se sentou ao lado dela na bancada, totalmente desajeitado, mas isso era o que ela mais gostava, a ingenuidade dele e o jeito dele ao mesmo tempo engraçado e tímido e para ela, ele era lindo .  
Logo que ele ajeitou – se, ele começou a copiar a matéria que o professor colocava no quadro, enquanto ela separava os ingredientes, apesar de toda a concentração dos dois, eles erraram a poção, não houve efeitos desagradáveis, era uma poção para colorir, mas logo os dois se observaram melhor e viram que Arabelle tinha os cabelos roxos, o nariz de Frank estava verde e vários outros alunos tinham manchas coloridas, as risadas começaram e foi quase impossível conte – las, o professor derrotado liberou os alunos que estavam limpos, tirou cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória e levou os alunos que estavam sujos até Madame Pomfrey, para tomar uma poção de limpeza .  
Arabelle caminhava, ainda contento as risadas e Frank ia atrás, surpreso com a calma dela, sempre que ele perdia pontos ficava chateado, mas ela estava tão calma e nem sequer havia o xingado por causa do desastre, o Prof. Morgan, como castigo, deixou os dois como os últimos da fila, enquanto esperavam Frank olhou para Arabelle, que estava com uma mancha rosa no nariz, ele aproximou a mão do rosto dela para limpar, mas ela recuou não esperando um comportamento daquele tipo dele, porém aceitou .  
- Você estava com uma mancha rosa no nariz . – ele falou, rindo pela primeira vez na presença dela, ela envolvida com o riso dele, riu também . Mas foram abruptamente tirados dos risos, pelo professor que os olhava com cara de poucos amigos e disse que era a vez deles tomarem a poção .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Os Marotos e as garotas não puderam conter os risos ao saírem da sala de aula, só mesmo Arabelle e Frank, para causar todo aquele estrago na aula, mas não foi tão ruim assim, eles pensavam .  
- Vocês viram a cara do Snape ? O nariz dele estava roxo e o cabelo estava com bolas laranjas . – Sirius falou rindo e arrancando gargalhadas dos demais .  
- E o Malfoy ? Ele perdeu toda a pose quando viu que seu cabelo estava azul . – Pedro completou, e todos riram novamente .  
- É, foi engraçado, mas eu achei estranho – Linny murmurou – tudo bem que a dupla da Belle era o Frank, mas ela não é uma aluna ruim em poções .  
- Você acha estranho, eu não . Com o Frank de dupla todos acabam se atrapalhando . – Remo disse .  
- Eu não sei ... e se Arabelle estiver gostando dele ? – Linny surpreendeu a todos ao falar aquilo .  
- Não deve estar ... quer dizer se estivesse alguma de nós saberia – Lena disse – eu pelo menos acho que alguma de nós saberia .  
- Eu acho que Arabelle não gosta dele e que Linny está vendo coisas demais, vocês conseguem imaginar a Arabelle apaixonada ? – Sirius brincou .  
- Não, é realmente impossível imaginar a Belle apaixonada, mas Linny não fique chateada por não aceitarmos a sua hipótese, é que é realmente uma coisa absurda nos olhos de quem vê e convive com ela todos os dias . – Tiago disse .  
- É, realmente é absurdo ! – Lilian e Narcisa concordaram .  
Mas apesar de tudo que os amigos falaram, Linny ainda sentia – se insegura em relação a Arabelle, sentia que havia algo mais nos sentimentos dela por Frank, ela só esperava que Arabelle não se machucasse por causa disso . Tentou afastar os pensamentos da mente, pensando no seu aniversário no dia seguinte e no que os amigos estavam preparando para comemorar .  
Arabelle se uniu ao grupo novamente após o almoço e contou o que aconteceu na enfermaria, naquela noite todos jogaram Snap explosivo até tarde, indo dormir altas horas, pois no dia seguinte era Sábado .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny foi acordada por Lilian na manhã seguinte esperando receber um feliz aniversário, mas ao invés disso Lilian falou :  
- Lin, eu e as garotas vamos ver o treino de quadribol, você que ir também ?  
- Treino de quadribol ?  
- É ! Acorda hoje é Sábado .  
- Eu sei, já vou .  
- Nós vamos te esperar lá embaixo .  
- Tá .  
Lilian desceu e Linny foi se arrumar, as garotas deviam Ter preparado alguma coisa lá embaixo, vestiu – se rapidamente e desceu ansiosa as escadas .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
- Ela estava esperando alguma coisa, com certeza . – Narcisa falou.  
- Então está tudo dando certo ? – Remo perguntou .  
- Sim, está . – Lilian concordou .  
- Silêncio, ela está descendo . – Sirius avisou .  
- Bom Dia ! – Linny falou .  
- Bom dia, amor . – Remo respondeu .  
- Bom Dia, então vamos para o treino ? – Sirius perguntou .  
- Vamos . – Tiago disse e todos levantaram .  
Linny estava chateada, será que eles esqueceram que hoje é meu aniversário ? Pensava . Talvez eles tivessem esquecido, estava tudo tão confuso que eles nem sabiam o que fazer,ela resolveu que afastaria a tristeza no treino de quadribol . E logo pode sentir o braço de Remo em sua cintura os aproximando mais, aquela atitude acalmou – a, mas não diminuiu sua tristeza, enquanto abraçou – se a ele, seguindo para o campo de quadribol.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny estava nas arquibancadas com Remo, Pedro, Arabelle e Narcisa, Lilian que era reserva de artilheiro, estava no treino também, Remo estava sentado e ela estava deitada, com a cabeça no colo dele, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, estava tudo bem para ela, até que ela ouviu um chamado : Linny !  
Ela virou – se para ver quem a chamava e viu que era Moody,ela levantou – se e correu até ele, abraçando – o, ela o considerava um pai e ficou surpresa por ele estar em Hogwarts, a não ser que houvesse uma reunião da Ordem e ela não houvesse percebido, então a primeira coisa que fez depois do abraço, foi perguntar :  
- Tem reunião da Ordem ? – perguntou .  
- Não, é o aniversário deu ma filha para mim e eu vim dar os parabéns . Feliz Aniversário .  
- Obrigada . – ela realmente se sentiu agradecida, não só por ele Ter lembrado do seu aniversário, mas por considerar ela como uma filha .  
- Não há de que, Dumbledore quer falar comigo, vamos junto ?  
- Não sei se ele vai deixar ...  
- Ela vai sim, não se preocupe .  
Eles seguiram conversando até a sala de Dumbledore e entraram juntos, Dumbledore cumprimentou – a e lhe deu os parabéns, ele e Moody conversaram rapidamente sobre assuntos gerais e da Ordem, até que se despediram e Linny acompanhou Moody até o portão da escola .  
Linny estava voltando para a escola, ainda triste com os amigos por não terem se lembrado do aniversário, mas aproveitou para passar no campo de quadribol e ver se eles ainda estavam lá, mas não estavam, resolver voltar para a escola e ver se estavam almoçando, mas eles também não estavam , por fim resolveu ver se eles não estavam na Sala Comunal, mas nem lá eles estavam, subiu desanimada para o dormitório, triste por eles terem esquecido seu aniversário, mas ao entrar foi surpreendida por um grito :  
- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO !!! – todos os seus amigos gritavam e ela nunca sentiu – se tão feliz, como naquele momento, tudo pareceu se aquietar e ela correu em direção aos amigos, atirando – se sobre eles e agradecendo .  
- Eu achei que vocês fossem esquecer ... – Linny disse .  
- Nós nunca poderíamos esquecer . – Remo falou .  
- É, Lin, você é muito importante para nós .  
- E vocês para mim . Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo !  
E todos se abraçaram, unidos . A festa continuou e todos se divertiram .  
  
N/A : Desculpe a demora de novos capítulos, culpa do PC .  
  
Próximo Capítulo : Todos conversam sobre férias . Remo e Linny conversam sobre seu amor, dando fim a todas as dúvidas, pelo menos por agora . A esperada final do quadribol . E o início da vingança de Lena contra Malfoy . Tudo isso e muito mais em : A Final do Quadribol .  
  
Dedicatória : Para Marie, por ajudar na decisão sobre Sirius e Narcisa . 


	14. A Final do Quadribol

Capítulo 13 – A Final do Quadribol  
  
Por mais que Linny garantisse à Remo, que estava tudo bem e ela o amava e amaria para sempre, ela ainda podia sentir uma grande insegurança por parte dele e resolver por fim aquilo numa conversa muito séria, ela entrou na Sala Comunal e não o viu com os amigos, então chegou perto deles e perguntou :  
- Ei, cadê o Remo ? – ela perguntou .  
- Alô !! Lua cheia, Linny . – Sirius respondeu .  
- Eu nem percebi ...  
- Você precisa dele muito urgente ? É algo que só ele pode fazer ? Se não for nós podemos ajudar . – Tiago falou malicioso, mas Linny não percebeu o tom .  
- Na verdade eu realmente precisava falar com ele, é algo sério, sinto muito mas vocês não podem me ajudar, não é nada com você garotos .  
Ela subiu as escadas pensando tristemente nas noites de lua cheia, quando ele virava lobisomem e ela ficava chorando pela dor dele e dela por não poder fazer nada para ajudar, apesar disso ela agradecia pelos garotos terem se tornado animagos e irem com ele, mesmo assim ela não contia a dor e choro ao saber que ele estava sofrendo . O que ele não sabia era que ela havia feito um feitiço para que parte da dor dele fosse transferida para ela por causa do seu amor e do dele, um feitiço que os uniria sempre .  
- O que houve com ela ? – Sirius perguntou depois .  
- Não faço a mínima idéia . – Pedro disse .  
- Será que eles brigaram ? – Tiago perguntou .  
- Eu acho que o Remo teria contado . – Sirius ponderou .  
- É, Remo contaria .  
- O que houve ? – Lilian perguntou, ela e Narcisa haviam chegado .  
- Linny está estranha, veio perguntar sobre Remo, se esqueceu que é lua cheia e nem deu bola para os comentários maliciosos do Tiago . – Sirius comentou .  
- Ela tem andado estranha, acho que o Remo está desconfiando dela . – Narcisa disse .  
- Mas são coisas de Dumbledore .- Arabelle falou .  
- É mas talvez Remo não entenda, – Lena falou – eles estavam  
sempre juntos, não desgrudavam e de repente ela simplesmente tem que se  
preocupar com a vida dela, descobre coisas e acaba vendo que talvez a  
vida de sonhos que levava com ele acabou, começa a se afastar, talvez  
para protege – lo e para proteger a si mesmo, agora ponham – se no lugar  
dele, vocês entenderiam isso? Eu tenho certeza que não .  
- Certo, mas você acha que eles podem terminar ? – Lilian perguntou .  
- Talvez, se não sentarem, conversarem e se resolverem, eu acho que a única coisa que pode salvar a relação é Linny abrir o jogo e falar tudo, tudo para ele . – Lena disse . Eu também acho . – Narcisa concordou e os demais também .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
A noite de lua cheia pareceu arrastar – se para Linny, ela pode sentir metade da dor dele, consumindo – a, consumindo cada pedaço do corpo dela, fazendo – a gritar, encolhida na sua cama, selando o silêncio com um feitiço, ela gritava, mas tinha plena certeza de que ninguém a ouvia e aquilo a fazia gritar mais, mais, finalmente ela desmaiou de dor, de cansaço, de frio, caindo adormecida até a manhã seguinte .  
  
Na manhã seguinte Remo parou na porta do dormitório feminino pensando se deveria entrar ou não, os garotos haviam lhe contando o que aconteceu com Linny e ele resolveu que Lena estava certa, só a verdade salvaria aquele relacionamento agora . Decidido abriu a porta e entrou parando ao lado da cama dela, as garotas haviam saído, para deixa – los conversar, ele olhou para ela, ela não parecia Ter dormido bem, os lençóis estavam revirados e a aparência dela estava péssima, ele tocou o rosto dela suavemente e chamou – a : Linny .  
Ela acordou imediatamente e ficou encarando os olhos dela té perguntar :  
- O que você quer, amor ?  
- Eu ... nós ... nós precisamos conversar Linny, é sério, muito sério .  
- Certo, qual o problema ? – ela perguntou enquanto levantava – se, encostando – se na parede .  
- É sobre tudo que está acontecendo, eu não consigo mais confiar em você, eu preciso que você me conte, senão eu não ou mais agüentar .  
- Remo você precisa entender ...  
- Eu não quero entender, Linny ! – ele falou começando a se exaltar - eu te amei desde o momento que te vi e quando começamos a namorar eu achei que teríamos uma relação sincera, você já sabia que eu era um lobisomem e eu conhecia o seu Dom, nós conseguimos manter isso por muito tempo e não precisamos acabar com isso agora .  
Ela suspirou, seria uma longa conversa .  
- Está bem, mas é uma longa história . – e começou a contar sobre a Ordem, Voldmort, Avalon e sua linhagem .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lena e Jonas caminhavam juntos pelos corredores de Hogwarts quando  
cruzaram com Lúcio Malfoy. Que aproveitou a oportunidade para caçoar de  
Lena :  
- Adams, você e o Lovegood ? Antes seu gosto era muito melhor . – ele falou fixando os olhos azuis sem emoção em Lena e Jonas .  
- Antes eu acho que era meio cega de não ver o quão idiota você é, e quão estúpida eu fui .  
Pode – se ver que os olhos de Lúcio começavam a aparentar ódio e raiva, quando ele respondeu secamente :  
- Você é tão desprezível, Adams .  
- Posso ser desprezível, mas eu sou feliz, eu não vou ser uma co mensal servindo a um lorde como você, eu vou viver minha própria vida e só vou me realizar totalmente no dia que eu te mandar para Azkaban .  
Lúcio lançou um último olhar de ódio ao casal, deu as costas e saiu, Jonas abraçou Lena e murmurou suavemente no ouvido dela :  
- Você é muito corajosa, eu amo você .  
- Eu também . – ela respondeu .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny havia acabado de contara sua história e Remo a encarava incrédulo, e esse era o maior medo dela, ele não acreditar no que ela havia contado, ele sempre soube que o perderia se não contasse, mas nunca quis acreditar que ele a deixaria por causa disso, também nunca esperou ser posta contra a parede e Ter de falar tudo sem se preparar para as reações dele, mas no fundo ela sentia – se como se tivesse se libertado e algo tivesse mudado, a sensação de vazio nela desde o Pacto do Silêncio diminuíra e isso não teria sido possível sem ele, o silêncio agora a incomodava e ela resolver perguntar :  
- Então ?  
- Por que ... por que você não me contou antes ? Você sofreu todo esse tempo sozinha, eu poderia Ter ajudado, diminuído sua dor ...  
- Remo, Remo você não entende ? Eu precisava sentir essa dor, amadurecer com ela e você tem sua própria dor .  
- Eu sei, mas eu fico me sentindo tão ... inútil, você precisou de ajuda e eu nem percebi, fiquei preocupado em ver se eu confiava ou não em você, se você não estava me traindo, quando você só precisava da minha presença e eu da sua . Eu sinto muito . Por que é tudo tão difícil ? Por que não pode ser mais fácil ?  
- Talvez seja por que nós precisamos passar por isso, talvez seja por que isso é necessário para provar para nós que o nosso amor não mede superações, que o nosso amor sobrevive a tudo, que nós somos feitos um para o outro e por isso nos entendemos tão bem e sabemos o que o outro está sentindo só olhando .  
- Você está certa, Lin, eu amo você .  
- Eu sei e também te amo. Mas por favor me prometa uma coisa .  
- O que ?  
- Confie em mim do modo que eu confio em você, com o coração .  
- Eu prometo .  
E na penumbra que estava o quarto os rostos dos dois jovens foram se aproximando, unindo – se num beijo único para os dois .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
15 de Junho, Final do Quadribol, Grifinória versus Sonserina  
  
Todas as garotas acordaram cedo naquele Domingo ansiosas para a final do quadribol, Lena foi a primeira a descer indo tomar café, as demais desceram em seguida, encontrando – se com Lena e os garotos na mesa da Grifinória .  
- Prontos para o jogo ? – Arabelle perguntou .  
- Com certeza, vamos acabar com os sonserinos ! – Sirius respondeu .  
- Isso aí . – Tiago confirmou .  
- Então comam bastantes para terem força . – Lilian falou vendo que nenhum dos três havia comido nada .  
- É que não tem como Ter fome, Lil . – Tiago falou .  
- Não me venha com desculpas, Sr. Potter, eu quero ver você bem disposto, no jogo e fora dele . – Lilian disse num tom mandão .  
- Certo, me alcance as torradas .  
Lilian alcançou as torradas e todos acabaram o café e saíram em direção ao campo de quadribol .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
- Estamos aqui para o último jogo da temporada de quadribol : Grifinória versus Sonserina . E aí vem o time da Sonserina : Parkinson, Bullstrode, Warrington, Higgs, Zabini, Rowland e Malfoy ! E o time da Grifinória : Lowell, Bell, Wood, Smith, Black, Adams e Potter ! – Limes Jordan gritou .  
As torcidas gritavam, incentivando seus times e Limes continuou a narração .  
- Ambos os times estão em campo, os capitães apertam as mãos e Madame Hooch joga os balaços, o pomo e por último a goles ! E O JOGO COMEÇA ! Posse da goles com a Grifinória, Bell, passa para Wood, que desvia de um balaço arremessado por Zabini, se aproxima dos arcos e joga, mas Parkinson defende ! Posse da bola com a Sonserina, Higgs passa para Warrington, que devolve para Higgs, Black arremessa um balaço na direção de Higgs, que perde a goles, Smith com a goles, mas deixar cair bem nas mãos de Bullstrode que se aproximas dos arcos e marca : 10 X 0, Sonserina ! As torcidas da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa – Lufa, vaiaram mas os Sonserinos gritaram e comemoraram o primeiro ponto da partida .  
- Vamos lá, Grifinória, vocês conseguem ! Posse da goles com Wood, lá vem um balaço sonserino, boa rebatida de Adams e Wood consegue marcar 10 x 10 .  
A torcida grifinória vibrou e o jogo continuou . Algum tempo depois o jogo estava 100 x 80 para a Sonserina e foi nesse momento que os apanhadores viram o pomo :  
- Potter parece Ter visto o pomo de ouro, ele acelera a vassoura e se aproxima, Malfoy está vindo do outro lado, vem voando rapidamente, a disputa pelo pomo, quem apanhar o pomo ganha a partida, ambos estende a mão... mas o que é isso ? Uma balaço vem voando emdireção a Potter arremessado por Rowland, Potter é atingido e começa a cair enquanto Malfoy pega o pomo . Vitória da Sonserina : 260 x 80 . Esperem Potter não consegue se equilibrar, ele está caindo e vai bater no chão, alguém ajude Potter .  
Nas arquibancadas Lilian olhava horrorizada o corpo de Tiago caindo e viu que ninguém conseguiria alcança – lo, sabia que só alguém poderia salva – lo e sendo assim puxou Linny pela mão e levou até um canto onde ninguém as veria :  
- Linny, por favor, salve Tiago . Use seus poderes .  
- Lily, eu não posso, não aqui com todas essas pessoas .  
- Linny, enquanto nós estamos aqui discutindo, Tiago esta caindo, por favor .  
- Certo ... – Linny falou derrotada – Isso vai contra todas as minhas regras, mas é por uma boa causa .  
Linny fechou os olhos concentrando – se, imaginando um vento suave envolvendo Tiago e levando o corpo dele até o chão, lentamente, deitando – o no campo . Quando sentiu que havia conseguido abriu os olhos, mas não viu Lilian, a amiga devia Ter descido para ver o que aconteceu, sentiu – se um pouco tonta, mas foi amparada por Jonas, que a encarou com um olhar estranho e sustentou –a enquanto ela se recobrava, ela agradeceu polidamente indo ver onde os outros estavam.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Assim que Linny começou a preparar o feitiço, Lilian correu até o campo para ver como Tiago estava, ela viu quando ele pousou no campo de quadribol, acompanhado por uma leve brisa, que se exauriu quando ele chegou ao chão, no momento seguinte, Dumbledore, McGonnagal e Madame Pomfrey, estavam em volta de Tiago, fazendo um feitiço e colocando – o numa maca e levando – o para a enfermaria, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dela foi ir atrás dele e foi o que fez .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny não encontrou os amigos e resolveu ver se estavam todos na Sala Comunal, acertou, quando entrou a primeira coisa que viu foi todos sentados em um canto, olhares tristes no rosto e um Remo acenando para ela e chamando – a, ela aproximou – se, sentando – se no colo dele e perguntando :  
- Alguém sabe do Tiago ?  
- Não, só sabemos que a Lilian esta com ele e foi um milagre ele Ter se salvado, foi como se algo sobrenatural o tivesse salvado . – Pedro disse .  
- Estranho, foi muito estranho . – Lena falou .  
- Mas pelo menos Tiago está bem . – Remo desconversou entendo que Linny salvara o amigo .  
- Está ótimo – eles ouviram a voz de Lilian, ela vinha entrando na sala – e amanhã voltara, ele só está bravo de vocês terem perdido o jogo .  
- Viram esse é o Tiago ! – Sirius falou .  
- Bom, mudando drasticamente de assunto temos apenas mais um mês de aula e depois férias, alguém tem planos ? – Lilian perguntou .  
Ninguém respondeu  
- Então eu vou convida – los para ir a praia .  
- Praia ? – Arabelle perguntou .  
- É, um lugar onde os trouxas vão tomar banho de mar, se divertir . – Linny respondeu .  
- Interessante, eu vou conversar com a minha mãe . – Arabelle falou .  
- Certo, eu espero a resposta de vocês até o início dos exames .- Lilian falou – Está na hora do jantar, vamos ?  
Todos levantaram e a seguiram, com exceção de Linny e Remo .  
- Você vai poder ir para minha casa ? – Remo perguntou .  
- Sim .  
- Então, por que não ficamos um pouco lá e vamos para a tal paia .  
- Praia .  
- É praia .  
- Certo, eu acho que Dumbledore deixa, afinal ele já deixou ir para sua casa, mas eu converso melhor com ele depois, agora vamos jantar ? Eu realmente estou faminta .  
- Vamos . – ele falou abraçando – a e saindo .  
  
N/A : Próximo capítulo se possível essa semana, senão na próxima .  
  
Próximo Capítulo : Estresse . Livros . Maratonas na biblioteca . Provas e ainda assim eles conseguem tempo para pensar nas férias . Algumas despedidas e grandes expectativas .Tudo isso e muito mais em : Exames .  
  
Dedicatória : Sandra, por Ter postado o primeiro comentário . 


	15. Capítulo Especial – Selene, um poema de ...

Capítulo Especial – Selene, um poema de Linny para Remo  
  
Selene  
  
Solene brilho no céu  
Resplandecente luar  
Ofuscando até mesmo as estrelas numa noite escura  
Menos o meu amor  
Na lua cheia  
Ele se transforma num monstro  
E meu amor se torna monstruoso  
Não literalmente, mas em tamanho  
A lua mingua  
Mas não meu amor  
Ele nunca será menor  
Do que é hoje  
Crescente, como a lua  
Ele cresce  
Alcançando proporções que surpreendem a mim mesma  
A lua se transforma, muda, se torna nova  
Meu amor renasce  
Para perpetuar – se como um marca  
Por toda a eternidade  
Quisera eu que nós fossemos selenitas  
Para viver na Lua e por fim ao seu sofrimento  
Quisera eu que você visse  
Que por trás do monstro que você pensa que é  
Está o único homem que pertence ao meu coração  
Quisera eu que a lua  
Que você considera sua maldição, não existisse  
Para você ser o que queria ser  
Quisera eu que você entendesse que apesar de tudo  
Você estará para sempre em meu coração  
Quisera eu que você entendesse, que apesar de tudo  
A lua é uma benção ao nosso amor  
E que você será para sempre meu  
E que eu serei para sempre sua .  
  
Linny soltou o diário de Ravenclaw após escrever e começou a sentir a dor dele ao se transformar, deu uma última olhada pela janela e viu o brilho da Lua Cheia . Agüentou por um tempo, gritando, até cair desmaiada na cama .  
  
N/A :Este poema foi escrito por mim . Na história, Linny o escreve na noite anterior a sua conversa com Remo, em que eles esclarecem todas as dúvidas a respeito do relacionamento . Não foi colocado junto ao capítulo por que eu achei que não se encaixava . Este poema vai ser muito importante no futuro . A idéia do título do poema, Selene, foi retirada do livro, As Memórias de Cleópatra: Sob o Signo de Afrodite, onde Cleópatra, chama a filha de Cleópatra Selene e diz Ter uma filha Lua . O nome no Egito é sagrado por isso eu fiz essa colocação . Minhas Fontes : Eu estou usando muitos livros, revistas e sites para ajudar com informações complementares a história . Em alguns capítulos eu coloco os nomes dos livros de onde eu retirei as informações . Mas após publicar o epílogo, publicarei uma relação de todas as minhas fontes .  
  
Vocabulário : Selene : denominação grega para a lua, do mesmo modo que Hélio é o Sol. Solene : Celebração com pompa . No poema colocado para tornar o luar uma celebração . Resplandecente : Que brilha muito . No poema colocado para diferenciar o brilho do luar, como um brilho maior que os outros . Luar : Brilho da lua . Selenitas : Supostos habitantes da lua . 


	16. Exames

Capítulo 14 – Exames  
  
Lilian acordou cedo no último Domingo antes dos exames, em seguida acordou as garotas e saiu para acordar os garotos, entrou no quarto em silêncio e se aproximou da cama de Tiago, chamando – o :  
- Tiago ! Tiago, levante, levanta tá na hora de estudar ! Levanta !  
O garoto abriu os olhos devagar ao ouvir a voz de Lilian chamando, pensou um pouco por que ela o chamava e lembrou que era o último Sábado antes dos exames e Lilian queria estudar.  
- Acordou ! – Lilian falou beijando – o em seguida – Agora acorde os preguiçosos, que eu e as garotas vamos tomar café e os esperamos em meia hora na biblioteca .-  
- Meia Hora ? Li, é pouco tempo .  
- Meia hora, sim.  
Ela levantou – se e saiu e Tiago começou a chamar os amigos para acordar .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Meia Hora Depois, Biblioteca  
  
Todas as garotas estavam sentadas, esperando os garotos, pilhas de livros acumulavam – se na frente delas, nas faces podia – se perceber o mau humor, primeiro por Ter que estudar e segundo por Ter que esperar os garotos, Lilian estava quase indo chama – los, quando eles entraram na biblioteca, sorrisos marotos na face .  
- Tiago Potter ! – Lilian chamou irritada – Por que vocês demoraram?  
- Lily, entenda, nós somos tão lindos e por isso demoramos para nos arrumar, afinal nós devemos continuar lindos em todos os momentos . – ele respondeu calmamente .  
- Você me tira do sério . – ela respondeu simplesmente, voltando a prestar atenção no livro que lia .  
Os garotos ao perceberem que todas elas estavam lendo, seguiram o exemplo e começaram a estudar .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Já eram mais de meio dia quando, eles acabaram a matéria e saíram para almoçar e pegar os horários das provas . Todos estavam cansados, podia – se ver nos seus rostos, levantaram – se e foram para o salão almoçar .  
Após o almoço decidiram que não iam mais estudar e cada um foi fazer alguma coisa, Linny e Remo aproveitaram para conversar sobre as férias, foram juntos até a beira do lago, onde sentaram e começaram a conversar .  
- Linny, você está pronta para as férias ?  
- Estou . Vai ser ótimo ir para sua casa e depois ir para a praia, você vai adorar .  
- Eu sei, eu adoro tudo se for com você .  
- Ah, Remo, eu te amo tanto ... eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você .  
Ele olhou para ela emocionado, acariciava lentamente a mão dela e sorria carinhosamente, quando viu a garota aproximar o rosto dele para beija – lo . Ele sentiu quando ela encostou os lábios nos dele e beijou suavemente, no momento seguinte, eles se desequilibraram e rolaram pela grama, rindo, até que pararam, levantaram e retornaram para a escola .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Arabelle estava sentada com Frank numa das mesas da Sala Comunal, revisando a matéria de poções, desde que descobrira – se apaixonada pelo rapaz, tentava passar o máximo de tempo com ele, usando dos menores pretextos para justificar sua presença perto dele .  
- Então, Frank, entendeu como se faz a poção do Sono ? – ela perguntou, após explicar como se fazia a poção ao garoto .  
- Sim, obrigado Arabelle .  
- Eu já disse para você me chamar só de Belle, Frank, afinal nós somos amigos .  
- Eu sei, mas é que eu me esqueço .  
- Não tem problema, você se acostuma .- ela sorriu para ele .  
- Espero que sim, bom agora você pode me explicar sobre a poção anti – gripe .  
- Claro – ela respondeu e começou a explicar sobre a poção .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sirius encarava Narcisa tristemente, ela chorava, acabara de receber a reposta para uma carta que mandara para pais perguntando – lhes sobre as férias, eles haviam respondido que não interessava para eles o que ela ia fazer da sua vida, pois ela já não pertencia mais a família, ela não conseguira conter – se, amava os pais, apesar de tudo, mas também amava Sirius, não sabia o que fazer, para onde iria, o que aconteceria com ela, sentia só e triste, desmoralizada e humilhada e não entendia com aquilo havia acontecido, sentiu as lágrimas descerem com mais força agora, mas acalmou – se ao sentir os braços fortes de Sirius envolvendo – a e protegendo – a .  
- Shhhhh – ele tentava acalma – la – você não precisa se preocupar você tem a mim e eu tenho a você .  
- Sirius, você não entende . O que eu vou fazer da minha vida ? Eu não dinheiro, não tenho para onde ir, não nada, além de você e dos outros .  
  
- Talvez você não precise de mais nada, só falta um ano para você acabar a escola, daí você vai estar formada, não vai mais depender dos seus pais, vai trabalhar, ganhar seu dinheiro, talvez até comprar um apartamento, até lá, você é uma Black e vai para a minha comigo .  
Então ela entendeu, ela não precisava de nada, somente dele, a presença dele a acalmava, o carinho dele a agradava, o amor dele a completava, o toque dele a incendiava, tudo nele exercia um efeito nela, então ela viu, ela não podia viver sem ele, ele a completava, era como se fossem as duas metades de um coração que batia junto, era como se fossem um só, apesar de serem dois corpos, era como se, se conhecessem a fundo só num olhar, e ela se sentia impotente diante de uma situação como aquela, pois naquele momento ela descobriu que não podia viver sem ele . Ele pode observar tudo o que ela sentiu naquele momento e não pode negar o quanto ficou feliz em saber daquilo, passou então os braços pela cintura da namorada, aproximando – a dele e beijando – a .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lena estava rindo desconsoladamente junto com Jonas, eles haviam acabado de jogar uma bomba de bosta em Malfoy e Snape, e estavam rindo da sua proeza, os dois realmente combinavam no quesito aprontar .  
- Você sabe o que eu mais gosto em você ? – ele perguntou .  
- Não ... mas gostaria de saber . – foi a resposta .  
- É do jeito de como você consegue aprontar e no momento seguinte parecer a pessoa mais séria do mundo, como se não houvesse feito nada . Ela sorriu, adorava quando ele falava no que gostava nela, pois ninguém nunca falara disso para ela . Apesar disso, havia algo que a preocupava e ele notou isso .  
- Lena, você está preocupada com as férias ?  
- Um pouco, você sabe, eu que posso confiar em você pessoas, mas eu não sei se posso confiar nos seus instintos , que dizer, você é homem ...  
- Lena não me interessa se nós vamos passar um dia ou um mês longe um do outro, eu só quero saber de você, você é tudo para mim .  
- Eu sei disso e tenho medo de decepciona – lo .  
- Você nunca me decepcionaria, Lena, eu te amo .  
- Eu sei, eu estou agindo que nem uma boba, é que antes eu nem pensava nisso, você realmente me fez mudar e eu te amo por isso.  
- Eu sei . – ele falou convencido, enquanto ela o puxava para um beijo .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lilian foi a única que voltou para a biblioteca depois do almoço ela queira estudar, queria ir bem nas provas e garantir sua monitoria, isso era uma coisa que Tiago não gostava que ela fizesse, estudar . Achava que era uma perda de tempo, mas apesar disso quando precisava de ajuda, sempre recorria a ela e daquela vez não seria diferente, ela pensou, enquanto apanhava mais um livro na prateleira, e ela gostava daquela sensação, da sensação de que ele dependia dela, nem que fosse só um pouquinho, na verdade aquela sensação a reconfortava, pois ela sabia que ele não a deixaria . As vezes ela se achava infantil por pensar assim, mas se isso a reconfortava, não dava muita atenção ao fato .  
Continuou estudando até que Madame Pince a expulsou da biblioteca e ela foi dormir .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Segunda - Feira, pela manhã  
  
Todas as garotas acordaram um pouco estressadas naquela que seria a primeira manhã de provas, apesar de terem estudado estavam um pouco nervosas, levantaram – se e vestiram – se rápidas para encontrar os garotos no café .  
Os garotos já estavam comendo quando elas chegaram no salão .  
- Bom dia, dormiram bem ? – Sirius perguntou .  
- Não muito, acho que todos estamos um pouco nervosos com as provas . – Narcisa respondeu .  
- Quais são as provas de hoje ? – Pedro perguntou .  
- Aritmancia e Adivinhação pela manhã, poções a tarde . – Lilian respondeu solícita .  
- E amanhã ? – ele perguntou em seguida .  
- Amanhã temos Herbologia pela manhã e Transfiguração a tarde, quarto nós temos Trato das Criaturas Mágicas pela manhã, Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas a tarde e Astronomia de noite . Quinta nós temos Feitiços pela manhã e História da Magia a tarde e Sexta tem Estudo dos Trouxas para quem assiste a matéria pela manhã e Rumas Antigas a tarde, também para quem assiste a matéria . – Lilian falou .  
- Ufa ! De onde você decorou tudo isso ? – Pedro perguntou .  
- Não é tão difícil assim . – ela respondeu meio ofendida e voltou a comer .  
Eles acabaram o café e seguiram para as salas para fazer as provas, Lilian para Aritmancia e outros para Adivinhação .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lilian observou rapidamente a prova e viu que eram bem fáceis as questões que teria que responder, estudara bem aquela matéria e não havia jeito de ir mal na prova .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Todos haviam sentado e esperavam enquanto a professora explicava como seria a prova :  
- A prova será bem simples, vocês devem estar vendo que há um conjunto de cartas na sua frente, eu vou passar em cada mesa e você terão de jogar as cartas para mim, eu sei qual deve ser a resposta para cada pergunta que eu vou fazer e será uma pergunta diferente para cada, para evitar demais problemas, cada um terá de 15 a 30 minutos para interpretar as cartas, permaneçam sentados até que eu chegue a sua mesa . Vamos começar !  
Eles viram a professora começar a se movimentar pela sala e começaram a se concentrar para fazerem seus exames .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Até o fim da semana eles fizeram todos os seus exames, e foi na segunda-feira, pouco antes de voltarem para casa que eles se amontoavam em frente ao painel de avisos na Grifinória esperando para ver suas notas .  
- Então, estão nervosos ? – Lilian perguntou, quase roendo as unhas, tamanho era o seu nervosismo .  
- Não muito, quer dizer, nós já sabemos que passamos, o que mais queremos ? – Tiago perguntou .  
- Não sei . – Lilian respondeu irritada, mas antes que pudesse continuar a aproximou e afixou as notas no painel .  
Lilian foi a primeira a ver as notas e saiu muito feliz tinha sido a primeira colocada, Frank havia sido o segundo, Tiago o terceiro, Linny a Quarta, Arabelle, Lena, Narcisa, Sirius e Remo estavam entre o décimo e o vigésimo colocados e Pedro era um dos últimos, mas como Tiago havia dito, o que importava era passar . Sendo assim rumaram para seus quartos apanhando os malões e se preparando para um viagem de volta até a estação Kings Cross . ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Quando finalmente haviam chegado até a estação em Londres, eles viram que era a hora de se despedir, Lena correu para falar com Jonas e Arabelle com Frank, enquanto os demais despediam – se entre si .  
- Ei, Frank . – Arabelle chamou .  
- Sim, Belle ?  
- Eu só vim me despedir, desejar boas férias .  
- Ah, boas férias para você também, Belle .  
- Ah, obrigada, eu te escrevo .  
- Ah, tá não tem problema . Tchau .  
- Tchau !  
Ai, que tapado, Arabelle pensou, nem se dá conta que eu gosto dele, mas tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça enquanto dirigia – se até os amigos para despedir – se deles .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lena despedia – se de Jonas tristemente .  
- Ai, eu vou sentir sua falta . – ela falou melosamente como nunca havia falado antes .  
- Ei o que está acontecendo ? – ele perguntou, nunca esperava que o coração de pedra de Lena fosse ficar tão mole .  
- Eu não sei, mas eu vou sentir sua falta . – ela disse .  
- Eu também, eu vou te escrever todos os dias .  
- Eu vou responder . – ela disse .  
- Tchau, Lena . – ele respondeu – Boas Férias .  
- Você não está esquecendo de nada ? – ela perguntou inocente .  
- O que ? – ele respondeu .  
- Disso . – ela falou enquanto o puxava para um beijo .  
- Foi bom você me lembrar – ele disse enquanto acenava e saia pela barreira mágica .  
Lena foi até onde os amigos conversavam .  
- Agora que a Lena chegou a gente pode se despedir . – Arabelle falou tristemente .  
- Pois é, agora só nos veremos de novo na praia . – Narcisa completou .  
- Mas vai ser muito divertido . – Lilian garantiu .  
- Espero que sim . – Lena disse .  
- Vai ser, vocês vão gostar . – Linny completou .  
- Então é melhor nós irmos, Linny . O trem já vai sair . – Remo disse .  
- Então tá, tchau gente, até a praia . Até . – eles responderam .  
Linny e Remo foram até a plataforma de onde sairia o trem para Glasgow, Escócia, onde ficava a casa de Remo, felizes por estarem juntos nas férias .  
  
N/A : Leiam a minha outra fic "As Filhas dos Comensais da Morte " Dedicatória : Sem dedicatória nesse capítulo .  
  
Próximo Capítulo : As férias de Remo e Linny juntos são perfeitas e todos aproveitam muito a praia, sem perigos como Voldmort os rondando . Tudo isso e Muito mais em : As Melhores Férias 


	17. As Melhores Férias

Capítulo 15 – As Melhores Férias  
  
A viagem de Linny e Remo para Glasgow foi muito divertida, eles passaram a viagem inteira conversando, ansiosos por passarem um tempo das férias só os dois. Quando finalmente chegaram à estação, o pai de Remo os esperava . Russel Lupin era um homem em torno dos seus quarenta anos, os cabelos loiros mesclando – se aos fios grisalhos e o mesmo sorriso de Remo estampado na face, abraçou o filho e estendeu a mão para Linny .  
- Então você é a namorada de Remo? – ele perguntou .  
- Sim, senhor. – ela respondeu.  
- Não me chame de senhor, aqui estamos todos em família .  
- Certo. –ela disse um tanto insegura, apesar de tudo sentia – se bem por estar sendo aceita pelo pai do namorado .  
- Vamos, o carro está estacionado uma rua adiante .  
- Carro ? – Linny disse – Eu achei que bruxos não usavam carros .  
- Na verdade poucos bruxos gostam de carros, eu sou um deles .  
Seguiram em silêncio até o carro e do carro até a fazenda dos pais de Remo . Quando chegaram Remo e o pai descarregaram as malas, e depois Remo conduziu a namorada para dentro da casa, para apresenta – la a mãe . Katharine Lupin era uma mulher alta, de porte fino e elegante, cabelos loiros caindo numa cascata pelas costas e vivos olhos azuis, de onde Remo os herdara . Ela passou a Linny a impressão de ser paciente, carinhosa e alegre, ao ver Linny aproximou – se dela, envolvendo – a num abraço e beijando – a na face . Linny sentiu – se tão feliz naquele momento e entendeu a razão de Remo ser daquele jeito : feliz e tranqüilo . Ele era amado, e ela gostaria de ter tido uma mãe daquele jeito . Lutando contra as lágrimas, que ela sabia que tencionavam cair, ela aconchegou – se mais ao abraço da mãe de Remo, enquanto a mulher a puxava dizendo que a levaria ao seu quarto. Remo ficou aliviado ao ver a mãe e namorada saindo junto, ele estava feliz por ela ter sido tão bem aceita . Nesse instante ouviu a voz do pai o chamando e foi até a sala, ver o que ele queria .  
- Sente – se . – o pai falou para Remo, que obedeceu e sentou – se em frente ao pai . – então essa é sua namorada .  
- Sim .  
- Ela parece ser uma boa garota, Remo ...  
- E é, pai .  
- Então você deve ser cuidadoso com ela, pelo que você me disse ela já sofreu muito . Não a faça sofrer mais .  
Remo não entendia onde o pai queria chegar com aquela conversa, até que entendeu .  
- O que eu estou tentando dizer é que : vocês já passaram do namoro convencional, já tiveram algum contato mais íntimo ?  
- Pai ! O que o senhor está dizendo ?  
- Isso quer dizer não ?  
- Sim. Nós nunca tivemos um "contato mais íntimo " .  
- Então você deve entender que só deve tentar esse contado quando houver consentimento da garota .  
- Pai, eu sei disso. Eu nunca faria nada a Linny que ela não quisesse, eu a amo demais para isso.  
- Bom, filho, bom . Foi para isso que eu o eduquei. Pode ir .  
Remo levantou e foi até a cozinha ajudar a mãe .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny e Katharine subiram junto as escadas e entraram no primeiro quarto a esquerda da escada, a mãe de Remo disse a garota :  
- Querida esse é o seu quarto, o banheiro é naquela porta ali, do lado do armário . As suas coisas estão ali, o quarto de Remo é o da frente e o nosso é o do fim do corredor . Lá embaixo fica a sala, a cozinha e mais um banheiro, qualquer coisa pergunte ao Remo, se você quiser se trocar ou se lavar, nós vamos jantar logo .  
- Muito obrigado por me receber, eu não vou demorar a descer .  
- Certo, querida e não precisa agradecer por recebermos você, Remo adora você e é feliz quando está com você, isso é o que interessa para nós, a felicidade do nosso filho .Eu vou deixar você se arrumar .  
Ela saiu do quarto e Linny abriu a mala procurando um vestido para trocar – se . Arrumou – se e desceu a escada e pode ouvir Remo e o pai conversando . Sentiu – se corar quando entendeu o assunto da conversa e foi se esgueirando silenciosamente até a cozinha para ajudar a senhora Lupin .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
O jantar foi maravilhoso para Linny, os pais de Remo conversaram  
  
muito com ela e ela sentiu–se bem. Mas apesar disso, tanto em sua mente como  
  
na de Remo estavam gravadas as palavras de Russel Lupin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny e Remo decidiram que no dia seguinte iriam conhecer o resto da  
  
propriedade dos Lupin, que incluía um vasto quintal, um jardim e um pequeno  
  
bosque. Eles despediram–se com um beijo e foram cada um para o seu quarto dormir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny deitou–se na cama e parou para pensar no que Russel Lupin  
  
dissera a Remo, para esperar que ela consentisse num contato mais íntimo. Ela pensara muito sobre isso, pelo menos nos últimos meses. Ela e Remo nunca haviam tentado nada, ele não pedira e ela deixara de lado, mas agora ela pensou no que faria se ele pedisse, quer dizer, eles estavam juntos a mais de um ano e todos os amigos já haviam passado da fase em que eles se encontravam e ela teve certeza naquele momento, que queria ir adiante com Remo, que queria que ele fosse o primeiro homem da vida dela, e decidiu falar com ele no dia seguinte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Linny, estava muito nervosa pois resolvera conversar com Remo . Quando desceu as escadas surpreendeu – se ao encontra – lo sozinho, preparando o café da manhã com dificuldade, chamou então :  
- Remo ! – ele olhou para ela – Bom dia ! O que você está fazendo?  
- Bom dia, Lyn . Estou fazendo o café, meus pais saíram e só voltam amanhã, eles tinham algumas coisas para fazer em Edimburgo, meu pai tem algumas reuniões do Ministério hoje a tarde e a noite tem o Baile Anual de Verão do Ministério, normalmente eu iria com eles, mas já que você está aqui eles me deixaram ficar, aqueles bailes são realmente entediantes . – ele sorriu ao acabar de falar .  
- Então nós vamos ficar sozinhos, aqui, até amanhã ?  
- Sim, mas eu ... eu não vou fazer nada com você, pode ter certeza, afinal se nós nunca fizemos nada em Hogwarts, onde não há pais, não faremos nada aqui, apesar de estarmos sozinhos, agora venha aqui me ajudar, pois eu não estou gostando nada da cara dessas panquecas !  
Linny se aproximou, cautelosa, tentando entender o significado das palavras dele e quando começou a ajuda – lo, achou que era o melhor momento para falar com ele, então começou :  
- Remo, eu ouvi a conversa que você teve com seu pai – parou um instante para ver a reação dele, e pode nota – lo corar – e eu sinceramente pensei muito sobre o que ele falou e decidi que acho que já está na hora ... para a ... você sabe, eu realmente amo você e depois de todos os altos e baixos pelo qual o nosso namoro passou no último ano e nós termos conseguido agüentar tudo aquilo já mostra a maturidade que nós temos, e a dimensão do nosso amor um pelo outro, então eu quero que você me faça sua . – ela acabou de falar e observou a reação dele, corou mais ainda e em seguida disse :  
- Linny, eu realmente não quis e não quero te pressionar com o que eu disse, quer dizer eu amo você e gostaria que uma coisa assim acontecesse naturalmente, sem pressão, sem você se sentir pressionada a fazer algo que não queira ... – ela tocou levemente os lábios dele com os seus, tentando faze – lo calar – se, então afastou – se e disse :  
- Remo, eu só quero isso de você agora, nesse momento, o que virá depois não me interessa, só não estrague a magia desse sentimento que eu estou sentindo, faça o que eu estou pedindo, eu sei que você também quer, e eu amo você, independente do que acontecer hoje .  
Aproximou – se dele com passos lentos, porém firmes e beijou - o, tentando encontrar cada centelha de paixão em seu corpo e transmiti – la a ele, isso o excitou e sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou – a no colo, e levou – a até o seu quarto, onde juntos descobriram o real significado do amor .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny abriu os olhos e ao ver Remo deitado ao seu lado percebeu o que haviam feito e sorriu, estendeu a mão para alcançar os cabelos dele, toca – los e sentir a presença dele ao seu lado, não queria acorda – lo, mas ele acordou, ela então sorriu e ficou olhando – o, até que ele disse :  
- Foi de verdade ?  
- Sim, foi . – ela sorriu e respondeu .  
- Você gostou, quer dizer eu espero não ter machucado você ...  
- Shhhhh ... você não me machucou, eu ... eu gostei . Muito .  
- Que bom, eu fico feliz, então vamos descer e comer alguma coisa?  
- Sim, vamos, mas antes você pode me alcançar o meu vestido ? Remo levantou – se e apanhou o vestido dela, jogando para ela em seguida, em quanto colocava a bermuda e descia .Linny vestiu – se e desceu para ajudar Remo com o almoço .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Com certeza os acontecimentos nas férias na casa de Remo, influenciaram muito o namoro dos dois, e foram mais apaixonados que partiram para a casa de praia de Lílian .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Ao ver as amigas novamente, Linny se aproximou e abraçou – as, pois sentiu muita saudade delas, durante o período com Remo . Lílian levou – as para dentro e mostrou a elas o quarto onde todas ficariam, em seguida mostrou o quarto dos garotos e levou – as para baixo, para almoçarem .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
- Oi, garotas . – elas puderam ouvir Sirius as cumprimentando quando desceram .  
- Oi, Sirius – Linny disse – como foram suas férias até agora ?  
- Muito boas e as suas perecem ter sido também . – ele respondeu com um tom de malícia .  
- Depende do que você considera bom, não é, Sirius ? – Linny retrucou .  
- Eu acho que pelo menos nisso nós concordamos .  
- Ei, parem com isso, se vocês estiverem discutindo quando Petúnia chegar .... – Lílian disse .  
Todos sentaram e ficaram quietos quando viram a irmã de Lílian se aproximar . Petúnia Evans era morena, sem graça e com uma cara de cavalo, seu olhar passou por todos como se avaliasse cada pedacinho deles, depois disso ela passou reto por eles e subiu as escadas . Lílian então levou todos para o jardim, onde eles jantariam .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
No dia seguinte eles foram tomar banho de mar, as garotas pareciam extremamente envergonhadas com suas roupas de banho, e os garotos pareciam rir daquilo, Arabelle encarava o mar pensativa, e não notou Lílian se aproximar .  
- Belle, ta tudo bem ?  
- Sim, eu só estava pensando, é tudo tão bonito . Eu nunca imaginei algo assim .  
Lílian riu, naquele momento Arabelle pareceu realmente uma criança com um brinquedo novo, e ela convenceu – se de que Arabelle não estava apaixonada . Ledo engano, naquele momento Arabelle pensava em como seria bom se Frankie estivesse lá também . Em outro canto, Narcisa estava sentada quieta, algo estava estranho, ela podia sentir, Sirius aproximou – se dela e perguntou :  
- Cisa, o que está acontecendo ?  
- Sirius, alguma vez você já sentiu como se soubesse que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer ?  
- O que você quer dizer ?  
- Eu não sei, estou com um mau pressentimento, como se algo fosse nos separar .  
- Pare de falar isso, eu não vou deixar você, nem hoje, nem nunca .  
- Eu não sei, Sirius, eu estou sentindo, é como se algo no vento, na água estivesse avisando .  
- Narcisa, pare com isso . Linny é a profetisa aqui, deixe as interpretações da natureza com ela, me dá um beijo vai . Sirius aproximou – se para beija – la e ela acabou desviando e rolando pela areia, ele rolou atrás finalmente conseguindo ficar sobre ela e beija – la, Tiago, que conversava com Linny e Remo, disse :  
- Remo, olhe aqueles dois, parecem duas crianças .  
- É mesmo . – Remo disse rindo, enquanto abraçava Linny .  
- Remo, querido eu vou pra água .  
- Vai, eu já vou . – ele respondeu .  
Linny foi até o mar e entrou na água, ela pode sentir o frescor d'água nos seus pés e foi entrando, indo em direção a Lílian, Belle e Lena, então ela parou, um arrepio começou em sua espinha e chegou ao pescoço e naquele momento ela sentiu, era como se as águas tentassem avisar que havia algo errado, ela ia falar alguma coisa, quando viu Tiago, Remo e Sirius entrando correndo na água, molhando as garotas, com Narcisa atrás, apesar da estranha sensçaõ de que algo estava errado ela não pode deixar de aproveitar a diversão que prolongou – se até a noite quando voltaram para a casa . Fechou os olhos, afastando os maus pensamentos e aproveitando o momento.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Semanas depois foram obrigados a retornar para Hogwarts para o último ano, não sem antes guardarem boas lembranças do passeio a praia . Obrigado a todos que comentaram . Beijos, Thaís .  
  
N/A : Finalmente novo capítulo . Agradecimentos Lily Dragon, minha beta por revisar tudo . Leiam a fic dela "Dois Mundos "  
  
Próximo capítulo : Tudo o é que bom acaba . Fim das férias, volta as aulas, para o último ano dos Marotos e das garotas em Hogwarts . Acompanhe a viagem pelo Expresso de Hogwarts em : Reinicio .  
  
Dedicatória : A Dynha Black, que me ajudou com a parte da praia, meus beijos e agradecimentos . Leiam a fic dela "Perla e os Marotos " . 


	18. Reinício

Capítulo 16 – Reinício  
  
As garotas estavam todas sentadas dentro de uma cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts, conversando animadas, Linny havia contado sobre ela e Remo nas férias e as garotas haviam ficado muito surpresas, mas no fim concordaram com a amiga, quanto a decisão que ela tomará.  
Elas começaram a ouvir alguns barulhos e no momento seguinte entenderam o que era : os Marotos que estavam chegando . Elas fixaram os olhos na porta e viram quando,um a um, quatro garotos entraram e sentaram junto com elas na cabine . Eles conversaram até que um garoto, de aparentemente 15 anos, muito parecido com Sirius, botou a cabeça para dentro da cabine e falou :  
- Sirius, falta muito para a gente chegar ?  
- Regulus, eu acho que não, por que você não vai procurar alguns amigos ?  
- Tá, eu vou .  
E saiu, todos olharam para Sirius, curiosos até que ele começou a explicar :  
- Régulo é meu irmão, lembram aquele que estudava em Durmstrang ? Ele e a minhas prima, Bellatrix, vão estudar em Hogwarts esse ano, eu não sei por que, ele vai para o quinto ano e ela para o sétimo .  
- Então esse é o seu irmão – Tiago falou – eu pensei que nunca o conheceríamos .  
- Ele parece muito com você . – Narcisa falou .  
- É ... – Sirius respondeu simplesmente .  
- E a sua prima ? – Pedro perguntou curioso .  
- Bella ? Bella é irmão de Andrômeda,que se formou quando estávamos no quinto ano, lembram ? Eu não sei, Bella é ambiciosa, orgulhosa,egoísta, tem muito orgulho do seu sangue, provavelmente ela vai cair na Sonserina. Pensando bem, eu acho que Regulus vai cair lá também, afinal foram cinco anos em Durmstrang .  
- Pode ser, mas talvez o sangue grifinório prevaleça . – Remo falou .  
- Talvez, mas eu duvido . – Sirius encerrou a conversa .  
Pouco tempo depois chegaram a escola . Desceram do trem e entraram nas charretes, Lílian, Linny, Tiago e Remo foram em uma, Sirius, Narcisa, Arabelle e Pedro em outra, Lena encontrou Jonas e foi com ele . Os olhos das garotas observaram todo o trajeto até a escola, como se fosse a primeira vez que faziam aquele percurso, os garotos perguntaram então, quando todos estavam juntos novamente as portas do salão principal, por que .  
- É que, vocês sabem é o nosso último ano aqui, quer dizer é tão estranho saber que no fim desse ano, se nós entrarmos em Hogwarts novamente não será como alunos . – Lílian falou .  
- É, quer dizer, eu não tinha parado para pensar, mas nós nunca mais iremos jogar quadribol pela Grifinória, nem passar nossas noites na Casa dos Gritos, nem implicar com o Seboso, nem pegar detenção . – Tiago disse .  
- Isso será tão estranho, Hogwarts é nossa casa, foi onde nós descobrimos muitas coisas, onde formamos opiniões e decidimos o rumo da nossa vida, é estranho que isso possa simplesmente acabar, que nós iremos sair da proteção desses portões e viver nossas vidas . – Linny falou .  
- Mas nós temos que ir em frente, afinal nós sabíamos que um dia isso acabaria – Lena falou .  
- Com certeza, vamos indo . Eu quero ver em que casa meus irmão e minha prima vão cair . – Sirius disse .  
- Ok . – Remo disse e eles entraram no Salão Principal .  
Os novo sentaram – se na mesa da Grifinória, os casais frente a frente, Lena e Arebelle uma ao lado da outra e Pedro na frente de Lena, pela primeira vez em sete anos prestaram real atenção ao discurso de Dumbledore, até que a seleção começou, todos os nomes do primeiro ano foram chamados, até que Dumbledore se pronunciou a respeito dos alunos transferidos :  
- Esse ano temos dois alunos transferidos de Durmstrang, Régulo e Bellatrix Black, Régulo iniciara o sexto ano e Bellatrix o sétimo, por favor Bellatrix sente – se no banquinho . A garota andou, quieta e elegante até o banquinho do chapéu seletor, o chamou então falou no ouvido dela :  
- Mais uma Black, mas você possui a essência dos Black, então não haverá lugar melhor para você do que a SONSERINA ! A mesa do Sonserina explodiu em vivas enquanto os amigso olhavam para Sirius esperando uma reação dele, que apenas sorriu, sarcástico e disse :  
- Eu já esperava por isso . – ele disse voltando sua atenção novamente ao banquinho, onde agora seu irmão seria selecionado. Régulo estava sentado no banquinho esperando que o Chapéu tomasse uma decisão, após um tempo o chapéu anunciou :  
- SONSERINA ! Sirius antecipou – se as perguntas e respondeu :  
- Eu também esperava, agora tenho certeza de que não pertenço a essa família . – ele disse, calando – se em seguida .  
- Por que você diz isso, Sirius ? – Linny perguntou curiosa, algo dentro de si clamava por informações sobre os Black .  
- Nada, nada importante . – Sirius respondeu desconversando, enquando começava a comer . Os outros não deram atenção a conversa dos dois e começaram a comer. Linny e Sirius também começaram a comer . Após o banquete Lílian e Remo se levantaram, eles eram agora monitores chefes da Grifinória, pois Frank e Linny, cada um por seus motivos, não quiseram aceitar o cargo . Pode – se ouvir então, ambos gritando :  
- Alunos do Primeiro Ano por aqui ! – e fizeram seu caminho guiando os alunos até a Sala Comunal .  
Outros seguiram para a sala comunal, quietos, observado o trabalho dos dois amigos, quando chegaram na sala Comunal viram enquanto Lílian fornecia a senha abrir o quadro da Mulher Gorda, entraram e sentaram – se esperando os amigos voltarem . Alguns minutos depois voltaram exaustos, sentando – se ao lados dos respectivos pares.  
- Ai, eu realmente cansei hoje . – Arabelle disse, bocejando .  
- Com certeza foi um dia cansativo . – Pedro completou .  
- Eu estou com muito sono . – Linny disse deitando a cabeça no colo de Remo .  
- Deu para perceber . – ele respondeu enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos dela .  
- Mas você não é a única que está cansada – Lílian respondeu sonolenta – eu vou dormir .  
- Nós também . – Narcisa respondeu por ela e Arabelle .  
- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco com o Remo . – Linny respondeu .  
- Ta, nós vamos subir . – Tiago e Sirius disseram .  
- E eu vou sair, Jonas está me esperando – Lena disse – Tiago pode me emprestar sua capa ?  
- Claro, Lena . Espere aqui, já volto . – Tiago subiu e apanhou a capa, entregando para Lena,que cobriu – se e saiu, depois acompanhado de Sirius e Pedro, subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino . Quando todos já haviam subido, Remo olhou para Linny e perguntou :  
- Você não está cansada ?  
- Estou, mas quero ficar aqui com você .  
- Eu também quero ficar aqui mas amanhã tem reunião dos monitores bem cedo, você sabe .. instruções, chave do quarto do monitor chefe, agendar a ronda, amar você ....  
- Eu também amo você . E adorei o fato de que i nós i vamos ter um quarto só para nós agora ... vai ser ótimo ....  
- Ei, de onde você tirou isso ? Eu tenho responsabilidades agora... não posso simplesmente levar a minha linda namorada para o meu novo quarto i particular i . – Ele disse sorrindo e provocando – a .  
- Então o meu i querido i namorado vai sofrer sem os beijos que ele gosta tanto por um bom tempo, até mudar sua atitude com a minha pessoa .  
- Não, eu posso viver sem tudo, menos seu beijos . – disse ele abaixando – se para beijá – la, ao que ela não pode resistir já que queria tanto aquilo quanto ele .  
- É melhor eu subir então, Remo, você tem compromissos cedo . – ele disse virando – se e subindo, agora era ela que estava provocando .  
- Ei, espere, Linny, espere, por favor, eu não preciso ir dormir agora. – ele pedia, fazendo caretas .  
- Mas eu preciso, senão como eu vou estar amanhã para você me admirar ? – ela disse da porta do dormitório feminino que foi fechada, segundos depois .  
A Remo não restou nada além de subir e deitar – se para dormir .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Na manhã seguinte, todos desceram juntos para o café da manhã e conversavam animadamente :  
- Então, Lena, como foi com Jonas ? – Lílian perguntou curiosa .  
- Tudo bem . – ela respondeu simplesmente .  
- Ei, Lily – Tiago disse – vamos namorar na beira do lago hoje ?  
- Com certeza . – ela respondeu animada, estava louca para ter um momento a sós com o namorado .  
- E você, Sirius, esqueceu que estamos juntos de novo ? – Narcisa, perguntou fingindo ciúmes .  
- Não, não esqueci, por que não fazemos algo hoje a noite ?  
- Eu adoraria . – ela disse sorrindo .  
Naquele momento McGonnagal passou pela mesa da Grifinória, chamando Remo e Lílian para a reunião de monitores . Os outros seguiram para as aulas, Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e Linny para Adivinhação e Narcisa, Arabelle e Lena para Aritmancia .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Lílian e Remo sentaram – se lado a lado na reunião dos monitores, junto a eles estavam os monitores da Sonserina, Malfoy e Snape, da Lufa – Lufa, uma garota loira e baixinha, chamada Alice McGuire e um garoto moreno e gordinho chamado Nicholas Flinch – Fletchey e da Corvinal,um garoto oriental chamado Yuki Chang e uma garota com ares indianos chamada Shive Patil . McGonagal começou a reunião passando a cada um uma chave do quarto particular a que cada um tinha direito por serem monitores chefes dando em seguida instruções de como deveriam se portar em relação a esses quartos .  
- E acima de tudo, esse quarto foi conquistado por merecimento da parte de vocês, então não percam o direito de usa – lo trazendo pessoas para ele durante a noite .  
Ouviu – se risinhos vindo da parte dos dois sonserinos, que olhavam para Remo e Lílian, o olhar gelado de McGonnagal no entanto calou – os enquanto ela passava uma folha e explicava :  
- Aqui estão os locais e horários das rondas, eu quero que cada um preencha com seu nome um dos horários, em seguida podem retornar para as aulas . – e dizendo isso ela saiu para ministrar sua aula .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
No meio da aula de Aritmancia, Dumbledore apareceu na porta da sala pedindo para falar com Narcisa, a garota levantou séria e seguiu o diretor até a sala dele, se deparando com os pais, sentados e esperando por ela .  
- Eu acho que vocês tem muito para conversar, então vou deixar vocês sozinhos . – disse Dumbledore deixando a sala .  
No momento seguinte Narcisa se viu sozinha com os pais, numa situação que se pudesse, evitaria a todo custo . Mas agora estava na hora da verdade .  
- Narcisa, querida – a mãe disse – sente – se, nós temos muito a conversar .  
- Isso mesmo, querida, sente – se . – o pai disse . Narcisa sentou – se e ficou quieta, enquanto o pai começava a falar :  
- Devido a contratempos, que nós com certeza i podemos i esquecer – ele começo – nós cortamos relações por um curto espaço de tempo, mas acho que está na hora de nos acertarmos já que somos pai e filha .  
- Eu concordo com seu pai, amor, você irá fazer dezessete anos, alcançara a maioridade bruxa e nós não podemos deixar de participar desse momento da sua vida, por isso resolvemos vir aqui, pedir para que você volte a ser nossa pequena Princesa Narcisa .  
Ela estava espantada, nunca esperava aquilo do pai e mãe, eles eram orgulhosos demais para estarem pedindo aquilo, na verdade, se eles estavam lá era por que realmente estavam sendo sinceros . Ela sorriu com aquela atitude, ia falar, mas a mãe voltou a falar antes :  
- É por isso que antes de você chegar aqui, nós conversamos com Dumbledore sobre a possibilidade de fazermos sua festa de Dezessete anos aqui em Hogwarts, e ele concordou, então, se você concordar, a partir do próximo fim de semana, eu estarei aqui para nos encontrarmos e planejarmos a festa . – a mãe sorriu para ela .  
- E nós iremos aceitar seu romance com o garoto Black, afinal já esta na hora dessa rixa boba acabar . – o pai completou .  
Naquele momento, Narcisa se sentiu invadida da mais pura felicidade, e abraçou – se aos pais .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Mais tarde, Narcisa contou animada aos amigos sobre os pais, e no fundo todos ficaram felizes por ela .  
  
Próximo Capítulo : A chegada de dois novos Black vai mudar a rotina de Hogwarts . Que segredos aquela família esconde e o que Sirius quis dizer com "eu não pertenço a essa família ? " .Iremos viajar pela história do mundo mágico em : Conhecendo os Black . No ar Domingo .  
  
Dedicatória : A Lily Dragon, minha beta e a amiga dela June, que vai desenhar AMIGAS pra mim . 


	19. Conhecendo os Black

Capítulo 17 – Conhecendo os Black  
  
Linny moveu – se lentamente na cama, naquele primeiro dia que sucedia a semana de lua cheia, e encontrou o corpo de Remo ao seu lado . Houvera uma reunião da Ordem na noite anterior e ela tivera que dormir no quarto de Remo . Dumbledore e ela haviam decidido que quando houvesse reuniões ela passaria as noites com Remo para justificar o atraso que ela teria se chegasse ao quarto tarde, tendo que explicar – se para as amigas . Remo virou – se ao seu lado, ficando os olhos azuis encarando os orbes castanhos de Linny, e disse :  
- Ei, Linny, é melhor levantar – mo – nos, eu tenho que tomar café e depois ir para a enfermaria . – ele disse triste .  
- Ok – ela murmurou quase inaudível, enquanto levantava e vestia o uniforme . Remo levantou e fez o mesmo .  
Eles acabaram de vestir – se e deixaram o quarto juntos em direção ao salão principal, as mãos dadas, como se através delas Linny pudesse passar força para ele encarar o que viria naquela semana . Quando sentaram para tomar café, os amigos já estavam na mesa e não falaram nado sobre a chegada dos dois, eles já estavam acostumados . Tiago até pensou em fazer uma brincadeira, mas aquela manhã não pedia brincadeiras, já que Remo só tomaria café com eles . Após o café todos seguiram com Remo para a enfermaria, onde ele ficou, após os beijos de Linny e o desejo de boa sorte dos amigos, para mais uma semana de martírio .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Após deixarem Remo na enfermaria, eles seguiram até a sala de feitiços onde teriam sua próxima aula . Antes de entrarem na sala, porém, Liny parou, sendo envolvida por uma aura mística, pegou então a mão de Sirius, o único ao seu alcance, e disse num tom profético :  
- Proteja o Remo do Ranhoso .  
Sirius assustou – se e virou – se para encará – la, e observando o estado em que ela se encontrava, envolta por uma estranha aura, não pode negar que ela fora extremamente profética, resolveu então proteger Remo do Ranhoso, como ela dissera . Puxou Linny para dentro da sala, pois o professor os chamava .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Tiago parecia totalmente fora do ar no jantar, mas na verdade estava ansioso para a noite . Faziam dois meses que não acompanhavam Remo nas transformações e aquela noite seria interessante, sua única tristeza era ter que deixar Lílian . Em seus pensamentos, seria perfeito passar uma noite de lua cheia com ela, mas tinha que ajudar Remo . Saindo de seu devaneio, tentou entender para onde estava indo, e percebeu que estava sentado na mesa do Salão Principal, esperando os outros acabarem sua refeição . Ele permaneceu quieto até Lena chamá – lo .  
- Ei, Potter, você está no mundo da lua ?  
- É, Ti, você está tão estranho . Quem devia estar no mundo da lua é o Remo, não você . – Lílian falou a voz carregada de preocupação .  
- Não se preocupe, Lil . Está tudo bem, só estou um pouco ansiosa com tudo .  
Nesse momento Snape passou pela mesa, parou ao lado de Linny e sussurrou no ouvido dela :  
- O que houve com seu namoradinho, Holmes ? Quem morreu agora?  
Linny virou os olhos para Sirius, depois para Snape para responder, mas quem acabou respondendo foi Arabelle :  
- Não foi você, Seboso. Que pena ! Pois se tivessi sido nós estaríamos livres dessa aberração que é seu cabelo .  
A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em risos e Linny segurou firme a mão de Tiago e disse :  
- Proteja o Seboso do Remo .  
Tiago a encarou e não entendeu as palavras dela, mas por tê - la em alta conta resolveu tomar cuidado, apesar disso por estar entretido com as risadas na mesa da Grifinória, e com Linny, Tiago nem percebeu Sirius levantando – se e seguindo Snape para fora do salão .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sirius seguiu Snape, até estarem longe da vista de alguém de dentro do salão, então chamou – o :  
- Snape !  
Snape virou – se lentamente, e depois, o tom de voz irritado, perguntou:  
- O que você quer, Black ? Rir da minha cara ?  
- Isso até seria interessante . Mas eu quero saber se você está tão interessado para saber o que o Remo faz na lua cheia ? Snape ia retrucar, mas a segunda frase de Sirius o interessou .  
- Por que você quer saber, Black ? Conhece algum modo de saciar minha curiosidade ?  
- Sim, hoje após as dez horas, vá até o Salgueiro Lutador e aperte o nó no tronco dele, daí entre no túnel . Você vai descobrir o que quer saber .  
- Obrigado, Black . – Snape disse virando e saindo .  
Sirius ignorou o agradecimento e virou seguindo pela direção oposta rindo, Linny estaria tranqüila agora .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny sentou – se no parapeito da janela, como sempre fazia na lua cheia . Ela ficava lá, esperando, por um Remo que não vinha, nunca vinha . Alguém tocou seu ombro levemente e ela se virou, deparou – se então com os orbes esmeralda de Lílian, que perguntou :  
- Lin, você vai ficar aqui, né ? Eu sei, por isso trouxe isso para você – Lílian entregou um cobertor para a amiga – se você sentir frio .  
Linny sorriu e agradeceu ao que Linny retrucou com :  
- Que nada para isso servem as amigas . Eu sei . – Linny disse .  
Lílian subiu para o dormitório, deixando Linny com apenas Sirius, Tiago e Pedro na Sala Comunal . Eles esperavam o sinal dela para irem até Remo .  
Do parapeito, Linny viu Remo sendo levado por Madame Pomfrey até dentro do salgueiro, ela logo acionaria os garotos, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, um vulto, que ela reconheceu como Severo Snape, saiu das sombras em direção ao salgueiro, ela botou a cabeça dentro da sala comunal e disse :  
- Tiago, o Ranhoso .  
Tiago pareceu entender, pois deixou a sala comunal em direção ao jardim, Linny então virou para Sirius e perguntou :  
- Sirius, você resolveu os problemas com o Ranhoso ?  
- Sim – ele falou calmamente – Remo vai acabar com ele agora .  
Ela enfureceu – se, o sangue subindo – lhe a face, jogou então sobre Sirius, enraivecida, batendo, chutando, arranhando – o, com toda a força que podia, histérica, começou a gritar :  
- Seu idiota ! O que você pensa que estava fazendo ? Se Remo o machucar a culpa será dele . Idiota !  
Os gritos dela chamaram atenção das garotas, que deixaram o quarto para se deparar com Linny, sobre Sirius, machucando – o, até que ele conseguiu segurar os pulsos dela impedindo que ela continuasse batendo nele . Narcisa, de cima da escada, gritou para Pedro :  
- O que aconteceu ?  
- Não sei . Mas parece que Sirius fez algo com Remo e o Seboso.  
Então Linny, parando, levantou, olhou para as garotas e disse :  
- Eu vou até o salgueiro, vocês chamem Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey. - ela disse correndo para fora do salão comunal .  
- O que ela vai fazer ? – Arabelle perguntou .  
- Ela vai entrar no salgueiro . – Lena respondeu .  
- Ela não pode, se ela entrar ela pode morrer ... – Lílian começou.  
- Ou pior, ser mordida, Remo nunca se perdoaria . – Lena concluiu . – É melhor fazermos o que ela pediu .  
E todos deixaram a Sala Comunal .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Linny corria esperando que Tiago tivesse alcançado Snape, ela segurava a varinha firme na mão quando chegou ao salgueiro . Não viu ninguém e ficou apavorada . Então viu Taigo sair do salgueiro, o brago sangrando, seguido por um Snape, com vestes ensangüentadas, mas sem nenhum ferimento aparente, mas que continuava xingando e resmungando :  
- Black você vai me pagar . Lupin também . Todos vão saber sobre, a verdadeira condição dele .  
Linny já irritada e meio insana, com toda aquela confusão, apontou a varinha para Snape e disse :  
- Estupefaça !  
Ela começou a rir, vendo o corpo de Snape cair, até num baque surdo tocar o chão . Tiago a olhou surpreso e apontou para a porta do castelo, de onde inconfundíveis cabelos vermelhos saiam porta a fora, acompanhados de Dumbledore, McGonnagal e Madame Pomfrey . Eles foram de aproximando do salgueiro e ao ver Tiago sangrando, Lílian correu desesperada até ele . Linny caiu no chão, esgotada emocionalmente, sendo amparada por Lena . Dumbledore fez um feitiço de levitação e que fez Snape flutuar e virou – se para os garotos :  
- Sr. Potter e Srta. Holmes, sigam Madame Pomfrey até a enfermaria, Srtas. Evans e Adams, acompanhe – os, os Srs. Snape e Black terão uma conversinha comigo .  
Os garotos seguiram até a enfermaria, enquanto Dumbledore, um Sirius de cabeça baixa e um Snape flutuante seguiam pelo lado oposto .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Lílian segurava a mão de Tiago firmemente, preocupada, Linny também estava preocupada, e aparentava isso, enquanto Madame Pomfrey a examinava .  
  
- Srta. Holmes, está tudo bem . Você pode ir, agora o Sr. Potter vai dar mais trabalho .  
Madame Pomfrey aproximou – se de Tiago com um frasco de poção na mão, ela passou a poção sobre o ferimento do garoto, ignorando os gemidos de dor dele, passou mais algumas poções, e por fim fechou o corte com um feitiço, colocando uma atadura protetora por cima do corte .  
Ela acabou e disse para ele ficar mais um tempo na enfermaria, Lílian sentou ao lado dele na cama do hospital, esperando que ele fosse liberado . Linny virou – se para ele e agradeceu :  
- Obrigado, Tiago .  
Ela apenas sorriu enquanto ela virava – se para deixar a enfermaria, tinha coisas a fazer .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Ao sair da enfermaria, Linny se dirigiu a sala de Dumbledore, onde esperou paciente Sirius sair . Snape saiu primeiro, passou por Linny, emburrado e olhando – a com nojo caminhou lentamente, até deixar o campo visual dela . Sirius saiu em seguida, o olhar triste e ao ver Linny falou :  
  
- Snape não vai falar nada . Mas o que você está fazendo aqui ? Veio me humilhar, me xingar ? Por que eu já estou péssimo e sei que meus amigos vão estar furiosos comigo amanhã .  
- Não . Eu vim conversar . Eu acho que tenho direito de conversar com você como sua amiga . Já que querendo ou não Remo é meu namorado e eu gosto muito de você, Sirius, não quero os dois brigados . – ela sorriu o máximo que pode, meio que suplicando .  
Ele pareceu pensar um pouco e por fim respondeu :  
- Sim . Vamos conversar .  
Linny puxou – o pelos corredores, até chegarem a sala da Grifinória, e Linny fazer com ele senta – se no parapeito com ela, começou então a falar :  
- Sirius, o que está havendo ? Desde que sua prima e seu irmão entraram em Hogwarts você está tão diferente .  
- Linny, a presença deles me mostra a natureza da minha família . A real natureza da família Black . As Trevas .  
Linny parou quieta, enquanto Sirius suspirava, preparando – se para continuar, então ela repetiu :  
- As Trevas ?  
- Sim, as Trevas . Você sabia que desde o ano passado eu não moro mais com meus pais ? Eu estou morando com Tiago . Eu fugi por que não agüentava mais minha mãe . Você não percebeu que meu pai parou de comparecer as reuniões da Ordem ? Foi por causa da minha mãe . Ela fez isso, ela convenceu – o de que Voldmort estava certo . Agora, eles odeiam trouxas, sangue – ruins e bruxos que gostem de trouxas. Minha família . Os Black .  
- Mas como Andrômeda casou com Ted ?  
Andrômeda, prima de Sirius, era irmã de Bellatrix, e se formara em Hogwarts, quando eles estavam no quinto ano . Agora ela estava casada com Ted Tonks, um bruxo nascido trouxa, e tinha uma filha, Nymphadora, da qual Linny era madrinha, já que ela e Andrômeda eram muito amigas .  
- Ela foi excluída da família, deserdada, já que não seguiu o lema da família . Vocês nunca falaram disso ?  
- Não . Mas Sirius, se você fugiu de casa como se sustenta ?  
- Meu tio, Alphard, também foi expulso da família . Ele morreu e me deixou seu dinheiro .  
- Mas por que a presença de Bellatrix e Régulo o incomoda tanto ?  
- Eu não sei, Linny . De alguma forma, digamos, i sexual i, Bella me atrai, não que eu esteja pensando em trair a Cisa, mas é estranho, Bella tem um certo magnetismo sobre mim .  
- Sirius você não é que nem eles . Mau . Você não é um Black .  
- Eu sou sim, ou pelo menos fui hoje . Eu joguei Remo aos leões, pensando em acabar com o Seboso, hoje, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fui Black, frio e calculista, além de vingativo, claro .  
- Mas você não é assim sempre . Sirius você sabe por que eu gosto tanto de você ? Você é o meu melhor amigo . Eu não gosto de vê – lo assim . Você sabe quantas vezes me ajudou ? Com Remo, com meu dom, comigo mesma ? E além disso você é grifinório, isso quer dizer muito .  
- Eu sei, Lin . Muito obrigado . – ele disse abraçando – a .  
- Agora sobre a sua suposta atração sexual por Bellatrix, tome jeito garoto agora que os pais de Narcisa apóiam a relação de vocês, não ponha tudo a perder .  
- Eu não vou . – ele disse e ela acreditou nele .  
  
N/A : Mais um capítulo . Espero que gostem . O próximo vem até quinta.  
  
Agradecimentos : A Dynha Black e Lily Dragon, que dedicaram capítulos das fics delas para mim .  
  
Dedicatória : A todas as fãs do Sirius . E a FranKC, minha amiga de fics e colega de colégio .  
  
Próximo Capítulo : Voldmort avança cada vez mais . E isso exige MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS . 


	20. Medidas Drásticas

Capítulo 18 - Medidas Drásticas

Linny ergueu a cabeça lentamente, tentando adequar os olhos à claridade do lugar onde se encontrava, e entender o que fazia no chão, com algo pesado, que impedia o movimento de suas pernas sobre ela .

Ela identificou a "coisa " como sendo Sirius e observando as garrafas vazias de cerveja amanteigada em volta, relembrou o que os dois haviam feito na noite anterior .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FlashBack

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após conversarem Sirius virou – se para Linny e perguntou :

- Vamos aprontar algo ? Com o Ranhoso ? É tão entediante ficar parado aqui .

Ela pensou um pouco e se deu conta que realmente queria sair dali.

- Sim, mas o que podemos fazer ?

- Eu tenho uma idéia . Me espere aqui . – Sirius disse subindo para o dormitório masculino em seguida .

Ele voltou rapidamente carregando a capa de Tiago e uma mochila, Linny perguntou curiosa :

- O que nós vamos fazer, Sirius ?

- Vamos até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina deixar um presentinho.

- Interessante . – ela respondeu .

Cobertos pela capa de Tiago os dois se esgueiraram até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, onde Sirius abriu a mochila e retirou de dentro da mesma um pacote .

- Ei, Sirius, o que é isso ?

- São umas fotos comprometedoras do Ranhoso . Eu consegui com uma ex – namorada, Bertha Jorkins .

Bertha Jorkins fora a namorada de Sirius antes de Narcisa, ela era amiga de Andrômeda, prima dele .

- Ela gostava de fotos e fofocas – respondeu ele – olhe . – ele concluiu passando duas fotos as mãos dela .

Ela observou as fotos, uma mostrava Snape coberto de rosa após uma brincadeira dos Marotos, a segunda era de Lúcio Malfoy no Expresso após ela mesma fazer um feitiço que o deixara sem calças .

- A do Malfoy foi Pedro que tirou no Expresso ano passado .

- Eu me lembro . – ela disse sorrindo, e quando se deu conta viu já estar dentro da Sala Comunal da Sonserina .

A Sala era escura, decorada em verde, prata e preto, com enormes poltronas pretas no centro, mesas nos cantos e tapetes verdes no chão, além da enorme cobra da Sonserina na parede .

Sirius por baixo da capa começou a mover – se espalhando as fotos pelo chão de toda a sala comunal, quando acabou puxou Linny para fora, levando – a até a cozinha .

- Almofadinhas, o que você quer na cozinha ?

- Pegar algumas coisas . Espere só um pouquinho .

- Ok . – ela disse e começou a esperar enquanto muitos elfos vinham lhe oferecer doces, que ela recusou gentilmente, mas pediu para levar alguns .

Sirius voltou em seguida, carregando um pequena caixa, cujo conteúdo ele escondeu dela .

Quando chegaram a Sala Comunal, Linny perguntou o que a caixa continha e Sirius retirou uma cerveja amanteigada de dentro dela e alcançou para ela .

Linny bebeu a cerveja observando que Sirius retirava garrafas e garrafas de dentro da caixa e bebia todas .

Eles permanecerem por um tempo na sala comunal bebendo e rindo .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do FlashBack

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela não tinha forças para levar Sirius até o quarto e tinha que ver Remo, então juntou todas as garrafas de cerveja, e com toda a sua força, ergueu o corpo de Sirius o suficiente para tirara suas pernas debaixo e levantar – se . Foi o que fez . Subiu então para o quarto onde colocou as garrafas de cerveja no lixo .

Rapidamente trocou de roupa para ir até a enfermaria .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linny entrou na enfermaria, carregando os doces que pegara para Remo na cozinha .

Seus olhos percorreram o ambiente, observando o garoto que estava deitado na cama dormindo . A respiração compassada, os olhos cerrados e uma expressão quieta e tranqüila . Moveu os olhos descendo até is braços do garoto, que estavam enfaixados devido aos cortes que ele mesmo causava .

Como se algo cutucasse – a, ela sentiu triste e teve vontade de chorar ao imaginar os ferimentos do namorado .

Voltou a revistar o ambiente, os olhos rápidos, observando cada canto e detalhe, até encontrar o que queria : um relógio . Viu que horas eram, e resolveu esperar até Madame Pomfrey vir acordar Remo, sentou então ao lado dele, e ficou lá, vendo – o dormir .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcisa, Lena e Arabelle voltavam do almoço e Narcisa se perguntava por que Sirius não havia ido almoçar . Lena e Arabelle vinham conversando atrás, quando elas entraram na Sala Comunal notaram um grande número de primeiranistas em volta de algo próximo a janela onde Linny sempre ficava . Um deles virou a cabeça e perguntou para elas :

- Alguma de vocês sabe onde está a Srta. Evans ou Sr. Lupin ? Nós precisamos de um monitor aqui .

Lena respondeu :

- Não sabemos, mas há algo que nós possamos fazer para ajudar ?

O garoto ponderou por uns segundos antes de responder :

- É, eu acho que sim . É que as garotas encontraram Sirius Black dormindo no chão e estão brincando com ele .

- O que ? – Narcisa disse – Saiam da minha frente ! – ela concluiu empurrando as aluna do primeiro ano para chegar até ele, enquanto Lena e Arabelle riam .

Sirius estava deitado no chão, sem camisa, o dorso nu pintado, beijado, colorido . Narcisa aspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de cerveja amanteigada e concluindo que Sirius estava bêbado . Chegou a conclusão de que Sirius havia ficado, realmente muito triste com o que ocorrera na noite anterior para se embebedar . Ela fez um feitiço de levitação e levou – o para o quarto .

No quarto Narcisa pensava qual seria a melhor maneira de acordar Sirius, e por fim decidiu jogar água gelada nele .

Sirius sentiu algo gelado e abriu lentamente os olhos, despertando . Viu logo o rosto irritado da namorada na sua frente, e tentando parecer o mais inocente possível perguntou :

- O que houve, Nars ?

- Sirius Black, você anou bebendo ?

- Aham ... Eu e a Linny ontem . Depois de aprontarmos com Snape e Malfoy .

- Bom isso explica o escândalo dado pelos dois no café – ela começou – mas não explica por que Linny não foi encontrada, deitada na sala comunal sendo brinquedo de primeiranistas e você foi . – ela cocluiu em seguida, olhando para ele esperando uma resposta .

- Cisa, você ficou com ciúme ? – ele disse debochado .

- Pare com isso, Sirius . Você me irrita assim . – ela reclamou .

- E assim ? – ele perguntou antes de beijá – la . Ela tentou afastar – se mas não conseguiu . O impacto que os beijos dele causavam nela era devastador .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linny sentiu algo sacudindo – abriu os olhos e viu Madame Pomfrey, sorrindo olhou então para o relógio e viu que havia passado mais tempo do que ela imaginava, e então falou para a enfermeira :

- Desculpe, Madame Pomfrey, eu acabei dormindo .

- Não se preocupe, querida, a noite de vocês não foi muito agradável .

- Não foi mesmo . A senhora vai acordá – lo ?

- Sim, ele tem que almoçar e depois provavelmente ele terá visitas .

- A senhora precisa de ajuda ?

- Acorde – o enquanto eu busco o almoço dele .

- Certo .

Madame Pomfrey saiu e Linny virou – se para Remo, tocando levemente os cabelos dele e chamando – o com a voz doce :

- Remo acorde, eu estou aqui .

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, e vendo Linny a sua frente, deu um sorriso fraco .

- Remo, está tudo bem ?

- Sim, com exceção do que aconteceu ontem .

- Você já sabe ? Eu ia lhe contar .

- Dumbledore veio falar comigo hoje de manhã bem cedo . Eu fiquei muito mau, eu podia ter machucado alguém .

- Remo, está tudo bem . Você não fez nada .

- Não, Linny, mas eu poderia ter feito . Eu estou muito chateado com Sirius .

- Remo, você deve parar de se culpar pelo que não fez . E deve conversar com Sirius, ele estava muito chateado . Vai ficar tudo bem .

- Linny, eu não sei se vai ficar tudo bem . Eu me senti traído .

Remo, só dê a ele uma chance e você vai entender . Eles estenderam o seu segredo .

Ele parou pensando no que ela dissera e por fim respondeu :

- Ok, eu falarei com ele .

- Obrigada – ela começou – você sabe que eu te adoro . – ela concluiu enquanto abraçava – o e beijava – o .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius e Tiago encontraram – se e conversaram um pouco sobre a a noite anterior, sendo observados de perto pelas garotas, que estavam realmente curiosas, até que Tiago virou – se para elas e disse :

- Nós vamos ir ver Remo .

- Certo . Diga a ele que mandamos lembranças . – Lílian falou .

- Nós diremos . Até amanha . – Sirius completou .

Sirius e Tiago beijaram Narcisa e Lílian e pegando a capa da invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto deixaram a Sala Comunal .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linny ouviu o toque na porta e levantou – as para abri – la, olhando para Remo, constantemente . Ela viu que Sirius e Tiago esperavam e rapidamente conduziu – os ao espaço reservado onde Remo estava .

- Remo, Sirius e Tiago estão aqui para falar com você . Eu vou indo, as garotas devem estar preocupadas comigo, não nos vemos desde ontem. Tchau . – ela disse beijando – o e deixando – o a sós com os amigos .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linny entrou exausta no quarto feminino do sétimo ano, e encontrou as amigas rindo . Jogou – se na cama, e perguntou :

- Ei, qual é a graça ?

- Você tinha que vê a Narcisa hoje . Algumas primeiranistas estavam brincando com o Sirius, e até a Narcisa chegar nele ela derrubou uma metade e bateu na outra metade . – Arabelle disse rindo .

Linny riu, e tentou acalmar – se, para finalmente conseguir perguntar :

- Mas como elas conseguiram fazer isso ?

- Elas o encontraram de ressaca, dormindo na Sala Comunal e ele disse que você tinha algo a ver com isso . – Narcisa disse .

- É .

E Linny começou a contar sobre o que eles haviam feito, mostrando as fotos em seguida .

- Eu nunca esperei que você pudesse fazer isso, Lin . – Lílian disse .

- Nem eu . – ela concordou com a amiga .

Elas ficaram conversando mais um pouco, até que se viram cansadas demais e resolveram ir dormir .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linny acordou com uma sensação estranha e olhou para os dedos, onde o anel a Ordem podia ser visto . Levantou – se e apanhou uma roupa para o dia, quando McGonnagal entrou no quarto e anunciou :

- Acordem, Srtas. Tivemos um problema, Dumbledore, quer todos no Salão Principal em dez minutos . E Srta. Holmes, ele quer você no lugar de sempre .

- Certo, Professora . Garotas, eu vejo vocês depois .

E saiu enquanto as garotas vestiam – se para ir ao Salão Principal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linny seguiu até a sala onde se realizavam as reuniões da ordem, todos os membros se encontravam sentados em seus lugares, ele buscou o seu, ao lado de Moody . Minutos depois Dumbledore entrou na sala afobado, começando falar :

- Ontem o Beco Diagonal, Hogsmeade e outras regiões bruxas estiveram sobre ataque . Por isso devemos hoje tomar algumas decisões . A primeira delas é sobre a aceitação de novos membros na Ordem . Como os ataques estão se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes eu acho que deveríamos aceitar mais pessoas na ordem, e começar logo o treinamento desses jovens . Os que forem a favor ergam as mãos .

Mais de metade das mãos se ergueram . O suficiente para aprovar a medida, Dumbledore então continuou .

- A minha indicação é Remo Lupin . – ele disse .

E os outros membros da Ordem foram fazendo suas indicações :

- Lílian Evans . – McGonnagal disse .

- Sirius Black . – Andrômeda anunciou .

- Helena Adams . – Moody grunhiu .

E finalmente chegara a vez de Linny, ela ouviu quase todos os seus amigos serem chamados e estava na dúvida sobre quem seria sua indicação, por fim pensou um pouco e disse :

- Arabelle Figg .

Dumbledore retomou a palavra e disse :

- Acabamos a primeira parte da nossa reunião . A segunda parte refere – se ao treinamento que esses novos receberão . Nós precisamos decidir quem será o treinador deles . A minha indicação é para Alastor . Quem concordar erga as mãos .

A indicação de Dumbledore foi unanimidade, todas as mãos na sala se ergueram . Dumbledore deu outro sorriso e mais uma vez retomou a palavra :

- Estamos encerrados por hoje . Na próxima reunião, eu lhes darei a resposta dos indicados ao convite de ingresso a Ordem e como serão organizados os treinamentos . Podem ir .

Assim que Dumbledore liberou – os, Linny levantou indo em direção a Andrômeda , que ao vê – la abraçou – a e disse :

- Linny, querida eu estava com saudade . Como você está ?

- Bem, Andrômeda . E a pequena Nymphadora ?

- Vai fazer dois anos daqui a duas semanas . Eu pretendia fazer um almoço para poucas pessoas em Hogsmeade . Você poderia ir ?

- Se for dia de visita ao povoado eu irei com certeza .

- Que bom . Foi ótimo vê – la . Espero encontra – la novamente logo .

E as duas despediram – se, indo cada uma para um lado da sala .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, as garotas ficaram preocupadas por não encontrarem Sirius e Tiago no salão . Mas sentaram – se e esperaram por Dumbledore, que explicaria a razão de ter lavado todos para lá . Dumbledore apareceu logo e começou a falar :

- O motivo deu tê – los chamado aqui foram os ataques de Voldmort a diversos lugares bruxos, tristemente devo informar que alguns alunos perderam parentes nos ataques . Esses alunos serão liberados das aulas por um semana, eles serão chamados pela professora McGonnagal . Para os demais, as aulas foram canceladas hoje .

As garotas ouviram atentamente os nomes dos alunos chamados e respiraram aliviadas quando nenhuma delas foi chamada .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Três Semanas Depois

Linny puxava Remo em direção ao Três Vassouras para o almoço com Andrômeda e Ted, o marido dela, em comemoração ao aniversário da pequena Nymphadora . Sirius também iria, mas antes ele resolveu dar uma volta com Narcisa, que não queria ir ao almoço .

- Andrômeda, Ted – Linny falou sentando – se ao lado deles – esse é meu namorado, Remo Lupin . E onde está minha afilhada ?

Uma pequena garota, com os cabelos rosas apareceu por detrás de Andrômeda, e murmurou algo quase incompreensível :

- Tia Lin . – ela disse, abrindo os bracinhos e correndo na direção dela .

Remo observou a pequena garotinha com os cabelos rosas e virou – se, interrogativamente para Andrômeda e Ted, ao que ele respondeu logo :

- Ela é uma metamorfomaga . Pode mudar as feições como quiser, essa é a favorita dela .

Remo segui a conversar com os dois, enquanto Linny brincava com a garotinha, logo Sirius chegou e ele se sentiu mais a vontade, então ele viu a garotinha virar para ele e dizer :

- Você é namorado da tia Lin ?

- Sou sim . – ele respondeu .

- Então um dia vocês vão ter bebês ?

- Nymphadora, não seja indiscreta . – Andrômeda ralhou com a garota .

- Senhora Tonks, não se preocupe . Eu espero ter bebês com a tia Linny, sim .

- Então pede para casar com ela .

- Um dia talvez, pequena . Por enquanto nós somos muito novos para isso .

- Mamãe e papai não são jovens para estarem casados ?

- Um dia você vai entender que para tudo a uma razão, pequena, então entendera por que os seus pais fizeram e por que nós não iremos fazer isso, pelo menos não agora .

- Tia Lin, posso ir pro colo dele ?

Linny olhou para Remo, como se perguntasse se não teria problema para ele pegar a garotinha e ele assentiu que não, então Linny passou a garota para os braços do namorado . Ainda anos depois ela se perguntaria se aquele não teria sido o maior erro que ela cometeu .

N/A : Desculpem o atraso na publicação desse capítulo . Eu tive alguns problemas .

Próximo Capítulo : "Por que tudo tinha que ser assim ? Como eu pude ser tão idiota ? Onde eu estava com a cabeça ? Por que a pesar de querer sair correndo atrás dele, eu fiquei parada pensando no que o fato de eu correr causaria a minha reputação ? Narcisa Winford você realmente se superou . " Não perca a voz de Narcisa em Amigas, no próximo capítulo : Um Sonho Destruído .


	21. Um Sonho Destruído

Capítulo 19 – Um Sonho Destruído

Por que tudo tinha que ser assim ? Como eu pude ser tão idiota ? Onde eu estava com a cabeça ? Por que a pesar de querer sair correndo atrás dele, eu fiquei parada pensando no que o fato de eu correr causaria a minha reputação ? Narcisa Winford você realmente se superou .

Eu acho que é do interesse de todos que estão lendo esse relato, entender o por que de eu estar falando tão mau assim de eu mesma, eu simplesmente perdi Sirius e não fiz nada .

Por Merlin, como eu sou estúpida . Em todo caso nada melhor que se começar uma história do começo .

Tudo começou na maldita manhã da festa de aniversário que os i queridos i papai e mamãe organizaram pra mim . Eu fui acordada muito cedo por minha mãe, mandando que eu me vestisse e a seguisse para o local onde eu seria arrumada e esperaria a hora da festa.

Enquanto nós andávamos pelos corredores, minha mãe me conduziu até o local onde a festa se realizaria, para me mostrar a decoração .

Eu olhei para dentro do salão curiosa, já que não fora informada de como a decoração seria feita, e fiquei realmente surpresa . Estava perfeito ! Naquele momento eu não pude duvidar do bom gosto da minha mãe, as cores, a combinação, os balões, tudo estava tão harmonioso que eu não pude deixar de suspirar me imaginando entrando com Sirius naquele salão à noite .

O salão estava decorado em amarelo, rosa e coral, as paredes, o chão e o teto, estavam em diferentes cores de roxo, os balões no teto eram laranjas, amarelos, vermelhos e rosas. Em cada mesa havia um castiçal de velas e um arranjo de flores . Além disso nas colunas, de estilo clássica, haviam correntes de flores e balões em formato de corações, nas cores roxa, laranja, vermelha e rosa . Para mim parecia saído de um conto de fadas .

Minha mãe notou minha admiração e murmurou :

- Você ainda não viu nada . – enquanto dava meia volta e me fazia segui – lá pelos corredores para outra sala .

Aquela sala lembrava um salão de beleza, cadeiras, escovas de cabelo, espelhos, caixas de maquiagem, tudo aquilo devidamente arrumado, uma senhora se dirigiu a minha mãe, séria :

- Sra. Winford nós podemos começar ? A srta. Winford tem que passar pela depilação, manicure, pedicure, maquiagem, cabelos e depois ir experimentar o vestido .

- Sra. Winford nós podemos começar ? A srta. Winford tem que passar pela depilação, manicure, pedicure, maquiagem, cabelos e depois ir experimentar o vestido .

Eu suspirei, seria deixada a tarde inteira com uma francesa, que assim minha mãe deixou a sala, me esquadrinhou com os olhos, repetindo em seguida como teríamos coisas para fazer . Ela começou levando – me até uma cadeira onde mandou que eu sentasse e enquanto lavava meu cabelo, explicou – me :

- Pela manhã nós vamos testar penteados e maquiagens, a tarde nós faremos o penteado e maquiagem escolhido, além da mão e do pé e da depilação . Por último você será vestida . É melhor começar .

Nas horas que se seguiram ela experimentou, diversos penteados em mim . Lisos, cacheados, frisados, presos, de todos os jeitos . Eu estava começando a ficar cansada, quando ela resolveu me dar a voz pra dar uma opinião sobre o penteado que eu gostaria .

- Eu gostei mais do segundo . – opinei sobre um dos penteados, levemente cacheado, solto, com apenas a coroinha do que todas as debutantes usavam .

Ela esquadrinhou o meu rosto e disse, com um sorriso leve :

- Realmente, eu acho que esse combina mais com seu rosto, agora só falta a maquiagem .

- Suspirei novamente, lá vamos nós de novo .

- Por volta de meio dia, minha mãe apareceu seguida de vários elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, que carregavam sacolas e uma mesa montável . Rapidamente os elfos montaram a mesa e arrumaram as comidas que estavam na sacola sobre a mesa, minha mãe então dispensou – os com um aceno de cabeça e se dirigiu a mim e a Mademoseille Mille :

- Que tal parar um pouco para o almoço ? – ela disse – Narcisa precisa estar com bastante energia está noite . – ela concluiu acariciando lentamente minha mão .

- Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ela, estava muito cansada e já ficando com fome, então assim que Mademoseille Mille acabou de colocar os rolos no meu cabelo, levantei e sentai para almoçar, seguida de mamãe e de Mille, que conversaram sobre os últimos detalhes da festa .

- Foi no meio da tarde que eu comecei a ficar nervosa, eu já estava quase pronta, cabelos, unhas, só faltava colocar o vestido, mas ele não chegava .

Eu podia perceber a irritação de minha mãe e da Mademoseille, afinal elas haviam combinado com a costureira que o vestido deveria ser entregue as três horas em Hogwarts . Eram quatro horas e o vestido não chegava . Minha mãe já estava apavorada, e já havia mandado cartas para a costureira, para meu pai e até mesmo para minha vó .

- Toda aquela irritação já estava me deixando nervosa, quando uma coruja parda entrou largando um pacote nas mãos da minha mãe, que soltou um suspiro enorme . Ela, voltando a sua altivez habitual, disse :

- Narcisa, prepare – se ! Vá se vestir !

Eu baixei a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras da minha mãe e me dirigi ao trocador montado num canto da sala, enquanto eu retirava minhas roupas ouvia as palavras de admiração vindo do resto da sala, e me preparava para finalmente encarar os momentos que antecederiam a minha entrada no salão acompanhada de Sirius .

Quando eu estava completamente nua, minha mãe acalcou – me o vestido, que eu vesti com a ajuda de Mademoseille .

Assim que eu fiquei totalmente pronta, vestido, cabelos e maquiagem, eu tive a oportunidade de me olhar no espelho, e sem querer ser convencida, eu estava maravilhosa .

- O vestido rosa escuro, tomara que caia, bordado com brilhantes, colado ao corpo no tórax, soltando – se levemente a partir da cintura, acabando descendo ao chão e formando pontas arrendondadas na barra. O cabelo, levemente cacheado e frisado, com a coroinha combinava com o estilo do vestido, e por último a maquiagem, em tons rosados caia perfeita ao conjunto completo .

Ainda faltava tempo para que eu pudesse entrar no salão e finalmente acabar com aquele nervosismo a que minha existência baseava – se naquele momento . Eu olhava ansiosa para o pequeno relógio, que se encontrava pendurado na parede, contando os minutos para o momento em que eu entraria no salão, acompanhada de Sirius e finalmente deixaria claro para todos que aquele era o homem a quem eu amava e que, independente de tudo, eu amaria até meu último suspiro .

Como eu fui estúpida, achando que eu simplesmente entraria com Sirius na festa e meus pais ficariam quietos e deixariam que eu fosse feliz . Como eu não pude perceber a armação, a troca de olhares, o falso atraso de Sirius, tudo aquilo não passava de uma armação para me entregar ao maior dos inimigos do homem que eu amava ? Como eu consegui achar que todas as raízes familiares, ódios passados e destinos traçados fossem deixados de lado para que a minha felicidade fosse alcançada ? Óbvio que não, os Winford são orgulhosos, eles nunca abandonam suas origens, por nada e por ninguém .

Chegara a hora . Eu me levantei e guiada pela minha mãe fui levada até a porta do salão, que estava fechada, esperando que eu chagasse para ser aberta, frente a porta eu girei meus olhos ao redor esperando por Sirius, mas ele não estava lá . Meu coração apertou e eu comecei a ficar apavorada, onde ele estava ?

Ele deveria estar ali, me esperando, eu havia pedido isso a ele, fora a única coisa que eu pedi para ele naquele dia, como ele não estava lá ? Lutando contra as lágrimas, eu tentava raciocinar, e vi minha mãe se aproximando de mim, ela passou a mão silenciosamente sobre o meu ombro e murmurou em meu ouvido :

- Narcisa, querida, é melhor você entrar, aquele garoto – eu achei que ela se referia a Sirius, mas ela apontou para Malfoy, que estava encostado em uma das colunas – acabou de chegar e disse que não se importa de acompanha – la . Prepare – se, sua hora chegou .

Eu quis reclamar, eu tentei achar em mim forças par reclamar, mas a raiva que eu sentia de Sirius, além de todo o nervosismo e ansiedade no qual eu me encontrava retiraram –me a força e as palavras .

No momento seguinte o braço de Malfoy envolveu o meu e as portas se abriram .

Eu entrei quieta, no salão os olhos todos fixos em mim, e eu pude sentir, por parte de muitos a surpresa de me verem entrando de braços dados com Malfoy . Meus olhos varreram o salão à procura de Sirius, mas ele também não estava lá . Eu queria me soltar, desabar na frente de todos e mostrar o quão triste e frágil eu estava me sentindo naquele momento .

Mas eu resisti, com forças tiradas não sei de onde, eu resisti .

A minha entrada seguiram – se as diversas formalidades que acontecem numa festa de Debutante Bruxa, a dança com o pai, a abertura do buffet, a tiragem de fotos e a cumprimentar todos os convidados .

Foi quando eu cheguei a mesa onde as garotas e os marotos estavam, e perguntei automaticamente :

- Onde Sirius está ?

- Eu não sei, ele disse que iria encontra – lá nas portas do salão ? - Tiago respondeu .

- Pois é, mas ele não me encontrou lá e eu tive que entrar com aquele loiro aguado na minha festa . Sirius vai ter muito trabalho pra me explicar o que aconteceu .

Foi naquele momento que meus pais se levantaram e chamaram a atenção de todos para um brinde, eu fiquei surpresa mas ao ser chamada por eles, me dirigi até a mesa onde eles se encontravam .

- É com muita honra, que hoje além de comemorar o aniversário e a maioridade de nossa querida Narcisa, que anunciamos o noivado dela com Lúcio Malfoy . Lúcio, aproxime – se daqui . – meu pai concluiu

- Então eu entendi, a armação, tudo . E eu vi Sirius, parado nas portas do salão, o olhar vago e incrédulo, a tristeza estampada nas faces . Eu quis sair correndo de lá, me aproximar dele, dizer que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas fui tomada por Lúcio Malfoy, que me beijou na frente de todos, numa foto que estaria em todos os jornais no dia seguinte . Então eu não quis sair de lá . E fiquei parada, sem saber o que fazer, exposta e desesperada . Vi Sirius sair correndo, meus amigos deixarem o salão com olhares curiosos e tristes, e meu pai anunciar que o baile iria começar, e me levar pela mão até o meio do salão, onde dancei com Lúcio Malfoy a primeira música, não sem antes ver um ser longos cabelos pretos saindo porta afora, na cola de Sirius .

- Agora eu sei, o quanto me deixei enganar e que as chances de que Sirus entenda e me perdoe são pouquíssimas .

Estou com frio, o vestido antes tão lindo em frangalhos, e a maquiagem completamente borrada, sentando contando meus problemas para a Murta que Geme, eu de algum modo me tirou da festa sendo ajudada por Nick Sem Cabeça, oh Merlin, onde eu fui parar.

Eu sei que não posso ficar aqui pra sempre, mas tenho medo de sair daqui e encarar o que me espera lá fora, uma mundo onde talvez nem meus amigos, queram ainda me olhar .

N/A : Que venham as pedras . Ok, esse capítulo ficou realmente curto . Mas o próximo será mais comprido .

Dedico esse capítulo a querida Bruk Malfoy Black, por todos os comentários, conversas no msn e idéias para esse triste capítulo .


	22. Arrumando as Coisas ou Piorando Mais Ain...

Capítulo 20 - Arrumando as Coisas ou Piorando Mais Ainda ?

Narcisa abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo frio e cansaço . Ela correu os olhos pelo lugar onde se encontrava, identificando – o como o banheiro da Murta, e olhou para si mesma . O vestido, antes rosado e limpo, estava sujo, rasgado e já assumia uma coloração amarronzada . Ela ergueu – se fraca e saiu porta a fora em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, uma hora teria que encarar as coisas, ela pensou .

Linny olhou para os dois rapazes ao seu lado, Remo dormia com a cabeça em seu colo e Sirius sentado no chão, dividia o espaço que sobrava no seu colo com Remo, chorava triste, as garotas haviam ido atrás de Narcisa que ainda não aparecera, com ajuda de Tiago e Pedro, com o Mapa do Maroto .

Linny, acabara ficando com Sirius, tentando consola – la, e com Remo, que acabara dormindo . Tão logo eles haviam voltado ao salão . Ela não entendera a razão do namorado ter dormido, mas deixara que ele permanecesse no seu colo .

- Sirius – ela disse, enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos dele, de um modo consolador – não se preocupe, quando Narcisa voltar, vocês vão conversar e resolver tudo . Deve ser tudo um mau entendido . – ela complementou, mesmo que para si aquilo parecesse algo muito sério .

- A questão não é essa, Linny . Eu fui humilhado . Ela entrou naquele salão acompanhada dele . Eu fui trancado por Crabble e Goyle numa sala e só sai depois que eles me soltaram, eu corri pra chegar lá, e quando cheguei, eu a vi . A única mulher por quem eu largaria tudo, sendo anunciada noiva de outro homem, só meu maior inimigo . Eu não sei o que vou fazer .

- Sirius, dê uma chance para Narcisa se explicar . Ela deve ter uns boa explicação para isso, para tudo o que aconteceu .

- E se eu não quiser saber, se eu não quiser ouvir . Eu ofereci a ela tudo o que eu tinha, uma casa, uma vida . Ela não precisava dos pais dela, eu não preciso dos meus . Eu daria uma festa se ela quisesse, eu comprei uma casa para nós em Londres . Eu ia pedi – lá em CASAMENTO !

Linny surpreendeu – se e murmurou, ainda meio assustada pela informação recebida :

- Você ia pedi – lá em casamento ? Pra morar junto, dividir uma casa, uma vida ?

- Sim, eu ia . Na festa, na frente de todo mundo . Pra mostrar para ela que ela é a única pra mim .

- Sirius, eu .... – ela começou – eu ...não sei o que dizer ... você me .....

- Deixou sem palavras . Eu sei . Quem ia imaginar que eu, Sirius Black, o maior garanhão de Hogwarts, ia querer me amarrar tão cedo .

Linny calou – se . Não havia o que dizer . Apenas continuou passando a mão nos cabelos dele, num sinal de apoio e concordância .

Ela permaneceu assim por um tempo, até ouvir um estrondo, a porta da sala, foi jogada longe, Sirius levantou – se e Remo acordou, e surpresos os três olharam a sua frente, onde Narcisa estava parada, os olhos raivosos, as faces vermelhas e inchadas, devido ao pranto, a roupa em farrapos, o cabelo que era uma bagunça só . Totalmente diferente da Narcisa que estava na festa . Ela dirigiu um olhar frio para Linny e pediu, com um tom de ordem :

- Eu preciso falar com Sirius, me dê licença .

Linny encarou a amiga e puxando o namorado, saiu da sala quieta . Narcisa e Sirius se encararam seria a hora da verdade .

Linny saiu puxando Remo para fora, e perguntou de supetão :

- Remo, amor, você não podia ter escolhido outra hora pra dormir não ?

- Não . Eu fiquei cansado . Você sabe como essas coisas me estressam .

- Eu sei .

- Mas você não pareceu sentir muito a minha falta, estava lá tão empenhada em consolar o Sirius .

- REMO LUPIN ! Calado ! Você não tem razões para ficar com ciúmes !

- Por que não ? Você é linda, eu estava dormindo e você estava com o maior garanhão de Hogwarts, em crise amorosa, deitado no seu colo, chorando .

- Calado ! Você sabe que é único .

- Quer que eu me cale ? Nem pense ..... se quiser me cale você .

- Ótima idéia . – ela disse antes de encosta – lo na parede mais próxima e começar a beija – lo .

O silêncio permanecia na sala, enquanto os dois se encaravam, como se medissem forças entre si, até que Narcisa, não agüentando mais disse :

- OK, Sirius, agora que a brincadeira acabou, podemos conversar ?

- Olhe, Narcisa, eu não acho que tenha nada pra conversar com você .

- Sirius, eu sou a sua namorada ....

- Era, Narcisa . Pelo que eu sei você agora é a noiva de Lúcio Malfoy .

- Sirius, eu juro que não sabia de nada . Se eu soubesse, eu não teria concordado com a festa , eu não teria concordado com nada .... Me escute ... Nós podemos dar um jeito .. Eu não quero me casar com Malfoy .

- Narcisa, eu deixei de te dar alguma coisa ? Em algum momento, desde que você abandonou sua família, lhe faltou alguma coisa ?

- Não, nada .

- Então por que voltar correndo pra eles ? Eu não era o suficiente? Eu não podia suprir todos os seus desejos ? Eu não dinheiro para que você mantesse seu nome ? O que eu fiz de errado para que assim que seus pais lhe chamaram de volta, você baixar a cabeça e voltar correndo ?

- Nada, Sirius, eu juro . Eu te dou minha palavra .

- A sua palavra não vale nada pra mim . NADA ! Você me destruiu. Eu chorei por você . Eu nunca havia chorado por nenhuma mulher antes . Eu tinha planos para nós dois .

- Sirius, ainda há esperança . Nós podemos consertar as coisas . Eu fujo com você . Eu faço qualquer coisa, se eu puder ficar com você .

- Não adianta mais . Você perdeu sua chance . Você me destruiu . Acabou com toda a centelha de felicidade que havia em mim . Você não me esperou para entrar com você no salão .

- Você estava atrasado ! Minha mãe começou a encher o saco e Malfoy apareceu e minha mãe me empurrou pra ele e eu não pude fazer nada . NADA ! – ela gritou, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam livremente pela face dela .

- Você não percebeu que era armação ? Você não percebeu ? Eu tinha planos .... tantos planos . Talvez se você não tivesse corrido para os seus pais nós pudéssemos realizar esses planos .

- Que planos ? Eu também tinha planos ! – ela voltou a gritar nervosamente – Eu planejei muito minha vida inteira .... por que DIABOS, os seus planos são mais importantes que os meus ? Eu vou ter que me casar com Lúcio Malfoy ! Já que você deixou bem claro que não me quer MAIS !

- EU IA TE PEDIR EM CASAMENTO ! Feliz agora ? EU IA TE PEDIR EM CASAMENTO ! – Ele gritou com todas as suas forças, chorando em seguida .

- O quê ? Você ia ... ia .... – ela disse incapaz de terminar, desabando em seguida .

- Pedir pra casar com você . Dizer que você era a única mulher com quem eu queria compartilhar os meus dias, passar as minhas horas, dormir junto, abraçar, beijar, ter filhos . Compartilhar uma vida, momentos, dias, horas, a riqueza, o amor, tudo que eu pudesse te oferecer .... tudo .

- Sirius, eu ... eu não sei o que dizer . Eu .. eu queria mudar o que aconteceu . Eu queria que você entendesse o quando eu te amo e que eu nunca quis que isso tudo acontecesse . Eu queria que você confiasse em mim novamente e visse que eu fui estúpida e me deixei enganar . Eu só queria mais uma chance .

- E eu gostaria de ter força para te dar outra chance, Narcisa . Mas você já me machucou demais . E eu não sei e agüentaria passar por isso mais uma vez . Eu sinto muito . Eu quero que você saiba que eu vou te amar pra sempre . Sempre . Com licença . – ele disse enquanto deixava a sala e Narcisa, que chorava .

Sirius caminhava pelos corredores irritado . Brigara, lutara, se defendera . Mas não podia negar que aquela garota mexia com ele demais . Ela o enlouquecia . Aquele olhar, aqueles argumentos, quase o fizeram fraquejar diante a proposta dela . Mas não, ele devia ser forte, ele não suportaria sofrer outra vez . Não por ela . Apesar de saber que o caminho que escolhera só o faria sofrer mais . De tão distraído ele nem notou quando algo chocou – se ao seu corpo . Olhou distraidamente para baixo, tentando identificar em que havia trombado e viu ser uma garota .

Ele abaixou – se, cavaleiro, e ajudou – a levantar – se, observando –a em seguida, a garota era bonita, aparentava ter uns 17 anos e usava o uniforme da Corvinal, Sirius, envergonhado disse :

- Desculpe-me . Eu estava muito distraído e não vi você . De que série você é ? Eu não consigo recordar seu rosto de nenhum lugar .

- Eu sou do sétimo ano . Corvinal . – ela disse – Meu nome é Dynha . E você é Sirius Black .

- Sim sou . – ele respondeu abobado . – Prazer . – completou estendendo a mão para ela .

Ela aceitou a mão oferecida por ele e sorriu . Perguntou em seguida:

- Isso tudo é por causa da Winford ? – ela disse referindo – se as marcas de lágrimas no rosto do rapaz .

- Ah ... sim . – ele disse meio encabulado . Ele estava dizendo a uma garota que havia chorado por outra garota . Que decadência .

- Você já conversou com ela ?

- Sim .

- E não adiantou ?

- Não muito . Eu não quero mais Narcisa .

- Então é melhor se animar . Suas admiradoras não gostariam de te ver desse jeito, triste . Sabe, o seu sorriso ilumina dos dias das suas admiradoras .

Ele encarou a garota a sua frente . Ela parecia estar sendo sincera .

- Você é uma delas ? – ele perguntou, direto .

- Talvez . – ela respondeu escondendo o rosto entra as mãos, para esconder sua vermelhidão .

- Que bom . – ele disse, enquanto se aproximava e roçava os lábios levemente sobre a boca da garota . Logo os dois se beijavam, mas um instante depois tudo foi interrompido e Dynha levantou – se, despendido – se :

- Cuide – se, Black . Boa Sorte . – e saiu pelo outro lado do corredor .

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, Sirius pode perceber todos os olhares seguirem – no até a mesa da Grifinória, onde sentou – se ao lado dos Marotos para o café . Foi, Tiago, quem primeiro se manifestou :

- Então, Almofadinhas, tudo bem ?

- Eu conversei com Narcisa, está tudo acabado . De uma vez por todas . – ele respondeu simplesmente .

Os amigos encararam – no sérios, e foi Lena quem pôs fim às dúvidas de todos :

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, Sirius ?

- Sim, eu não vou mais sofrer por ela . Nunca mais .

- Sirius, nunca diga nunca . Num suspiro tudo pode mudar . – Lílian disse .

Sirius apenas olhou para ela, com os olhos tristes, esperando que aquele olhar servisse para resposta . Os amigos calaram – se ao olhar frio e triste do companheiro, e tentaram desviar sua atenção do garoto, que parecia querer se isolar .

A atenção deles logo foi desviada por diversas corujas que entraram no salão, depositando cartas nas mãos de diversos alunos do sétimo ano . Dos amigos que estavam na mesa, Linny viu que todos haviam recebido a carta, menos Rabicho, então ela viu que tratavam – se das cartas da Ordem e lembrou – se da reunião para iniciação, que ocorreria hoje . Quando acabou seu café, ela levantou – se e deixou a mesa, dizendo que ia procurar Narcisa .

Linny encontrou Narcisa no dormitório . Ela tinha os olhos tristes e cansados e o corpo estava com uma aparência totalmente frágil . Ela estava jogada na cama, os olhos jorrando lágrimas, que corriam emoldurando a bela face da garota, que agora se encontrava vermelha e inchada . Linny ocupou o lugar ai lada de Narcisa na cama, começando a acariciar os cabelos da amiga com carinho .

- Narcisa, vamos, pare de chorar . Não vai adiantar nada, agora .

- Ele me deixou . Ele disse que ia casar comigo . Prometeu-me coisas . Falou sobre planos e depois disse que não havia volta, que agora eu o havia perdido para sempre . Eu fui tão burra . Eu acreditei nos meus pais . E o perdi . A única pessoa por quem eu daria minha vida a qualquer instante .

- Narcisa, não se culpe . Você não tinha como imaginar que seus pais fossem fazer aquilo .

- Mas eu não precisava ter voltado para eles . Eu já tinha Sirius, por que eu fui querer mais ?

- Você precisava sim, Nars . Todas nós precisamos de pais . Eu gostaria de ter uma mãe, um pai verdadeiros, que me protegessem e cuidassem de mim . Que me amassem . Mas eu não tenho e nem sei quem eles são . Mas se eu tivesse, os guardaria comigo pra sempre . Independente do jeito deles . Por que eles seriam meus pais .

- Sirius não precisa de pais .

- Narcisa, você sabe mais que eu das deficiências de Sirius e da falta que ele deve sentir dos pais . E deve sentir, por que por mais que ele tente manter aquela pose de machão, a uma pessoa com sentimentos atrás dela, e você a conheceu hoje .

- Mas eu vou ter que me casar com Malfoy . E eu não quero .

- Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso . – ou tentar, ela pensou só para ela – agora pare de chorar e olhe pra mim, você está horrível ! Assim nenhum garoto vai olhar pra você .

Narcisa deu um meio sorriso triste, e no segundo seguinte a porta foi aberta e as demais garotas entraram, sentando em volta de Narcisa e abraçando –a .

Narcisa então pensou, pelo menos eu ainda as tenho, as melhores amigas que alguém pode querer .

À noite Tiago, Sirius, Lena, Lílian e Arabelle, seguiam juntos pelos corredores, seguindo o mapa que havia vindo com as cartas que receberam pela manhã . Eles estavam indo para a reunião da Ordem .

Chegaram até a parede por onde só os membros ou convidados passavam e encontraram Dumbledore, que os conduziu parede a dentro, dizendo que eles eram os últimos a chegar .

Dentro da sala, observaram as pessoas que lá se encontravam , avaliando e tentando entender o que aquilo significava . Viram Linny e não ficaram surpresos . Ouviram então a voz de Dumbledore elevar – se por entre eles :

- Caros amigos ,estamos aqui hoje para mais uma reunião da Sagrada Ordem da Fênix . Hoje realizaremos a iniciação dos novos membros, que serão apresentados a nós hoje .

Ele começou anunciando os nomes e fazendo com que eles repetissem o juramento, observando o anel surgir nos dedos dele e em seguida encaminhando – os para seus lugares . Quando todos estavam sentados, ele completou :

- Nossa Ordem, tem como principal objetivo, seguir os passos das organizações das Trevas, impedindo seu propagamento e lutar contra a formação de novas organizações . Os novos agentes, que hoje ingressam nessa Ordem, juraram perante os membros mais antigos sua fidelidade a ela . Os membros antigos estão liberados, os novos permanecem para receber as instruções . A reunião está encerrada !

Os membros mais antigos, deixaram a sala, enquanto os iniciados permaneram na sala, para ouvir as instruções de Dumbledore .

N/A : Mais um capítulo um pouco curto e com clima triste . Mas no próximo melhora . Esse capítulo saiu muito rápida, de ontem para hoje . Mas eu não garanto os próximos tão rápidos assim .

Dedicatória : A Dynha Black, que disse que queria consolar o Sirius e fez uma pequena participação nesse capítulo . Leiam a fic dela : Perla e os Marotos .

E a pequena cena Linny/Remo é dedicada pra Lily, que pediu por ela . No próximo capítulo que promteo colocar mais .

Próximo Capítulo : Chega o último Natal em Hogwarts . Entre presentes, diversões, provas e despedidas, os Marotos e as Garotas acabam fortalecendo em si, um sentimento mais forte do que eles mesmos, a AMIZADE .


	23. Último Natal em Hogwarts

Capítulo 21 – Último Natal em Hogwarts

Linny moveu – se lentamente, esticando – se na cama, sobre Remo, para provoca – lo . Ele entendeu a provocação, e tentando tirar o peso dela sobre ele, começou a fazer cócegas na garota . Linny não agüentou e saiu de cima dele, que rapidamente inverteu as posições e começou a beija – la .

Ela adorava aqueles momentos, em que acordava ao lado dele . Ela adorava dormir junto a ele, quando tinham reunião da Ordem . Ela adorava tudo nele . Ela afastou – o lenta, murmurando :

- Remo, você tem que tomar café, sua prova é as nove horas .

- Você tinha que me lembrar disso . Eu estou tão nervoso com tudo isso .

Remo, não se preocupe . Você vai passar na prova .

- Linny – ele disse levando a mão ao roso dela – se eu passar você sabe que eu vou ter que ir, não é ? A Escola de Aurores se localiza na Áustria .

Ela suspirou . O momento que ela não queria enfrentar . A hora que ele diria que se passasse teria que ir embora . Ela olhou para ele fixamente antes de responder :

- Eu vou com você .

- O que ? – ele perguntou visivelmente surpreso . – Vai comigo pra Áustria ?

- Sim . Eu vou com você pra qualquer lugar .

- Obrigado . – ele disse se aproximando dela e voltando a beija – la.

Sirius caminhava pelos corredores em direção ao salão principal para tomar seu café. Instintivamente, após seu rompimento com Narcisa, isolara – se um pouco dos amigos, e agora estava totalmente nervoso com a prova de Auror que realizaria hoje .

Ele tombou novamente em alguém .

"Isso vem acontecendo muito seguido comigo . " Ele pensou enquanto observava em quem ele havia tombado .

- Você ? – ele disse olhando para a garota – Eu acho que você está gostando de tombar comigo, Dynha .

- Eu gosto mesmo . – ela disse, dessa vez menos vermelha do que da anterior .

- Eu gostei bastante da outra vez . – ele disse .

- Que bom . Então como você vai indo ? Superou a coisa toda com a Winford ?

- Eu acho que consegui fugir do que eu deveria ter encarado . Mas não adianta, por mais que eu queira esquece – la, eu a amo e vou ama – la para sempre . Mas nunca mais terei nada com ela, então isso não me impede de ter algo com outra garota . Como você .

Bom saber disso . – ela disse enquanto se aproximava para beija – lo .

Ele correspondeu ao beijo, de algum modo aquela garota começava a fascina – lo .

Lílian segurava firma a mão de Tiago durante o café, os dois prestariam seus exames em seguida, ele para auror e ela para medibruxa . Ela transparecia seu nervosismo, mas Tiago parecia estar calmo e tranqüilo . Comia calmamente, enquanto Lílian sequer tocara na comida em seu prato . Quando ele acabou de comer, olhou para a namorada e disse :

- Lily, fique calma você sabe que vai passar nessa prova . Vamos coma alguma coisa .

- Eu não quero comer . Eu preciso sair . Por favor .

- Certo, vamos dar uma volta lá fora .

Os dois levantaram e deixaram o salão, indo para o jardim . Lá, sentaram – se no chão, e Tiago abraçou – a, gentilmente, acalmando – a . Ficaram um tempo juntos, daquele jeito, apenas compartilhando da presença um do outro, então Tiago olhou o relógio e disse :

- Lily, já está na hora de irmos . – ele disse levantando e ajudando – a a levantar em seguida .

- Vai dar tudo certo, não vai ? – ela perguntou duvidosa .

- Vai sim, Lil . Você sabe .

- Ok . – ela disse tentando se acalmar – Por favor, voce pode me beijar agora ?

Ele nem respondeu, apenas colou os lábios nos dela, beijando – a .

Lena encarava Jonas séria . Eles haviam brigado . Ele não concordava com o curso para qual ela iria prestar exame, Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas . Ele achava que ela devia fazer algo menos perigoso e dissera isso a ela :

- Lena, você não pode fazer isso . Eu preciso de uma esposa que esteja em casa, que cuide dos filhos, que possa me fazer companhia . Não que fique correndo atrás de criaturas perigosas !

- Quem disse que eu quero casar com você ? Nunca eu disse isso . Por favor nós apenas namoramos . Eu gosto de você, mas nunca havia pensado em casamento . E isso sempre foi um sonha para mim, então eu nunca deixaria isso para trás . Por garoto algum .

- Mas eu amo você, Helena . Muito . Até demais .

- Jonas, eu também te amo .

- Então você tem que entender . Eu quero você comigo, casada como minha esposa .

- Eu já disse que não penso em casamento, não agora . E além disso deixei bem claro que não vou desistir dos meus sonhos por garoto algum .

- Você precisa fazer isso . Por mim . Eu faria tudo por você .

- Quer saber ? Está na hora da minha prova . Eu falo com você depois .

- Eu preciso de uma resposta agora .

- Então terá que se contentar com as que eu já dei .

- Mas elas não me .... quer saber .... esqueça . – ele disse enquanto virava – se e saia da sala, escondendo as lágrimas .

- Jonas ! – Lena gritou .

Mas ele não se virou, continuou indo e Lena se perguntou se não cometara um erro . Porém não podia pensar nisso agora, deveria ir fazer sua prova .

Arabelle acompanhou Narcisa até a sala onde ela realizaria a prova para MediBruxa . Narcisa estava muito nervosa . Além disso, ainda estava chateada com as coisas que ocorreram no seu aniversário. Mas seu objetivo era passar naquela prova para atrasar o casamento com Malfoy o máximo que pudesse .

- Boa sorte, Cissa .

- Obrigado, Belle .

- Vai dar tudo certo, você sabe .

- Eu sei . Eu espero .

Narcisa entrou na sala, sentando – se no lado de Lílian .

Depois de deixar Narcisa na sala, Arabelle se encaminhou para a sala onde realizaria a prova do concurso do ministério . No caminho pretendia encontrar Frank e desejar boa sorte ao garoto . Quando o viu ele estava acompanhado de duas garotas da Lufa – Lufa, mais um garoto . Quando ela se aproximou, ele rapidamente disse :

- Oi, Belle . Você também vai fazer sua prova hoje ?

- Vou sim . Eu só vim aqui desejar boa sorte .

- Obrigado . Boa sorte pra você também . Amélia também vai fazer o concurso do Ministério . – ele disse apontando para um a garota ruiva, que se encontrava com ele .

- É mesmo ? Então nós podemos ir juntas para a sala .

A garota confirmou com a cabeça e se despediu da amiga, Alice Hawn, uma loirinha de olhos azuis com um ar extremamente inocente, que surpreendeu Arabelle ao dizer que iria fazer a prova para a Escola de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas .

Arabelle mais uma vez desejou boa sorte a Frank, e seguiu para sua sala .

Linny estava sentada na sala de Dumbledore, tomando uma chá, e discutindo o que faria após Hogwarts com o diretor . Enquanto os amigos faziam as provas .

- Então, Linny, o que você vai fazer se Remo passar na Escola de Aurores ?

- Professor, eu vou com ele para Áustria .

- Linny você sabe como isso seria perigoso . Mas eu não posso inpedir você, se você quiser ir . Mas antes que você precisa saber que com o avanço de Voldmort, resolveram que serão instaladas escolas de Aurores em outros países : Alemanha, Espanha, Itália e Inglaterra .

Linny sorriu . Ela não teria que ir, então ainda sorrindo disse :

- Então nós deveremos mudar um pouco os planos, não é professor ?

- Acho que sim, querida . Acho que sim . Primeiro eu preciso saber o se vocês irão morar junto depois do fim das aulas ?

- Eu acho que sim, professor . Remo ainda está um pouco abalado com o problema dos pais . Além disso, eu não pretendo morar com o Sr. Holmes a vida inteira . Eu posso acabar colocando a vida dele em perigo .

Dumbledore conhecia o problema dos pais de Remo bem mais que Linny, na verdade tudo era uma questão de descendência. Mas para Linny, fora apenas contado que eles haviam saído do pais devido a a problemas que Russel Lupin tinha com o jogo de cartas . Linny não entendera muito bem, mas sabia que eles haviam deixado o país, deixando todo o dinheiro que tinham para Remo . Mas não haviam dito para onde foram . Na verdade o problema do "jogo " fora apenas para despistar o verdadeiro motivo da fuga dos dois, esconder um segredo milenar .

- Linny, eu já havia pensado nisso também . Por isso eu queria propor alugar um apartamento pra vocês dois, em Londres, perto do ministério. Já que você vai trabalhar lá .

- Professor, o senhor sabe o que eu vou fazer lá ?

- Algo relacionado com seu dom . Não sei se você terá um setor fixo . Talvez você trabalhe no Departamento de Mistérios . Eu não sei . Mas com certeza terá algo a ver com seu dom .

- Eu já estava esperando por isso . – ela concluiu tomando sua xícara de chá e apanhando uns bolinhos .

- Então você já esta preparada . Fale com Remo depois, decidam – se e me diga . Eu tenho que escolher o apartamento e deixar tudo protegido . Os feitiços de proteção . Você sabe .

- Sim . Eu entendo, professor .

Lílian estava exausta, fizera a prova escrita pela manhã e agora teria uma pequena prova prática . Ela achava que havia ido bem na parte escrita . Estava tranqüila . Agora a parte prática, nessa ela tinha medo . Havia treinado muito . Olhou de relance para Narcisa, a garota a amiga parecia estar contente com seu desempenho . Então ela sorriu, estava dando tudo certo, pelo menos por enquanto . .

Lena estava se destacando na prova prática, os juízes da prova estavam realmente surpresos que uma garota pudesse conhecer tantos feitiços, azarações e meios de vencer criaturas das trevas . Eles continuavam perguntando, testando – a e desafiando – a . Mas ela não dava chance alguma para eles .

Ela iria conquistar muito mais do que queria .

Naquela noite, todos caíram cansados em suas camas, menos Linny que tinha que falar com Remo . Os dois estavam sentados juntos no parapeito da janela onde Linny sempre esperava Remo nas transformações dele .

- Remo eu conversei com Dumbledore hoje . Ele disse que a partir do ano que vem haverá uma Escola de Aurores em Londres .

- Então nós poderemos ficar aqui .

- Sim . E eu já tenho um emprego garantido no Ministério .

- Isso é bom . Mas aonde nós vamos morar ?

- Dumbledore vai providenciar um apartamento protegido pra nós.

- Então agora está tudo quase perfeito . Só falta uma coisa .

- Ai, Remo, você sempre tem que achar um problema, né ? O que ta faltando agora ?

- Casamento .

Linny quase caiu do parapeito pra dentro da sala . O que ele dissera ? Casamento ? Ela nunca havia pensado em casamento, quer dizer não agora .

- Casamento ????

- Linny, nós temos que decidir . Nós vamos casar ou não ? Isso é muito importante .

- Remo, eu não acho que esteja na hora de casar, não no meio dessa guerra toda . Mas vamos pensar nisso depois . Quer dizer, eu não vejo problema em morar junto mesmo não estando casada .

- Eu concordo com você .

- Então está tudo certo .

- Sim .

- Que bom. Agora por favor, você pode me beijar ? Eu senti falta disso o dia inteiro .

Ele nem respondeu, apenas aproximou os lábios dos delas, unindo – os rapidamente .

As garotas acordaram animadas na manhã de Natal . As provas já haviam passado, era hora para descansarem e aproveitarem . Logo que acordaram viram seus presentes, mas em vez de abrirem ali foram até o quarto de Lily, onde encontrariam os garotos pra abrirem os presentes juntos .

Quando entraram no quarto os garotos já estavam lá, mas havia mais alguém, uma garota da Corvinal . Ela estava postada atrás de Sirius e abraçava o pescoço dele, Narcisa, ao ver aquilo sentiu uma pequena vertigem, mas Sirius nem percebeu .

Linny e as garotas entraram no quarto e largaram seus presentes no chão para começarem a abrir, não sem antes descobrirem quem era a garota .

- Ei, Sirius, quem é ela ? – foi Lena quem perguntou .

- Dynha, minha garota . – ele respondeu .

- Dynha de quê ? – Narcisa perguntou deixando transparecer a irritação na voz .

- Black . – Sirius respondeu . – Ela não tem vergonha do meu nome, diferente de outras pessoas .

Narcisa ia retrucar mais foi impedida por Linny :

- É melhor os dois pararem, estamos em festa aqui, eu não quero estragar meu feriado por causa de vocês .

- Na verdade o sobrenome é Fontanelli .

Os dois calaram – se e viraram de costas um para o outro, Linny deu um meio sorriso e pegou seu primeiro presente, enquanto os outros abriam os seus também .

- Obrigada pelos livros . – Lílian falou, olhando para o pequeno monte de livros atrás de si, passava ano, virava ano, ela sempre ganhava livros dos amigos no Natal . – Mas Tiago onde está o seu presente, eu não acho .

- Está aqui .

Ele disse enquanto tirava uma pequena caixinha do bolso, ajoelhava – se e dizia :

- Lílian, você quer casar comigo ?

Lílian chorava emocionada, e outros observavam a cena, surpresos, Linny abraçou – se a Remo, e finalmente, Lílian, com os olhos marejados respondeu :

- Sim . Claro . É . Tudo . Que . Eu . Quero !

Tiago então levantou – a e ficou rodando com ela, que ria e chorava, enquanto os amigos comemoravam a felicidade dos dois .

- Remo – Linny disse para ele – adorei seu presente . – e olhou para a pulseira que o namorado havia lhe dado, ela era simples, de ouro branco com as letras R e L, penduradas e entrelaçadas .

- Eu também adorei seu presente . – ele disse, sorrindo enquanto puxava – a para um beijo . Linny havia lhe dado uma Enciclopédia Completa de Defesa Contra Artes da Trevas .

- Ei - foi a voz de Sirius que se sobrepôs a dos outros - será que os dois pombinhos pedem me darem um pouco de atenção, afinal isso não é tão difícil .

Todos riram . Sirius não era nem um pouco convencido . Ele como se adivinhasse o que os outros estavam pensando disse:

- E não digam que eu sou convencido . Eu sou apenas realista .

- Muito realista . – Dynha disse .

- Tá, Sirius, agora que o seu showzinho acabou dá pra você me dizer por que me fez parar de beijar a minha namorada ?

- Por que nós temos que dar o nosso presente de Natal pra vocês.- Lena falou .

Tiago e Pedro carregavam uma coisa retangular e grande, que foi colocada bem na frente deles .

- O que é isso ? – Linny perguntou curiosa .

- Abre . – disse Arabelle batendo palmas, alegre .

Linny e Remo se abaixaram para abrir o presente, rapidamente rasgaram o papel que o envolvia, e surpreenderam – se com o conteúdo dele . Era uma pintura, de uma foto onde estavam os Marotos e as garotas tirada no início do ano . Linny e Remo, encararam os amigos surpresos com o presente .

- Para o apartamento de vocês . – Lílian disse .

- E para que vocês nunca esqueçam de mim ... opa de nós . – Sirius disse .

- Nós não vamos esquecer . – Linny disse enquanto se aproximava dos amigos, envolvendo – os num abraço, onde todos se encontravam em seguida .

Após se separarem todos estavam com os olhos levemente marejados, mas Pedro aproveitou a ocasião para fazer uma brincadeira com o presente que eles haviam dado para Sirius :

- Então, Sirius, você gostou do presente que nós lhe demos ?

- Claro . Finalmente eu vou ter alguém que me veja como eu sou : GOSTOSO ! – Ele disse referindo – se ao espelho falante que havia ganho e que dizia sempre "Você é Gostoso " para o dono.

Todos riram . Uma vez Sirius, sempre Sirius . Eles acabaram de abrir os presentes, e após deixarem tudo nos quartos saíram para fazer guerra de bolas de neve .

Voltaram exaustos para a sala comunal após a guerra de neve, sentaram – se juntos em torno da lareira e tomavam seu chocolate quente até que Lílian disse :

- Vocês sabem do que eu mais quero lembrar de Hogwarts ?

- O que ? – Tiago perguntou, curioso, mas esperando ser ele a resposta .

- Da nossa amizade . De tudo que construímos nesses anos juntos.

- Lil, eu também acho que essa será uma das minhas melhores recordações . – Linny disse .

- Eu acho que essa será uma das melhores recordações de todos nós . – Arabelle disse .

- Com certeza . Nós aprendemos muito uns com os outros, aqui . Passamos por momentos difíceis, por momentos bons . Aprontamos, nós divertimos e logo isso tudo vai acabar . A melhor coisa a fazer é guardar todas as nossas lembranças e preservar a amizade que nós criamos e fortalecemos aqui . – Lena completou .

- Eu acho que em vez de ficarmos tristes pensando na hora em que iremos embora de Hogwarts, devemos pensar no agora . E é isso que eu vou fazer . Mas eu concordo que a nossa amizade deve ser mantida e foi a melhor coisa que ocorreu comigo em Hogwarts . – Sirius disse, enquanto levantava e saia .

Os outros encararam Sirius, ele mudara muito .

Sirius saíra para se encontrar com Dynha, ele passara a gostar muito da garota, pois ela sempre estava lá, pronta para ajuda – lo no que ele precisasse .

A garota estava sentada esperando – o na Sala de Astronomia, observando o céu pelas enormes janelas da sala, observando – a de costas, os cabelos loiros escuros caindo pelas costas, Sirius soube que el merecia mais do que simplesmente beijos a hora que ele quisesse, então tomou uma decisão e disse :

- Dynha !

A garota virou – se para ele, e ficou esperando que ele falasse .

- Você quer namorar comigo ?

Dynha ficou emocionada, esperava por aquilo a tanto tempo que não achou resposta melhor para a proposta dele do que beija – lo .Quando separou – se dela, Sirius perguntou :

- Isso foi um sim ?

Ela apenas sorriu, antes de beija – lo mais uma vez .

N/A : Esse capítulo está maior, conforme o prometido . Espero que tenham gostado .

Próximo Capítulo : Ela se apaixonou e ninguém percebeu . Ela sofreu e ninguém percebeu . Agora chega o momento de colocar todo para fora . O que acontece quando ninguém percebe que alguém quebrou seu coração ? Descubra no próximo capítulo de Amigas para Sempre, Um Coração Quebrado .


	24. Um Coração Quebrado

Capítulo 22 – Um Coração Quebrado

Arabelle andava muito estranha nas últimas semanas, isso todos perceberam . Algo estava mudando dentro daquela, que dentre as garotas fora a mais infantil e quieta, ela estava apaixonada . Por Frank Longbottom .

Naquele dia ela iria se declarar para Frank, o momento que ela tanto esperava e que poderia mudar sua vida . Ela iria fazer aquilo a noite .

As vozes da amigas passavam por Arabelle sem provocar nenhum efeito, ela estava alheia a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor, sua única preocupação era com a decisão que tomara a respeito de Frank . Aquela decisão que mudaria sua vida .

- Ei, Belle ! Você tá bem ? – Lena perguntou .,

- To, sim . Só um pouco desligada hoje .

- Um pouco ? – Lílian falou rindo . – Belle, nós estamos desde a saída do almoço te dizer que hoje a noite cancelaram a reunião da Ordem .

- Ia ter reunião hoje ? Eu não me lembrava disso . – ela completou baixando a cabeça em seguida .

- Ia, não vai ter mais . – Linny completou .

- Então é melhor irmos pra aula . – Arabelle disse .

- Que aula ? – Narcisa falou – Hoje é sexta, Bel, tem reunião com o sétimo ano pra falar da nossa formatura, nós fomos avisados a uma semana que não teríamos aula hoje .

- Sério ? Aonde eu estava quando avisaram isso ?

- Não sei, mas se estivesse no seu mundinho, poderíamos entender a razão de toda a sua desatenção . – Lily disse .

- Então eu devia estar, por que não me recordo desse aviso .

- Então está tudo explicado . Vamos agora ? Eu estou curiosa para saber o que vai acontecer . – Narcisa disse puxando as outras em direção ao salão de reuniões no quarto andar .

Elas encontraram os Marotos dentro do salão, eles haviam guardado lugares para elas, onde elas sentaram, esperando que o Professor Dumbledore inicia – se a reunião .

- Alunos do Sétimo ano ! Vocês estão reunidos aqui para discutirmos o que será realizado na sua formatura . Eu já recebi algumas idéias de projetos de diversos alunos e escolhi um que me agradou particularmente para submeter a votação de vocês . Esse projeto coloca a cerimônia da entrega dos diplomas acontecendo pela manhã, seguida de um almoço com os pais e convidados de vocês . E a noite o evento de gala, o Baile de Formatura . Vamos fazer a votação quem concorda com esse tipo de programação levante a mão .

A maioria dos alunos ergueram as mãos, e isso foi o suficiente para que a proposta fosse aceita, Dumbledore então continuou :

- A partir da semana que vem, os diretores das casas, anunciaram o dia em que serão tiradas as fotos para o livro do ano de vocês . Além disso, eu preciso de um aluno de cada casa para fazer parte de uma comissão que ajudara com os detalhes na festa . Eu preciso dos nomes desses alunos até o final da reunião .

Rapidamente os alunos da Grifinória se juntaram, conversando baixinho e escolhendo como representante, Narcisa .

- A reunião está encerrada, peço apenas para os representantes das casas permanecerem no salão . – Dumbledore anunciou .

Os alunos foram se retirando pouco a pouco, e apenas os representantes permaneceram no salão .

Arabelle passou a tarde entediada, todos os amigos saíram para namorar, sobrando apenas ela e Pedro na sala comunal . O garoto logo convidou – a para ir até a cozinha, e ela apenas aceitou por que não tinha nada melhor para fazer .

Lena procurou Jonas em todos os lugares que sabia que ele visitava, mas não encontrou – o . Começou então a ficar triste por não ter dado a ele chances de conversar e explicar . Ela sentia como se a dor e a tristeza a consumissem por dentro . Nunca sentira aquilo por alguém, muito menos por um garoto, e já conhecera tantos .

Ela iria para uma última tentativa de encontrar o garoto, a sala comunal da Corvinal, um lugar onde ela nunca estivera, mas teria que entrar lá .

Lena seguiu o caminho que fizera uma vez sem se dar conta, mas agora com consciência de que o estava fazendo . Quando chegou no lugar onde, segundo Jonas era a entrada da sala comunal ficou pensando que faria para entrar . Ela já ia desistir, quando viu Dynha, a namorada de Sirius chegando .

Ela se aproximou, cautelosa da garota e perguntou :

- Dynha, você pode ver se o Jonas ta ai ?

Dynha sorriu para a garota e disse :

- Sem problemas, Helena . Na verdade ele só sai daqui pra ir as aulas, ele está muito chateado .

- Você está me culpando, não é ? Como todos, pelo que eu fiz com ele .

- Eu não estou te culpando, Helena . Eu não tenho razões para te culpar . Eu só acho que você deve falar com ele com calma e paciência .

- Eu .... eu vou fazer isso . Não se preocupe .

- Então ta . Espere ai que eu vou chama – lo .

A garota entrou na sala comunal e alguns minutos depois, Jonas saiu para falar com Lena . Ele estava abatido, parecia não comer a muito tempo . Naquele momento Lena se corroeu ainda mais por dentro. Ela se aproximou dele, triste, e disse :

- Eu sinto muito . Nós podemos conversar ?

- Eu já estou aqui fora, então pelo jeito eu quero conversar com você .

- Que bom . – ela disse num fio de voz . – Eu fiquei com medo que você fosse me ignorar .

- Eu nunca ignoraria você . Eu te amo .

- Então você me entender, Jonas . O que eu quero fazer .

- Eu ... eu acho que posso entender . Eu QUERO entender .

- Que bom . Então o que você acha de nós tentarmos de novo ?

- Eu quero . Mais que tudo .

- Que bom . – ela disse puxando – o pela gola da camisa e encostando – o na parede mais próxima para beijo – lo .

Quando pararam de se beijar, ambos sem fôlego, Jonas disse, as feições levemente avermelhadas :

- Eu senti falta disso . – ele disse .

- Que bom . - ela respondeu indo beija – lo novamente.

Permaneceram – se beijando, até ouvirem uma barulho, que lembrava uma pessoa espirrando, e que era Snape, que acabara de espirrar em pleno corredor . Os dois largaram – se, enquanto Snape, agora monitor da Sonserina, pegava um bloco e anotava :

- Srta. Adams, Grifinória e o Sr.Lovegood, Corvinal . Pegos em situação de atentado ao puder, em pleno corredor .

- Atentado ao pudor ? Você só pode estar louco ? Por Merlin, nós só estávamos nos beijando . – Lena disse irritada .

- Não interessa, Adams, o que vocês estavam fazendo . Para mim, foi atentado ao pudor e eu vou punir Grifinória e Corvinal com 15 pontos a menos cada uma, mais 10 pontos da Grifinória por seu desrespeito com o Monitor Chefe, Adams . Pode ir, e seu eu pegá – los novamente nessa situação, será uma detenção, e não simples perda de pontos . – Snape concluiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos gordurosos em seguida .

Lena bufou de raiva, enquanto Jonas, a puxava para longe de Snape, seus olhos estavam vidrados de raiva, e tudo passava por ela, até que parou . Jonas a virou e a fez olhar para ele, dizendo em seguida:

- Valeu a pena perder pontos, se foi pra beijar você .

Ela corou. Não estava acostuma a ouvir garotos serem gentis com ela, muito menos a ouvir expressões carinhosas da parte deles . Jonas era uma exceção, ela sabia, e não podia perde – lo . Ele era único .

Remo amparou Linny, nos braços, no momento em que viu que ela começava a cair . Linny sentiu como se todas as suas forças fossem sugadas, ela não podia controlar, os olhos foram fechando – se, as penas ficaram bambas, a força esvaiu – se completamente, e tudo ficou escuro .

Remo segurou o corpo inerte da namorada, uma expressão de repleto pavor nos olhos, num momento ela estava bem, provocando – o, envolvendo – o, seduzindo – o e no outro ficara branca, os olhos foram fechando, e toda a vida parecia ter sido sugada dela .

Ele amparou – a, mas logo sentiu – se fraco, os olhos se fecharam, e ele caiu, a última coisa que pode sentir foi o peso do corpo dela, caindo sobre o dele, e antes de fechar os olhos, a sensação de dor e perda tomando conta do corpo dele cada vez mais forte, uma única coisa o confortou, ela estava bem .

Lílian nunca virá Dumbledore tão irritado, parecia- lhe, que só faltava ao professor quebrar tudo a sua volta para completar sua raiva .

Lílian estava com Tiago na biblioteca, quando McGonnagal entrou na biblioteca e mandou – a para a sala de Dumbledore, todos os monitores haviam sido chamados . Tiago foi mandado à ala hospitalar .

Quando chegou na sala de Dumbledore, tudo parecia um pandemônio, os monitores recebiam cartas e rapidamente respodiam – nas, usando penas de repetição rápida, quando Lílian chegou, Dumbledore, chamou – a e começou a ditar – lhe algumas cartas, aparentemente, pelo que Lílian entendera de toda a confusão, dois dementadores haviam entrado em Hogwarts, e Dumbledore estava enviando cartas para a Ordem, o Ministério, todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis para obter informações sobre o que havia acontecido .

Ele havia chamado os monitores para que o ajudassem, foi assim que Lílian descobriu o por que de Tiago ter sido mandado para a Enfermaria, Linny e Remo, estavam no jardim na hora em que os dementadores haviam chegado e tinham sofrido com o efeito que eles causavam .

Tudo o que ela queria, era ver como eles estavam, mas não podia sair de lá naquele momento .

Dumbledore continuou ditando para ela cartas que seriam enviadas aos membros da Ordem, para uma reunião de emergência .

Remo abriu os olhos na Ala Hospitalar e viu Linny ao seu lado, o rosto dela ainda estava pálido, e ela não tinha jeito de quem iria acordar, ao vê – lo acordado, Tiago tocou o ombro do amigo, atraindo a atenção de Remo para ele .

- Madame Pomfrey deu a ela uma poção para sono . – Tiago disse a Remo .

- O que aconteceu ?

- Dementadores . Eles invadiram os terrenos de Hogwarts . Não há explicação aparente . Dumbledore está com todos os monitores em sua sala . Despachando corujas . Nós recebemos essas . – Tiago mostrou dois envelopes, dourados, com a letra escrita em vermelho para Remo .

- São da Ordem ? – Remo perguntou .

- Sim . – Tiago disse . – Reunião de emergência . Apenas para os antigos .

- Então por que nós recebemos isso ?

- Só pra deixar a par da situação .

- Eu entendo .

- Remo .... eu .... aconteceu algo a mais ... quando você estava desacordado .

- O que ? – Ele perguntou assustado . – É sobre Linny ?

- Antes de você acordar, Linny estava delirando, ela disse que havia perdido o bebê . Que ela havia o tirado dela .

Remo ficou branco . Bebê ? Linny estava grávida ?

- Obviamente, Madame Pomfrey, acordou – a, contra todos os seus princípios médicos e deu pra Linny beber uma poção que indica gravidez ou não . Ela não estava grávida, ou seja, isso foi uma premonição ou apenas o delírio dela .

- E o que era ? Uma premonição ou delírio ?

- Eu não sei, Madame Pomfrey também não sabe . Apenas Dumbledore pode talvez saber . Mas vendo quando Linny teve algumas visões, pra mim aquilo pareceu mais sério do que um simples delírio .

Remo concordou com a cabeça e, cansado fechou os olhos voltando a dormir .

Arabelle soube dos dois dementadores e, internamente ficou feliz de que Frank não fosse mais monitor, senão a oportunidade de falar com ele estaria perdida . Sentiu – se chateada por Linny, mas não agora, finalmente agora que ela tomara a decisão de falar com Frank, não poderia por tudo a perder .

Arabelle encarou o garoto, sentado numa das mesas do salão comunal, fazendo algum dos seus deveres e se aproximou .

- Oi, Frank . – ela disse antes de puxar uma cadeira e sentar ao lado dele .

- Oi, Belle .

- Frank, eu tenho algo muito importante pra te falar .

Ele parou de escrever, desviou os olhos do pergaminho e disse :

- Pode falar, eu sou todo a ouvidos .

- Eu ... eu gosto de você . Frank, gosto de você .

- Eu também gosto de você, Arabelle . Você é uma ótima amiga .

- Não, Frank . Você não está entendendo . – ela disse, pensando em como ele era desligado – Eu gosto de você, mas que uma amiga, eu estou apaixonada por você, desde o ano passado .

Ele não pode esconder o espanto e derrubou seus livros no chão, o que atraiu a atenção dos demais ocupantes da sala, para os dois, Frank abaixou – se para apanhar o que deixara cair, ainda estupefato com a revelação feita por Arabelle .

- Olhe, Belle, eu gosto de você, mas não como você gosta de mim .

- Mas você aprender a gostar, Frank, não pode ? Eu não sou tão ruim assim, sou ?

- Belle, você não é ruim . Mas eu não posso gostar de você do jeito que você gosta de mim, eu gosto de outra garota .

O baque . Foi como se tudo se quebrasse, seus sonhos, seu coração, tudo . Ela sentiu as lágrimas, chegando, tentou controla – las, ela ainda podia tentar mais uma vez, não custava nada .

- Mas por que você vai gostar de alguém que não quer nada com você, se pode ter alguém que te ama ? – ela disse, usando as palavras mais fortes que encontrou .

Frank sentiu um aperto no coração, amor, ela o amava, ela não podia ama – lo, ela merecia alguém melhor, que a amasse, ela não podia ama – lo, não agora que ele perdera todas as esperanças de que ela pudesse gostar dele e partira pra outra . Aquilo estava errado. Errado !!!!

- Olhe, Arabelle, eu gosto de outra garota . Eu estou namorando outra garota . Eu não posso ter nada com você, por que eu não a trairia e nem a mim mesmo .

- Termine com ela . Eu posso te dar tudo o que você quiser .

- Você demorou muito pra perceber isso, Arabelle . Alice percebeu isso antes . Eu sinto muito .

- Eu sabia ! ALICE ! A maldita Alice . Então esse é o meu problema ? Eu sou muito frágil ? Eu não posso fazer faculdade de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas ? Eu não sou boa e corajosa o suficiente, como a MALDITA ALICE HAWN ? Ein, Frank, diga, diga se esse é o problema . Por que se for eu espero que você e a sua querida Alice, sejam muito felizes . Por que eu não posso mudar o que sou pra agradar nenhum garoto, e eu não forte, nem corajosa . – ela disse, as lágrimas agora rolando levemente pelas faces, sem se importar com o escândalo que estava dando na sala comunal .

- Não, não é o problema . O problema é que eu NÃO AMO VOCÊ ! EU AMO ALICE ! ALICE ! ALICE ! NÃO VOCÊ ! VOCÊ PERDEU SUA CHANCE ! EU NÃO TE AMO MAIS!

Arabelle não pode se controlar e atirou a cadeira sobre Frank, ela ia mostrar ela podia ser forte, ela podia ser até má se quisesse, e naquele momento, toda a raiva que ela sentia, explodiu pra fora no momento em que jogou a cadeira nele e subiu para o quarto .

Tudo era negro para ela . Escuro . O mundo era cruel, frio, distante, ela queria que as coisas fossem diferentes . Ela olhou para o quarto destruído, as cortinas haviam sido rasgadas, as mesas de cabeceira viradas, sus roupas tiradas do armário e jogadas para fora . Tudo era horrível . Ela era horrível .

Ela chorou, mais do que toda a vida, sentada no chão frio, as lágrimas escorrendo pela face, os cabelos bagunçados, ela não parecia a garota feliz e ingênua de sempre,sua expressa era de amadurecimento, ela perdera, mas agora não perderia mais, nunca mais. Ela não deixaria mais que passassem por cima dela, ela não deixaria que a fizessem sentir mal . Nunca mais, ninguém a faria sofrer como Frank Longbottom.

You were everything, everything that I wanted

( Você era tudo, tudo o que eu queria. )

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

( Nós éramos para ser, supostos a ser, mas perdemos a chance. )

All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

( Todas as memórias, tão perto de mim, simplesmente desapareceram.)

All this time you were pretending

( Todo esse tempo você esteve fingindo )

So much for my happy ending .

( O meu final feliz já era . )

Tudo com o que ela sonhara, acabara, o seu final feliz ao lado dele já fora . Estava tudo perdido . A luz havia apagado .

Narcisa e Lena ficaram surpresas ao entrarem no quarto e se depararem com toda a bagunça, mas ficaram mais surpresas ainda quando viram Arabelle, deitada no meio de tudo, aquilo, os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar .

Elas haviam ouvido sobre a discussão entre Frank e Arabelle no salão comunal, mas não esperavam encontrar a garota naquele estado . Lena se aproximou, cautelosa da amiga e disse :

- Belle, levanta . Vamos, você deve encarar isso . Nem sempre tudo é como queremos .

- Você não entende . Você nunca vai entender . Eu pus tudo a perder .

- Belle – foi Narcisa quem começou a falar agora – você não pôs tudo a perder . Você só não sabia o que fazer . Você podia ter nos pedido ajuda .

- Eu tentei ! Tentei a todo custo mostrar pra vocês que eu estava apaixonada . MAS NINGUÉM LIGOU ! Ninguém percebeu . Ninguém sequer se importou em ver como eu estava . Como a alegre e ingênua Arabelle passava seus dias . PENSANDO EM UM GAROTO ! Ninguém podia imaginar que eu fosse me interessar por um garoto, todas vocês estavam envolvidas em seus problemas, seus namorados e em nenhum momento pensaram que eu pudesse AMAR alguém .- ela explodiu, deixando Narcisa e Lena constrangidas e envergonhadas .

- Olhe, Belle – foi Lena que disse agora, tentando manter a voz calma – nós sentimos muito . Eu sei que não vai mudar nada do que aconteceu, mas nós não podemos fazer nada além de sentir muito .

- É verdade, Belle . Nós sentimos muito . Nós estávamos tão preocupadas conosco que nem percebemos o que acontecia com você . Eu realmente sinto muito .

- Eu também . – Arabelle disse . – Eu fui egoísta e sem consideração, nós todas temos problemas. Eu sinto muito, mesmo .

- Nós também . – Narcisa e Lena falaram enquanto abraçavam a amiga .

Lílian estava sentada ao lado da cama de Linny,Tiago e Remo já haviam saído da Enfermaria . Ela encarava o rosto da amiga tensa, o bebê, seria uma visão ou um delírio . Ela não sabia, na verdade nem Dumbledore sabia . Se alguém sabia, era somente Linny e ela não parecia estar em condições para responder .

Lily tomou a mão da amiga entre as suas, e viu que ela relaxou um pouco as feições ao sentir o toque nas mãos .

Ela estava preocupada com a amiga, Linny sempre a ajudara, nunca a deixara na mão, e por isso que ela estava ali, parada, esperando que ela acordasse logo .

Ela tinha que saber se fora uma visão ou não, se não o que poderia acontecer ? Ela não queria nem pensar .

Linny abriu os olhos lentamente e viu a claridade, já conhecida da Área Hospitalar, viu Lílian ao seu lado e assustou – se . Em seguida recebeu um abraço da amiga, que começou a explicar o que acontecera com ela .

- Lil, eu não sei se foi uma visão ou não . Eu sequer me lembro do que aconteceu .

Lílian sinalizou que entendera, em seguida baixou a cabeça e pensou, se fora ou não uma premonição, só o tempo poderia dizer agora.

N/A : Esse capítulo esta triste de novo, mas eu espero fazer muito romance no próximo . Finalmente a Belle revelou sua face não ingênua . Me digam o que acharam dessa face dela .

O Trecho foi retirado da música "My Happy Ending ", da Avril Lavigne, que eu achei cair muito bem para os sentimentos da Belle .

Próximo Capítulo : A situação piora cada vez mais . Dumbledore reúne a Ordem numa tentativa de treinar os novos membros para futuros ataques . Feitiços, azarações e muita em magia em : Treinamento .


	25. Treinamento

Capítulo 23 – Treinamento

Dumbledore guiava os novos membros da Ordem para a Arena de Treinamento, Linny seguia – o por diversão, na verdade já fizera o seu treinamento mas queria ver como os amigos se saiam .

Eles pararam em frente à parede mágica que dava passagem à arena . Dumbledore encostou seu anel da Ordem na parede e ela se dissolveu para surpresa dos alunos, Linny apenas sorriu, ela sentira a mesma coisa quando vira a passagem se dissolver, surpresa .

Eles entraram na Arena, dois bruxos estavam lá, Alastor Moody e Carátaco Deaborn. Dumbledore os apresentou aos estudantes :

- Alunos, esses são Alastor Moody e Carataco Deaborn . Eles serão seus treinadores . Eu vou deixá – los aqui .

Dumbledore saiu da Arena, e pode – se ouvir a voz e Moody :

- Meu primeiro conselho pra vocês : Vigilância Constante ! Vocês nunca devem tirar o olho de um oponente num duelo . Nunca devem ficar desatentos . Nunca devem se distrair . Ou seja : VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE !

Linny soltou um risinho que esperava passar despercebido, mas que não passou a vigilância constante de Moody . Ele então virou – se pra ela e disse :

- Srta. Holmes, algum problema ?

- Nenhum . – ela respondeu enquanto todos os rostos se viravam em sua direção .

- Bom, já que você parece estar se divertindo, que tal vir aqui pra frente e me ajudar com algumas demonstrações ?

Linny sorriu . Típico de Moody, implicar com ela . E respondeu :

- Sem problemas . Eu estou com vontade de brincar hoje . – ela respondeu .

- Que bom . Por que eu também . – ele devolveu .

Remo, Sirius e Tiago olhavam surpresos o modo como os dois se implicavam, seguros de si, e tão, não havia palavra melhor para definir, convencidos . As garotas observavam excitadas, para todos era óbvio que Linny iria perder o duelo, mas a coisa parecia ser interessante demais pra não se prestar atenção em cada detalhe .

Linny tirou a capa de Hogwarts deixando – a em um canto, e apanhou a varinha em seguida . Se dirigiu até o meio da Arena, onde Moody se encontrava e parou em frente a ele .

Moody ergueu a varinha, eles pararam se encarando até que Carátaco, que seria o juiz do duelo disse :

- Podem começar !

Linny tomou a dianteira, ia testar um feitiço de desarmamento, mas achava que não ia funcionar :

- Expelliarmus !

Ele desviou . Ela sabia muito previsível . Ela tinha que esperar um contra ataque agora . E ele veio :

- Petrificus Totalus ! – ele bradou .

Ela conseguiu desviar por pouco . E lançou seu próximo feitiço : -

- Relaxo ! – faíscas saíram da ponta da varinha dela, fazendo exatamente o que ela queria, confundindo - o .

Enquanto Moody desviava das faíscas, Linny lançava o próximo feitiço :

- Estupefaça ! – o feitiço bateu no auror, jogou – o longe, mas ele ergueu – se, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios .

- Enerve Statum ! – o feitiço, cujo objetivo era jogar Linny longe, mas ela, já prevendo uma reação dele disse :

- Protego ! – o feitiço desacelerou o de Moody, e fez com que ela deslizasse lentamente para trás, ela sorriu então e disse, debochada :

- É só isso que você pode fazer ? O salto do meu sapato deve ter estragado com esse deslize, faça ter valido a pena . – ela provocou .

Ele sorriu, provocante e perigosa, uma combinação estranha, o melhor a fazer era tirar aquele sorriso besta do rosto dela :

- Incêndio ! – ele falou apontando para a saia dela .

Ela que esperava um outro tipo de feitiço, surpreendeu – se e deixou que parte da sua sais pegasse fogo, rapidamente lançou um feitiço em si mesma :

- Aqua ! – um jorro de água saiu da varinha, apagando o pequeno fogo na saia, ela olhou para Moody e disse :

- Isso foi injusto . Olhe pra minha saia ? Como eu vou continuar assim ? – o que restava da saia, era uma pequena tira do que antes ia até os joelhos dela .

- Quem disse que tudo é justo ? – ele falou troçando dela . – E se você quiser continuar o duelo, vai dar um jeito na sua saia .

Ela o encarou, um olhar de completo descaso, antes de pegar e arrancar a saia, ficando apenas com o short preto que usava por baixo e dizer :

- Você tem razão . Eu não pararia esse duelo por nada .

A cara de Remo mudou de surpresa, para raivosa e por último para surpresa novamente quando ele viu Linny arrancar a saia. O que, por Grindwald, ela estava fazendo ? Que desistisse logo, ele ia se levantar e mandar ela sentar . Por Merlin, ela era sua namorada, não devia mostrar as pernas pra outros homens .

Foi difícil para Sirius e Tiago segurarem Remo, no momento em que Linny arrancou a saia, mas aquele duela estava melhor que encomenda e Remo não ia para – lo .

Lena estava surpresa com a performance de Linny . Não esperava tanto da amiga, ela sabia que Moody estava duelando levemente, mas Linny estava forte perto dele .

Moody encarou a garota surpreso, não esperava que ela rasgasse a saia, mas não pode deixar de concluir, ela melhorara muito em seus duelos . Linny erguer a varinha para ele e disse :

- Estupore !

Moody, que estava surpreso com a atitude da garota, foi atingido pelo feitiço e voou longe, Linny então virou – se para os presentes e disse :

- E aí vai uma demonstração de o que um par de pernas pode fazer !

Ela viu o olhar furioso de Remo e retratou – se :

- Oops ! O que a falta de vigilância constante pode fazer . – ela consertou arrancando risos dos presentes .

O que ela não viu foi Moody se aproximar por trás e derruba – la no chão com golpes de luta . Ele, segurando – a, forte, contra o chão disse:

- Alguém pode me dizer o erro da Srta. Engraçadinha Holmes ? – ele perguntou .

Lena ergueu a mão e disse :

- Ela esqueceu da vigilância constante ?

- Muito bom, Srta. Adams . – ele conseguiu dizer antes de voar para trás, Linny apanhara a varinha e executara um feitiço que fez com que ele voasse para cima, enquanto ela erguia – se, seguiu – se o baque dele batendo no chão e a voz de Carátaco dizendo :

- Eu sugiro um empate . Acho que esse duelo não acabara tão cedo .

Ouviu – se as vaias dos que assistiam, eles queriam que o duelo continuasse, mas logo a voz de Moody se sobrepôs às vaias e disse :

- Eu aceito, se ela aceitar .

Linny observou – se e por fim disse :

- Eu também aceito, mas acho que podia ganhar .

Moody aproximou – se dela, como se fosse cumprimenta – la, mas derrubou – a e sorriu, dizendo mais uma vez :

- Vigilância Constante !

- Ok, eu me rendo . – Linny começou – Vigilância Constante é muito importante .

- Ótimo – ele disse e ajudou –a, a levantar – se .

- Bom . – começou Carátaco Deaborn – agora vamos as nossas aulas . Eu quero duas filas – ele continuou, indicando os dois extremos da Arena – uma em cada extremo, apanhem as varinhas e fiquem frente a frente a suas respectivas duplas .

Os alunos fizeram o que ele mandará, e aguardaram novas instruções, dessa vez a voz de Moody foi ouvida :

- Eu quero que os que se encontram à direita lancem feitiços contra os da esquerda, que deveram se proteger usando o feitiço Protego ou o Impedimenta . Hoje nós iremos apenas observar vocês .

Todos começaram a praticar feitiços, enquanto Moody e Carátaco, observavam fazendo algumas anotações . Linny havia apanhado o que restava de sua saia e sentado – se num canto para observar o treinamento, seus olhos brilhavam ao ver como todos duelavam, além de cometerem pequenos deslizes, ela nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava, era Moody .

- Sabe, você melhorou muito nos duelos . Eu fiquei surpreso, você quase me venceu . – ele disse .

Ela respondeu sorrindo :

- A verdade é que você não deu tudo o que podia . Se tivesse dado, eu não teria tido chance . – ela respondeu .

- Você deve valorizar o que você fez – ele começou – por que lutar contra um auror não é fácil, olhe para os seus amigos, eles ainda terão muito o que aprender .

- É . Eu sei . Só que foi estranho, eu quis ganhar . E isso me ajudou .

- Ajuda . Você deve sempre querer ganhar, apesar de perder muitas vezes também . – ele sorriu .

- Eu sei . Uhm ..

- O que ? Você teve uma idéia, não é ? Eu conheço esses uhms .

- Tive sim . Separe – os em duplas e os faça duelar um com o outro agora, serve pra você observar .

- Pode ser . Eu vou lá ver isso . – ele levantou – se e foi até onde Carátaco observava os alunos, murmurou algo pra ele, que logo ordenou :

- Eu e Moddy vamos separa – los em duplas para realizar pequenos duelos, de cinco minutos cada um .

Os dois caminharam entre os alunos, separando as duplas e anotando seus nomes na folha que carregavam . Em seguida conjuraram três cadeiras para os dois, mais Linny, quando os três estavam sentados, Moody chamou a primeira dupla :

- Alice Hawn e Lena Adams !

As duas se dirigiram para o meio da arena, as varinhas empunhadas e começaram o duelo . Ou melhor o massacre, Alice nem teve tempo de entender o que acontecia, Lena gritou rapidamente :

- Expelliarmos !

Alice foi empurrada longe e sua varinha parou na mão de Lena, Alice tentou levantar – se, meio cambaleante, mas logo foi atingida por outro feitiço de Lena, que deixou nocauteada, o duelo durara menos de um minuto . Moody chamou a próxima dupla :

- Sirius Black e Tiago Potter !

Sirius encarou Tiago, resolvendo começar o duelo verbalmente :

- Então vamos ver se nisso você consegue me ganhar, não é Tiaguinho? Por que eu acho que como garanhão eu ganho, e acho que no quesito de escolher a mulher mais bonita também . – ele falou olhando de relance para Dynha .

Tiago irritou – se . O que, por Hades, Sirius queria dizer com aquilo? Que a sua Lilyzinha era mais feia que a Dynha ? Ai, por Merlin, Sirius Black, você vai ver . Tiago pensou enquanto apontava a varinha para o amigo e dizia :

- Diffindo !

Todas as roupas de Sirius, rasgaram – se, caindo à seus pés, as garotas, deliravam e gritavam para que ele tirasse a última peça que faltava, uma cueca samba – canção, preta com carinhas femininas bordadas nela . Sirius, irritado, mas sem se importar se estava decente ou não, apontou sua varinha para Tiago de disse :

- Tarantallegra !

Tiago começou a dançar ridiculamente, sob os risos de todos que se encontravam na Arena, Sirius começou a rir também, e vendo que Tiago não iria parar de dançar sem uma contra feitiço, Moody o realizou e declarou o duelo ganho por Sirius .

Os duelos seguiram – se até a última dupla, que coincidência ou não, era Frank e Arabelle .

Arabelle queria ganhar, ela ia ganhar, seus olhos faiscavam numa expressão de imenso desgosto em relação a Frank, ela apanhou a varinha, e ao sinal de Carátaco, atacou :

- Petrificus Totalus ! – Frank desviou grande parte do corpo do feitiço, menos a perna direita, que permaneceu petrificada e presa ao chão .

Arabelle riu . Aquilo seria engraçado, tinha cinco minutos para se divertir, como nunca fizera antes . Seria difícil, mas ela ia conseguir . Parou por um instante, entretida, pensando no próximo feitiço que lançaria . Decidiu – se por fim e murmurou :

- Mobilicorpus !

O corpo de Frank, com a perna ainda petrificada, ergueu – se lentamente, ficando seguro no ar com fios que pareciam invisíveis sustentando – o, Arabelle resolveu então testar sua pontaria, soltando um feitiço de vento, sobre o corpo do garoto, que balançou fortemente, sobre o olhar feliz dela . Ela ouviu então o grito de Moody de que o duelo terminara, e sem cerimônias disse o feitiço :

- Finite Incantatem !

O corpo de Frank caiu no chão, sobre os olhares dos presentes, e logo foi rodeado por muitos, para verem o que acontecera com ele . No momento seguinte, Arabelle sentiu ser atingida por um feitiço nas costas, foi jogada contra a parede, sem entender o que acontecera, mas levantou – se a tempo de observar Frank, em pé, com varinha na mçao sendo xingado por Moody . Ela havia atingido – a, e aquilo doeu mais do que todas as palavras duras que ela ouvira da boca dele .

Linny deitou – se na cama de Remo lentamente, estava exausta . Ela podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro enquanto Remo tomava banho . Ela saira do banho alguns minutos antes, vestira – se e deitara – se na cama, cansada . Só estava esperando Remo para apagar as luzes e dormir .

O barulho do chuveiro parou, e Linny suspirou, logo ele deitaria ao seu lado e ele dormiriam, ele estava meio irritado com ela por causa da saia e ela não estava nem ai com isso, ela estava de short, qual o problema ?

Remo entrou no quarto e viu Linny deitada na cama, ele estava irritado, como ela rasgara a saia na frente de todos ? E daí que ela estava de short por baixo ? Aquilo não importava pra ele .

Ele sentou ao lado dela, na beirada da cama e sacudiu os cabelos molhados sobre ela, deixando que os pingos de água a molhassem . Ela mexeu – se antes de xingar :

- Remo, para com isso ! Eu quero dormir .

Ele, querendo implicar, disse :

- Linny, esse quarto é meu, se você quer dormir, procure outro quarto .

Ela virou para ele, e respondeu :

- Remo, por favor, eu estou cansada, me deixa dormir .

- Não sem que a gente converse antes . – ele disse enquanto, mexia nela, virando – a para ele .

- O que você quer ?

- Por que você arrancou sua saia ?

- Por que eu quis continuar o duelo . Eu não ia parar por causa de uma saia . E eu estava de short . – ela falou, bocejando entre as palavras .

Remo suspirou . Aquela conversa não ia levar a nada . Melhor fazer outra coisa . Ele aproximou – se dela, beijando –a e deitando – se sobre ela . Linny mexeu – se, resmungando algumas coisas sobre Remo ter deitado sobre ela e pedindo para dormir . Remo fingiu não escutar, continuou beijando – a e tentou retirar a camisola que ela usava . Linny continuou resmungando e tentando desvencilhar – se dele, mas a cada beijo essa vontade diminuía . Remo continuou tentando puxar a camisola dela, mas não conseguia, então, como se fosse a coisa mais natural possível, rasgou – a . Linny sentiu enquanto ele rasgava sua camisola, reclamou irritada :

- Remo, por que você fez isso ? Eu já disse que quero dormir .

Ele calou – a com um beijo, para responder em seguida :

- Você rasgou sua saia, qual o problema de eu rasgar sua camisola ?

- Remo, eu não estou usando nada por baixo agora .

- E quem disse que não era isso que eu queria ?

- Remo, para ...

Ele voltou a beija – la, ela sentiu que não tinha mais forças pra recusar e cedeu aos apelos incessantes do garoto .

Sirius levou Dynha a um lugar especial naquela noite . A Sala da Requisição . Sua requisição era de que a sala estivesse em condições para um momento romântico e íntimo entre namorados . E foi assim que a encontrou quando chegou, velas iluminavam o ambiente, havia algumas almofadas no chão, e a um canto um enorme cama com cobertas vermelhas sobre ela, além disso a sala estava cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas em todos os lugares .

Ela não ficou surpresa . Esperava por aquilo há muito tempo . Apenas surpreendeu – se com a decoração da sala . Ela pode sentir as mãos de Sirius em sua cintura e os lábios pressionando os dela .

Deixou – se envolver pela magia da situação, enquanto as mãos dele insinuavam – se para dentro da blusa dela . Agora não havia mais volta, ela pode sentir enquanto ele pegava - a no colo e deitava – a na cama, posicionando – se sobre ela em seguida .

Dynha abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo os braços de Sirius ainda em sua cintura, ela viu que ainda se encontrava no belo quarto onde haviam passado a noite .

Sirius mexeu – se lentamente na cama, ficando de frente para a garota, encarou os olhos castanhos dela, que brilhavam de felicidade, perguntou então, calmamente :

- Você gostou ?

- Eu adorei, Sirius .

- Eu sinto senão consegui me controlar muito ..

- Não, você foi ótimo .

- Ótimo como ?

- Em todos os sentidos, foi um cavaleiro comigo .

- Que bom . Era isso que eu queria que acontecesse . Eu não me perdoaria se tivesse feito algo que você não gostasse ou te machucado .

- Você não fez nada disso .

- Que bom . Eu gosto muito de você . Eu acho que estou começando a amar você ... eu não tenho muita certeza ... mas um dia que vou ter .. pode acreditar .

- Eu acredito . Mas eu já te amo .

- Eu sei .

Ele se aproximou dela e beijou –a . Ela sentiu – se nas nuvens .

Dynha pensou, todas podiam ter visto Sirius Black de samba canção, ela vira e tivera muito mais do que aquilo .

N/A : Eu acho que consegui deixar esse capítulo divertido e romântico, diferente dos últimos capítulos .

Dedicatória : Pra Silverghost, que escreve Hades, que me emociona e me diverte, sempre .

Próximo Capítulo : Resultados dos Exames chegam . A perspectiva de uma novo futuro anima a todos . Confira em Resultados .


	26. Resultados

Capítulo 24 – Resultados

As garotas do sétimo ano feminino da Grifinória acordaram ansiosas naquele domingo, teriam um almoço na sala comunal com McGonnagal para receberem seus resultados .

Lílian foi a primeira a levantar, apanhou uma roupa simples do armário e vestiu – se . As outras a seguiram, e foram até o quarto dos Marotos acorda – los .

Linny entrou silenciosa no quarto dos garotos e sentou – se na cama de Remo, Lena e Narcisa se aproximavam das janelas, enquanto Arabelle não viera, por causa de Frank, e Lílian sentara – se na cama de Tiago .

Linny passou a mão pelos cabelos de Remo, lembrando – se de que não passara mais noites no quarto dele, desde a noite em que ele rasgara sua camisola, ela ficara surpresa e não podia mentir para si mesma, um pouco assustada . Normalmente Remo não era daquele jeito, era calmo, e carinhoso, não que ela não tivesse gostado da atitude dele, apenas se assustara . Ele fora diferente aquela noite . Ela sentiu que ele se mexia e acordava . Remo gostou da presença dela lá, até que viu a janela sendo aberta e s outras garotas também no quarto,ele precisava falar com ela .

Ele levantou e apanhou uma roupa, indo para o banheiro se trocar. Linny ficou parada, observando – o enquanto ele batia a porta . Todos olharam para ela, mas no seu rosto transparecia que ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo .

Remo deixou o banheiro depois, e puxou pela mão, tirando – a do quarto a força .

Linny ficou surpresa com a atitude dele, e ia reclamar, quando foi encostada a uma parede gelada e sentiu os lábios dele colando – se aos seus, o corpo dele juntando – se ao seu, as mãos dele em sua cintura, aquilo tudo lhe dava arrepios . Por Merlin, o que ele está planejando ?

Ela afastou – o contra a sua vontade, e com a pouca força que conseguiu juntar, ele ia enlouquece – la . Ela disse, murmurando :

- Remo . Pare . Nós estamos no meio do corredor . Eu não vou agüentar mais .

- Ótimo . Venha .

Ele levou – a para o seu quarto e sentou – a na cama . Começou então a falar :

- Linny, o que houve ? Eu te assustei ? Foi isso ? Foi a camisola ? Eu sinto muito . Se tiver feito qualquer coisa que tenha machucado você .

Ela sorriu . Era isso . Ela disse pra ele :

- Remo, eu gostei do seu novo você . Só não entendi por que você fez aquilo . Eu fiquei surpresa .

- Eu acho que foi a influência da lua cheia . Os meus instintos animais estavam fora do controle . Mas se você diz que gostou .

Linny olhou para ele, ele ficara envergonhado. Ele queria ser elogiado . Ela pensou e disse :

- Sabe, se você não tivesse sido o único com quem eu fiz isso . Eu diria que foi o melhor .

Remo encarou – a, antes de sentar ao lado dela e beija – la novamente . Parou e disse :

- Que bom . Vamos repetir ?

Linny olhou para ele e disse :

- Eu gostei do seu novo Remo, mas eu ainda quero o meu antigo Remo de volta . Mas não há por que não aproveitar o novo Remo mais uma vez . Mas por favor, com uma condição .

- Qual ? – ele perguntou curioso .

- Não rasgue as minhas roupas . Eu tenho capacidade suficiente para tira – las sozinha .

Remo e Liny chegaram 5 minutos atrasados para o almoço na sala comunal, McGonnagal havia banido os alunos de outros anos da sala . Ela os encarou, irritada, esperou que sentassem e continuou falando .

Os amigos miraram os dois com um olhar malicioso, ao que Linny sacudiu a cabeça negativamente . Pararam com a implicância ao ouvirem a voz de McGonnagal :

- Cada um recebera um envelope com o resultado do seu exame . Depois que todos tiverem recebido, nós almoçaremos . Lílian Evans !

Lílian levantou para apanhar seu envelope, ela abriu – o lentamente, uma voz ressoando em seguida :

- Lílian Mary Evans, aprovada com louvor no exame para Medi-Bruxa .

Ela sorriu ao se aproximar de Tiago, que beijou – a, sem se importar com a presença dos outros na sala. McGonnagal pigarreou alto, chamando os dois de volta a realidade .

- Narcisa Winford !

Narcisa apanhou seu envelope, e logo a voz ressoou no ambiente :

- Narcisa Elizabeth Winford, aprovada com louvor no exame de MediBruxa .

Narcisa sorriu, pelo menos três anos a separavam de um casamento imediato com Malfoy .

- Arabelle Figg !

Arabelle apanhou seu envelope, nervosa, e se não passasse ? Abriu, esperando ouvir a voz, que anunciou :

- Arabelle Eleanor Figg, aprovada no concurso do Ministério da Magia, para o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas .

Arabelle suspirou . Estava tudo acabado . Ela havia passado .

- Pedro Pettigrew !

Pedro apanhou o envelope, curioso, e abriu, ouvindo :

- Pedro Geoffrey Pettigrew, aprovado para a Faculdade de Lion, no curso de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas .

Ele sorriu . Longe, bem longe de Hogwarts . Da Inglaterra . Dos Marotos . Dos Comensais . De Voldmort .

- Tiago Potter !

Tiago abriu o envelope que decidiria seu futuro :

- Tiago Edward Potter, aprovado para a Nova Escola de Aurores que se localizará em Londres .

Tiago vibrou . Lílian vibrou . Londres . Juntos . Para sempre .

Sirius foi o próximo a ser chamado, ouviu do envelope o seguinte :

- Sirius Henry Black, aprovado para a Nova Escola de Aurores que se localizará em Londres .

Remo foi o último maroto a ser chamado, ouviu o envelope dizer :

- Remo John Lupin, aprovado para a Nova Escola de Aurores que se localizara em Londres . Deve procurar o Professor Dumbledore para tratar de questões do seu interesse .

O último dos que prestará exame para auror a ser chamado foi Frank, ele se aproximou, sem jeito e pegou o envelope das mãos de McGonnagal, o envelope disse :

- Frank Guilherme Longbottom, aprovado para a Nova Escola de Aurores que se localizara em Londres .

Apenas Lena não receberá seu envelope ainda, quando se aproximou, estranhou ao receber dois envelopes, em vez de um só, abriu um primeiro e ouviu :

- Helena Adams, aprovada para a Faculdade de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas .

Sorriu, meio caminho andado para ela . Abriu o segundo :

- Helena Adams, convidada, por meio de seus resultados no exame de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, a ingressar, junto com Alice Hawn, na Nova Escola de Aurores, como uma das primeiras mulheres a freqüenta – la . Recebeu indicação de Alvo Dumbledore e Alastor Moody .

Lena deixou o envelope cair . Escola de Aurores ? Ela conseguira . Seu sonho finalmente iria se realizar . Primeira mulher, ela e Alice Hawn. Seria muito divertido. Se juntou aos amigos, que comemoravam juntos, seus futuros .

McGonnagal chamou todos, pedindo que sentassem a mesa, e logo pratos de comida apareceram, e todos começaram a comer .

Após o fim do almoço, que teve direito até a cerveja amanteigada, Narcisa tomou a palavra, e falando como representante, forneceu os últimos detalhes sobre a formatura :

- Primeiro, é necessário que todos entreguem um papel com o nome dos seus convidados e se eles são trouxas ou bruxos, isso será muito importante para que seja providenciado transporte para todos .

Todos assentiram com a cabeça, e Narcisa continuou :

- Segundo, amanha serão tiradas as fotos para o livro do ano . Elas serão tiradas no salão de inverno, às 10 horas da manhã .

Todos concordaram novamente :

- Terceiro e último, o traje para o baile é gala .É só isso, não esqueçam das fotos amanha .

Linny, que escutara Narcisa falando, tocou o braço de Sirius quando ela acabou de falar e disse :

- Dynha está lá fora . Esperando que alguém abra a porta, Jonas também está, Lena .

Os dois a encararam surpresos, mas ela apenas sorriu, enigmaticamente . Remo, puxou – a para um dos sofás, e já que McGonnagal já havia ido embora, não fez cerimônia nenhuma ao senta – la em seu colo .

Sirius abraçava Dynha, que sorria, contando que passara em seus exames :

- Eu passei, Sirius . Consegui o emprego no Profeta Diário, e vou começar a faculdade de Jornalismo dois meses após o fim das aulas e você ?

- Eu passei no exame para auror também . Além disso, o apartamento que eu comprei já está no meu nome . Eu vou me mudar assim que sair .

- Você vai aceitar uma hóspede, quase intrusa ? Ou talvez permanente ?

- Não só aceito como incentivo . – ele disse antes de beija – la .

Narcisa observava tudo a um canto, os olhos irritados, virou – se então para Lílian, e disse :

- Lily, não é proibido alunos de outras casas no salão comunal ?

- Sim, Nars . – Lily disse, enquanto empurrava Tiago, para que ela parasse de beija – la – Qual problema ?

- Então você deveria mandar a Srta. Fontanetti se retirar .

Lílian olhou para Sirius e depois para Lena, que estava com Jonas num canto, o que ela deveria fazer ? Na verdade, quem decidiu a situação foi Sirius, que disse :

- Se a Narcisa não sabe lidar com o seu ciúme, eu acho melhor que nos retiremos . – ele disse, enquanto deixava a sala, puxando Dynha pela mão .

Lena saiu em seguida com Jonas . Era melhor não provocar, nem Sirius, nem Narcisa . Aquilo ainda renderia muito pano pra manga, ela pensou .

O imenso salão de inverno era muito pouco usado . Era uma sala com várias lareiras, sofás e poltronas, e um armário com cobertores num canto . As garotas já haviam estado lá uma vez, os Marotos várias vezes .

Num dos cantos do salão estava um plano de fundo com o símbolo de Hogwarts, onde seriam feitas as fotos . Havia uma lista em que seriam feitas as fotos, e Narcisa estava coordenando tudo .

Arabelle foi a primeira a tirar a foto, sendo seguida pelas garotas, depois por Frank e por último os Marotos . Narcisa disse que fariam uma foto em grupo com todos, e foi muito engraçado . Sirius tentava aparecer mais que todos, sob o seguinte principio :

- Por Merlin, se eu fui feito assim, tãoooo perfeito, eu devo ter um lugar de destaque nessa foto, não é ?

- Não !!!!! – todos disseram .

- Se vocês dizem, mas eu ainda discordo .

- Ai, Sirius fica quieto . – Tiago disse.

Finalmente ele se calou . Eles tiraram algumas fotos posadas, e em seguida os Marotos provaram a que vieram, bagunçando nas demais fotos . Tiraram ainda fotos só dos Marotos e só das garotas . E no fim, Sirius derrubou todos no chão, tirando uma foto assim . Eles se divertiram . Fora muito bom .

Algumas semanas depois ........

Lena estava irritada com a costureira que estava fazendo as togas para a formatura, por mais que ela dissesse que queria a sua mais apertada, a mulher parecia não ouvir, e deixava mais solta .

Narcisa percebendo a irritação da amiga e conhecendo o mau humor dela pediu que a costureira deixasse tudo como estava .

Quando ela acabou, as garotas juntaram – se perto de Lílian, que retirou uma caixa de baixo da cama, e começou a falar :

- Está quase tudo pronto . A poção, os pingentes . Só falta uma coisa de cada uma .

- Quando nós vamos fazer ? – Arabelle perguntou .

- Tem que ser amanha, a meia noite . – Lílian disse .

- Tá bom . Nós damos um jeito nos garotos . Onde nós vamos fazer ? –Narcisa perguntou .

- Tem que ser sobre a luz da lua . – Lílian disse . – alguma sugestão ?

- Atrás da cabana do Hagrid . – Arabelle sugeriu .

- Pode ser . – Lílian concordou .

- Tem algo mais a ser feito ? – Linny questionou .

- Nós temos que purificar o punhal agora . Vamos fazer isso agora, rapidinho . – Lílian disse .

- Ta . – Linny confirmou – O que nós temos que fazer ?

- Apenas leiam isso aqui . – ela apontou uma inscrição num pedaço de papel .

- Só isso ? – Lena quis confirmar .

- Não, dêem as mãos e leiam juntas . Vamos . – Lílian coordenou.

As cinco deram as mãos e começaram a entoar as palavras :

- Unidas pela amizade, pela força e pela dor . Purificamos com a nossa força, o símbolo da nossa amizade, hoje . Ama . Ava . Vita .

O punhal ficou dourado e depois prateado, e por fim voltou à cor normal, Lílian apanhou –o e guardou com cuidado . Amanhã seria o grande dia .

Ama, ava e vita são palavras do latim .

N/A : Capítulo pequeninho esse . Mas o próximo, que já ta escrito, só falta digitar é bem maior . Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência .

Próximo Capítulo : A Formatura e o mistério das garotas é resolvido . O que elas estão tramando ?


	27. Formatura

Capítulo 25 - Formatura

Sete da manha . O quarto feminino do sétimo ano da Grifinória deveria estar silencioso . Mas não era a realidade do que acontecia entra aquelas paredes . Dentro daquele quarto, cinco garotas se arrumavam para sua formatura . E isso só pode significar uma coisa : maquiagens, roupas, presilhas e jóias, tudo isso pelos cantos, além de cinco garotas nervosas e ansiosas, controlando os minutos para não se atrasar . E elas ainda tinham uma hora para se arrumar .

Para qualquer leigo em matéria de mulheres e arrumação, uma hora era o tempo suficiente para estar vestido e arrumado . Para elas, que conheciam – se muito bem, se elas não fossem rápidas, talvez não ficassem prontas na hora .

Lílian penteava os cabelos, cuidando para não deixar nenhuma parte despenteada . Ela separou as mechas que iria prender com as presilhas de strass que Tiago lhe dera . Depois de prender os cabelos, ela colocou os brincos, também de strass . Passou ainda o batom rosa que ganhara de Natal, e uma sombra clara para ressaltar os olhos, levantou – se então para olhar – se no espelho . A toga de formatura, dava a impressão de que Lílian era alta, além disso emagrecia ao máximo, pela cor : preta .

A toga que todas as garotas usavam era preta, com o símbolo de Hogwarts nas costas e o pequeno brazão da Grifinória na canto direito na parte frontal do tórax . Os punhos e a barra da toga eram decorados com fitas vermelhas, e na cintura estava amarrado um cinto dourado, representando as cores da Grifinória, o chapéu, que seria colocado depois encontrava – se sobre a penteadeira .

Narcisa prendia os cabelos de Arabelle, seguindo as orientações da amiga, que pedirá que ela fizesse um rabo de cavalo . Depois de arrumar o cabelo da amiga, ela arrumou o seu, apenas deixou – o solto colocando uma tiara dourada .

Lena havia acabado de fazer sua maquiagem e arrumou o cabelo, fez um coque com alguns fios de cabelo soltos pelo rosto, de um modo selvagem .

Linny estava sentada na cama esperando que as amigas ficassem prontas . Ela havia passado uma poção em seu cabelo na noite anterior que definira os cachos do cabelo que normalmente era ondulado . E já havia aplicado a maquiagem .

Lílian viu – que todas estavam prontas e sugeriu :

- Vamos ver como os garotos estão ? Se eles estiverem prontos podemos ir para o jardim .

- Vamos . – Linny concordou .

/-/-/-/-/

Linny entrou no quarto dos garotos, indo direto sentar no colo de Remo, que já estava pronto . Sirius estava em frente ao espelho, esperando pela opinião do mesmo em relação a seu porte naquele dia . O espelho dizia :

- Você está perfeito hoje ! Esplendido !

- Hoje ? – Sirius falou irritado para o espelho – Eu não estou perfeito, eu sou perfeito .

- Sirius, assim você confunde o espelho . – Lena disse . – Ele nunca erra, será que é tão difícil de você entender isso ?

- Leninha, você está querendo dizer que eu NÃO sou bom ?

- Pra começar, esqueça o Leninha, segundo eu não disse isso, apenas que o espelho não erra . Interprete como quiser .

- Será que os dois podem parar ? – Narcisa disse .

Os dois calaram – se, ignorando – se . Lílian levantou – se indo ajudar Tiago que tentava arrumar os cabelos .

- Eu não consigo . – Tiago disse enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo – Lily, é melhor desistir .

Lílian concordou . Não havia o que fazer com aqueles cabelos . Mas ela gostava deles daquele jeito, então não havia o que reclamar .

- Vocês estão prontos ? – Arabelle perguntou .

- Sim . – Remo respondeu .

- Então vamos . – Narcisa disse enquanto deixava o quarto .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No jardim, ao longo do lago, estavam colocadas as cadeiras para a formatura, elas estavam com um forro que representava a cor da casa a que pertenciam : azul, vermelho, verde e amarelo .

Narcisa orientava os alunos da Grifinória a tomarem seus lugares, os convidados haviam sido acomodados em arquibancadas flutuantes .

Em frente às cadeiras dos alunos, estava o palanque onde os professores se encontravam, Dumbledore estava em pé, esperando que todos se acomodassem para iniciar a solenidade .

Depois que todos estavam sentados, Dumbledore, ampliando sua voz, começou :

- É uma sorte que esse dia esteja tão bonito para homenagearmos essa turma que realmente merece nosso respeito e admiração . Nos sete anos que esses alunos estiveram em Hogwarts, eu aprendi muito com eles . Provas de amor, amizade, foram coisa que não faltaram a eles . Mas acima de tudo, eles se mostraram fortes para permanecerem juntos em tempos difíceis . Por que sim, o nosso futuro pode estar ameaçado, com a presença de Voldmort . É por isso, que como um último conselho, para esses, que me ensinaram tanto,eu peço que saibam escolher a que lado vão se juntar nesses tempos escuros . Pois apenas um lado é vencedor . Vocês me mostraram que a união é o melhor remédio para superar momentos difíceis . Eu espero que estejamos todos juntos para superar os momentos difíceis que virão .

O diretor foi muito aplaudido por todos e McGonnagal continuou a cerimônia entregando os diplomas para os alunos da Grifinória, em seguida o Professor Morgan entregou para os sonserinos, A Professora Serendipty para os corvinais e o Professor Élson para os lufa-lufas . Quando os diplomas acabaram de ser entregues, Dumbledore se pronunciou mais uma vez :

- Foi com honra que eu vi, todos vocês crescerem aqui em Hogwarts . E foi com honra que essas paredes abrigaram vocês . É por isso que as portas da nossa escola estarão sempre abertas para que vocês voltem . Vocês fazem parte da história dessa escola, e ela faz parte da história de vocês . Eu declaro essa cerimônia encerrada .

Enquanto Professor Élson abaixava a arquibancada flutuante, os alunos se abraçavam animados, acabou . Pelo menos a escola . Logo eles estavam cercados por pais, tios, amigos, todos que eles haviam convidado para a formatura .

Lílian foi abraçada pela mãe, Tiago estava envolvido em um abraço da mãe, enquanto o pai observava tudo sério . Arabelle estava junto com a mãe e mais uma senhora, que era madrinha dela . Lena estava com a tia e o tio que a criaram . Pedro estava com a mãe . Remo, estava com os braços na cintura de Linny, enquanto ela conversava com o Sr. Holmes sobre o apartamento dela e de Remo .

Sirius estava com Dynha, conversando com os pais dela, pedindo que eles autorizassem que ela morasse com ele .

- Sr. e Sra. Fontanetti, eu sou Sirius Black, o namorado da Dynha .

O Sr. Fontanetti era um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos escuros, a Sra. Fontanetti era loira, de olhos cor de mel, e uma elegância que Sirius até então desconhecia . Ambos o encararam por algum tempo antes de responderem :

- Dynha tem nos falado muito a seu respeito .

- Bem ou mau ? – perguntou Sirius, mesmo sabendo a resposta .

- Muito bem . – A Sra. Fontanetti respondeu .

- Que bom . Eu espero que os senhores tenham uma boa impressão minha, pois eu estou convidando sua filha para morar comigo .

- Dynha . – o pai começou perguntando – Você gostaria de morar com esse rapaz ?

- Se eu gostaria ? Você deve estar brincando pai . Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero .

- Então está autorizada . – O pai respondeu .

Dynha sorriu, abraçou o pai e a mãe e virou – se para Sirius, beijando – o .

Bellatrix passava pelo caminho onde Sirius beijava Dynha, acompanhada pelos pais, pela mãe de Sirius e por Régulo, Úrsula Black, lançou um olhar de nojo, ao filho, ao vê – lo beijando uma garota . Mas então lembrou – se, ele não era mais seu filho .

Uma segunda voz, magicamente ampliada, voltou a soar pelos jardins, o Professor Morgan, anunciava o almoço que estava prestes a ser servido .

Todos dirigiram – se as mesas, onde sentaram – se e prepararam – se para o almoço . Podia – se perceber a surpresa nos rostos dos trouxas, quando os pratos dourados apareciam do nada sobre as mesas.

Durante o almoço, uma orquestra bruxa tocava algumas músicas .

Assim que todos haviam almoçado, Dumbledore anunciou :

- Durante à tarde, os visitantes poderão fazer um tour pela escola, enquanto os alunos se preparam para o baile à noite .

Os Marotos, acompanhados pelas garotas, deixaram os familiares para irem até a Sala Comunal, já que as garotas diziam que precisavam se arrumar para o baile .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny acabara de sair do banho . Olhou o relógio, três horas . Ainda tinha cinco horas até a hora do banho . Enquanto as amigas discutiam, penteados, maquiagens e vestidos, ela moveu – se para fora do quarto, a procura de um certo lobisomem .

Remo estava atirado num dos sofás da Sala Comunal, ele parecia estar dormindo . Linny acomodou – se sobre ela, e abaixou o rosto, até a boca dele, para que pudesse beija – lo . Remo acordou imediatamente. Os olhos observavam Linny, que adivinhando o que ele ia perguntar disse :

- Eu fugi . Ainda tenho algumas horas pra me preparar para o baile .

Ele sorriu . E deixou – se beijar, sem se preocupar se estavam em plena sala comunal . Linny, interrompeu o beijo, para perguntar :

- E Tiago, Sirius e Pedro ?

- Saíram para lançar alguns feitiços por aí .

Linny riu . Uma vez marotos, sempre marotos .

- Por que você não foi ?

- Digamos que eu tive uma intuição sobre uma certa pessoa . – ele disse enquanto fazia cócegas na garota, que desatou a rir .

Logo Linny estava no chão, com Remo rolando sobre ela e fazendo cócegas, ela estava adorando aquilo, até que o quadro foi aberto e ela e Remo, levantaram as cabeças para ver quem era, McGonnagal, ele puxou – a para trás do sofá, escondendo –a e tapando a boca dela, que teimava rir com a situação .

McGonnagal andou pela sala, até a janela e observou alguma coisa, murmurando em seguida :

- Potter, Black ! Só podia ser .

E saiu, não sem antes passar por onde Remo e Linny estavam escondidos e dizer :

- Srta. Holmes, Sr. Lupin, não precisam se esconder, afinal é o último dia de vocês aqui, então aproveitem . Vou lá fora mandar que Potter e Black aproveitem seu último dia azarando . Oh, vou mandar que eles azarem o Sr. Snape também. Pra rir com isso mais uma vez . – e saiu rindo .

Linny caiu na gargalhada, assim que viu a professora deixar a sala, Remo, ao seu lado, olhava para tudo embasbacado . A professora incentivando a azararem o Snape, uau !

- Vai, Remo ! Ajuda eles !

- E você ?

- Eu fico aqui e vou me arrumar, só me sobraram três horas agora .

- Só três horas ?

- Vai logo, Remo . E aproveita !

- Ta .

Ele disse antes de sair porta afora . Linny olhou enquanto ele saia e subiu as escadas para o quarto .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As garotas estavam dando os últimos retoques no visual para o baile . Quando tudo estava pronto, Lílian retirou uma caixa de baixo da cama, e as garotas apanharam pequenas caixinhas de baixo de suas camas . Colocaram todas as caixas numa sacola e Lílian transportou – a para trás da cabana do Hagrid .

Em seguida desceram . Os garotos as esperavam lá embaixo, ficaram babando quando as viram .

Lílian usava um vestido verde, tomara – que – caia, sandálias douradas e uma maquiagem da mesma cor do vestido, os cabelos estavam soltos, e caiam levemente ondulados pelas costas. Ela deu o braço para Tiago, que usava uma veste de gala grafite e saiu da Sala Comunal .

Arabelle desceu em seguida, acompanharia Pedro, por falta de escolha, usava um vestido lilás, de uma alça só, com bordados prateados no colo e na barra, os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, com presilhas prateadas . Pedro usava uma veste da gala marrom .

Lena desceu depois, usava uma saia longa preta, com uma corpete azul escuro apertado, os cabelos lisos desciam até a metade das costas, e estavam enfeitados com uma presilha de safiras . Ela saiu da sala comunal com Sirius, para procurarem Dynha e Jonas .

Narcisa desceu em seguida, ela usava um vestido azul claro de alça, os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, e estava maquiada nas cores do vestido .

Linny desceu por último . Usava um vestido frente única vermelho, com as costas de fora . Os cabelos, normalmente ondulados, formavam ondas perfeitas, obra de uma poção que Narcisa descobrira, a maquiagem suave, culminava com um batom vermelho sobre os lábios, Remo caiu da poltrona onde sentava quando a viu descer .

Juntos, foram os últimos grifinórios a deixar o local .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A música alta enlouquecia o Salão de Hogwarts no baile . Narcisa, contra sua vontade, tinha ido se juntar a Lúcio e sua trupe . Lena estava com Jonas conversando com os pais dele, e apesar de estar com um sorriso no rosto, quem realmente a conhecia, sabia que ela estava irritada .

Remo e Linny, Tiago e Lily e Pedro e Arabelle, estavam sentados numa mesa onde ainda haviam dois lugares vagos, para Sirius e Dynha. A garota usava um vestido preto, tomara – que – caia, com uma saia que terminava com diversas pontas, de um tecido leve, que acentuava as formas do corpo . Sirius estava com vestes azuis – escuras e abraçava a namorada pela cintura .

Eles chegaram e juntaram – se aos amigos na mesa .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lena podia sentir a mão de Jonas em volta de sua cintura e as perguntas que os pais dele faziam para ela . Eles a olhavam estranho e volta e meia viravam a cabeça, como se estivessem esperando alguém chegar . E na verdade estavam . Na décima vez, que Lena conseguiu contar que eles olharam para os lados, uma garota apareceu . Ela usava um vestido amarelo, de tecido brilhoso, acinturado e marcante, ela abraçou Jonas, que retribuiu ao abraço, afastando – a o mais rápido possível .

Lena abraçou – se em Jonas, e ficou olhando a garota, que deve ter entendido o que se passava, pois olhou para Lena alegremente, antes de apresentar – se :

- Olivia Hathaway, prima do Jonas .

- Helena Adams, a namorada dele .

Podia – se perceber a tensão entre as duas, e Jonas tratou de quebra – la em seguida :

- Então, Oli, o que você ta fazendo aqui ?

- Seus pais me convidaram pra formatura . E eu tava morrendo de saudade de você . Dos nossos momentos juntos . Foi só eu ir pra Beauxbatons e você esqueceu de mim.

- Que nada . É que eu estive muito ocupado .

- Nós estivemos . – Lena disse .

No instante seguinte, Lena sentiu uma mão em seu ombro . Era Linny . Ela murmurou que já estava na hora, Lena pediu licença e se retirou do salão com a amiga .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian, Belle e Narcisa já se encontravam atrás da cabana de Hagrid, o punhal e o caldeirão já haviam sido colocados na posição correta, e as garotas haviam se sentando em círculo .

Lílian iria conduzir o ritual, ela pediu que todas descem as mãos, e disse :

- De dentro dos nossos corações, pela nossa força, união e amizade, prestamos essa homenagem aos deuses, pedindo que selem esse pacto, de amizade eterna e incondicional, por meio do nosso sangue . – ela cortou a própria palma da mão, passando o punhal para Linny, que repetiu o gesto .

De Linny, o punhal passou para Lena, depois para Narcisa e por último Arabelle . Lílian então recitou mais uma parte do feitiço :

- Sangue do nosso sangue, abençoa nosso pacto, e divide nosso poder entra nós, faz com que sejamos uma só, em todos os corpos, faz com que sintamos o mesmo, e com que estejamos em completa sintonia .Deusa mãe, a ti consagramos esse punhal, e essas correntes .

Dentro do caldeirão, onde o sangue delas havia se misturado, Lílian colocou cinco pingentes com a inicial de cada uma delas, os pingentes foram preenchidos pela sangue, e retirados do caldeirão por Lílian que prendeu – os as correntes que ela haviam conjurado, ainda recitando o feitiço :

- Arabelle, a pureza e a doçura, eu te consagro meu poder . – ela passou a corrente a Arabelle, o sangue assumira uma cor rosa .

- Lena, a força e determinação, eu te consagro meu poder . – o pingente de Lena assumiu uma cor preta.

- Narcisa, a beleza e vaidade, eu te consagro meu poder – o pingente assumiu uma cor azul .

- Linny, a visão e o entendimento, eu te consagro meu poder . – o de Linny permaneceu na cor vermelha de sangue.

- Lílian, a inteligência e bondade, eu te consagro meu poder . – o de Lílian assumiu uma cor verde .

Elas deram aos mãos mais uma vez e Lílian concluiu o juramento :

- Juntas para Sempre . Amigas para Sempre !

Elas sentiram o novo poder correndo em suas veias, o poder da união, da amizade . Lílian conjurou um feitiço para cicatrizar os cortes que elas haviam feito, e cada corte ficou com uma pequena cicatriz que formava a inicial do nome.

Linny olhou para a sua cicatriz confusa, a letra que se encontrava lá, não era um L, mas sim um N. O feitiço reconhecia seu verdadeiro nome, Nimue .

Elas sorriram, enquanto voltavam para o salão para o fim do baile .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny sentiu quando Remo deitou – a na cama, deitando ao seu lado, ele segurou a mão dela, murmurando em seu ouvido :

- Amanhã, nós estaremos juntos . Para sempre .

- Eu sei . Eu sei .

- Eu quero que essa última noite seja inesquecível para nós dois .

- Eu também . – ela concordou, enquanto levantava para retirar o vestido .

Remo também retirou suas roupas, e puxou novamente para a cama com ele .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius puxou Dynha para um beijo de tirar o fôlego antes deixa – la na sala comunal . Ela sorriu para ele e disse :

- Amanha, nós estaremos juntos .

- Sim, juntos .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tiago abraçou Lílian, deixando – a bem junto a ele, enquanto dizia:

- Logo nós estaremos casados, Lily . Daí nem o tempo poderá nos separar .

- Tiago, nada pode nos separara agora . Nada vai poder nos separar nunca .

Ele sorriu . Ela estava certa . Eles estariam juntos, pelo infinito, para sempre .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lena estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Jonas, que acariciava os cabelos dela, e dizia :

- Você não precisa se preocupar, eu amo você, só você .

- Eu sei . Mas eu sinto ciúmes . Muito .

- Você não precisa sentir . Eu serei seu, para sempre .

- Eu sei . Você é único . – ela concluiu .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Narcisa e Arabelle observavam o jardim pela janela da sala principal, Narcisa virou para Arabelle e disse :

- Foi ótimo ter compartilhado esses anos com você .

- Foi bom pra mim também . E agora não há por que se preocupar nós vamos estar juntas, para sempre .

- Vamos sim . – Narcisa concordou .

N/A : Ufa ! Acabei a primeira fase da fic : In Hogwarts . Espero que tenham gostado .

Créditos do Capítulo : O espelho do Sirius foi criado pela Lily Dragon. Leiam Dois Mundos, a fic dela .

Próximo capítulo : Em sete anos, eles se descobriram, se conheceram, agora longe das paredes protetoras de Hogwarts, tem que levar sua vida . Casamentos, apartamentos, empregos, tudo isso se encontra em : De Hogwarts para a Eternidade .


	28. De Hogwarts para a Eternidade

Capítulo 26 - De Hogwarts para a Eternidade

Quando o expresso parou na plataforma 9 e ½, os amigos desceram olhando, pela última vez, olhando, pela que talvez fosse a última, para a bela locomotiva vermelha de Hogwarts . Linny viu Moody esperando num canto para escolta – la até o apartamento .Ela virou – se para os amigos para se despedir:

- Tchau gente . – disse .

- Vocês já tem que ir ? – Sirius perguntou.

- Sim . Moody está esperando . – ela disse .

- Mas Sirius, não se preocupa . Você pode nos visitar . – Remo disse sorrindo .

- E vocês também podem visitar eu e a Dynha .

- Nós vamos sim .

- Gente – Lena começou – só por que nós não vamos mais continuar sempre juntos, não quer dizer que vamos esquecer um dos outros .

- Eu sei . Nós sabemos . – Narcisa disse .

- Com certeza . – Lílian disse – Nós também vamos pra casa, Tiago vai pedir minha mão . – ela conclui sonhadora .

- Certo então . Nós já vamos . – Remo disse, saindo em seguida carregando seu malão e o quadro que haviam ganho de Natal .

Linny beijou os amigos e saiu atrás do namorado . Ela abraçou Moody, olhando – o e murmurando em seguida :

- Mais uma cicatriz . As coisas estão difíceis ?

- Nunca tive ninguém contando minhas cicatrizes . Mas sim as coisas estão difíceis . Dumbledore deixou – os meio de fora por causa da formatura . Mas muitas coisas ocorreram . Ele transformou a casa dos gritos em quartel general da Ordem .Além disso criou uma sala pras suas transformações, Lupin .

Remo assentiu . Estava pensando em como se transformaria agora.

- Vamos tem um carro do Ministério esperando lá fora .- Moody disse .

Eles deixaram a estação e entraram no carro .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius e Dynha abriram as portas do apartamento onde iriam morar. Era um apartamento amplo, que contava apenas com um sofá, um tapete e no quarto uma cama de casal .

- Eu espero que você saiba decorar . – Ele disse .

- Eu acho que posso dar um jeito . Mas acho que o que a gente precisa já tem aqui . – ela respondeu .

- Você acha ? – ele quis confirmar .

- Sirius – ela falou colocando as duas mãos no rosto dele e o encarando – do que você acha que a gente ainda precisa ? Nós temos um sofá, um tapete e uma cama . Acho que isso ta bom. Pelo menos pros nossos primeiros momentos .

Ele encarou os olhos da garota antes de se aproximar dela e beija – la . Dynha correspondeu aos carinhos do namorado e sentiu que ele a deitava no tapete em seguida, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo momento . Porém, sentiu que o namorado parava de beija – la, e encarou os olhos dele esperando por uma resposta . Ele colocou a mão dela no peito dele, e a dele no dela . E falou em seguida :

- Não é só isso que importa . Importa o que está aqui . – e ela percebeu que ele havia posicionado a mão de ambos sobre o coração .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny entrou no apartamento, seguida de perto por Remo, que carregava as malas . O apartamento era amplo e bem iluminado, e diferente do de Sirius, estava mobiliado totalmente .

Remo largou as malas no chão, observando o apartamento, Linny olhava pra ele como se esperasse uma reação, e ele apenas respondeu :

- Seremos só nós dois agora .

- Eu sei . Acho que isso vai ser bom .

- Eu também .

- Imagina, ninguém pra incomodar . Namorar onde quiser . Fazer o que quiser .

- Isso é com convite ?

- Não sei, Remo . Se você quer que seja, faça isso . Eu aceito seus convites, você sabe . – ela falou provocativa .

- Eu sei . – ele concluiu antes de beija – la .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Toc . Toc .

O barulho na porta assustou Linny . Ela abriu os olhos, e levantou – se na cama, olhou pra o relógio, passavam das duas da manha . Ela sentiu um braço na cintura, Remo havia acordado . Pegou sua varinha da mesa de cabeceira e levantou, Remo levantou e começou a se vestir.

Linny empunhou a varinha antes de abrir a porta e se deparar com .... Lílian .

- Lily ? – ela perguntou enquanto amarrava o robe na cintura .

- Oi, Lin . Será que eu posso passar a noite aqui ? Eu fui expulsa de casa .

- Ah ? Pode sim . Desculpa o meu estado . Eu tava dormindo .

Nesse momento Remo apareceu saindo da porta do quarto e viu Lílian .

- Oi, Lílian.

- Oi, Remo. Desculpe incomodar vocês . Eu não tinha pra onde ir .

- Ei, Lil . – Linny disse – Você pode me explicar o que houve ?

- Ok . Eu fui pra casa com Tiago . Ele entrou para pedir minha mão, mas Petúnia o enxotou da casa, dizendo que tinha autorização de mamãe . Pra evitar brigas Tiago foi embora, então eu fui falar com minha mãe . Ela disse que se eu ainda quisesse morar lá teria que largar a magia . Eu disse que não faria isso e ela me expulsou .

- Mas, Lily, por que ? – Linny disse .

- Eu não sei deve ter algo a ver com Petúnia . Mas tudo bem, eu falei com Tiago e nós antecipamos o casamento para daqui a duas semanas .

- Duas semanas ? Não é pouco tempo para preparar um casamento ? – Linny perguntou .

- Eu não sei . A mãe de Tiago se encarregou da decoração e a cerimônia será na casa dos Potters . Tiago foi procurar uma casa, eu tenho que cuida do enxoval e do vestido . E eu sei que terei ajuda de minhas amigas .

- Terá sim . – Linny disse .

Ploc . Ploc . Duas pessoas haviam aparatado na sala, Sirius e Dynha . Remo olhou para eles e perguntou :

- O que houve ? Foram expulsos de casa também ?

- Não . – Sirius começou . – Só viemos dar um olá . Mas quem foi expulso de casa ?

- Um olá . – Linny disse rindo . – As duas da manha ? Inventa outra Sirius . Mas a Lily foi expulsa de casa .

Sirius viu Linny sentada na mesa e disse :

- Oi, Lily . Ei, por que você foi expulsa de casa ? Ai, Linnynha, você sabe que eu não agüento ficar longe do meu amigo lobisomem e pulguento .

- Eu sei muito bom disso . – Remo disse rindo . – Mas retira o pulguento .

Lílian is responder, mas mais um ploc encheu o ambiente . Tiago.

- Ei, Lily eu não acredito que você ia dar a boa nova sem a minha presença .

- Que boa nova ? – Sirius perguntou, já adivinhando o que devia ser .

- Nós vamos nos casar em duas semanas . – Tiago disse orgulhoso .

- Duas semanas ? – Arabelle disse saindo da lareira, acabara de chegar via pó de flu .

- Belle ? – Lílian e Linny disseram . – O que você veio fazer aqui ?

- Eu vim ver se a Linny não tinha ficado com as minhas meias de ursinho rosas . Eu sempre uso elas no primeiro dia depois das aulas e não achei .

Todos riram . Só podia ser Arabelle . Linny sorriu antes de responder :

- Bel, eu não abri as malas ainda, mas se você quiser dar uma olhada elas tão lá no quarto .

- Eu vou sim . Preciso das minhas meias .

- Ok . – Linny disse .

- Alguém quer comer alguma coisa ? – Remo perguntou .

- Eu to com fome . – Sirius disse .

- Remo, pede uma pizza . – Linny sugeriu .

- Boa idéia . – Tiago concordou .

Remo pegou o telefone para ligar para a Telepizza, quando a campainha tocou .

Blinbom .

Sirius foi abrir a porta . Eram Narcisa e Lena. Elas olharam Sirius na porta, e os outros lá dentro e apenas entraram caladas . Remo ainda falava ao telefone :

- Não grande vai ser pouco . Extra Grande é melhor . Isso . Ta . Nós vamos esperar . Obrigado . Linny me ajuda aqui, eu não sei desligar o teclofone .

- Telefone, Remo ! – Linny disse .

- Oi gente . – Lena cumprimentou .

- Por Merlin, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui ? – Linny perguntou .

- Viemos ver como vocês estavam . – Narcisa respondeu .

- Tudo bem . Vamos deixar assim. – Linny disse .

- Então, Pontas, amigão . Vocês vão se casar em duas semanas ? – Sirius perguntou .

- Vamos sim . – Lílian confirmou .

- Ei, vocês podem me explicar isso de duas semanas . – Arabelle perguntou, aparecendo na porta segurando um par de meias rosas .

- Isso é sério, Li ? – Narcisa questionou .

- Aham .

- Você já escolheu o vestido ?

- Não .

- Ai, que ótimo . Eu conheço uma loja ótima . Tem vários vestidos, nós podemos ir amanha .

- Certo . – Lílian disse .

A pizza chegou e eles comeram . Eram três da manha e Linny disse:

- Vou começar a conjurar os colchões, acho que vocês vão querer dormir aqui .

Todos concordaram e Linny, com alguns movimentos de varinha, conjurou alguns colchões no chão, além de lençóis, travesseiros e cobertores .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Duas Semanas Depois

Linny estava arrumando o véu nos cabelos de Lílian, a amiga estava linda . O vestido branco, modelo tomara que caia, caia muito bem e contrastava com os cabelos cor de fogo e os olhos verdes da garota .

Lílian tremia de nervosismo, enquanto ela sentia as mãos hábeis da amiga arrumando seus cabelos, ela pensava no que iria fazer em alguns minutos .

- Acho que está pronto . – Linny falou .

- Posso ver ? – Lily perguntou .

- Acho que sim . Senão seu noivo vai achar que você esqueceu dele .

- Tomara que não .

- Eu vou descer e esperar você lá em baixo . Desça logo .

- Certo . – ela disse ainda nervosa .

- Lily, vai dar tudo certo. Tiago AMA você .

- Eu .. eu sei . Vai . Eu já estou indo .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tiago olhou para a passarela onde Lílian começava a entrar, ela estava linda . Maravilhosa . Caminhava lentamente, exalando calma e tranqüilidade, os olhos brilhando, mostrando a emoção que estava sentindo .

Ela deu a mão para Tiago, e observou Dumbledore, que era o juiz de paz . Linny e Sirius, os padrinhos, observavam o casal alegremente . Dumbledore então começou :

- O amor é paciente, é benigno, o amor não arde em ciúmes, não se ufana, não se ensoberbece . Não se conduz inconvenientemente, não procura seus interesses, não se exaspera, não se ressente do mal . Não se alegra com a injustiça, mas regozija – se com a verdade . Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta . O amor jamais acaba .

Lílian e Tiago se olhavam, as palavras haviam sido lindas . Dumbledore continuou :

- Você, Tiago Edward Potter, aceita Lílian Mary Evans como sua esposa ?

- Aceito .

- Você, Lílian Mary Evans, aceita Tiago Edward Potter como seu esposo ?

- Aceito .

- Então, eu, Alvo Dumbledore, os declaro marido e mulher . Sr. e Sra. Potter . Pode beijar a noiva .

Tiago pousou as mãos na cintura de Lílian, beijando – a em seguida.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A música trouxa enchia os ouvidos . Linny havia passado os braços pelo pescoço de Remo e dançava junto a ele . Ele acompanhava – a, enquanto os amigos também dançavam. Depois que a cerimônia oficial acabara, haviam surgido mesinha para que o almoço fosse servido, depois a música começara a tocar e todos foram dançar .

Tiago e Lílian dançavam ao lado deles, e pareciam crianças que haviam ganho um doce . Os olhos brilhavam, a expressa era de bobos e mexiam – se como se não soubessem o que estavam fazendo . Linny pensou se era assim que você se sentia quando casava . Deu mais uma olhada nas pessoas da festa .

Lena dançava com Jonas, que a abraçava pela cintura . Sirius e Dynha também dançavam . Narcisa conversava com os pais de Tiago . Arabelle estava junto com alguns membros da Ordem, Héstia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes e os irmãos, Fábio e Gideão Prewett . Ao que ela pode perceber, Fábio lançava olhares nada inocentes a Arabelle, devia dar um toque na amiga depois .

Ela viu que Lily subia no pequeno palco onde a banda tocava, ouviu então a voz magicamente ampliada da amiga dizendo :

- Agora eu vou jogar o buquê . Antes eu apenas gostaria de agradecer, em meu nome e de Tiago – que agora estava ao lado dela – por terem compartilhado desses momentos conosco . 1 .. 2... 3 ... – Ela jogou o buquê .

O buquê caiu nas mãos de Linny . Ela apenas deu um sorriso a amiga . Que desapareceu em seguida, sendo envolta numa fumaça colorida .

Sirius virou para os dois e disse :

- Então quando sai o casamento ?

- Não sei . Nós estamos muito bem assim . – Linny respondeu .

A festa havia acabado . Todos deixaram o local, voltando para suas casas .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian olhava para o horizonte . Desviou o olhar para ver a aliança de casada em seu dedo . Olhou para o rosto do marido . E sorriu. Tiago perguntou :

- O que você tanto sorri ?

- Nada . Apenas felicidade . Nós dois . O horizonte . Toda essa beleza . O amor .

- O que mais se pode pedir ?

- Uhm ..... – Tiago começou maroto – Uma boa cama ?

- Ai . Tiago ! Assim você estraga o romantismo da coisa .

- Lily, convenhamos, o que a de mais romântico que a noite de núpcias ?

- Não sei . Por que você não me mostra ?

Tiago abraçou – a e levou – a para dentro da casa . Lílian pensava na força do amor deles . Um amor que superou barreiras . Um amor de Hogwarts para a Eternidade .

N/A : Capítulo romântico e engraçado . Sério, não sei o que ta me dando pra sair da melancolidade dos outros e deixar esses engraçados .

Dedicatória : Pros meus amigos, Drigs e Maíra, que indiretamente me inspiraram no romantismo desse capítulo . Eles sabem por que .

Próximo Capítulo : Escola de Aurores . Ministério da Magia . Faculdade de Medibruxa . Empregos, aulas e pessoas . Conheça Miriam e Bruna em : Miriam Dragonheart e Bruna Danilevicz .


	29. Miriam Dragonheart e Bruna Davies

Capítulo 27 – Miriam Dragonheart e Bruna Danilevicz Davies

Linny acabou de ajeitar o casaco de Remo e deu um último beijo de despedida antes de aparatar para o ministério . Remo iria via flú para a Escola de Aurores .

Linny surpreendeu – se com o aspecto do Ministério da Magia . O lugar parecia velho e novo, sujo e limpo, conhecido e desconhecido .

Assim que identificou – se, uma recepcionista, que disse estar obedecendo a ordens, conduziu – a, até um elevador privativo . Linny não entendia a razão de tudo aquilo .

Subiram . Subiram . Subiram . Finalmente o elevador parou, a porta se abriu e a moça conduziu Linny até uma sala no fim do corredor.

A sala era enorme, havia um secretária, de aparência cansada, escrevendo algumas cartas, a recepcionista trocou algumas palavras com ela, e ela avisou para Linny em seguida :

- O ministro já vai atende – la .

" O ministro ? Por que ninguém me avisou ? Ai, por Merlin, que medo ", ela pensou enquanto sentava – se para aguardar a chamada .

Algum tempo depois ela foi conduzida para o gabinete do ministro

Beijo Fenwick era membro da Ordem da Fênix e atual ministro da Magia, o que era muito relevante nos serviços que ele prestava para a Ordem . Ele se lembrava de Linny de algumas reuniões . Quando ela se acomodou, ele disse :

- Srta. Holmes, Beijo Fenwick, Ministro da Magia . Prazer .

Linny cumprimentou o homem, esperando por mais instruções em seguida .

- Dumbledore conversou comigo sobre seu dom . E seguindo meus instintos eu decidi lhe dar carta branca no ministério . Você poderá ir onde quiser, mexer no que quiser, e seu objetivo será encontrar traidores dentro do ministério .

Ela ficou aliviada, esperava algo pior .

- Certo . E como eu devo fazer isso ?

- Eu deixei algumas pastas na sua sala . Comece por elas . Você pode me ver a qualquer hora . Eu providenciei que uma das novas contratadas ajuda você . Gládis, acompanhara você até sua sala .

- Obrigado, Sr. Ministro .

Linny disse antes de sair da sala, acompanhada de Gládis .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gládis conduziu Linny por alguns corredores, até uma porta, que ela abriu com uma chave tirada do bolso, dentro da sala estava sentada uma garota, ela era loira e tinha olhos azuis, sorriu com simplicidade quando viu as duas entrarem na sala .

- Srta. Holmes, essa é a Srta. DanileviczDavies, ela ira lhe ajudar . Com licença, o ministro pode estar precisando de mim .

Gládis deixou a sala e Linny olhou para a mulher na sua frente, dizendo em seguida :

- Prazer, Srta. Danilevicz Davies .

- Não, Srta. não, me chame de Bruna .

- Prazer, Bruna . Linny Holmes, Linny ou Lin, por favor .

- Cerrrto . Eu estudei em Durmstrang e você ?

- Hogwarts . Então, o ministro explicou o que nós vamos fazer ?

- Sim, eu separei algumas pastas por onde podemos começar, meu namorado, mencionou alguns desses nomes .

- Seu namorado ? Quem é ele ?

- Avery . Na verdade ele é meu ex namorado, em todo caso ele é um comensal, então não custa começarmos seguindo alguma dica .

- Eu concordo com você . Me mostre as pastas que você separou .

- Claro .

Bruna debruçou – se sobre a mesa, mostrando as pastas e explicando as circunstancias onde ouvira o nome daquelas pessoas .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Eu não consigo acreditar! Bem quando eu pensava que tinha dito adeus às aulas quando me formei em Hogwarts, aqui estou eu, indo para aulas... De novo!- Sirius parecia extremamente mal-humorado no seu primeiro dia de aula na escola de aurores. Ele caminhava ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Tiago Potter, que parecia resignado com sua condição.

- Mas pelo menos você foi admitido no curso, Sirius - disse ele.

- Muita gente por aí não conseguiu nem passar nos testes psicológicos - disse Remo, que chegava correndo.

- Salve Aluado!- disse Sirius, acenando.- E nem tente disfarçar, porque a sua cara de bobo já diz tudo...

- A Linny deve ter te dado uns bons beijinhos de boa sorte- disse Tiago, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não só . – Remo disse para encher o saco de Tiago . – Sua Lílian não lhe deu nenhum beijinho não ?

- Na verdade não . Ela apenas mandou que eu me comportasse . Na verdade ela reclamou que eu to muito meloso depois do casamento . Se tem cabimento isso . – Tiago disse .

Remo apenas sorriu, escutando a voz de Sirius em seguida :

- E por falar nisso, eu espero que tenham algumas alunas gostosas para se ver- disse o maroto de olhos azuis, treinando seu tão conhecido olhar sedutor.

- Você é incorrigível, Almofadinhas, meu irmão. E além do mais, quase não há mulheres aqui, não sei nem se o Ministério permite isto.

- Mas a Lena foi convidada . – lembrou Remo .

- Por Merlin, assim você parece a sua Lilyzinha falando! Você está se contaminando com o espírito certinho dela!

- Você está é com inveja da minha esposa - Tiago se colocou na defensiva- e além do mais, eu nunca deixaria de ser o bom e velho Pontas, o melhor conquistador de Hogwarts!

- Há-há! Duvido que você seja melhor do que eu! Vai ter que provar isso!

- Não! Ou a Lily me mata!

- Tsc, tsc, um maroto se submetendo às vontades femininas... Não sabia que você poderia decair a tal ponto, meu amigo- Sirius não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de provar sua superioridade sobre seu melhor amigo.

Remo acompanhava os amigos em silêncio, se divertindo com a "briga".

- Mas pelo menos eu consigo manter um relacionamento por mais de um mês, eh...- A expressão de Sirius mudou de deboche para um certo desconforto. Mas, depois de pensar por alguns segundos, ele retomou seu sorriso e disse:

- É que eu não me contento só com uma... Quero todas elas para mim!

- Mas a melhor delas eu já peguei, então você está em desvantagem...

- Sirius . – Remo disse – Dynha não vai gostar de saber disso . E Tiago, não esquece que eu tenho a Linny, então ninguém disse que a Lily é melhor .

A briga teria continuado mas uma sineta tocara, indicando o início das aulas.

- Oh que ótimo, mais sinetas! Isto aqui está ficando pior do que a escola!- Sirius voltou ao seu humor inicial.- Que aulas nós temos agora mesmo?

- Vamos começar logo com a matéria mais divertida—a voz de Tiago era só sarcasmo.- legislação e diplomacia.

- Droga! E eu pensando que ser auror seria divertido!

Os três amigos se encaminharam para uma sala, haviam algumas mesas largas, algumas cadeiras, e , em frente de cada cadeira, havia um livro grosso intitulado " As leis Mágicas da Atualidade". Sirius gemeu ao ver a grossura do livro, e se largou em uma cadeira no fundo da sala. Tiago seguiu o amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto Remo se sentou uma fileira a frente. Um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e óculos estava sentado a uma mesa maior na frente da sala, e fitava todos os alunos que chegavam com um olhar severo. Assim que todos se sentaram, ele começou a falar, com uma voz áspera e grave. Seria realmente uma perda de tempo relatar aqui tudo que ele disse em seu discurso maçante, mas já basta dizer que, depois da aula, os três ex-marotos estavam com as orelhas e o traseiro doendo.

- Nossa, isso aqui tá pior do que história da magia!- resmungou Tiago, quando ambos saíram da sala.

- Estamos precisando de um pouco mais de animação por aqui- o antigo brilho maroto começava a se mostrar nos olhos de Sirius quando Remo o cortou

- Não podemos fazer isso, senão poderemos ser expulsos do curso. Devemos nos comportar como adultos aqui.

- O Remo tem razão, Sirius... Imagine só se eles nos pegam...

- Céus Pontas, você está definitivamente sofrendo de Liliancite hoje. Daqui a pouco você vai acabar ficando ruivo e de olhos verdes!

Tiago resmungou uma resposta inteligível, ao que Sirius respondeu:

- Estou ficando entediado... Espero que as próximas aulas sejam melhores do que esta...

- Oh-oh, espero só que você não fique muito entediado, ou vamos acabar entrando pelo cano... Mas talvez a próxima aula seja melhor...

Mas, infelizmente, elas não foram. Um dia inteiro se passou sem nenhuma aula que qualquer ser humano pudesse achar interessante, principalmente se ele fosse Sirius Black.

- Eu não agüento mais! Estou quase abandonando este curso! Olha só estas matérias: Segurança, Legislação e Diplomacia, Estratégia, argh, credo, meus ouvidos já estão doendo de tantos discursos chatos... Só teoria, teoria, livros, salas de aula mofadas... Nenhum risco, nenhuma emoção, nenhum nada! Se isso é ser auror, eu me demito agora mesmo!

- Como você pode se demitir se você nem está em um emprego?- Remo era o único que parecia estar se divertindo, mas era mais pelas brincadeiras dos colegas do que pelas aulas em si.

- E não venha com mais discursos, Almofadinhas, eu já cansei de ouvir gente falando por hoje... E pelo resto da eternidade! Realmente, este curso está uma chatice! Mas ainda resta esperança! É a última aula do dia!- Tiago apontava para um pergaminho onde estava escrito o horário.

- Vamos adivinhar: Como Resgatar Vítimas Trouxas e Bobocas?-Sirius ironizou, jogando a franja para trás, entediado.

- Não. Desta vez é alguma coisa interessante: confrontos e duelos mágicos- Remo também tinha puxado o seu horário.

- Finalmente algo interessante!- exclamou o garoto – Eu só espero que não seja a mesma baboseira que aprendemos hoje...

- Não, parece que dessa vez vai ser interessante mesmo. Eu andei conversando com o Frank, que está em uma outra turma, e ele me disse que as aulas não eram em uma sala, mas em uma arena de duelos pra valer mesmo... E disse que o último professor tinha se aposentado por invalidez... Um feitiço muito forte o atingiu na perna, e ele não responde mais...

- Agora sim eu estou gostando da idéia... Finalmente vamos poder azarar um professor e ganhar pontos por isso!

Com o ânimo recobrado, os três caminharam até a arena onde seria dada a aula.

A arena era uma pequena construção separada do prédio da escola por razões de segurança. Não era muito grande, mas cada centímetro da construção estava coberto por feitiços de segurança, e uma enfermaria bem equipada se encontrava ao lado da arena, para atender aos freqüentes acidentados. Os três rapazes entraram na Arena curiosos, mas o professor não se encontrava na sala ainda. Isso é, se a Arena pudesse ser chamada, mesmo que remotamente, de uma sala de aula.

Não havia qualquer tipo de mesa no lugar, apenas arquibancadas que lembravam o Coliseu, situadas de um dos lados do salão ovalado. A outra metade das paredes estava dividida em dois: de um lado ficavam muitos livros de títulos variados, e do outro, um grande armário, no qual, supôs James, deveriam ficar trancados equipamentos para as aulas, que poderiam ser potencialmente perigosos, pelo tamanho do cadeado que fechava o armário. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção na Arena era justamente a parte central da construção. Ela era ocupada por uma espécie de gaiola de vidro, muito bem iluminada por luzes que pareciam vir de globos presos no alto da mesma, que emanavam uma forte luz branca. O chão parecia ser de areia firme, e, isolado por uma parede de vidro, mas ainda sim na gaiola, estava a única mesa do recinto, onde uma placa anunciava: professor M. Dragonheart.

- Caramba, isto aqui é o máximo!- exclamou Sirius, olhando em volta, abismado.

- Agora só falta o professor chegar.- disse Tiago - Eu já estou ficando curioso sobre o que nós vamos aprender.

Pouco a pouco, todos os alunos do primeiro ano do curso de auror foram entrando na Arena e se acomodando na arquibancada. Mas o professor ainda não havia chegado. A classe permanecia em um silêncio excitado, esperando ansiosamente pelo professor.

- Porque ele vai demorar justo na única aula interessante!- reclamou Sirius, inquietando-se no banco. -Assim nós estamos perdendo tempo de aula!

- Ele deve estar fazendo isso de propósito, só pra criar mais sus...- no meio da frase, Remo se calou. Podiam-se ouvir nitidamente passos pesados vindo em direção à sala, e a porta da Arena se abriu, revelando o professor. Os queixos de todos caíram.

- Ele... ela é... uma mulher! Mas você é uma mulher!? - Sirius falou o que todos estavam pensando naquele momento.

- Meus parabéns pela brilhante dedução, sr...

- Black- Sirius disse, ainda espantado- Sirius Black.

A professora era, na verdade, uma jovem que não parecia ser muito mais velha do que Tiago. Era uma mulher muito alta e relativamente magra, com cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe pelos ombros. Usava vestes pretas e simples, levemente colantes, com botas de cano alto e luvas sem dedos, também pretas. Seus olhos azuis surpreendentemente escuros fitavam a todos os alunos presentes com uma expressão que era puro desafio.

Ela caminhou até Sirius, parando na frente dele.

- Bem, é só... Diferente, minha cara...- Sirius deu o melhor dos seus sorrisos.

- É Dragonheart para você, e para todos que se dirigirem a mim. E, regra número um: Quem tentar cantar a professora está morto!- virando-se, ela voltou para o centro da arena.

Tiago fez força para não rir enquanto Sirius fechava a cara. Mas ambos se endireitaram ao ver o olhar que a professora lhes lançava.

- Bem, normalmente um professor começaria se apresentando, dizendo o nome e como veio parar aqui, e um monte de baboseiras desinteressantes sobre o que vocês vão fazer. Mas eu não iria querer deixar todos vocês com os traseiros quadrados e ouvidos doendo, então vamos para a ação.- Todos os alunos olhavam a professora, espantados com os modos daquela mulher.- Eu não vou falar a vocês nada da minha vida pessoal, nem mesmo o meu primeiro nome...- As expressões de espanto se intensificaram- Mas vocês vão ter que lutar para me perguntar.- Notando que nenhum dos alunos tinham entendido, ela prosseguiu:

- Eu vou escolher duplas, e vocês deverão duelar por um minuto. O que se sair melhor vai poder me fazer uma pergunta, seja ela qual for.

Houve uma agitação momentânea nos bancos.

- Isso sim vai ser legal...-disse Sirius, levantando-se e caminhando até o meio da arena, sendo obviamente acompanhado por James. Alguns outros também se levantaram, e Sirius parou na frente de um rapaz loiro de olhos castanhos, baixinho e mirrado, enquanto James ficou a frente de um rapaz alto e moreno, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ok, vocês dois vão primeiro- disse a professora, apontando para Tiago.- Venham para o meio da arena, e, pelo amor de todos os dragões, vocês devem saber como começar um duelo não é?!- ela se encaminhou para a sua mesa, e tirou uma ampulheta de uma gaveta no armário.

- Vão ficar parados aí o dia inteiro!? Podem começar.

Sete anos de azarações na escola, e principalmente de brincadeiras com Snape, haviam ensinado muito Tiago, e, depois de alguns segundos de troca de feitiços, ele conseguiu atingir o seu oponente com um feitiço estuporante, e, aos quarenta e cinco segundos, a luta estava terminada.

- Certo, nada mal senhor...

- Potter.

- E o que você quer perguntar?

- Bem começando pelo óbvio: Qual é o seu nome inteiro?

- Quanto clichê... Eu imaginava que as coisas começassem assim.-ela respondeu, jogando os cabelos para trás.- Meu nome é Dragonheart, Miriam Dragonheart. Agora vocês dois vão duelar- disse ela, apontando para outros dois rapazes. Depois de quase um minuto de luta, que acabou com um dos oponentes transfigurado em um peru gordo, a professora falou:

- Uso de transfiguração em duelos... Hum, pode ser bom para se exibir, mas não é nada útil em um campo de batalha. Em um duelo de ruas, que é o que vocês devem enfrentar quando saírem daqui, vocês não terão tempo de transfigurar ninguém, ou podem será tingidos por um outro. Em todo o caso, você venceu, então pergunte.

- De onde você é?

-Uma pergunta evasiva, sem dúvida. Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu nasci na Alemanha, onde eu estudei. Me mudei para a Inglaterra depois de formada, quando minha mãe, que era alemã, morreu.

E assim foram se seguindo os duelos, até que chegou a vez de Remo duelar.

Ele derrotou o seu oponente com facilidade, e fez sua pergunta.

- Como você fez para se tornar professora da escola de Aurores, mesmo sendo mulher?- A professora esboçou um sorriso.

- Você é o Lupin, não é?- ao que Remo assentiu com a cabeça, ela continuou, mas usando um tom diferente, mais calmo e compreensivo.- Preciso falar com você depois da aula.- e depois, retomando seu tom ríspido habitual, ela continuou: - Bem, foi realmente difícil conseguir um diploma de Auror neste meio ainda machista. Há um ano eu me formei para ser professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com muito custo, mas freqüentei sempre a famosa Arena de Duelos de Viena, perto da escola de aurores local. Quando soube que iam abrir uma escola de Aurores aqui eu já morava em Londres, e, com todos os meus prêmios de duelos, me candidatei. De início, o Ministro não quis me deixar entrar, mas Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts e meu amigo, interferiu, citando o meu currículo e a falta de professores qualificados. Bem, e foi assim que eu vim parar aqui.

Por último estava a dupla de Sirius, que , ao vencer, não perdeu tempo em perguntar:

- É casada ou eu ainda tenho chances?

Ao invés de comentar sobre a parte técnica do duelo, ela simplesmente parou e encarou Sirius por um tempo.

- Graças aos Dragões eu sou solteira, e não aturo conquistadores baratos como você, sr. Black. Ela consultou o relógio. –Muito bem, vocês não foram tão ruins quanto eu esperava, mas há muitas coisas a serem aprendidas. Agora, vou falar um pouco do meu sistema de ensino. Nas minhas aulas, vocês estão proibidos de usar pergaminhos e penas, pois tudo que aprenderem, terão que memorizar. Depois, a cada dia, eu vou propor um desafio de duelos, e, para passarem de ano, vocês tem que completar pelo menos um desafio. Não haverá qualquer tipo de prova prática, mas eu vou aplicar provas práticas, que, eu posso adiantar, são dificílimas. Não só feitiços serão ensinados, mas técnicas de luta sem a varinha terão destaque aqui, pois, muitas vezes vocês podem ter que enfrentar, sem a varinha, o inimigo. Eu não vou facilitar a vida de vocês de forma alguma, mas eu posso dar aulas de reforço para aqueles que precisarem realmente. Agora, a qualquer sinal de preguiça, eu não hesitarei em por vocês para fora da sala, e vocês vão ter que se virar. É só isso. Agora, podem ir.- todos se levantaram- menos você, Lupin.

Um tanto quanto surpreso, até mesmo temeroso, Remo andou até o centro da Arena, onde a professora estava de pé. Sirius e Tiago esperaram na porta.

- O professor Dumbledore me contou sobre o fato de você ser, bem, lobisomem- Remo viu uma mudança monstruosa se operar nos modos da mulher. Ela abandonou sua postura mandona, e falava com uma voz doce e calma.- E, como você vai faltar algumas aulas que podem vir a serem importantes, seria melhor você ter algum reforço.

- Sim senhora.- Remo a observou melhor. Agora ele podia ver quem a professora realmente era. Sem a sua pose de durona, ela era uma mulher jovem mais com uma expressão cansada de quem tinha visto e vivido muitas coisas, a maioria delas não muito agradáveis.

- Então eu te espero aqui toda segunda-feira na hora do almoço para praticarmos- Miriam deu o seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro, e depois retomou sua voz durona- Mas espero que você se esforce também. Agora, pode ir.

Assim que Remo foi embora, Miriam, com um suspiro, foi fechar a porta.

_Você já deveria estar preparada para este tipo de coisa, Miriam – _Ela pensou, enquanto passava as mãos enluvadas pelos longos cabelos castanhos. Depois de uma checagem para ver se não tinha nada faltando, a mulher saiu da Arena e se dirigiu ao portão.

A Arena era um prédio separado da escola e cercado por muros, que, além de feitiços repelentes de intrusos, tinha o portão guardado por dois funcionários, para impedir pessoas estranhas de entrar no local. Miriam se dirigia para os mesmos, imersa em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu uma voz feminina em protesto.

- Mas eu sou uma aluna do curso!

- Olha, mocinha, eu já te disse mais de mil vezes que pessoas fora do curso não podem entrar, e ponto final.

- E eu já disse mil vezes que SOU uma aluna do curso, e portanto posso assistir a uma aula aqui!

- E onde está o seu crachá?

- Houve um problema com o meu, e o ministério ainda está na posse dele...

- Até parece que nós acreditamos...

- Eu já estou há duas horas aqui insistindo, e vocês ainda acham que eu estou mentindo?

- Se você cansou, vai para casa fazer tricô, menina!

Quanto mais ouvia, mais indignada a professora ficava. Como eles ousavam tratar uma garota daquele jeito?!De repente, Miriam se deu conta que um aluno faltara na aula, e pegou a lista para confirmar. E, marcado como faltante, estava o nome _H. Adams_

_Só pode ser ela...- _Agora correndo, ela se aproximou do portão, onde os dois seguranças discutiam com uma garota ruiva, gesticulando, indignada.

- Quem vocês pensam que são para tratar a garota com tamanha grosseria?- Miriam vociferou, por trás dos guardas. Os dois se viraram, e fitaram Miriam com desprezo.

- O professor Dragonheart, que leciona nesta arena, nos deixou um bilhete nos ordenando para não deixar ninguém fora do curso ou da administração. Aliás, como você entrou de penetra aqui, heim?

- A _professora _Dragonheart, ou seja, EU, mandei vocês não deixarem nenhuma pessoa de fora entrar. E esta senhorita aqui alega que está no curso. Então, porque vocês não a deixaram entrar?

De repente, os guardas pareceram extremamente constrangidos de repente. Muito mais amavelmente, o outro segurança disse:

- Ela não apresentou o crachá, senhora.

- Mas muitos alunos estavam com problemas nos crachás. E por que vocês barraram só ela?

Eles ficaram sem resposta.

- Eu respondo- Miriam tremia de raiva.- é por que vocês são uns machistas desgraçados, e duvidam da palavra dela só por ela ser mulher. E É ISSO- ela brandia a varinha perigosamente- que atrasa tudo. Vocês acham que mulheres não podem ser auror, e que não passamos de bonequinhas frágeis. Mas eu garanto, e meu currículo nas arenas internacionais não mentem, que eu venceria vocês dois usando apenas feitiços aprendidos no primeiro ano de escola!!!

Os seguranças continuavam calados, evidentemente com medo.

- E, se por acaso vocês barrarem ela novamente, vocês vão sofrer as conseqüências...

Os seguranças baixaram a cabeça e deixaram as duas mulheres paradas, se encarando, Lena então tomou coragem e disse :

- Você é professora aqui ?

- Sim- Miriam sorriu, orgulhosa.- E você deve ser a Adams, não é...

- Helena Adams, prazer . Me desculpe por não ter podido assistir a aula . Eu tentei convence – los, na verdade estava me controlando para não lançar uma azaração neles . – Lena disse para a mulher .

- Tudo bem, eu os vi. Ah, e eu sou Miriam Dragonheart. Me chame de Miriam.

- Certo professora, opa, Miriam . Algum modo de eu recuperar a aula que perdi hoje ?

- Não fizemos muitas coisas em termos de matéria hoje... Eu só estava deixando aqueles marmanjões que se acham o máximo mansos como carneirinhos- as duas riram .

- Isso provavelmente inclui Sirius . – Lena disse rindo .

- Quem, o Black... Você conhece ele...

- Sirius ? Nós estudamos em Hogwarts juntos . De baixo de todo aquela " perfeição " como ele diz, existe um homem normal .

As duas começaram a caminhar em direção aos portões, ainda conversando.

- É, mas pessoas normais não tentam me cantar... Duas vezes!

- Ele fez isso ? Dynha não vai gostar de saber . Imagine se fosse Narcisa . Bom, ele sempre fez isso . Ela já deve estar acostumada .

- E ainda por cima namorando...- a professora balançou a cabeça- Aquele lá não tem jeito mesmo... E você, tem algum namorado...

- Jonas . Mas nós quase terminamos quando eu decidi ser auror . Tiago e Remo estavam na aula também ?

- Sim... Lupin e Potter. Esses parecem menos assanhadinhos...

- E são mesmo . Lupin, é apaixonado pela Linny, uma amiga, eles foram feitos um para o outro no sentido real da expressão mesmo . Já o Potter, digamos que ele e Sirius são farinha do mesmo saco, mas Tiago já é casado, Lílian já colocou a coleira nele . – Lena explicou, rindo em seguida .

- Mas para aquele Black não basta só coleira... tem que vir focinheira e enforcador junto...

Lena riu, dizendo em seguida :

- Imagina se ele escuta você falando assim, mas é verdade, Sirius é um cachorrão mesmo .

- Mas, mudando de assunto, você deve ser corajosa para se inscrever no curso de auror- Miriam ficou séria de repente- é um ramo dominado por homens, se você me entende...

- Entendo . Na verdade eu entrei para o curso por causa de um homem . Mas mudei meus princípios quando o pai da Lily foi assassinado por comensais . Na verdade, como eu já disse, eu quase terminei com meu namorado por causa do curso, então pra mim, isso quer dizer que eu quero mesmo faze – lo .

- Determinadíssima, você. Vejo que você vai se sair realmente bem nas minhas aulas...

- Espero que sim . É melhor eu ir . Jonas esta me esperando para jantar . Adeus . Até a próxima aula .

-Adeus... E se aqueles seguranças te barrarem denovo, eu não quero nem pensar no que vai lhes acontecer .

Lena riu , aparatando em seguida .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian e Narcisa receberam dois aventais brancos, assim que entraram no Saint Mungus, onde fariam o curso para MediBruxas, nesse momento, uma médica velha, explicava como funcionava o programa para elas .

Lílian e Narcisa haviam sido designadas para o mesmo grupo, que acompanharia os doentes do terceiro andar . Sorriram, pelo menos estariam juntas .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Arabelle ergueu a cabeça para ver em que havia batido. Justo no seu primeiro dia no ministério já derrubara uma quantidade enorme de coisas e seu chefe, já se mostrara bastante irritado com a desastrada nova funcionária .

A pessoa em quem Arabelle havia tropeçado era Fábio Prewett, com quem ela conversara no casamento de Tiago e Lílian, ele sorriu para ela, ajudando – a, a juntar suas coisas, em seguida disse :

- Srta. Figg, que honra . Eu estava pensando em quando ia lhe ver outras vez .

Arabelle sorriu .

- Acho que está me vendo agora, Sr. Prewett .

- Sem formalidades por favor . Apenas Fábio .

- Certo, Fábio . Me chame de Arabelle ou Belle . Você escolhe .

- Belle, muito bonito . Bom o que você acha de almoçarmos juntos amanha ?

- Pode ser, eu adoraria . Bom agora é melhor eu ir, antes que o Sr. Crouch tenha uma ataque . Tchau .

Arabelle virou – se, e saiu pelo corredor carregando os papéis .

N/A : Capítulo ultra grande, devido a Lily Dragon, que escreveu toda a parte da Escola de Aurores. Querida, esse capítulo é dedicado a você .

Próximo Capítulo : O que é o destino ? Ele pode ser mudado ? Narcisa gostaria que sim e faz uma última tentativa para isso . Olivia Hathaway tem certeza que pode, e aposta todas as suas fichas nisso . Bruna Danilevicz gostaria que pudesse ser mudado, mas sabe que não pode . O destino influencia Amigas para Sempre no próximo capítulo : Amargo Destino .


	30. Amargo Destino

Capítulo 28 – Amargo Destino

Linny estava sentada, com Bruna ao seu lado, examinando algumas pastas, quando Sirius apareceu na porta .

- Oi, Lin !

- Oi, Sirius . Ei, o que você ta fazendo aqui ? Você não devia ta na escola não ?

- Me mandaram aqui trazer uns papéis pro Departamento de Mistérios .

- Certo . E o que você quer comigo ?

- Vamos almoçar ? Eu tenho um tempo antes de voltar pra escola .

Linny olhou para o relógio pensando e por fim disse para Bruna :

- Eu vou almoçar com ele . Caso me procurem, diga que eu sai pro almoço .

- Tudo bem . – Bruna respondeu simplesmente . – Você quer que eu suba e pegue o material sobre o Rockwood ?

- Se você não se importar . Eu acho que volto em meia hora .

- Eu não me importo não . Bom almoço !

- Obrigada .

E Linny saiu de braço dado com Sirius .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny havia acabado seu almoço, virou então pra Sirius e disse :

- O que você quer, Sirius ? De verdade, eu conheço você, sei que você não está bem .

- O problema é isso . – Sirius retirou um envelope da bolsa e passou as mãos dela .

As Famílias Winford e Malfoy

Tem a honra de convidar para o Enlace de seus filhos

Narcisa Elizabeth Winford e Lúcio Malfoy

Linny acabou de ler, abaixo ainda se seguiam a data e o traje da festa. Ela encarou Sirius por algum tempo antes de dizer :

- Qual o problema Sirius ?

- Eu não sei se esqueci Narcisa .

- É isso ? – Linny falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo . – Você não esqueceu e nunca vai esquecer . Mas agora você tem Dynha, e querendo ou não Narcisa tem Malfoy .

- Eu gosto de Dynha, eu até acho que a amo, mas não como eu amei Narcisa .

- Sirius, você nunca vai amar ninguém como amou Narcisa . Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, apenas o destino não conspirou a favor . Mas se você acha que ama Dynha, diga a ela, ela deve estar esperando por isso a tempos .

Sirius sorriu e disse :

- Eu vou falar com ela. Logo . Obrigada Lin.

- De nada .Bom é melhor eu ir . Ainda tenho que acabar no ministério e ir pra casa separar a roupa pra lavar, Remo e eu vamos na lavanderia depois .

Eles se despediram e Linny voltou para o ministério, enquanto Sirius retornava a escola .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando chegou em casa a noite, Linny encontrou Remo sentado e lendo uma revista, sentou – se ao lado dele, que disse :

- Eu deixei as roupas prontas, é melhor nós irmos pra lavanderia, senão eu fico sem roupas .

- Ta . Eu vou colocar um outro sapato e deu .

- OK .

Linny colocou um tênis e voltou para a sala, Remo e ela então saíram para ir a lavanderia .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ela riu enquanto ele andava com o carrinho com as roupas sujas pela lavanderia . A cena estava mesmo engraçada, incluindo a parte em que ela se encontrava dentro do carrinho .

Remo guiou o carrinho até uma das máquinas e retirou Linny de dentro, colocando – a sentada sobre a máquina, ela perguntou curiosa :

- De onde você tirou toda essa força ?

- Não sei . Talvez das nossas atividades noturnas .

- Ai, para com isso . – ela disse rindo .

- Ta bom . Vamos lavar essa roupa toda . – Ele disse enquanto colocava a roupa na máquina de lavar .

- Certo . – ela disse antes de pular de cima da máquina e ir para o chão .

Ela desceu ficando ao lado dele e beijando – o rapidamente .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Arabelle adorou o lugar que Fábio havia escolhido para o jantar, um restaurante trouxa, de comidas italianas, que tinha um aspecto acolhedor.

Ele falava com ela sobre o treinamento de auror e ela ouvia atenciosamente, até que ele mudou de assunto e perguntou :

- Arabelle, você tem namorado ?

- Não . E nunca tive . – ela falou tristonha .

- Mas por que, você é tão bonita .

- Eu acho que eu sou criança demais .

- Não diga isso, se você fosse assim, não estaria na Ordem .

- Isso não quer dizer nada . – ele desconversou .

Ela apenas sorriu, enquanto ele pagava a conta, ao que ela tentou reclamar mas não obteve sucesso . Em seguida ele levou – a, a pé, até o apartamento onde ela morava, quando chegaram, Arabelle perguntou:

- Você quer subir ?

Ele olhou para ela, analisando – a, antes de dizer :

- Você está falando sério ?

- Claro .

- Então vamos . – ele disse passando a mão pelas costas dela, num ato de proteção .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando acordou na manha seguinte, Arabelle tentou lembrar do que ocorrera na noite anterior, depois que ela e Fábio haviam subido .

Ela não recordava muita coisa, apenas os beijos, e tudo o que acontecera depois, mas não achara nenhum rastro de que algo havia acontecido, então levantou achando estar ficando louca, apanhou o robe e vestiu – o por cima do pijama, indo tomar café.

Mas não fora um sonho . Quando chegou na sala, Fábio havia posto a mesa e preparado o café . Ela sorriu, e se aproximou dele, tomando a iniciativa do beijo ela mesma . Ele a abraçou e disse, no ouvido dela :

- Eu adorei estar com você . Mas por que você não me contou ?

- Não tinha motivo . E nem eu esperava que aquilo acontecesse .

- Certo . Eu vou tomar o café e ir embora, eu tenho que trabalhar. Mas eu volto, se você quiser .

- Se eu quero ? É óbvio que eu quero .

- Ótimo . – ele disse antes de beija – la .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando Sirius entrou no apartamento e não encontrou Dynha, lembrou – se que ela havia dito que iria passar o fim de semana com os pais, resolveu então tomar um banho antes de espera – la voltar .

Ele estava saindo do banho quando a campainha tocou, e ele, achando que era Tiago ou Remo, mandou que abrisse a porta e entrasse, mas na verdade era outra pessoa, Narcisa .

Sirius encarou a mulher na sua frente, tentando absorver o impacto que ela lhe causava . Narcisa encarou Sirius, observando o homem que tanta desejara e que perdera.

- Sirius, eu preciso falar com você .- ela disse .

- Vá embora Narcisa, nós não temos nada pra conversar

- Sirius, me de uma chance por favor . Eu quero falar com você, eu preciso disso . Mesmo que talvez não sirva pra nada . Eu preciso lutar contra o destino . Eu posso até perder, mas não posso ficar sem tentar .

Ele encarou o rosto dela, o amor contido, a dor exposta, tudo deixando – a mais bela .

- Fale . Mas rápido . Dynha deve chegar logo .

- Certo .

Narcisa suspirou fundo antes de responder :

- Me de mais uma chance . Eu abro mão de tudo, do nome, do dinheiro, de tudo por você .

- Narcisa, eu não vou te dar outra chance . Você devia ter aberto mão disso quando teve a oportunidade .

- Eu ... eu fiquei surpresa . Eu não sabia o que fazer . Por que você me tortura tanto ? Eu já sofri tanto . Eu quero ajeitar as coisas, Sirius .

- Você devia ter feito isso antes . Não vir aqui e implorar algo que não vai acontecer . Eu tenho Dynha agora . E ela é tudo o que eu não esperava encontrar depois de você . E encontrei .

- Não diga isso . Isso só me tortura mais .

- Eu não me importo que esteja torturando você . Eu quero que você sofra .

- Mas tem algo que me tortura mais que as suas palavras, por que elas vão estar comigo pra sempre, mas algo me machuca mais ...

- O que ?

- A sua falta . Não estar com você, as palavras podem permanecer, mas a sua presença vai prevalecer sobre tudo . Sobre os meus suspiros, sobre mim mesma, sobre a minha vida.

- Pare Narcisa, eu acho que você entendeu, eu não preciso te ver sofrendo na minha frente . Vá embora .

Narcisa deu vazão as lágrimas naquele momento e encarou – o mais uma vez :

- Eu vou embora . Mas apenas se você me olhar agora e disser que não me ama mais . – ela falou desafiadora, encarando os olhos azuis dele .

Sirius encarou – a, ele ia ter que fazer isso, tinha que viver sua vida, e ela também .

- Eu não te amo . Eu AMO Dynha . Dynha ! Agora por favor, vá embora .

- Eu prometi e vou . Só espero que nenhum de nós se arrependa depois .

- Eu não vou me arrepender . – ele vociferou .

Narcisa observou o rosto dele uma última vez, antes de virar e dar as costas pra ele, saindo chorando .

Sirius observou enquanto ela saia e chutou a porta num acesso de raiva, ela não devia ter aparecido . Não . Ela podia ter estragado tudo . Foi até a geladeira, apanhando uma cerveja e sentou, bebendo para afogar as mágoas .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Narcisa estava olhando para sua imagem no espelho, o vestido de casamento era lindo, a cor era marfim, o modelo era tomara que caia, e o cabelo estava preso num coque . A maquiagem era simples e destacava os traços do rosto dela .

Apesar de tudo isso, o estado emocional de Narcisa, era um caos . Ela não queria estar ali . Ela amava Sirius, e só queria a ele . Mas ele a desprezara e agora ela se casaria com Malfoy, por que sabia que Sirius iria sofrer, sim ele iria se arrepender . E ela estaria lá pra ver enquanto ele sofria . Ela se sairia melhor .

Ela iria passar por cima dele . Ela poderia não ser feliz com Malfoy, mas seria poderosa . Ela iria se vingar . Poderiam achar que ela era fraca, mas aquilo era mentira . Ela iria mostrar como podia ser forte, se quisesse . Era iria ser a esposa perfeita para um Malfoy, dominadora, forte e destrutiva . Nada mais se colocaria em seu caminho, não haveriam mais Dynhas, nem qualquer outra mulher em seu caminho . Ela não deixaria o destino destruir sua vida mais uma vez .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Narcisa não prestava atenção nas palavras do juiz de paz, apenas pensava, que aquilo não era verdade, que Sirius iria se arrepender e aparecer lá pra acabar com o casamento . Apesar de tudo que pensara nas últimas horas, ela ainda queria que ele viesse .

Ela pode entender algumas palavras : se alguém tem algo que impeça esse casamento, fale agora . Sirius, Sirius iria vir, mas não veio.

Ouviu mais algumas palavras, já que ninguém tem algo que impeça essa união, eu os declaro marido e mulher . Pode beijar a noiva .

Ela sentiu como se desatinasse do mundo ao redor, e não sentiu mais nada a não ser os lábios de Lúcio sobre os seus e uma salva de palmas em seguida .

Acabara . O destino fora mal com ela . Aquilo era o fim . Ela não iria mais ser a mesma . Ela iria se vingar . Nunca mais ninguém passaria por cima dela . Nunca mais .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A festa se desenvolvia lentamente, Arabelle dançava com Fábio feliz, Linny com Remo, Lílian com Tiago e Lena com Jonas . Narcisa e Lúcio posavam para algumas fotos .

Olivia Hathaway tinha visto Jonas dançando com Lena em um canto e foi falar com ele . Ela podia mudar o destino, ou pelo menos tentar .

- Jonny ! – ela disse se aproximando dele e abraçando – o .

- Oli ? O que você ta fazendo ai ?

- Ai, você sabe . Os Hathaway são uma família muito importante no mundo mágico e fomos convidados para o casamento .

- Certo . Então como você está ?

- Bem . Você nem imagina o que eu encontrei, as cartas que você me mandava quando a gente namorava . Como você era romântico .

Lena irritou – se mais ainda quando ela disse aquilo . Eles já haviam namorado ? Que raiva ela tinha de Jonas . O pior foi que a tal Olivia continuou :

- Então vamos dançar pra relembrar os velhos tempos ?

- Olha, desculpa, mas a Lena ....

- Lena ? Onde ela está ?

- Ela estava aqui há pouco . – Jonas disse olhando para os lados tentando encontrar Lena .

- Ela deve ter ido falar com alguém . Vamos é só uma dança .

- Mas é melhor eu ir procura – la, sério . Ela não vai gostar disso .

- Esqueça ela . É só uma dança .

E por mais que tentasse resistir, Olivia abraçou – se a ele, movendo – se no ritmo da dança .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lena aparatara em casa, assim que viu o que aquela mulher estava fazendo . Jonas que fosse a merda . Ela estava lá para ele e ele só queria saber da tal Olivia . Se ele quisesse mesmo, ele viria procura – la. Mas como ela estava com raiva . Muita raiva .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny estava dançando com Remo, quando sentiu alguém tocando suas costas e virou – se para ver quem era, Bruna .

- Oi, Bruna .

- Oi, Lin . Tudo bem ?

- Sim e com você ?

- Também . Uhm .. será que nós podemos conversar um pouco ?

- Claro . Remo eu já volto .

- Certo, Lin . – ele respondeu .

Ela e Bruna foram para um canto mais afastado, e a garota disse :

- Por que você não me disse que conhecia Sirius Black ?

- Era disso que você queria falar ? – Linny disse rindo . – Sirius foi meu colega de escola .

- Você devia ter me contado sobre ele, ele é simplesmente um Deus .

- Ele tem namorada .

- Que desgraça . Por que todo o bom homem tem que ter namorada ?

- Não sei . – Linny disse rindo .

- Ei, Bruna por que você veio ao casamento ?

- Eu vim com Avery ?

- Seu ex – namorado ?

- Na verdade eu acho que nós estamos perto de nos reconciliarmos .

- Mas eu achei que você não gostava dele .

- E não gosto . Mas Dumbledore achou melhor, devido a nossa missão .

- Ah, por causa disso . Certo .

- Uh, é melhor eu ir . Ele está olhando pra cá .

- Certo . Tchau querida .

- Tchau .

E cada uma foi para um lado . Bruna ainda pensava triste, em como o destino não podia ser alterado .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dynha se assustou com a aparência do apartamento quando voltou para casa, um dia depois do combinado com Sirius . Estava sujo, mau cuidado . Mas o pior foi ver Sirius, atirado no meio da sala, chorando e com garrafas de cerveja na volta . Ela se aproximou e perguntou :

- O que houve ?

Sirius encarou a garota, e antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa, puxou – a para o colo dele :

- O Fim . – ele disse simplesmente, apontando o convite do casamento de Narcisa, atirado num canto amassado .

Dynha estendeu a mão para pegar o que ele apontava e leu rapidamente .

- Foi ontem . – ela disse .

- Sim . – ele respondeu .

- Olha, Sirius, talvez seja melhor eu ir embora . Eu vejo que você não me ama . E eu preciso de amor pra viver . Eu achava que só o que eu sentia por você fosse o suficiente para nos manter . Mas não é . Eu quero me sentir amada .

Sirius olhou pra ela, e ignorando as palavras dela, disse :

- Ela esteve aqui, e me pediu pra dizer que não a amava mais .

- E o que você fez ? – Dynha disse meio irritada, tentando se levantar .

- Eu disse que não a amava mais . Que eu amava você .

- É mentira . – Dynha disse sombriamente .

- O que ?

- Que você não a ama mais .

- Sim . Mas não é mentira que eu amo você .

- Sirius não brinque comigo . Por favor .

- Eu tive que dizer que não a amava mais . Ela tem que seguir a vida dela e eu também . Você é tudo que eu não esperava encontrar depois de Narcisa e encontrei . Eu não podia magoar você . Você não merece .

- Por favor não brinque comigo . Eu vou fazer as malas e ir embora .

Sirius levantou – se rapidamente e segurou com força o braço de Dynha, a obrigando a encara – lo .

- Você não vai sair daqui . Você vai ficar comigo . E no fim dessa guerra nós vamos casar e você vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos. Por que apesar de amar Narcisa, ela já está perdida pra mim, e eu amo você e não vou viver o resto da minha vida arrependido por ter perdido as duas mulheres que amei na vida .

Dynha ficou olhando pra ele, e disse, agora chorando :

- Desculpe . Eu não devia ter feito isso . Eu sinto tanto . – ela agora chorava mais .

- Não sinta . – ele disse, abraçando – a e mantendo –a perto dele. – Eu não fico chateado com você . ,

- Eu não acreditei em você . Tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir e eu desacredito você . Eu sinto tanto .

- Não sinta . Vamos amor, vem comigo . – ele a puxou cuidadosamente para o quarto, onde beijou –a e disse :

- Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você, eu amo você, meu AMOR .

Dedicatória : Esse capítulo vai pra Pretty Sakura, que inspirou a Oli . E pra Dynha que achou um jeito muito legal de me inspirar a escrever .


	31. A Primeira Missão

Capítulo 29 – A Primeira Missão

Linny acabou o último relatório sobre as atividades de Rockwood e subiu até a sala do ministro para entrega – lo .

Depois de mais de seis meses de pesquisa, ela chegara à conclusão se que ele era mesmo um comensal .

Depois de largar a pasta com Gladis, ela voltou para sua sala .

Remo estava lá, parado, esperando para falar com ela .

- Remo ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

- Eu fui chamado para uma missão de emergência . Nada de mais. Só vim avisar, vou lá em casa pegar umas roupas.

- Quando tempo você vai ficar fora ?

- Não sei .

- Eu vou sentir falta de você . – ela disse abraçando – o .

- Eu também . – ele disse beijando – a na testa .

- Eu não vou deixar você ir . – ela disse, abraçando – se a ele fortemente .

- Lin, você parece uma criança assim .

- Mas Remo, como eu vou ficar sozinha naquele apartamento ?

- Não sei você da um jeito .

- Ai, como você é mau .

- Sei . Sério, Lin, eu tenho horário .

- Ta . – ela soltou – o irritada e suspirou profundamente .

- Não fica brava . Eu volto .

- Certo . – ela falou mais irritada .

Remo olhou pra ela mais uma vez, e puxou – a para um beijo, colando seus corpos . Quando rompeu o beijo, encarou – a, mais uma vez antes de aparatar .

Linny apenas suspirou, olhando para o vazio, e pensado, ela sabia que ia ser assim, tinha apenas que aceitar isso .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian estava totalmente irritada . Tiago saíra para uma missão e a recém a avisara .

E não dissera mais nada . Que raiva . E simplesmente aparatara . Ele ia ver . Ela estava irada .

Pegou suas coisas e aparatou no ministério .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando a carta da Ordem chegou, Linny esqueceu de guarda – la, deixando em cima da mesa, e saindo quando lhe avisaram que Lily a estava esperando .

Pedro foi guiado por Bruna para a sala de Linny e ela disse que ela já devia voltar . Então ele resolveu esperar .

Ficou olhando para a sala da amiga, até enxergar um pergaminho vermelho com letras douradas . Uma carta da Ordem que ela havia recém recebido e esquecera de guardar .

Curioso, Pedro apanhou o pergaminho para ler, ele falava sobre uma reunião, no quartel general . Então, contrariando tudo o que se pensava sobre ele ser burro, ele entendeu ! Havia uma resistência contra Voldmort, e se Linny estava nela, os marotos deviam estar também . E ele viu, ninguém o convidara, ninguém o quisera lá . E agora, bom agora ele tinha informações que poderiam mudar sua vida . Talvez fosse a hora de se aliar às pessoas certas . Talvez fosse a hora de mudar de lado .

Esquecendo do que tinha que falar com Linny, Pedro saiu pela porta a fora, atrás do único que poderia ajuda – lo agora, Lúcio Malfoy .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny entrou com Lily em sua sala e Bruna veio logo avisa – la, que um tal Pedro Pettigrew estivera ali, Linny agradeceu e falou para Lily :

- Ele deve ter esquecido alguma coisa, sabe como ele é .

- Claro .

E as duas começaram a rir, então Lílian disse :

- Você foi avisada da reunião ?

- Aham . Então vamos juntas . A Bruna também vai, e depois você vai lá pra casa .

- Certo . Ta quase na hora . Vamos ?

- Claro . Bruna, vamos pra reunião .

- Só um pouquinho . Falta chavear os armários . – Bruna respondeu .

- Ta . Enquanto isso eu guardo as minhas coisas aqui .

- Pronto . – Bruna apareceu na porta da sala de Linny .

As três aparataram para a Casa dos Gritos .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A Távola Redonda estava montada no meio de uma sala bem grande na Casa dos Gritos, as três sentaram – se nos seus lugares e ficaram esperando a reunião começar . Haviam alguns rostos novos naquela reunião, Héstia Jones, uma morena de traços fortes, Emelina Vance, uma loira de porte elegante, Marlene McKinnon, uma morena de jeito meigo, os Prewett, Esturgio Podmore, Elifas Doge, Carátaco Deaborn e Beijo Fenwick .

Dumbledore começou avisando que um comensal espião fora pego no ministério . Dirigiu a reunião para assuntos mais amenos em seguida, e logo liberou – os . Linny foi até Arabelle, que estava abraçada com Fábio :

- Belle !

- Oi, Lin . Você sabia, eu o Fábio estamos junto .

- Que bom ! – Linny disse, piscando o olho marotamente para Fábio em seguida .

- Eu estou adorando isso . – Arabelle disse .

- E eu então ? Ela é tudo que eu queria .

- Fico muito ....

Linny começou a falar, mas sentiu as pernas bambas e a visão escurecer, em seguida como num passe de mágica, uma imagem apareceu para ela, um homem, ele usava uma capa preta e a máscara de comensal, e uma mulher, ela tinha os cabelos escuros e estava séria.

Ela pode ouvir a voz do homem, dizendo que ainda a amava, mesmo que ela discordasse do que ela fazia para viver . A mulher respondeu que não entendia o por que dele ser um comensal, e ele disse que nem ele mesmo sabia por que . Então, numa última tentativa, ela encarou os olhos dele e pediu que ele os deixasse, mas ele disse que não podia . Então ela viu que a mulher chorava e se virava, indo embora. E pode sentir uma tristeza dominar o homem, e ele pensar se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa .

A imagem sumiu, e ela pareceu voltar ao normal, sendo encontrada amparada pelos braços de Fábio, Arabelle olhava para ela curiosa, e Linny sorriu, sussurrando no ouvido da amiga :

- Belle, não diga nada a ninguém, mas eu acho que estou grávida .

- Ah, certo . – Arabelle disse, enquanto a amiga se levantava indo em direção a Marlene .

Linny se aproximou de Marlene, que conversava com Emelina e Héstia, pediu então para falar sozinha com a garota, que concordou, ela olhou para Marlene e disse :

- Eu sei de tudo, Marlene, não me pergunte como . Apenas saiba que ele ama e você, e que no fundo ele é bom .

- Eu .. obrigado . Eu vou tira – lo de lá .

- Eu sei que vai .

Linny e Lílian aparataram em seguida para o apartamento de Linny, onde Lílian ficaria até Tiago voltar da missão .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lena estava com frio, em sua primeira missão, já estava na vigia noturna pelo terceiro dia direto, ela, Alice e Remo, estavam em vigia noturna há três dias, e ela sabia por que, eles queriam que eles desistissem, mas ela não iria desistir, e achava que os outros dois também não .

Ela suspirou, era uma missão de tocaia, alguns comensais escondidos numa floresta, ela fechou os olhos por um instante, transportando – se para seu último encontro com Jonas, três dias antes.

----- Flashback -----

Ela havia chegado tarde em casa naquele dia, fazia uma semana do casamento de Narcisa, e ela não falara com Jonas desde então .

Quando entrou no apartamento, ela viu Jonas sentado em um sofá e disse :

- Olá . O que você está fazendo aqui ?

- Nós temos que conversar, você não acha ? – ele respondeu irônico . – Afinal, eu quero entender a razão de você ter me deixado sozinho no casamento dos Malfoy, e não ter falado comigo por uma semana .

- Na verdade, eu acho que você ficou muito bem acompanhado no casamento, Oli, parecia conhece – lo muito melhor do que eu conheço .

- Olha, quanto a isso, esqueça . Olivia e eu não temos mais nada .

- Mas tiveram, e você nunca me contou .

- E você ? – ele disse levantando o tom de voz – Me contou com quantos homens esteve ? Por que eu não sei disso .

- Isso não é importante .

- Claro que é . Se Olivia ser uma ex minha é importante, os seus ex também são .

- Mas é uma questão diferente, nenhum dos meus ex me persegue mesmo sabendo que eu tenho namorado .

- Por favor . Olivia não sabe perder . E está tentando me ganhar de qualquer jeito, mas não é a ela que eu quero, é você .

- Mas ela não parece entender, não é ? E você não parece estar tentando faze – la entender .

- Eu tentei, mas você sumiu antes que eu pudesse manda – la embora, na festa . E ficou uma semana sem me procurar .

- Você não me procurou também .

- Claro que não, você acha que conhecendo seu humor eu ia vir procura – la ? Caia na real, você não se conhece bem, Helena .

- Eu não me conheço bem ? E se não me conhecer, qual o problema ? No que isso incomoda você ?

- Na verdade, eu não deveria me incomodar, mas eu não consigo largar você de mão, por que eu AMO você, Helena . Eu quero casar com você, quero que seja a mãe dos meus filhos, quero você do meu lado pra sempre . Mas você não parece querer isso. E isso dói em mim .

- Jonas, eu amo você . Do jeito que nunca amei homem nenhum . Mas casar, ter filhos, isso não está nos meus planos . Eu sei que a sua família quer uma esposa que de filhos para você, e isso eu não vou poder dar . Eu sinto muito .

- Lena o que a minha família pensa não importa, o que importa somos nós dois .

- E o que nós somos Jonas ? Você é um bruxo rico, puro – sangue, com um nome pra manter . Eu sou de uma família que traiu a magia e considerada o lixo da sociedade bruxa, sou desprezada por quase todos os aurores da Escola . Eu sou alguém querendo ser diferente, me afastar do nome da família, das lembranças dela no mundo mágico . Eu não sou nada .

- Não fale assim . Eu não ligo pra sua família, eu não ligo pra nada do que você acha que é . Eu só ligo pra você .

- Me desculpe, Jonas . É melhor acabar com isso logo . Eu não sirvo pra você . Na verdade eu não sirvo pra ninguém . Então, vá embora e viva a sua vida do modo que ela devia ter sido vivida, sem que eu estivesse nela . Case com Olivia, ela é mulher certa pra você, não eu . Não alguém sem nome, sem vida, que não se importa se vai morrer hoje ou amanha .

- Você está dizendo que está tudo acabado ?

- Eu estou dizendo que não devia nem ter começado .

- Se você quer assim, eu vou . Mas nunca mais me procure, eu simplesmente não consigo te entender . E tomara que você se arrependa, pois eu vou estar lá, pra te mostrar o quanto você errou .

Jonas deixou o apartamento, e Lena se atirou no sofá, chorando baixo e pensando, que com certeza iria se arrepender .

---- Fim do Flashback ----

Lena suspirou . Estava congelando . Três noites de vigia poderiam ter feito que pelo menos ela afasta – se seus pensamentos de Jonas . Mas não conseguira .

Mais um suspiro . A respiração dela estava pesada, ela queria dormir, esquecer .... esquecer de tudo e mais um pouco . Esquecer que amava e da dor, esquecer de tudo ...

BUM !

O barulho tirou Lena de seus devaneios, os comensais finalmente haviam saído da toca e atacado, ela ergueu a varinha, rumando para o primeiro comensal que encontrou .

Ela fazia tudo mecanicamente, feitiços, movimentos, era como se não sentisse o que fazia, apenas fazia, ela sentiu alguém encostando nela, apenas apontou a varinha e disse o feitiço,viu o corpo voar longe e lançou mais um feitiço, ouviu a voz vinda de longe, do Parker, o líder da missão, avisando que estava acabado :

- Acabou ! Capturamos três deles, e temos um ferido . Adams, como você está ?

Lena não pode responder, apenas sentiu o corpo caindo e fechou os olhos, não tinha mais força pra continuar .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny gritou, acordando Lílian que dormia ao seu lado, Lílian olhou para a amiga, e perguntou :

- O que houve ?

- Lena, alguma coisa aconteceu a ela .

- Como? O que ?

Linny ia começar a explicar, mas uma voz foi ouvida na lareira do apartamento :

- Evans, Srta. Evans !

Lílian chegou na sala e viu Elifas Doge, seu chefe no St. Mungus, chamando – a .

- O que houve, Sr.Doge ?

- Uma equipe de aurores acabou de chegar, seu marido está aqui, além de outras pessoas que você deve conhecer, estamos com falta de curandeiras, venha logo .

- Claro, eu só vou me vestir . Eu já chego ai .

- Certo .

Lílian foi para o quarto, apanhar suas coisas e Linny disse :

- Eu vou com você, Remo deve estar lá .

- Olha, Lin, é melhor você ficar, você não sabe como Remo vai estar .

- Remo está bem, Lena que não está .

- Certo, então . Vamos .

As duas aparatam em seguida .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A primeira pessoa conhecida que Lílian viu no St. Mungus foi o próprio chefe . Elifas Doge era um homem na casa dos 50, mas com aparência e vigor de uma pessoa anos mais nova, ele rapidamente falou com Lílian, indicando – a o lugar onde estavam os aurores . Linny apenas seguiu –a .

A sala onde os aurores estavam era enorme, estavam todos deitados em camas, cerca de 12 aurores, Linny localizou Remo e rapidamente se aproximou dele .

- Remo ! – ela disse abraçando ele .

- Oi, Lin . – ele respondeu .

- Você está bem ? Parece tão cansado . – ela disse passando a mão pelos cabelos dele .

- Nada . Olha nós conversamos melhor em casa .

- Certo . Você sabe o que aconteceu com a Lena ?

- Não . É melhor você falar com a enfermeira .

- Certo . Você está estranho, sentiu falta de mim ?

- Claro .

- Se você diz . – ela respondeu, beijando – o rapidamente .

Foi então, que Parker, o chefe dos aurores, disse :

- Até que pra um lobisomem você se deu bem . – ele falou debochado e malicioso .

Remo apenas suspirou, fazendo pouco caso das palavras do colega, mas Linny o encarou, dizendo :

- E qual o problema disso ?

- Nada, boneca, eu só achei que uma coisinha tão bonitinha como você, poderia ter um gosto melhor .

- E escolher o que ? Alguém como você ?

- Podia ser, eu não me importaria em dividir a cama com alguém como você .

Remo se irritou :

- Olha, Parker, paciência tem limite, é melhor que você para agora .

- Senão ? Você vai me morder na lua cheia ? – ele disse, arrancando risos de Marks e Klaus, outros aurores .

- Não sei o que ele faria, Parker, mas com certeza ele teria o meu apoio . – Sirius disse .

- E o meu também . – Tiago confirmou .

- Na verdade, ele não teria que fazer nada, eu faria . – Linny disse irritada .

- Faria o que ? Algumas profecias baratas ? Isso eu consigo com ciganas trouxas .

- Não, mas que tal um duelo ?

- Você contra mim, profetisa ? Eu sou um auror treinado, tome cuidado onde se mete.

- Eu já duelei com Alastor Moody e ganhei, acho que não seria muito fácil ganhar de você .

- Alguém falou meu nome ? – era Moody, que havia entrado na sala .

- Sr. – Parker disse – a Srta. cujo nome eu ainda não sei, afirma que já ganhou do Sr. em um duelo .

- Linny ? – ele disse apontando para ela .

- Ela mesmo Sr. . – Parker confirmou .

- Ela já me ganhou uma vez sim . Mas eu não tinha te visto ai, venha cá querida .

Linny aproximou –se de Moody, abraçando – o e sussurrando algo para ele . Que apenas riu . Ela deixou a sala em seguida, indo ver Lena .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian e Arabelle também estavam com Lena, ela estava sentada encostada na cama e conversava com amigas, contando o que acontecera .

- Três dias de vigia ? Isso é loucura . – Lílian disse .

- Mas eu não fui a única, Remo e Alice também .

- Isso explica por que ele parecia tão irritado . – Linny disse .

- Deve ser . – Arabelle disse .

- Mas Lena, Moody me disse que você foi bem, ela falou que dois comensais foram pegos por você . – Linny contou .

- Sério ? Eu nem sabia, cheguei aqui e já me enfiaram em observação .

- Isso que dá ser auror . – Arabelle disse, rindo .

- Mas eu não me importo .

- Nós sabemos que não . – Lílian disse .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Narcisa acordou no meio da noite, com o som dos passos de Lúcio adentrando pelo quarto . Ela suspirou, era a terceira vez naquela semana, maldito marido ela fora arranjar .

- Lúcio – ela disse cansada – aconteceu alguma coisa ?

- Os malditos aurores, capturaram mais três nossos .

- Isso é péssimo . – Narcisa concordou com o marido .

- Não é péssimo . Imagina se eles dão nomes ao ministério . Pode ser meu fim .

- Lúcio, querido, como você poderia estar num ataque se você estava com a sua mulher ? – Narcisa falou . – Afinal, ambos somos jovens e precisamos cuidar de nosso hormônios .

- Claro .- Lúcio disse pensando na sorte que tivera em arranjar aquela mulher .

Narcisa sorriu . Ele estava caindo . E na hora certa ela ia dar o golpe .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius entrou em casa e encontrou Dynha sentada numa das poltronas, ela dormia, com uma expressão de calma e tranqüilidade .

Ele queria acorda – la, mas sentiu pena de fazer aquilo, e resolveu leva – la para o quarto, pegou – a no colo e foi carregando – a, até deita – la na cama .

Dynha viu que Sirius a levava para o quarto e abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando – o, e perguntou :

- Você chegou ?

- Há alguns minutos . Eu não queria acordar você .

- Eu estou sempre acordada pra você, apesar de estar dormindo às vezes .

- Eu sei disso . – ele disse, enquanto se abaixava, beijando o pescoço dela lentamente .

- Ai, Sirius, você me acordou só pra isso ?

- Só ?

- Claro, eu tava com soninho . Se é só isso, você podia ter esperado até amanha .

- Como você é má . – ele disse - Eu tinha preparado uma surpresa pra você .

- Uma surpresa ? Me conta, vai, por favor .

- Não . – ele disse resoluto .

- Por que não ?

- Por que você me desprezou .

- Eu não te desprezei, eu só estava com sono . O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me contar a surpresa ?

Ele olhou para os olhos brilhantes dela e sorriu, dizendo em seguida :

- Nada . A sua surpresa está aqui . – ele disse tirando uma caixinha de veludo vermelha do bolso .

Dynha ficou emocionada, ela sentiu que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos e, conseguiu apenas balbuciar :

- Isso é sério ?

- Tão sério quanto a pessoa em sua frente . – ele disse sorrindo, daquele jeito que deixava todas as mulheres babando .

- Merlin !Eu não acredito nisso . – ela disse emocionada, chorando de felicidade .

- Dynha Karoline Fontanetti, você quer casar comigo ?

- Aceito ! É tudo o que eu quero, mais do que tudo .

Sirius colocou a aliança delicada no dedo da moça, e sorriu para ela, erguendo – a e beijando –a repetidas vezes . Dynha sorria . Sentia – se na nuvens . Totalmente realizada .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny reapareceu na sala onde os aurores estavam e viu que Remo já havia sido liberado, pegou então a mão dele e disse, auto o suficiente para que Parker ouvisse :

- Você está muito cansado, querido ?

- Não muito .

- Ótimo . Eu tenho alguns planos para nós assim que cheguemos em casa.

- Uhm . Você sabe o quanto eu adoro os seus planos ?

- Sei . – ela disse rindo em seguida .


	32. A Ponte para o Sempre

Capítulo 30 – A Ponte para o Sempre

"Somos a ponte para o sempre, arqueada sobre o mar, buscando aventuras para o nosso prazer, vivendo mistérios, provocando desastres, triunfos, desafios, amores impossíveis, submetendo – nos a provas, uma vez ou outra aprendendo a amar. "

A Ponte para o Sempre, Richard Bach

Linny acordou bem cedo, naquela véspera de Natal, Dumbledore queria que todos estivessem na sede da Ordem, para se prepararem para a festa de Natal, que seria naquele para que no dia seguinte cada um fosse se divertir com a família .

Linny olhou para a cama, procurando Remo, mas não o encontrou, ele já devia ter levantado . Enquanto ela se espreguiçava, Remo entrou no quarto, sorrateiramente, com uma bandeja de café .

Ele beijou – a, sentando na cama ao lado dela e tomando o café com ela . Linny adorava o romantismo dele, ele voltou – a beija – la e ela respondeu, tristonha por ter cortado o barato dele :

- Remo, amor, nós temos horário .

- Como você é má . Eu todo feliz pra agradar você, e você acaba comigo assim . – ele disse fazendo biquinho .

- Ai, não fica assim . Quando a gente voltar pra casa, eu resolvo seu problema .

- Quem disse que é um problema ? Eu não disse .

- Ok . Se não é um problema, não tem razão para que eu resolva nada .

- Opa . Se esses são os termos, isso é um problema sim . – ele disse, puxando –a rapidamente pela cintura e colando os lábios nos dela .

Quando soltou – se dele, Linny reclamou, sem vontade :

- Remo Lupin, seu safado ! Você fica aí, com seus joguinhos e eu quase caio em tentação .

- "timo . – ele disse maroto – Era exatamente isso que eu queria. – ele concluiu puxando – a mais uma vez .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lena levantou quieta da cama, os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, do pranto que a envolvera na noite anterior . Observou o exemplar do Profeta Diário atirado no chão, aberto na coluna social . Uma manchete principal anunciava :

_Herdeiro dos Lovegood se casa em grande estilo com Herdeira do Hathaway_

_Jonas Lovegood, único herdeiro do casal de jornalistas, Lovegood, donos do O Pasquim, se casou ontem com Olivia Hathaway, herdeira da rede de caldeirões Hathaway . O moço, que cursa a Faculdade de Manchester de Jornalismo, e a moça que cursa a Faculdade de Feitiços de Paris, trocaram alianças numa festa fechado, apenas para família e amigos mais próximos . Depois de uma lua de mel na Austrália, Jonas, se mudara com a esposa para a França, onde passara a integrar o carpo discente da Faculdade de Jornalismo ._

Lena pensou, nove meses, nove meses, para ele esquece – la e casar – se com a maldita Olivia, as coisas aconteciam muito rápido, ele não sentira nada por ela, nada, ela apenas se iludirá achando que pudesse ter significado alguma coisa para ele .

Levantou, retirando a calça preta, e o suéter de mesma cor do armário . Vestiu – se, penteando os cabelos em seguida e passando uma maquiagem para esconder as profundas olheiras e o inchaço em torno dos olhos, achou que estava bom e saiu, em direção a sede da Ordem .

"_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora "_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Arabelle assustou – se ao sentir algo em volta de sua cintura, quando acordou, foi então que lembrou – se que Fábio passara a noite com ela . Sorriu, intimamente, lembrando dos beijos dele, e de tudo mais que ocorrera na noite anterior .

Sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha e viu que Fábio acordara também, virou – se então, de modo que o beijo fosse nos lábios dessa vez .

Fábio beijou a namorada e depois levantou – se, puxando – a junto. Arabelle resmungou um pouco, mas lembrou – se do horário e levantou – se a contragosto .

- Bellinha, você já decidiu que roupa vai vestir ? – Fábio perguntou .

- Sim .

- "timo . Então hoje nós não vamos nos atrasar .

- Fábio Prewett, o que você está querendo dizer com isso . – a voz dela tinha um tom levemente irritado .

- Nada, querida .

- Espero que isso seja verdade . – ela murmurou antes de dar meia volta e ir tomar banho e se vestir .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius moveu – se lentamente vendo o relógio e assustando – se com a hora, levantou – se correndo, encontrando Dynha, já quase pronta e encarou antes de perguntar :

- Querida, por que você não me acordou ?

- Bom dia, pra você também Sirius . Na verdade eu não te acordei por que você sabe como é quando alguém te acorda .

- Você está querendo insinuar alguma coisa ?

- Nadinha . – ela falou dando um discreto risinho .

- Nada mesmo ?

- Não .

- Que pena, por que eu estou insinuando, não eu estou deixando claro, que hoje não haverá beijos como punição .

- Uhm .. problema é seu, nós só vamos ter que esperar até amanha pra estrear a camisola nova que eu comprei . – ela disse provocante .

- Ok . Você me ganhou, eu não vou agüentar isso .

- Eu já sabia . – ela disse, sorrindo em seguida .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian separou o casaco de dentro do armário e colocou sobre a blusa preta de mangas compridas, tomara que caia, e saia creme êvase, Tiago a encarava, esperando que ela estivesse pronta para irem para a Ordem .

Lílian notou os olhos do marido sobre ela e sorriu para ele, que levantou – se abraçando – a e roubando um beijo .

Lílian apenas sorriu, enquanto Tiago puxava – a para a garagem, onde entraram no carro amarelo que Lílian comprara com parte da herança que ganhara do pai .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Risos ecoavam na sala de refeições do quartel general, quando Linny e Remo entraram . A decoração natalina substituirá o ar triste que ocorria normalmente naquela casa . Até Remo pareceu esquecer – se dos momentos tristes que passara ali, ao observar tudo tão alegre .

Os dois seguiram para onde vinham os risos, encontrando Moody e o irmão de Dumbledore, Aberfoth rindo acompanhados por uma garrafa de vinho bruxo de melhor qualidade, Linny não pode reprimir um riso, quem imaginaria Alastor Moody, o rei da vigilância constante bêbado ?

- Bom dia . – ela falou . – Tem mais alguém aqui além de dois dos únicos homens que eu nunca esperaria ver bêbados ?

- Assim você faz um mau juízo de nós, pequena . – Moody falou . – Mas se você quer saber os Longbottom estão na cozinha .

- Ok . Eu vou ver se eles precisam de ajuda com alguma coisa . – e saiu em direção a cozinha, deixando Remo com os dois .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando entrou na cozinha, Linny viu Frank, atrapalhado, tentando ajudar a mulher a colocar o peru no forno . Linny cumprimentou – os :

- Frank, Alice, bom dia .

Eles olharam para ela e retribuíram o cumprimento, Alice ainda falou :

- Você está bonita, Linny .

Linny usava um vestido vermelho que ia até a altura dos joelhos, de gola que cobria o pescoço . Os cabelos, que antes eram compridos e ondulados, estavam lisos e cortados dois dedos abaixo do ombro, com uma leve franja .

- Obrigado, Alice, você também está . – ela respondeu .

Alice sorriu . Ela usava uma saia branca, um palmo acima do joelho, e uma blusa azul bordada com fitinhas coloridas . Prendera o cabelo num coque frouxo com algumas mechas caindo no rosto .

Um barulho veio da sala e Linny se dirigiu para lá, apenas para constatar que Sirius e Dynha haviam chegado .

Sirius encarava Moody e Aberfoth incrédulo, e Dynha levantava – se, um pouco suja de fuligem divido a chegada via flú . Linny pegou uma escovinha e foi ajuda – la a limpar – se, enquanto Sirius se aproximava de Remo.

Dynha usava uma saia de cetim grafite e uma blusa cinza clara, com bordados prateados, ela agradeceu Linny polidamente pela ajuda e foi juntar – se ao namorado, no momento em que Linny ia abrir a porta para o recém chegados, Lílian e Tiago .

Lílian e Linny foram arrumar a mesa, enquanto Tiago e os outros dois marotos conversavam animadamente .

Em instantes a casa estava cheia, todos os membros da Ordem já haviam chegado, mas Pedro havia sido o último .

Para Pedro tudo ia as mil maravilhas . Como comensal, agora ele já se encontrava no alto escalão, devido a ser um espião . Ele rira muito quando recebera o convite para a Ordem, dois meses depois de receber a Marca Negra .

O trabalho duplo não o incomodava nem um pouco, ele agia com extrema naturalidade no seu jogo duplo, achando pela primeira vez que era melhor que os amigos .

Quando Tiago, Sirius e Remo, aproximaram – se dele para conversar, Pedro afastou sua mente dos assuntos das Trevas, tentando focar – se apenas nos assuntos da Ordem .

Quando Dumbledore chegou, todos sentaram – se a mesa para desfrutar do almoço de Natal antecipado, afastando suas mentes da guerra que se realizava lá fora .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius sorria bestamente enquanto todos posavam para uma foto da Ordem . Na sua tentativa de aparecer bem na foto, ele havia empurrado os amigos para o canto .

A máquina fotográfica piscou automaticamente, tirando a foto, por um momento, enquanto ouviam o barulho da máquina, todos pensavam no fim da guerra, numa época de paz, de alegria, para alguns aquilo significava casamento, para outros filhos, mas para todos significava união .

Dumbledore murmurou algumas palavras antes despedir – se, mas algumas marcaram os que as ouviram :

"Não importa o que aconteça, o vínculo formado entre nós permanecera na eternidade . Nós somos a ponte para o sempre, a união de eterna amizade . "

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny abraçou Remo enquanto eles andavam pela rua de Hogsmeade, o vento frio do inverno fazia com que ela quisesse ficar ainda mais perto dele, e ele estava adorando aquilo .

Eles caminhavam sem saber para onde, já que deviam voltar ao quartel general logo, pois haviam sido escolhidos para a passar a noite lá .

Enquanto caminhavam, abraçados, lembravam de todos os momentos que haviam passado naquele vilarejo, dos beijos, carícias e sentimentos que continuavam vívidos na memória .

Linny parou quando encontravam – se bem na frente do Três Vassouras, e beijou – o passando as mãos pelo pescoço dele .

Remo sorriu, ao sentir os lábios quentes dela, sobre os seus gelados e abraçou – a forte, deixando seus corpos colados .

Linny finalizou o beijo, ainda ofegante e um pouco corada, puxou Remo pela mão, até a entrada do quartel general, esperando por alguns momentos a sós .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando entrou no apartamento de Fábio, Arabelle sentiu – se em casa, apesar de ser a primeira vez em que ia ao apartamento do namorado, ela parecia conhecer tudo lá .

O cheiro de Fábio, que ela sentia a cada passo que dava dentro do apartamento, só lhe aumentava a sensação de conhece – lo cada vez mais .

Ela parou olhando pela janela a cidade no horizonte, e sentiu que o namorado colocava – se as suas costas, ele era muito mais alto que ela, mas naquele momento encontrava – se com a cabeça encostada na dela, questionou - a observando o olhar dela fixo ao horizonte:

- Algum problema ?

- Nenhum, é que a beleza, tanto do momento, quando do lugar, só torna tudo mais imperfeitamente perfeito .

Ele olhou os olhos dela, expressivos até o último instante e falou :

- Como algo pode ser imperfeitamente perfeito, Bellinha ?

Ela suspirou, como se procurasse as palavras certas para explicar aquilo para ele, e disse, ainda incerta do que desejava fazer :

- Por que tudo, apesar da beleza e da simplicidade do momento, tudo pode escapar num suspiro .

- Na verdade acho que não devemos nós preocupar com isso, apenas viva o momento, entende, esqueça de tudo . Abra os braços e sinta como se você fosse voar . – ele disse enquanto abria os braços dela .

Arabelle deixou – se levar pela voz envolvente do namorado, que induzia – lhe os mais secretos sentimentos e pensamentos, escutando atenciosamente as palavras que se seguiram :

- Agora, respire fundo como se fosse a última coisa que você quer fazer. E imagine que você está voando .

Arabelle estava voando . Ela sentia – se nas nuvens, era como se não houvesse descrição entre o céu e o solo, entre o dito e não dito, entre o imaginada e o inimaginável . Ela sentiu que Fábio girava seu corpo de encontro ao dele, e suspirou ao sentir ao sentir os lábios dele apossando – se violentamente dos seus .

Quando abriu os olhos, viu que os dois levitavam suavemente, e observou o sorriso matreiro do namorado . Ele segurou – a bem próxima a ele, e retirou algo do bolso, sorriu, olhando para ela e pediu :

- Arabelle Eleanor Figg, você aceita se casar comigo ?

Arabelle queria chorar, a emoção a dominando, tudo o que sempre esperava desde que Frank a machucara, era diferente agora, por que Fábio parecia ser a pessoa perfeita para ela .

- É claro que sim . – ela respondeu emocionada .

Ele sorriu colocando o anel de compromisso no dedo dela e beijando – a enquanto os dois voltavam ao chão . Ele complementou dizendo :

- E não quero esperar até o fim da guerra, seu eu pudesse me casava com você agora, para sempre . Para nunca se separar .

Arabelle sorriu, era tudo o que queria .

- Eu quero isso . Mesmo . Pra Sempre . – ela respondeu .

"_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir "_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A noite caiu, um breu cobrindo a Casa dos Gritos, Remo caminhou até o lugar onde se ligava a ecleticidade que Dumbledore instalara na casa . Linny apenas riu do espanto dele no momento em que tudo ficou iluminado .

Ela estava atirada num pufe, segurando um livro de um autor trouxa nas mãos . Havia começado a ler o livro naquela tarde assim que todos deixaram a casa para seus próprios compromissos, na verdade apenas ela e Remo não possuíam família para passar o Natal, de modo que foram os escolhidos para ficar aquela noite no quartel general .

Linny pensava na mesma coisa, família, uma coisa que ela sequer possuíra, ela tivera o carinho do Sr. Holmes, mas não o amor de um mãe e de um pai .

Até Lena, que não queria falar sobre sua família nos Estados Unidos, rumara para lá após o almoço da Ordem, para ver suas tias e afastar – se das lembranças de Jonas .

Linny viu que Remo abraçava – a carinhosamente, como se adivinhasse o que ela estava pensando, e entregou – se ao abraço dele, pensando nos detalhes do livro que lera .

Cem Anos de Solidão ... uma família envolta em loucura, paixão, mistério, misticismo, tragédias pessoais . A última frase do livro ainda ecoava ma mente dela : ... " e que tudo o que estava escrito neles era irrepetível desde sempre e por todo o sempre, por que as estirpes condenadas a cem anos de solidão não tinham uma segunda oportunidade sobre a terra ."

Estaria ela condenada a nunca conhecer sua família, descobrir seus pais ? Seria ela uma boa mãe, sem ter exemplos a que seguir ? Todas aquelas dúvidas, martelavam em sua cabeça, envolvendo – a numa aura de profunda tristeza e solidão .

Ela sorriu ao sentir que ele abraçava – a mais forte, tirando dela toda a tristeza que uma noite daquela não podia aspirar .

No momento seguinte ela sentiu como se tudo evaporasse e restasse apenas a certeza de que aquele amor seria inesquecível e eterno . E de que ela nunca estaria sozinha, por que ele estaria com ela em todos os momentos .

"_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir_

_Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor embora "_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Algo incomodou Narcisa enquanto ela ordenava aos elfos domésticos que arrumassem a mesa para o almoço de Natal, algo parecia que ia dar errado .

Na verdade tudo estava errado, ela com Lúcio, Sirius com Dynha . Como ela pudera deixar que ele se fosse . Ela estava tão arrependida, que parecia corroer – se por dentro, tamanho seu arrependimento . Um barulho tirou – a do seu profundo devaneio, e ela foi ver o que acontecera .

Lúcio encontrava – se na sala e havia derrubado uma enorme quantidade de caixas pelo chão . Narcisa olhou para ele curiosa, antes de perguntar :

- Querido, está tudo bem ? O que é tudo isso ?

- Tudo ótimo, Narcisa . Eu comprei alguns presentes de Natal pra você .

Narcisa encarou – o surpresa, Lúcio não costumava agrada – la .

- Obrigado . – ela murmurou ainda surpresa .

Lúcio sorriu para ela e disse :

- Você quer subir para abri – los ?

- Pode ser . Eu acho que dá tempo, antes do nossos pais chegarem .

- Claro que sim . Os elfos podem acabar tudo aqui sem bagunça e sem sujeira . – ele completou .

Enquanto Lúcio fazia um feitiço e flutuava os presentes a suas costas, Narcisa subia as escadas, sentindo o braço do marido em volta de sua cintura .

Odiava aquilo . O toque dele em sua pele, os momentos onde era obrigada a cumprir seu papel de esposa e deitar – se com ele . Cada vez mais ela sentia nojo de si mesma, e a única coisa que a impedia de fazer alguma besteira, eram seus planos de vingança . Por que ela ainda se vingaria, de todos . Não haveria alguém que tivesse brincado com ela que se daria bem, todos pagariam por te – la feito sofrer, todos .

Por que ela era poderosa, ela era maldosa, ela era dominadora e manipuladora . E por todas as vezes que a vida brincara com ela, ela decidira que nunca mais ninguém brincaria com ela .

Lúcio alcançava os pacotes para Narcisa, que os abria numa fingida empolgação, pois se havia alguma coisa que ela aprendera fora nesse quase um ano de casamento fora fingir para agradar o marido, e desse jeito talvez ser um pouco mais feliz .

Felicidade era para Narcisa algo que não existia mais, apenas aqueles incontáveis dias que passavam sem parar, envolvendo numa teia de tristeza, ódio e raiva .

Ela abriu o último pacote alcançado pelo esposo e viu um vestido azul, de modelagem semelhante aos usados pelas gregas, e de uma cor azul céu de mais pura beleza . Normalmente ela vibraria com um vestido, mas agora era simplesmente mais um pedaço de pano . Então, dando seu falso sorriso mais alegre, ela olhou para Lúcio e disse :

- São lindos, todos os presentes, Lúcio .

- Que bom que você gostou, querida . – ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto dela, de uma maneira carinhosa em si tratando de Lúcio Malfoy .

Ela sorriu um pouco, escondendo a repulsa de si mesma, enquanto ele tocava seu rosto .

- Por que você não usa o vestido no nosso almoço de Natal ? – ele perguntou para ela .

- Claro que sim . Eu vou me vestir então .

- "timo . Eu vou descer e ver se meus amigos já chegaram .

- Claro .

Narcisa ia se virar, mas no momento seguinte foi puxada pelo braço e sentiu que Lúcio tomava posse dos seus lábios de uma maneira violenta e inesperada, sem que ela pudesse sequer se preparar para sentir os beijos dele .

Quando ele soltou, Narcisa virou – se, lutando para conter as lágrimas que teimavam cair, tamanha era o seu desgosto por si mesma naquele momento .

_"E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente "_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Para Lena, voltar aos Estados Unidos era tudo o que ela não queria, mas no momento parecia a melhor maneira de fugir de Jonas e do fantasma do romance deles que perpetuava em sua memória, minuto após minuto .

Helena Adams, nascera nos Estados Unidos, na cidade bruxa de Salém . Conhecida pela caça as bruxas, Salém era uma cidade predominante bruxa, até o momento que permitiram aos trouxas o acesso a ela .

Fora lá que criada no velho orfanato da cidade, Lena conhecera a maldade no seu estado mais puro . E foi por isso que não teimou duas vezes em fugir num velho navio, quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts .

Naquele momento, aspirando o ar da cidade novamente, todas as lembranças voltaram a sua mente de uma vez sós . As vezes em que apanhara no orfanato, suas fugas que eram frustradas e que como punição recebia mais surras, e toda a humilhação por que passara naquele lugar amaldiçoado .

Ela apenas voltara, para ver, que apesar de todo o sofrimento a que fora exposta lá, ela era a mulher forte da história, ela que fugirá, se tornara uma bruxa forte e agora treinava para ser auror .

Ela transformara todo o sofrimento a que fora exposta em incentivo para crescer e mudar . E conseguira .

Talvez aquilo fosse sua maior conquista, seu enorme poder de superação de si mesma e do meio em que vivia .

Ela já vira algumas de suas conhecidas dos tempos de orfanato, e não pode deixar de rir, quando as viu . Casadas, desvalorizadas, presas a homens, que provavelmente as traiam a todo o instante . Tudo o que ela não era .

Seus pés levaram para o único lugar onde ela se sentia em casa em Salém, a praça onde ocorriam as execuções .

Sempre que ela fugia, ela ia para lá, como se esperasse encontrar algo que a lembrasse dos pais, ou do seu propósito de vida .

Naquele lugar que emanava magia e misticismo, e que os trouxas achavam ter apagado de lá, persistia o poder das bruxas, que escaparam da fogueira com sua magia .

Lena abaixou – se apanhando um punhado de terra no chão, e sentindo a energia fluir naquela terra . Como se tudo se baseasse numa questão de compreensão, ela entendeu que certas marcas permaneciam para sempre, sem poder ser apagadas, sem poder ser esquecidas, marcadas a ferra nas memórias e no coração de seus donos .

E a marca que as bruxas haviam deixado em Salém era o seu poder correndo em cada canto da cidade, assombrando e espalhando – se, encontrando merecedores daquele dom, que era a magia .

Então Lena entendeu, que não importava quem fossem seus pais, ou sua família, a magia a escolhera por alguma razão e ela devia cumprir os desígnios dessa mágica .

Por que no seu sangue fluía o poder de fazer a diferença . Viu que não importava chorar a perda de Jonas, por que ele não voltaria para ela e ela não se curvaria aos preconceitos machistas, por que não fora feita mulher para render – se a preconceitos machistas .

De um modo ou de outro, a volta para Salém a fizera se lembrar da sua força, da sua persistência, da razão para que fugira, se tornar poderosa e forte, e ser diferente .

Ela fora presenteada com um dom, e aprendera com ele .

Observou a praça mais uma vez, levantando – se e voltando para a pousada onde passava as noites, pensando mais uma vez, que não devia haver arrependimento, por que tudo o que ela fizera, ela fizera com o propósito de lutar pela sua felicidade . E apesar de seu coração lutar contra aquele fato, Jonas não era o único homem sobre a face da Terra .

"_Ainda há muito que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar_

_Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor "_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian vestiu o vestido verde se preparando para sair para o almoço de Natal com os pais de Tiago .

A vida de casada revelara – se melhor do que Lílian podia esperar, Tiago era um marido carinhoso, presente, preocupado, tudo o que ela desejara e esperara dele .

Tudo o que ela queria agora era um filho, mas Tiago insistia que o melhor era esperar o fim da guerra, ela concordava não queria um filho crescendo no meio de tamanha degradação humana e trevas .

Mas ao mesmo tempo lutava com a vontade de ter um filhinho em seus braços, de abraça – lo e envolve – lo com amor e paixão, e de agradar aos sogros, e ao marido, que apesar de querer esperar, adoraria um filho .

Tiago esperava na porta, o sorriso maroto nos olhos enquanto a mulher acabava de arrumar os cabelos, ele segurou o casaco dela, vestindo – a co carinho e roubando um beijo em seguida .

Para Tiago, o casamento fora a perfeita consumação de uma paixão eterna, que ele devotaria a Lily até o fim dos seus dias, por que ela era tudo o que ele queria .

A união dos dois, o casamento, não representara muitas mudanças no modo como se viam, mas levou – os a conviver um com o outro de uma maneira mais profunda e intensa que suas almas e corpos já haviam vivido .

Almas interligadas, sentimentos compartilhados, momentos divididos, descobertas, mistérios, romance e paixão, coroando a vida de dois jovens unidos para sempre por uma ligação mais forte do que a própria vida material, uma ligação de vida espiritual, e eterna, inacabável, mais forte que as raízes que nos prendem a esse mundo .

Mais forte que a Morte .

_"Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir "_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Marlene observou o lugar que Severo escolhera, para aquele que ela sabia, seria o último encontro dos dois .

Era um bar de aspecto sujo e velho, que nada se comparava aos belos lugares onde ele a levara quando estavam no auge de seu relacionamento, sem Ordem, sem ele ser um comensal, sem empecilho nenhum para que consumassem a paixão .

Ela observou enquanto ele entrava no bar, e acenava para que ela o seguisse .

Marlene o fez sem duvidar, sem pensar nas conseqüências, na possibilidade de ser uma armadilha, por que ela confiava nele acima de tudo .

Ele levou – a para uma sala reservada, e sentou – se, pedindo que ela sentasse . Marlene obedeceu . Encarou os olhos escuros dele profundamente, e esperou que ele começasse .

- Bom, McKinnon, eu acho que você sabe por que eu te chamei aqui .

- Sabe, Severo, pra tudo que nós passamos juntos, McKinnon é muito impessoal .

- Momentos que não deviam ter ocorrido .

- Não venha dizer que as coisas não deviam ter ocorrido, Severo . Por que você aprovou todos os momentos .

- Foi um erro, Marlene . – ele disse, acabando por pronunciar o nome dela . – Eu me rendi aos seus encantos e com certeza, eles não são poucos . Mas agora por causa disse você está na mira de Voldmort, e eu não suportaria vê – la morrer .

- Eu morrerei se você me deixar, Severo . Por que você se tornou uma parte de mim, que eu não quero deixar pra trás .

- Você acha que está sendo fácil isso pra mim, Marlene ? Isso é difícil, muito difícil . Por que apesar de todos os meus esforços contra, que amei você .

- Eu também amo você, Severo . E você pode sair do mundo onde você está . E eu estarei lá para te ajudar, amparar suas crises e tudo mais, por que eu também amo você .

- Eu não posso . Por que o poder ainda me fascina . Eu não quero perde – la, você sabe que não . Mas algumas decisões devem ser tomadas para que possamos seguir nossa vida .

Marlene sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e murmurou, sabendo que agora não havia mais saída :

- Então é o fim ?

- Sim . – ele disse, não querendo acreditar em seu próprio conceito de fim .

- Certo . – Marlene murmurou, os olhos agora cheios de lágrimas peroladas .

Ela ergueu – se, dando a entender que deixaria o lugar, mas jogou – se nos braços dele, beijando uma última vez . Para guardar na memória . Severo não pode deixar de corresponder, pois a amava .

Antes de sair, Marlene disse :

- Você ainda pode sair dessa, você é bom . E sabe disso .

Em seguida deixou a sala, rumando para um lugar onde pudesse esquecer de suas mágoas . Severo fez a mesma coisa .

"_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius olhava a velha fotografia que trouxera da casa de Andrômeda, onde almoçara no Natal . Na foto estavam ele, seu irmão, Régulo e os pais, e aquela imagem trouxe de voltas lembranças que ele preferia esquecer, lembranças da época em que ele era feliz com sua família .

Ele estava tão entretido na observação da figura, que não percebeu que Dynha chegara da visita a casa dos pais, e o encarava de forma confusa e carinhosa .

- Que foto é essa ? – ela perguntou curiosa, observando por cima do ombro dele .

- Você já chegou ?

- Eu estou aqui, não estou ? – ela disse sentando no colo dele .

- É . – ele murmurou simplesmente .

- Então que foto é essa ? Você parece tão diferente aqui .

- Deve ser a idade .

- Sirius, mas você era lindo . Ainda é .

- Bom .- ele disse apático .

- O que houve, é só uma foto .

- Não, não é . São lembranças de uma época que eu preferia esquecer .

Então Dynha entendeu .

- Você sente falta deles, apesar de tudo você sente falta deles .

Sirius encarou os olhos dela, e disse, ainda sem crer nas próprias palavras :

- Sinto . Apesar de tudo, das decepções, da dor, do desespero, eu sinto falta deles .

- Eu entendo . Eu queria poder ajudar com isso, mas não posso . Só você pode, entende ?

- Eu sei disso . Eu só não queria sentir essa falta deles, dessa coisa cruel e insípida que foi o nosso relacionamento .

- Eu não posso arrancar isso de você . Mas posso fazer a dor diminuir .

- Então faça isso .

Ela sorriu, aproximando – se dele e colocando a mão sobre o coração dele, murmurando em seguida :

- Você me disse uma vez, que o que importa é o que está aqui, então pense em todos os momentos felizes que você guarda aqui, pense nas pessoas a que você ama e esqueça de tudo que te entristece, pois a felicidade pode estar ao seu alcance agora .

E estava, Sirius estreitou Dynha em seus braços, querendo nunca mais solta – la .

"_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir_

_Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor embora "_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Marlene molhou – se com a chuva que caia enquanto se dirigia ao apartamento de Gideão, ele fora o único em quem ela pensara e talvez, fosse o único a quem ela não devesse recorrer .

Ela sabia que ele amava desde o momento em que a vira pela primeira vez, e se havia algo que a corroia mais que deixar Severo, era não poder retribuir o amor de Gideão .

Ela tocou a campainha do apartamento dele, e a porta foi aberta por Gideão surpreso e curioso ao vê – la naquele estado .

- Marlene o que houve ? Foi Snape não foi ? Eu vou matar aquele bastardo por ter te feito sofrer .

Ela não podia mentir, não podia, não para ele :

- Foi sim . Mas não ligue, apenas me abrace e me deixe chorar . – ela falou antes de abraçar – se forte a ele, que não pode negar retribuir aquele abraço .

Ele levou – a para dentro da casa, e continuou abraçando – a enquanto ela derramava suas lágrimas sobre ele .

Gideão não sabia explicar o que sentia, queria acabar com a raça de Snape por ter feito aquela mulher sofrer, pois se havia alguém que merecia a felicidade, esse alguém era Marlene .

- Aconteceu algo que você queira me contar ? - ele perguntou ao ver os soluços dela diminuírem .

- Ele acabou tudo . Eu nunca deveria ter me envolvido . Ele acabou tudo dizendo que não quer que eu morra, por que agora eu sou um alvo .

- Marlene, você apenas seguiu seu coração . Você fez a coisa certa .

- Claro, eu fiz a coisa certa ao me apaixonar por um maldito comensal da morte .

- Você o amou antes dele ser comensal, você o amou em Hogwarts .

- E já era algo impossível, uma lufa – lufa e um sonserino . Merlin sabe como eu queria me apaixonar por você .

- Eu sei disso, você não precisa me dizer . Você não precisa provar isso pra mim . Marlene, pode ter sido o fim, mas lembre – se apenas das coisas boas por que vocês passaram .

- Eu sei . Eu só preciso do apoio de um amigo e de uns bons abraços .

- Isso eu posso garantir .

E dizendo isso abraçou – a mais vez .

_"Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor embora"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Snape largou a capa molhada de chuva sobre o sofé e apanhou o porta retrato onde ele e Marlene estavam juntos .

Arrependia – se até o último fio de seus cabelos olhosos do que fizera com ela .

A fotografia, além das lembranças, seriam suas únicas memórias, de tempos, que ele sabia, não voltariam .

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e sentindo as lágrimas, que lutara para esconder caindo em seu rosto . As palavras dela ecoando em sua mente, você pode sair desse, você é bom .

_"Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem " _

_"Você se foi_

_Você não me sente aqui, não mais"_

N/A : Essa N/A é pra situar vocês quanto à época em que a fic ta se passando . Os Marotos e as garotas se formaram em julho de 1975, começaram a trabalhar em setembro de 75. Daí deu uns seis meses que a Linny fala do Rockwood . Seria março de 76, agora vão passar nove meses, vai ser dezembro de 76 . As datas do site estão erradas, elas serão concertadas quando eu tiver tempo .

Dedicatória : Pra Dynha, que aturou minha crise de inspiração e minha vontade de abandonar tudo e pra Sara Miguel, que eu não sei onde se meteu, mas de quem to sentindo muita falta .

Os trechos entre aspas são da música Broken, do Seeter com a Amy Lee. Os versos estão fora da ordem original .


	33. Para Achar um Espião

Capítulo 31 – Para Encontrar um Espião

Marlene deixou a sala de Dumbledore tranqüila, faziam duas semanas de seu rompimento com Severo e ela havia conversado com o professor, incentivando-o a procurar Severo e tê-lo como aliado . No coração dela, Severo ainda era bom, e podia sair daquele meio onde vivia.

Aparatou no Ministério, para resolver algumas coisas no Departamento de Mistérios e conversar com Linny.

Quando bateu na porta da sala de Linny, Marlene esperou que fosse atendida, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi o Ministro, seguida de dois aurores, a secretária de Linny e ela saírem correndo sem perceber sua presença.

Marlene encarou a cena toda surpresa, mas entrou na sala escrevendo um bilhete para Linny, dizendo que precisava falar com ela e saiu em seguida.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jonas largou a revista sobre a mesa orgulhoso, naquela revista estava sua primeira reportagem publicada. Em seguida se viu envolvido por dois braços, que o puxavam para um beijo. Olivia.

- Como foi seu dia, querido ? – ela perguntou.

- Bom. E o seu ?

- Também, eu estava com saudade.

Jonas sorriu, mas seus pensamentos fugiram para Lena, como sempre. Apesar de estar casado, sempre que Olivia fazia algo que não o lembrava de Lena, seus pensamentos voltavam-se para ela. Lena nunca demonstraria seus sentimentos sem extrema necessidade. Nunca. E Olivia fazia isso o tempo inteiro.

- Então, o que nós vamos fazer pra comemorar sua primeira reportagem ?

Se fosse Lena perguntando, ele diria para passarem a noite na cama, e ela aceitaria, com Olivia, a mulher teria tido um ataque, de tão recatada que era.

- Que tal sairmos para jantar ? – ele sugeriu.

- Claro, eu vou trocar de roupa e podemos ir.

- Certo.

Jonas viu a mulher indo para o quarto e suspirou, quantas vezes ele pensaria se fizera a coisa certa ?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lena entrou em casa cansada. Naquele dia, havia tido o dia de aulas práticas, e estava esgotada. Atirou-se na cama, querendo dormir, mas algo a impediu.

Ela sentia o cheiro de Jonas no quarto. A presença dele estava ali, impregnada nos cantos daquele quarto, instigando-a, provocando-a, fazendo com que ela se revira-se na cama, sem conseguir dormir, como sempre ocorria.

Levando-a a pensar de fizera a coisa certa, se não estava errada, e mais uma vez deixando-a sem conclusões.

Lena continuava revirando-se na cama, o sono dominando-a, mas sem conseguir dormir.

Mais uma noite em claro. Ela pensou enquanto se virava tentando encontrar uma posição mais cômoda para passar sua noite.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Marlene entrou no seu apartamento cansada, tentara falar com Linny, mas não conseguira. Estava com medo, desde a advertência de Severo, sentia cada vez menos protegida.

Falara com Dumbledore dos seus medos, mas ele lhe garantira que tomaria as devidas providências, mas nem isso lhe acalmara os temores.

Estava um pouco cansada quando entrou no apartamento que nem percebeu a presença de outras pessoas lá. Bellatrix Black, agora, Bellatrix Lestrange, deixou as sombras, encarando uma Marlene surpresa. Logo outros comensais deixaram as sombras, eram quatro ao total.

Marlene sentiu um tremor em todo o corpo quando os viu, e soube que era o fim. Ela levantou a cabeça, procurando por Severo entre eles mas não o encontrou, soube então que morreria feliz, por que ele não estava lá. Ainda havia esperanças para ele. Ela ouviu a voz feminina falar:

- Ele não está aqui, McKinnon. Você achou que o Lord seria idiota o suficiente para mandá-lo pra cá e matar você ?

Ela encarou Bellatrix, que falara aquelas palavras, óbvio que não, tudo o que ele menos faria seria mandar Severo pra lá. Mas algo ainda intrigava Marlene, e ele resolveu tirar a teima.

- Além de estar contra seu Lord, Bellatrix, há alguma outra razão pra que ele me queira morta ?

Bellatrix encarou a mulher por alguns segundos, talvez aquele fosse o último desejo dela, pra que não satisfazê-lo ?

- Sim. Por sua causa Snape quase desistiu, mas o Lord o convenceu a ficar, ele é muito valioso para nós. Enfim, está na sua hora, McKinnon, diga tchau para esse mundo. – Bellatrix disse, enquanto apontava a varinha para ela e dizia as palavras mortais.

Marlene sentiu uma alegria intensa antes de morrer, ele quase desistira, talvez com os apelos de Dumbledore, sim ainda havia uma chance. Bellatrix murmurou as duas palavras e ficou observando o corpo inerte ao chão. Garota estúpida. Em seguida aparatou de lá com os outros comensais.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny chegou a sua sala no Ministério e já passavam de meia noite, havia sido muito cansativo. Acontecera um problema e ela, o ministro e Bruna haviam passado a tarde correndo atrás de uns papéis perdidos no Ministério, agora ela fora pegar suas coisas para poder ir para casa.

Porém algo que lhe chamou atenção, um pequeno bilhete, em letra caprichada sobre a mesa, apanhou-o e leu as seguintes palavras :

_Linny_

_Preciso falar com você. É urgente. Estive em sua sala, mas você não estava._

_Marlene McKinnon._

Linny olhou para o bilhete e resolver ir ao apartamento de Marlene antes de ir para casa, Remo estava na Casa dos Gritos, em meio a uma transformação, então não havia horário de chegada.

Juntou suas coisas e foi até a casa da garota.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny bateu várias vezes na porta da casa de Marlene e ninguém atendeu, então ela empunhou a varinha, murmurando baixo o feitiço:

- Alorromorra !

A porta abriu-se lentamente e Linny foi entrando, gritou assim que estava dentro do apartamento. O corpo, inerte de Marlene McKinnon jazia no meio da sala. Linny tentou raciocinar, mas não conseguiu, tudo o que pensava escapava deu sua mente ao ver o corpo no meio da sala.

Acalmou-se, tentando entender o que devia fazer. Ordem. Avisar. Lareira. Aproximou-se, cambaleante e chocada da lareira, e falou:

- QG da Ordem da Fênix !

A imagem de Edgar Bones apareceu na lareira, era ele o escalado para ficar no QG naquele dia. Ele perguntou :

- Linny ? Está tudo bem ?

Idiota, ela pensou. Se ela estava com cara de quem estava bem, mas juntando toda a sua paciência, respondeu :

- Marlene McKinnon foi assassinada, eu estou no apartamento dela. Mande alguém.

Bones assentiu, virando-se para dar o alerta aos membros da Ordem.

E Linny respirou fundo, esperando que eles chegassem logo.

Logo alguns plocs encheram a sala. Gideão Prewett, Moody, Sirius e Lena. Eles se viraram e encararam Linny, então Moody perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Marlene deixou um bilhete pra mim, dizendo que precisava me ver. Eu vim pra cá, não tive tempo de falar com ela antes, nós tivemos um problema no Ministério.

Gideão olhou para Linny e disse :

- Você matou-a ? Não é ? Você ... ao pode ter sido você... você chegou antes aqui .. matou-a e nos chamou.

Linny viu que ele estava alterado e disse:

- Não, Gideão, eu não fiz nada a Marlene. Foram os comensais.

Ele encarou e disse:

- Por que ela? Por que ela se apaixonou pelo maldito comensal? Isso só trouxe coisas ruins pra ela?

- Não se manda no coração, Prewett. – Lena disse seca.

Gideão encarou Lena com o olhar perdido, Moody disse então, percebendo que Linny estava à beira de lágrimas:

- Black, deixe que eu, o Prewett e a Adams acabamos aqui e leve-a daqui.

- Sim. – Sirius respondeu, abraçando Linny e aparatando com ela dali.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius aparatou com Linny no QG, e encarou a amiga, que agora chorava. Ele abraçou-a protetoramente, esperando que ela se acalmasse.

- Linny – ele disse, quando ela estava mais calma – eu vou te levar pra casa.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui, Remo não esta em casa e eu não quero ficar sozinha.

- Ah. É noite de lua cheia. – Sirius disse. – Então vá lá pra casa.

- Não. Eu fico aqui, amanha posso falar com Remo.

- Se você diz. Mas amanhã eu venho te pegar para irmos ao enterro da Marlene.

- Sim. – ela disse, abraçando-o mais uma vez e sentando-se no sofá.

Sirius aparatou mais uma vez, ainda preocupado com a amiga.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dumbledore foi surpreendido com a morte de Marlene McKinnon, ele achou que ela estava segura. Ele observou todos que se reuniam para dar um último adeus aquela mulher, que ajudara-os muito passando informações sobre o Departamento de Mistérios.

Alguém falava palavras bonitas, e ele correu os olhos observando os outros membros da Ordem.

Tiago e Lílian Potter, Remo Lupin e Linny Holmes, Sirius Black e Dynha Fontanetti e Arabelle Figg e Fábio Prewett, casais em meio a uma guerra onde um pode morrer a qualquer hora.

Olhou para Héstia Jones e Dorcas Meadowes, as amigas de Marlene, que haviam a perdido para sempre.

Viu Gideão Prewett, que ele sabia, amaria Marlene até seu último suspiro.

Viu todos os membros da Ordem, envoltos em seus medos, despedindo-se da um deles. Sentiu que uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto, enquanto pensava em quantos mais teriam que perder a vida naquela guerra.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny desfez-se do abraço protetor de Remo, a que estivera presa durante todo o enterro,e se aproximou de Dumbledore:

- Professor .... – ela disse, e ele virou-se para ela.

- Linny! Como você está, minha querida, eu fiquei preocupado quando soube que foi você que encontrou o corpo de Marlene.

Ela sorriu fracamente, ante a preocupação dele, e disse, num tom quase inaudível:

- Está tudo bem professor, eu vim perguntar se Marlene, em algum momento falou de Severo Snape com você.

Dumbledore encarou a antiga aluna por alguns instantes e perguntou:

- Falou sim, ela lhe contou também ?

Linny balançou a cabeça negativamente, e explicou em seguida :

- Eu tive uma visão, com os dois. E Marlene me procurou no dia que morreu, mas eu estava ocupada com alguns problemas envolvendo Bagman, Dolohov e Rockwood. Além disso, Crouch está começando a nos dar muito trabalho ...

Ela não terminou, pois Dumbledore sinalizou para que ela se calasse e disse:

- Tem algo que você queira me falar a respeito do Sr. Snape? Outros assuntos nós discutimos depois.

- Marlene confiava nele, de uma chance para a confiança dela. Eu senti que Snape ainda pode ser bom, e Marlene sabia disso. Converse com ele professor, eu acredito que agora, fragilizado com a morte dela, Snape pode passar para o nosso lado e nós precisamos de um espião lá dentro.

Dumbledore fitou a antiga aluna, acreditava nela, acreditava no dom dela, e agora ela lhe dizia para infiltrar um comensal na Ordem da Fênix, ele não podia tomar aquela decisão agora, então disse:

- Eu prometo que pensarei nisso, mas não posso garantir nada.

- Obrigado professor. – ela disse antes de voltar para Remo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Severo Snape observou toda a movimentação do enterro, escondido entre as árvores do cemitério, mas ainda assim, achava que alguém o havia percebido lá.

Ele estava em pedaços, perdera a única mulher que amara e sentia-se perdido em meio aquela guerra, e pela primeira vez contestava se escolhera o lado certo para participar dela.

Lembrava-se das palavras de Marlene no último encontro do dois, ele ainda podia ser bom. Podia? Ele sabia que se pudesse mudar de lado, não seria por ser ou não, seria por vingança, e valeria a pena mudar de lado para se vingar?

Ele aparatou assim que o enterro acabou, e sabia que deixara muito naquele lugar, seu coração fora enterrado junto com Marlene, para sempre.

Assim que chegou no apartamento, sentiu a Marca Negra queimando em seu braço e observou-a por alguns instantes. Havia valido a pena, perder a mulher que amara, por uma marca e pelas ilusões de poder?

Naquele momento ele não tinha resposta, e nem sabia se algum dia teria. Apenas de arrependia de ter se envolvido com Marlene e desse jeito, a envolvido naquela guerra, que naquele momento, lhe pareceu completamente irracional.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dumbledore sentou-se em sua cadeira esgotado, a conversa que tivera com Severo Snape apenas o deixara mais confuso. Snape deixara claro que não se uniria a eles por força de vingança, apenas se fosse realmente bom. E ainda não descobrira se era ou não bom.

Não pode negar que aquele fato o surpreendera, esperava que se houvesse algo que incentivasse Snape a juntar-se a eles, fosse o sentimento de vingança em relação a morte de Marlene. E a visita dele o provara o contrário.

Ele pensou se havia feito a coisa certa ao ter falado com aquele homem, e tê-lo deixado a par de tantas informações, mas no fundo ele acreditava nas duas mulheres que haviam pedido que o chamasse.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Snape desabou ao chegar em casa. Deixara claro a Dumbledore que só se uniria a ele se fosse pela bondade, e não pela força da vingança.

Apesar de onde vivia, de quem se envolvia, ainda havia certos princípios a que ele se mantinha preso.

Ele pensou se estava certo em se manter preso aquilo, o que ele era além de um simples mercenário, assassino, cruel ?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**N/A : **Desculpe a demora desse capítulo, mas eu não estava com seguindo escrevê-lo. Em todo o caso, ele está ai. Me digam o que acharam. Beijinhos, Thaís.

Eu vou dedicar esse capítulo pra Ari, minha priminha querida.

Próximo Capítulo : Caos na Ordem da Fênix.

Propaganda : Leiam a minha nova fic, Do Amor e Outros Demônios.


	34. Caos no Ministério da Magia

Capítulo 32 – Caos no Ministério da Magia

Quatro Meses Depois

Linny levantou-se da cama cedo naquele sábado, ela podia sentir, como se cada partícula do seu corpo lhe transmitisse aquela sensação, que algo errado iria acontecer. Chovia. Ela parou na janela, observando a chuva que cai de modo instigante. Algo estava errado.

Virou-se, ficando de costas para a janela, e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer ao ver Remo. Eles não eram mais os mesmos, toda aquela guerra, violência, seu trabalho, agora vital para o Ministério, fizera com que eles se distanciassem muito, talvez tanto que não haveria volta.

Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas mais uma vez, e controlou-se para não fazer barulho e acordar o namorado.

Ela queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, queria estar novamente nos braços dele, como a muito tempo não estava, queria esquecer de tudo, da guerra, das mortes, do desespero, e estar com ele de novo.

Pois ela não estava feliz, e não sabia se conseguiria ser feliz de novo. Gostaria de ser outra coisa, pela primeira vez desde de que entenderá seu papel como descendente, amaldiçoou seu dom, querendo não possuí-lo mais. Sonhava em ser diferente. E sonhava se um dia seria feliz, mais uma vez.

Sentindo-se que não ia conseguir mais controlar as lágrimas, vestiu-se e saiu do apartamento, deixando um bilhete para Remo.

"_E quando a chuva caía  
Eu somente olhei para fora da janela  
Sonhando com o que poderia ser  
E se no fim eu estivesse feliz. "  
_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A chuva estava gelada e ela já começava a sentir frio, mas o caminho que ela seguia, para a casa de Andrômeda, encurtava conforme seus passos, o que fez com que ela seguisse o caminho mas rápido.

Quando finalmente parou em frente a casa onde Andrômeda morava, bateu na porta, esperando que a abrissem. Esperou pouco, logo o rosto de Andrômeda apareceu na porta e encarou Linny curioso.

- Lin, o que houve? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Remo está bem? Sirius?

Linny sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas a menção do nome de Remo e Andrômeda puxou rapidamente para dentro da casa, dizendo:

- Depois você me conta tudo, eu vou buscar uma toalha e roupas limpas pra você.

Alguns minutos depois, já seca e vestida, Linny sentou para conversar com Andrômeda.

- O que houve, querida? – Andrômeda perguntou.

- Remo e eu, não está mais dando certo, e eu sei que a culpa é minha, eu preciso de conselhos.

- Primeiro, a culpa não deve ser só sua, Linny. Remo deve estar de alguma contribuindo com isso. Mas me explique melhor o que aconteceu.

- É o meu trabalho, eu não paro mais em casa e Remo não está aceitando isso muito bem.

- E você não pode mudar isso?

- Não. Mas gostaria que pudesse. É que o meu trabalho é muito exigente, a hora que eles precisam de mim, eu tenho que ir.

- O que você faz é de tamanha importância?

- Sim, não só para o ministério, mas para a Ordem também.

- Linny, eu não sei o que dizer para você. Eu acho que vocês devem conversar, e talvez tudo se resolva, mas talvez vocês só precisem dar um tempo. Vocês são jovens, comprometidos a um bom tempo, morando juntos dividindo obrigações de marido e mulher e cada um com um algo sério em si, então isso pode estar prejudicando o relacionamento de vocês.

- Obrigada, Drô.

- Que nada, querida. Não agradeça.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando voltou para casa, Linny encontrou Remo sentado na sala, com uma cara de brabo. Perguntou, calmamente:

- O que houve, querido?

- Como assim o que houve, Linny? Você some do nada, me deixa um bilhete e chega em casa à noite. O que esta acontecendo, você tem outro? É isso?

- Você me ofende assim, Remo. Eu só tenho olhos pra você.

- Não parece, você não sai mais daquele ministério, só está em casa no fim de semana e nem olha direito pra mim, e quando está enfiada em casa só pensa no trabalho, nem parece estar aqui.

- Remo, eu entendo que você esteja com ciúmes, mas você tem que entender a im...

- Importância do seu trabalho! Eu já conheço essa história, só que eu não quero entender. Você só me faz acreditar que tem outra pessoa.

- E o que te leva a pensar isso?

- Sirius e você! Feliz agora. Você pode estar tendo um caso com ele, ele foi o auror escalado para trabalhar no Ministério, é com ele que você almoça todos os dias, e Dynha disse que ele some sem dar satisfação. E eu até entendo, Sirius é mais bonito que eu, mais rico que eu, não é um lobisomem. Você combina bem mais com ele do que comigo.

- Cale a boca, Remo. Eu amo você, eu nunca olhei para Sirius como olhei pra você, eu não ligo se ele for mais bonito ou rico do que você, eu amo você do jeito que você é.

- Isso não me convence mais, Linny. Eu vou embora, vou ficar com um amigo por enquanto, eu venho buscar o resto das minhas coisas quando você estiver trabalhando.

- Não faça isso. – ela disse, chorando. – Por favor. Eu não sobreviverei sem você.

- Então eu espero que morra. – ele disse, virando-se e saindo porta a fora.

Linny escorregou pelo chão, chorando, caindo e ficando lá, entre lágrimas, dores e perdas.

"_E se no fim eu estivesse feliz  
Eu rezaria."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius bateu várias vezes na porta do apartamento de Remo e Linny, antes de arombar a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Linny encostada na parede, chorando. E se aproximou devagar, temendo assustá-la.

Ele ergueu o queixo dela, de modo que ela o encarasse, e perguntou:

- Lin, o que houve?

- Remo ... terminou tudo.

- Por que?

- Ele disse que nós dois temos um caso, que eu não ligo pra ele... – ela chorava muito.

- De onde ele tirou isso? Eu vou falar com ele, ele vai ter que pedir desculpas ..

- Não! – a voz saiu bem firme. – Remo vai ter que lidar com tudo sozinho.

- Linny, o que eu posso fazer pra ajudar? – ele disse, resignado.

- Ninguém pode. Só Dumbledore pode, mas ele não fará. Eu quero ir embora por uns tempos, descansar, só isso. Eu não agüento mais.

Isso será difícil, mas eu vou conseguir pra você. Por toda essa confusão.

Ele aproximou-se dela, envolvendo-a nos braços de modo carinhoso, deixando que ela chorasse livremente.

_"Eu poderia fugir?"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remo resolvera voltar, talvez ele pudesse estar errado, certo?

Mas ele não estava, quando chegou lá, a porta se encontrava aberta, e Sirius abraçava Linny.

Ele pensou com raiva, em como estava certo e como fora burro em voltar, ele não precisava ver aquilo. Ele queria ir bem longe, longe, longe. Ele havia sido traído pela mulher que amava e por seu amigo. Maio desgraça que isso, só ser lobisomem.

"_E ir pra bem longe. "_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius abriu a porta do apartamento e Dynha encarou-o por alguns instantes, um pouco depois, Linny apareceu por trás dele,o rosto ainda inchado devido as lágrimas derramadas.

- O que houve? – Dynha perguntou, enciumada. Ela não pode negar que a primeira coisa em que pensou era que ele ia mandá-la embora e admitir que estava a traindo com Linny.

- Remo deixou-a . Eu não quis deixá-la sozinha. Eu preciso tomar um banho, você pode cuidar dela?

- Claro. Mas eu não entendo por que você tem que estar sempre cuidando dela. – ela respondeu sem saída.

Sirius não disse nada, foi para o banheiro, e Dynha aproximou-se de Linny, que estava parada ainda na porta, sem saber o que fazer.

- Entre.

Linny seguiu-a e as duas sentaram no sofá.

- Linny, está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

- Remo terminou comigo. Ele me deixou, eu amo tanto ele. Eu não queria isso. – e chorou novamente.

- Oh, eu não sabia. Desculpe. – Dynha disse.

- Não tem problema. Eu só gostaria de poder continuar sem ele, eu não sei se vou conseguir.

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer?

- Só não ache que Sirius está te traindo, eu e ele somos apenas amigos, e só isso.

- Certo. – Dynha falou envergonhada.

"_Tenho que continuar, e continuar."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dynha entrou no quarto em silêncio, e aproximou-se na cama, onde Sirius estava deitado.

Ela deitou-se sobre ele, beijando-o em todo o rosto, a por fim tomando os lábios dele, que correspondeu com paixão ao beijo.

- Desculpe, querido, eu sinto muito por ter duvidado de você.

- Não peça desculpa. Apenas me beije.

Ela obedeceu, continuando a beijá-lo. Entre os beijos dele, Dynha sentia-se no céu, e ela faria qualquer coisa para continuar lá.

"_Eu irei fazer qualquer coisa para tocar o céu."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius deixou Dynha na redação do Profeta Diário, e depois seguiu com Linny para o Ministério, a aparência dela era cansada, e olhos não brilhavam como normalmente, ele sentia pena dela naquele momento.

Ele fez questão de deixá-la na sala e de dizer que a buscaria para o almoço, mas ela nem deu bola.

Sentou-se na mesa, estava sozinha naquele dia, Bruna estava de férias, e começou a trabalhar.

Ela só queria esquecer de Remo, mas não conseguia.

"_Mas eu não irei esquecer daqueles que eu amei."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Um barulho tirou Linny de seu devaneio sobre Remo, algo estava acontecendo. Ela podia ouvir gritos, pessoas gritando, podia sentir o medo, tentou se concentrar para entender algo do que gritavam. "Comensais!" Ela ouviu, então sem pensar mais nada, pegou sua varinha e saiu correndo da sua sala.

Ela tinha que fazer algo, chegar ao ministro, ver se ele estava bem protegido, era isso que ela faria, ela não podia fugir, não agora.

_"Eu poderia fugir?"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando ouviu os gritos, Sirius automaticamente, tomou as providências para que fora treinado, avisou Moody e depois chamou a Ordem pela lareira, quem apareceu em sua frente foi Remo.

- O que houve, Black?

Sirius pensou em retrucar, mas não era hora.

- Está acontecendo um ataque aqui no Ministério, há poucos aurores, avise Dumbledore e mande reforços, eu já chamei Moody na Escola.

Remo parou um pouco, ataque no Ministério será que Linny estava lá?

- Black?

- O que, Remo? Eu tenho que ir.

- Holmes... Linny está no Ministério?

- Sim. – foi a última coisa que Sirius disse antes de dar as costas e sair porta a fora, para a batalha.

Na Sede da Ordem, Remo baixou a cabeça, pensando seriamente se havia feito a coisa certa, ele dissera que queria que ela morresse, agora ela podia morrer, e ele não sabia o que faria se isso acontecesse.

O que ele havia feito? Queria ser feliz, apenas isso, e pra isso acreditara na razão e não ligara para o que o seu coração falará, ele podia perdê-la agora, e não queria. Ele só queria ser feliz, por que isso parecia cada vez mais difícil?

"_Tentando o máximo alcançar a felicidade."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny corria entre as portas e janelas do Ministério, ficando cada vez mais confusa, ela não se lembrava mais de nada. Corria sem direção, por entre as portas, abrindo-as, fechando-as, não sabia para onde estava indo. Ela não podia desistir, não mais, tinha que continuar.

Ela não queria mais morrer, não queria mais desistir, não lhe importava mais que ela nunca tocasse os lábios de Remo novamente, que nunca fizesse amor com ele novamente, só lhe importava a vida agora.

Segurou firme o medalhão vermelho sangue que pendia em seu pescoço e fez um pedido, proteção e força, nada mais importava além disso.

No instante seguinte, os cabelos cresceram, a roupa tornou-se a túnica azul de sacerdotisa, e Linny Holmes sumiu, Nimue Sienna estava lá.

_"Construções com milhões de andares  
Milhares de portas em todo lugar  
Talvez eu não sei para onde eles irão me levar, mas  
Tenho que continuar, e continuar."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remo avisara Dumbledore, que logo repassara o aviso para os outros membros e agora seguia com Lílian, Lena e Héstia, para o Ministério.

O coração batia descompassado, o medo o dominava, o medo de perder, de perder Linny, para sempre.

Lílian e Lena também pareciam bem preocupadas, as mãos delas, envolta de algo que pendia do pescoço, apenas assustava Remo, ele sabia o que elas queriam, conhecia algo sobre o colar. Elas tentavam sentir a energia vital das outras que o usavam, Linny e Arabelle.

Quando finalmente se viram dentro do Ministério, os quatro empunharam a varinha, e partiram para a batalha.

Ele tentou controlar-se tudo daria certo, no momento ele só podia lutar e rezar.

_"Então eu rezaria."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nimue ouviu algumas vozes, e parou. Ela não podia se arriscar, então voltou a forma de Linny, e parou, esperando que as vozes se fossem.

Mas elas não iam e uma agonia estava tomando conta dela, o ar parecia estar sendo tirado dela, e tudo começou a rodar, rodar, rodar... e ela caiu.

O barulho chamou a atenção de alguns comensais que se encontravam conversando e foram ver o que acontecia.

Bellatrix Lestrange surgiu, seguida do marido, Rodolfo e de Snape, que encararam o corpo caído, que começava a se reerguer. Bellatrix ostentava um sorriso frio nos lábios, e disse:

- Se não é a profetisa Holmes, nosso mestre pediu que nós a levássemos a ele. Nossa caça está feita, só falta que eu encerre a missão. Você pode cuidar dela sozinho, Snape?

- Sim, Bellatrix.

- "timo. Vamos, Rodolfo.

Os dois saíram, deixando Snape e Linny sozinhos, ela havia se erguido, e segura a varinha firme, mas não de modo convincente.

Snape encarou-a por alguns segundos, e disse:

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada com você.

- Por que? – ela perguntou, uma centelha de esperança surgindo nela.

- Eu não sei mais o que quero pra minha vida, Holmes. São tantas mudanças, que eu acabo me perdendo nisso tudo. Eu não quero mais matar, mas não posso renegar meu passado.

- Não, não pode. Mas você pode mudar seu futuro.

- Talvez, mas nesse momento as marcas do passado são mais profundas que as chances do futuro. É difícil deixar tudo em que você sempre acreditou pra trás de uma hora pra outra.

- Eu sei disso. É difícil perder a pessoa que se ama, é difícil perceber que talvez tudo o que você tenha feito a vida inteira estava errado. É difícil ver, é difícil entender, somente o tempo pode ajudar.

- Do que você está falando?

- Nada, apenas divagando. Mas eu acho que entendo você. Eu não posso falar muito, posso agradecer por você ter me poupado e posso garantir que a proposta de Dumbledore ainda está de pé.

- Não agradeça, apenas suma daqui. Você não deve querer perder sua vida nesse conflito.

Ela não queria morrer, mas não podia ir embora. Levantou-se e saiu, deixando Snape perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

Snape parou, algo estava mudando e ele sabia, ela estava certa, conseguira expressar exatamente o modo como ele se sentia, por que ele não conseguia tomar logo sua decisão? Por que parecia tão difícil se arriscar e deixar as trevas? Por que era tão difícil? Por que Marlene estava sempre com ele? Por que ele podia sentir a dor dela quando havia morrido? Ele queria poder esquecer, mas ao mesmo tempo queria a lembrança dela para sempre.

"_Saindo da escuridão tentando alcançar o sol  
Mas eu não irei esquecer daqueles que eu amei  
Irei me arriscar, ter uma chance, mudar."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Assim que saiu das vistas de Snape, Nimue reassumiu o corpo de Linny, ela tinha que chegar a sala do ministro, e salvá-lo, ela sabia a que missão Bellatrix se referia.

Ela tinha forças agora, ela tinha um objetivo, ela chegara.

Abrira a porta magicamente, sem se preocupar com nada, e encontrara o ministro ao chão, sendo torturado pela Lestrange. Apenas ergueu o braço e num movimento, Bellatrix foi jogada contra a parede.

Os comensais voltaram-se para ela, e rapidamente ela construiu um escudo mágico em sua volta. Os feitiços se desfaziam quando batiam no escudo e agora os comensais pareciam alarmados. Então ela ouviu uma voz:

- Priminha, você por aqui?

Voldmort.

- Eu não esperava que tivesse que capturá-la sozinha, mas se você quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo. – ele disse.

No momento seguinte, Nimue sentiu algo quebrando seu escudo, e sua forças desaparecem, e Linny reapareceu.

Voldmort sorriu, os comensais agora cercavam a profetisa, que parecia estar perdida, ele apontou a varinha para ela, mas um feitiço chegou antes do seu.

- Crucio! - era a voz de Bellatrix.

Ela havia se levantado e lançara o feitiço, Voldmort deixou que ela se divertisse um pouco, desde que não a matasse estava tudo bem.

A dor era terrível, cada partícula do corpo de Linny reclamava da dor, e dentro das profundezas da mente, ela tentava trazer Nimue a tona mais uma vez, mas não conseguia. A vontade de gritar era enorme, mas a voz não saia. Ela já não via mais o ministro, e nem sabia o que havia acontecido. Então tudo parou. E ela pode ouvir o feitiço sendo pronunciado, o prazer na voz do que o dizia, o prazer na voz de Lúcio Malfoy:

- Avada Kedrava!

Fechou os olhos, como se esperasse calmamente pela morte, mas ela não veio, então juntou todas as forças e virou-se para tentar ver o que acontecera, o corpo do ministro jazia inerte no chão. Ela havia falhado, não conseguira proteger o ministro. Sentiu os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, e num momento pareceu retomar as forças e Nimue voltou. Ela ergueu-se com força, e pensou que não havia mais nada que a prendesse ali agora, nada. Então concentrou-se, enquanto pensava que agora já não havia nada a perder, e juntou todas as suas forças, e lançou um feitiço que envolveu grande parte dos comensais, e ela mesma.

No momento seguinte o corpo caiu ao chão, sem vida. Ela queria ter falado mais, ter explicado para Remo tudo, mas não conseguira, queria ter salvado o ministro, ter desafiado Voldmort, mas não conseguira, ela tentara falar, mas ninguém quisera escutar, ela perdera tudo. A morte era o consolo agora.

"_Mas quando eu tentei falar,  
Senti como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian apertou firme o medalhão, e estancou no caminho, caindo em lágrimas no momento seguinte. Remo parou ao lado, encarando-a, e pensando no pior.

- O que houve, Lily?

- Linny. – a voz saiu fraca, sem emoção.

- O que houve com ela? – Remo disse, segurando Lílian e machucando-a. – O que houve com ela?

- Ela está morta, morta ... Remo.

- Não! Isso é mentira. Mentira! – ela sacudia-a agora, de modo que a machucava mais. Num momento ele foi afastado dela violentamente, por Tiago, que chegará acompanhado de Sirius e Lena.

Lena chorava, Tiago acalmava Lílian e Sirius se aproximara de Remo, e tentava acalmá-lo.

Algum tempo depois, Arabelle apareceu, amparada por Fábio, ela também tinha o rosto marcado por lágrimas.

Remo batia me Sirius, e gritava desesperado, enquanto todos que passavam olhavam, aquela cena. Lena perguntou:

- Remo, nós sabemos que você amava Linny, nós também amávamos, mas isso não é motivo para o que você está fazendo.

- Você não sabe de nada, Lena! Nós brigamos, estávamos separados, eu disse que queria que ela morresse.

Todos o encararam nesse momento. E ele disse:

- Eu fiz tudo errado, tudo errado. Eu não sei o que fazer mais. Eu não sei viver sem ela. Eu não vou ser feliz sem ela.

Ninguém disse nada. Apenas ficaram encarando Remo por algum tempo, até que Sirius disse:

- Vamos procurar o corpo dela.

E com aquela frase tão mórbida, a procissão seguiu atrás do corpo de Linny.

"_E se no fim eu estivesse feliz."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Narcisa apertou o pingente com força, e chorou. Aquela guerra era uma insanidade. Linny estava morta, ela podia sentir. E seu marido metido no meio dela.

O que ela queria, fingindo ser forte, fingindo poder, e na verdade era fraca, era nada.

A amiga estava morta, e ela não podia fazer nada, nada. Ela estava no lugar errado. Como sempre estivera.

"_Mas algo me fazia sentir que eu estava no lugar errado."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ela seguia em direção à luz, estava tranqüila, tudo iria melhorar. Ela poderia descansar, mudar, queria apenas um tempo.

Ela queria ter feito tantas coisas, queria ter tido tanto tempo, e perdera aquilo.

Ela queria ter tido uma vida divertida, queria ter sentido a brisa, o agito do oceano, ido mais a praia, ter tido filhos. E não teria.

Mas não teria mais que se preocupar, agora ela apenas relaxaria.

Uma voz preencheu o vazio, e disse:

- Volte não é sua hora ainda.

- Mas eu não quero voltar.

- Isso não é uma escolha sua. Volte!

- Eu não quero voltar. Eu quero ficar aqui. Pra sempre.

- Volte!

- Não!

- Volte, apenas uma parte sua deve ficar aqui.

As vozes sumiram.

"_Quero sentir a brisa quente  
Dormir embaixo de uma palmeira  
Sentir o agito do oceano  
Entrar num trem que corra muito  
Viajar numa nave espacial."_

N/A: Não me matem, ainda! Esperem o próximo capítulo que tudo será explicado bem direitinho. Tudo teve um motivo, uma razão.

Dedicatória: Pra todo mundo que me deu apoio nesse tempo que eu fiquei sem escrever, mas principalmente pra BM e pra AC, gurias , eu adoro vocês!

Os trechos em itálico são da música Breakaway da Kelly Clarkson.


	35. A Coisa Certa a Fazer

Capítulo 33 – A Coisa Certa a Fazer

A fresta da janela permitia que um pouco de luz entrasse, iluminando levemente o corpo deitado na cama de hospital.

Os olhos se abriram levemente, tentando se acostumar à claridade já esquecida. O corpo doído assustou-se com a cama de hospital e a voz, ainda fraca, expressou-se, rouca:

- Onde eu estou?

O corpo moveu-se, ficando sentado na cama, e viu-se sozinho no triste quarto de hospital. A voz, agora mais alta, chamava:

Por favor, alguém. Alguém me ajude.

No momento seguinte a porta se abriu e uma cabeça com cabelos ruivos apareceu, ela entrou no quarto, seguida por outras pessoas e por último por um rapaz, de aparência cansada, cabelos claros e olhos azuis tristes. A memória da mulher pareceu voltar, e ela perguntou:

- O que houve?

Foi a ruiva que respondeu:

- Linny, você quase morreu. Estava a uma semana dormindo, ninguém esperava que você fosse acordar.

- O que houve? – a mulher insistiu.

O homem de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis respondeu:

- Durante o ataque ao ministério, você lançou um feitiço muito forte, que consumiu grande parte da sua energia, você morreu por causa dele, mas por alguma razão você voltou da morte.

- Sirius? – a mulher perguntou.

- Sim, sou Sirius, Linny.

- Meu nome é Linny?

- Ou Nimue. – Dumbledore pronunciou-se pela primeira vez.

A memória começou a voltar e ela disse:

- Não, eu não sou mais Nimue. Nimue morreu. Linny ficou, isso que ela disse, uma parte de mim tinha que ficar.

- Não querida, isso deve ser um delírio, não pode ter ocorrido. – Dumbledore disse.

- Pode sim. – a mulher agora chorava. – Eu perdi meu dom, Nimue fez um sacrifício, eu fiz um sacrifício, troquei meu dom, por aquele feitiço, eu não sou mais uma profetisa.

Ninguém falou nada, apenas ficaram olhando para a mulher, sentada na cama, os olhos entre lágrimas.

- Mas isso é impossível. – Dumbledore disse.

- É sim professor. Ela disse, a voz disse, que uma parte de mim ia ficar. – Linny estava chorando.

- Eu acho que ela precisa descansar, eu estou falando isso com enfermeira e amiga. – Lílian disse.

- Não ... eu preciso saber, o ministro, o que aconteceu? – ela disse.

- Linny, não fique chateada, mas o ministro, ele morreu. – Arabelle disse.

- Então foi em vão? Tudo em vão? – ela disse, chorando ainda mais. – Quem é o novo ministro? Não é Crouch?

- Não. É Emilia Bagnold. – Arabelle disse.

Linny ficou quieta e por fim disse:

- Eu agradeço por terem vindo, mas eu gostaria de ficar sozinha um pouco.

- É melhor mesmo. – Lílian disse, conduzindo todos para a porta.

- Eu preciso falar com ela. – Remo se manifestou pela primeira vez.

- Remo, é melhor não. – Lílian disse.

- Não, Lily, eu quero resolver logo isso. – foi Linny quem disse.

- Mas se acontecer qualquer coisa, que eu como enfermeira, vou intervir. Isso é pra você, Remo. E você sabe por que.

- Eu sei. – Remo disse.

Lílian se retirou e Remo e Lily ficaram sozinhos, ele disse:

- Linny eu quero me desculpar. Eu fui um idiota, eu não acreditei em você, eu falei o que não devia, me desculpe. Eu quero outra chance.

- Eu não posso, Remo. Você disse que queria que eu morresse, isso doeu.

- Foi um erro, Linny. Um erro, me entenda.

- Eu queria poder, Merlin sabe o quando eu amo você, mas eu não posso, isso me machucou muito, você não acreditou em mim, que motivos, em todos esses anos eu dei para que você não acreditasse em mim?

- Nenhum, e isso só me faz ver o quão estúpido eu fui. Eu sinto muito.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas, mas só isso.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma chance?

- Talvez, Remo. O tempo é o melhor remédio, algumas feridas levam tempo pra cicatrizar, mas cicatrizam.

- Certo. – ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius virou-se para professor e disse:

- Professor, ela me pediu isso. Tudo o que ela queria era um tempo pra ela, fugir um pouco disso.

- Eu não acho que seja a melhor hora pra ela fazer isso, Sirius.

- Professor, deixe-a ir, ela vai voltar. Mas depois do que ela passou, ela precisa ficar um pouco longe da guerra, e de Remo.

- Eu vou pensar nisso, Sirius. Pode deixar que eu vou pensar.

- Eu sei que o senhor tomara a decisão mais sábia.

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça, e pensou que gostaria de deixar que Linny escapasse um pouco, mas ele precisava dela lá, precisava mantê-la sobre seus olhos para evitar problemas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny ficou sozinha, envolta nos seus próprios pensamentos, ela queria Remo, mas seu orgulho impediu-a de aceitar as desculpas dele.

Ela queria sumir, fugir da guerra, pelo menos um pouco. Sentiu-se cansada, e queria dormir, mas algo a impediu, Sirius entrou no quarto, e encarou-a, por alguns instantes:

- Linny, como você está?

- Cansada, Sirius, eu quero sumir. Descansar. Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar, relaxar, é difícil, mas eu preciso.

- Eu já conversei com Dumbledore sobre isso, ele vai tomar as providências.

- Obrigado.

- Você e Remo, se acertaram?

- Não, dói demais pra aceitar desculpas agora. Não me julgue por isso, por favor.

- Eu não vou julgá-la, Lílian disse que você deve sair daqui a três dias, eu venho buscá-la para levá-la até sua "fuga".

- Certo. Obrigado, Sirius.

Ela fechou os olhos, cansada, adormecendo num sono sem sonhos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Você tem certeza que podemos entrar, Lily? – Arabelle perguntou.

- Claro que sim, Belle. Eu sou curandeira, lembra? Eu estou acompanhando a Linny.

- Que bom, eu quero vê-la. – Lena disse.

- Então vamos, mas silêncio. – Lílian orientou.

As três mulheres concordaram e seguiram a enfermeira até o quarto. Linny repousava sobre a cama, os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, uma expressão de tédio no rosto. Assim que viu as amigas, ela disse:

- Graças a Merlin, alguém veio me visitar. Vocês não sabem como é horrível ficar numa cama assim.

As amigas riram e Narcisa tirou um pacote da bolsa e passou-o as mãos da amiga.

- O que é isso? – Linny perguntou curiosa.

- Abra, mas esconda da Lily, eu não podia trazer isso aqui.

Linny abriu o pacote, uma caixa de doces que ela adorava. Lílian olhou para Narcisa, repreensiva, e disse:

- Eu não acredito, Cys. Achei que como curandeira você respeitasse as regras do hospital.

- Vai, Lil, ela vai sair amanha, não tem problema.

- Ah, certo então. Mas quem disse isso foi a Lily amiga, não a responsável por você.

- Entendido. – Linny respondeu.

- Então, como você está? – Lena perguntou.

- Indo, Lena. Tirando o tédio, até que está tudo bem. Eu consegui descansar bastante, mas eu queria viajar um pouco, descansar mais, mas Dumbledore não autorizou.

- Isso é realmente uma pena, Lin. Você merece um descanso. – Arabelle disse.

- Eu concordo. – Narcisa falou. – Será que eu e a Lily, como curandeiras, não podemos indicar algum repouso pra você?

- Eu gostaria, mas Lily acha melhor seguir Dumbledore, na verdade eu também acho, Cisa. Imagina se acontece alguma coisa comigo? Acho que ninguém gostaria.

Narcisa concordou silenciosamente, e por fim, Linny disse, a voz bem mais animada do que antes.

- Mas vamos mudar de assunto, me contem alguma fofoca, me fale de você e o Fábio, Belle. Falem de coisas alegres.

As cinco sorriram e voltaram a conversar amenidades, recordando os tempos de Hogwarts.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian olhava pela janela de casa com um ar preocupado, Tiago observava de longe, e aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a com um ar protetor.

- O que houve?

- Eu estou com medo.

- Medo de que?

- De você fazer o que Remo fez com a Linny comigo....

- Eu nunca faria isso com você, Lílian. Eu amo você mais do que tudo.

- Remo dizia que amava Linny assim. E olha no que deu.

- Lílian – ela segurava o rosto dela, forçando-a a encará-lo – eu não sei o que houve com Remo, mas eu nunca faria nada assim com você, nós estamos casados, você é minha mulher, a única com quem eu realmente me envolvi e que realmente significou algo pra mim. Entende?

- Eu entendo. Desculpe por pensar que você poderia fazer isso.

Tiago não disse nada, abraçou-a com carinho, e permaneceu daquele jeito.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius abriu a porta com cuidado, e encontrou Linny vestida e pronta pra ir pra casa.

- Você que veio me buscar, Sirius?

- Vim.

- Certo, vamos pra casa.

- Quem disse isso?

- Dumbledore disse.

- E quem disse que eu obedeço Dumbledore? Você está indo para a Itália, patrocinada por mim e pela Dynha.

- Eu não acredito! Sem ninguém saber?

- Ninguém. Duas semanas sem ninguém saber e longe dessa guerra.

- Meu deus! Eu adoro você! – ela disse abraçando-o.

- Só por isso? – Sirius disse com uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Não. Por muitas outras também.

- Que bom! Vamos então!

Os dois saíram furtivos do hospital em direção ao aeroporto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Assim que desceu do avião, Linny seguiu as orientações de Sirius e procurou pelo parente de Dynha que estaria no aeroporto esperando por ela. Não foi muito difícil, o homem que a esperava era alto, de cabelos lisos e castanhos e com os mesmos olhos de Dynha, além disso, tinha em mãos um cartaz escrito, Lini Holmes. Provavelmente o entendimento italiano de seu nome.

Ela se aproximou e disse, em inglês:

- Linny Holmes, e você é?

- Marcus Fontanetti, meio irmão da Dynha.

- Prazer. Você que vai me acompanhar?

- Isso mesmo. Primeiro nós vamos ao hotel. Depois eu montei um passeio turístico para que eu possa apresentar a cidade para você.

- Você não precisa me acompanhar.

- Mas claro que eu preciso, Dynha me pediu que eu fizesse isso.

- Então ta. – Linny concordou.

- Então vamos. – Marcus passou o braço em torno dos ombros dela, e conduziu-a ao carro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando chegaram ao hotel, Linny nem percebera a passagem do tempo, Marcus a mantivera entretida o caminha inteiro. Falara das belezas de Roma, de tudo que mostraria pra ela. E ela sentira encantada.

Poderia mesmo descansar nessa curta viagem.

Entraram no quarto, era lindo. Haviam destinado a ela a cobertura.

Marcus postou-se atrás dela, e disse, no ouvido dela:

- O que você achou?

Ela virou-se rapidamente, assustada com o contato dele, e disse:

- É lindo. Eu não mereço tanto.

- Claro que merece, amigas da Dynha merecem o melhor tratamento que se pode dar.

- Obrigada.

- As suas ordens. Eu vou descer, qualquer coisa é só me chamar na recepção.

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

Marcus deixou-a sozinha, e Linny atirou-se na cama macia, apreciando o contato do corpo com as cobertas macias.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naquela segunda-feira, Remo chegou cabisbaixo na Arena para ter suas aulas de reforço.

Linny estava viajando fazia uma semana e ele sentia a falta dela.

Mas, quando entrou na arena, não pode deixar de se surpreender ao ver que Miriam não estava de pé, alta e imponente, mexendo no equipamento preparado para a aula.

Ela estava sentada nas arquibancadas, próxima a ele, e tinha uma expressão um tanto quanto estranha no rosto.

Ele Aproximou-se cauteloso,e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem, professora?

- Sim, tudo bem comigo.- disse ela, mas não em seu tom autoritário de sempre. Ela falava baixo, em uma voz quase rouca, com um tom extremamente preocupado

- Mas você não está bem.

Ele surpreendeu-se. Miriam normalmente não se preocupava com os alunos, mas para Remo, ela parecia ter se afeiçoado ele um pouco mais do que a pose de durona permitia. Ele disse:

- Sim, eu não estou bem,

- Muito menos ela, Remo.- e, surpreendendo Remo mais ainda, Miriam colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, uma coisa que, ele sabia, ela nunca faria em sã consciência.

Como ela teria descoberto, Remo pensou. E ela parecendo ler seus pensamentos, disse:

- Não, eu não sei ler pensamentos... Mas Lena contou-me o que aconteceu... E, eu não devo ser a única a dizer isso, mas você não poderia ter dito isso para ela.

- Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, mas eu sou inseguro, eu sou um lobisomem e bem, Sirius é bem mais bonito e interessante que eu.

- Se deixar levar pelas emoções sempre é o maior erro de um ser humano. Não seja ridículo.- ela disse, ríspida - Por que você acha que ela ficou tanto tempo assim com você? Apesar de, particularmente, eu não acreditar nisso, se ela sabia do seu segredo e mesmo assim continuou com você, é por que ela te AMA!!!

- Ela disse que me ama, mas que não dava para superar o que eu disse, eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu não queria que ela sofresse, eu não sei o que seria de mim, se ela tivesse morrido.

Miriam, que estava cada vez mais exaltada, de repente suspirou e se sentou, fitando melancolicamente o vazio.

- Se ela morresse, Remo, a sua vida continuaria. Você ia ficar a sua vida inteira se arrependendo de ter dito aquilo para ela, se arrependendo de não poder salvá-la... De ter feito a sua estupidez estragar tudo... Então, você acabaria sozinho e amargurado, preso às lembranças de seu corpo inerte, sonhando com seus gritos desesperados à noite... assim como eu.- a voz da professora não passava de um sussurro quase inaudível.

De tudo que ele já havia presenciado naquela tarde, aquilo foi o que mais o surpreendeu.Ele pareceu enxergar uma nova Miriam Dragonheart, sozinha e frágil, que estava sentada a sua frente. Então, ainda surpreso com a própria atitude, abraçou a professora, que deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto, e disse:

- Eu devo ir atrás dela? Eu não posso mais me torturar assim?

Rapidamente, ela se desvencilhou do abraço, como se estivesse queimando. Ele assustou-se com a mudança dela, mas não disse nada. Ela endireitou suas costas, e retomou sua voz habitual, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Remo não pode deixar de notar que seu rosto agora parecia mais amargo do que nunca.

- É óbvio que você deve ir atrás dela. E você vai AGORA. EU posso retomar a lição com você quando você voltar, mas você não pode deixar isso passar. Abraçe-a, beije-a, implore por perdão... Antes que seja tarde demais para você, Remo...

- Mas eu não sei onde ela está...

Miriam suspirou novamente, mas desta vez, com impaciência.

- Procure pelo mundo inteiro, revire cada país... Mas encontre-a! Se você quiser, eu arrumo as malas agora mesmo, e vou com você.

Ele surpreendeu-se novamente, ante a proposta dela e disse, um pouco envergonhado:

- Eu gostaria que você fosse comigo professora, eu acho que irei mesmo precisar da sua ajuda, se nós não tivéssemos tido essa conversa, eu estaria até agora pensando o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse ido atrás dela.

Miriam deu seu raro meio-sorriso, e foi saindo da Arena, dando sinal a Remo para acompanhá-la.

Remo seguiu-a, envolto em novas esperanças.

Ao chegar no portão, Miriam parou, abruptamente. Encarando Remo com uma tamanha intensidade que o fez tremer, ela disse:

- Agora, vamos para meu apartamento. Mas eu juro pela minha Sofie, que se você contar o que viu lá, você não vai sair vivo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, pensando no que veria no apartamento da professora e quem seria a tal Sofie.

Ao chegarem no apartamento de Miriam, Remo não notou nada de anormal nos bem-decorados aposentos, até que Miriam exclamou a altos brados:

- Pode vir, Theo, ele está sob juramento. É urgente!

De repente, vindo do nada, uma estranha criatura apareceu, voando pela sala postando-se ameaçadoramente ao lado de Miriam. O queixo de Remo caiu. Diante dele, ele viu um réptil enorme e preto, que chegava a ser um pouco mais alto do que a professora. Seu corpo era inteiro escamado e preto, e enormes espinhos prateados cresciam por toda a extensão de seu longuíssimo rabo e suas costas, só parando à altura do pescoço. Suas pernas e braços musculosos terminavam em enormes garras prateadas, mas o que mais assustava na criatura eram os seus olhos prateados que brilhavam levemente, encarando Remo com uma extrema desconfiança, e a sua bocarra entreaberta, por onde brilhavam presas prateadas. A criatura não era de um todo feia - podia-se até enxergar uma certa beleza em seus traços, mas, sem dúvida, a criatura impunha um enorme respeito, até mesmo pavor, em quem o via pela primeira vez. A criatura era obviamente mágica, e, ficou imediatamente ficou claro para Remo do que se tratava a criatura: era um dragão, e com certeza era ilegal. Afinal, o ministério nunca permitiria que um animal daqueles vivesse em um apartamento...

Remo encarou o dragão ao lado da professora:

- Meu Deus, isso é um dragão!!!- sem poder conter uma exclamação, Remo recuou alguns passos para trás, quase encostando na parede

Miriam encarou e riu, como quase nunca fazia, dizendo em seguida:

- Este aqui é Prometheus, e, sim, ele é um dragão.

E, para a surpresa maior de Remo, o dragão abriu a enorme bocarra, e falou, em uma voz estranhamente grave e rouca:

- E onde estão as suas maneiras, garoto... Diga pelo menos um olá...

Remo, ainda surpreso, e gaguejando disse:

- Oh .. oh .. olá. Re-Re-Remo Lupin.

Em um movimento brusco, o dragão voou até ficar a poucos centímetros da cabeça de Remo, seus enormes dentes brilhando mais do que nunca.

- Miriam me falou de você, Lobisomem... E dizem que lobisomens tem carne bem

macia...

Remo tentou ir mais para trás, mas somente encontrou a parede, então Miriam olhou para o dragão e disse, um pouco ranzinza:

- Pare de assustá-lo THEO... Não estamos aqui para brincar...

A contragosto, o dragão voltou para seu lugar aos pés da professora, para o alívio de Remo. Mas ele não pode deixar de estremecer em pensar na idéia que a criatura fazia de brincadeiras...

O dragão disse, sarcástico, :

- Qual é o problema, Miriam? A tempos eu não vejo você nesse estado.

Ele ia continuar a falar, mas calou-se imediatamente diante do olhar grave de Miriam.

- Temos que achar alguém, Theo... É realmente muito importante.

- O LOBISOMEM se meteu em confusão e precisa de sua ajuda? Você está realmente me surpreendo Miriam seu coração está amolecendo de novo? Isso não é do seu feitio.

- Ah, agora eu entendi..- Miriam fitou a criatura maliciosamente. -Você está com ciúmes, Theo...

O dragão ficou irritadíssimo, e apenas bufou, e um leve calor encheu a sala.

-E- eu...

Remo olhava o dialogo dos dois, pasmo.

- OK, Miriam, você venceu. Mas você nunca, nunquinha, trouxe um HOMEM para cá...

E, de repente, o dragão pulou para cima de Remo, fazendo-o bater a cabeça com força no chão.

- Quais são as suas intenções para com MINHA Miriam?

-THEO, PARA COM ISSO, AGORA!!!

Rápida como um raio, Miriam correu até onde estavam os dois e puxou o enorme lombo negro do dragão obrigando-o a sair de cima de Remo.

Ela jogou-o no chão, e imediatamente pulou em cima dele, imobilizando a criatura com as mãos enluvadas.

-Você sabe que eu não faria isso... Nem que eu quisesse, não conseguiria...

Remo não estava atento a conversa, ainda deitado no chão questionava-se se havia feito a coisa certa ao pedir ajuda para a professora.

Deixando o dragão estatelado no chão, Miriam estendeu a mão para o aluno e ajudou-o a se levantar.

- Me desculpe por ele, Remo... Ele não está muito acostumado com pessoas estranhas...

Remo aceitou a mão de bom grado.

-Mas não se preocupe com o dragão, ele pode ser muito útil... E, também, você é o primeiro homem que pisa neste apartamento desde que eu me mudei para cá...- disse ela, um tanto quanto sem-graça.

E, virando-se para o dragão, Miriam abaixou-se e começou a falar em uma língua estrangeira com ele, que Remo identificou como sendo alemão.

Por alguns minutos, ela continuou falando, com eventuais respostas do dragão. Apesar de não estar entendendo nada do que era dito, Remo prestava atenção na conversa dos dois. Depois de algum tempo, o dragão pareceu finalmente ceder, e dirigiu-se a Remo, emburrado:

- Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar. Mas você não vai encostar nem um dedinho na MINHA Miriam.

-Muito bem, agora vamos parar com o falatório, e partir para a ação.

Miriam buscara uma mala na sala, e tinha um pergaminho nas mãos.

-Vou mandar um bilhete para o Diretor da Escola de Aurores dizendo que eu não estou muito bem... E entre na mala, Théo.

Obdientemente, o dragão se espremeu na mala, que era magicamente ampliada e parecia ter sido feita para o uso da criatura, e, assim que Miriam voltou, ela se encaminhou para a lareira.

Mirian jogou o pó de flú na lareira e Remo seguiu-a, logo os dois se encontravam no apartamento onde ele morara com Linny.

Remo não pode deixar de ficar mais triste ainda ao ver novamente o apartamento. Seu cheiro, suas coisas, tudo lembrava a ele sua namorada. Ou seria sua ex...

Miriam percebeu o olhar dele e disse, tentando confortá-lo:

- Não se prenda a lembranças. Elas só trazem dor e saudade. Ninguém vive feliz no passado...

-Você sabe se ela deixou algum bilhete, alguma coisa pela casa?

Abafada pela mala, a voz de Prometheus podia ser ouvida. Remo parou, esperando ouvir a voz do dragão.

-Muito bom, Theo, começou bem- Miriam deu um tapinha amigável na mala, e, dirigindo-se a Remo, falou:

-Não tem mais ninguém por aqui, não...

- Ela não deixou nada, apenas uma pessoa deve saber onde ela está, ela é esperta demais para dar pistas do seu paradeiro. - Remo disse.

-Quem- imediatamente, o dragão saiu da mala, chegando novamente perigosamente perto do rapaz.

- Provavelmente Sirius ou Lily, mas deve ser Sirius, Lily não aprovaria que ela fugisse sem a permissão de Dumbledore. Mas ele nunca contaria.

-Black.- Miriam fez uma careta de desgosto.

Remo observou a reação da professora e encarou o dragão, esperando por alguma idéia.

- Bem, diante disso, temos duas opções:

Theo se equilibrava na ponta do rabo, e segurava uma balança imaginária.

-OU nós vamos falar com ele, diretamente... ou eu vou aterrorizá-lo um pouquinho.

-Então não temos opção- com um suspiro, Miriam voltou-se para o dragão.

Remo suspirou, de volta ao ponto de partida. Nada.

-Vamos agora mesmo falar com Black.

Miriam consultou seu relógio de pulso.

- As aulas já acabaram. Ele costuma ir para casa depois?

- Depende, às vezes ele tem que ir pro ministério.

-Então reze para ele estar em casa.- Miriam pegou a mala novamente, fazendo sinal para o dragão.

E, novamente pela lareira, os dois foram em direção ao apartamento do maroto.

Por sorte Sirius estava em casa e ficou surpreso ao ver os dois em sua porta. Direta, Miriam tomou a dianteira.

- Black, você sabe onde está Linny?

Sirius disse:

- Não.

-Ela te disse alguma coisa antes de ir...

- Não. - Sirius disse sem querer entregar a amiga.

De repente, para o enorme espanto de Sirius, a mala que estava ao lado de Miriam se mexeu incomodamente.

Sirius olhou e disse:

- O que é isso? Eu acho melhor vocês irem, já fizeram o que vieram fazer.

- Black, isso é sério.- a voz de Miriam não passava de um sussurro.

- Você sabe onde ela está, e com certeza ela te disse para não contar a ninguém. Mas, por favor, eu não quero ser violenta com você.

- Eu acho que a senhora não é a melhor aqui pra dizer o que é sério ou não. - Sirius disse. Eu não tenho medo de você, professora. E se ela tivesse me dito, eu não contaria para você e nem pro Remo, por que ele traiu a minha confiança e a dela.

Por um momento, ela fechou os olhos, mordendo seus lábios.

E, de repente, Remo sentiu uma voz estranha e sussurrante dentro de sua cabeça.

- Me deixe sair... Eu cuido dele...

Remo não queria deixar o dragão sair, mas algo o impeliu e ele abriu a mala, deixando que Theo aparecesse.

Mas, ao invés de sair de lá uma criatura lacerticínea do tamanho de um homem, prorrompeu de lá uma criatura enorme, que tinha que se abaixar para não perfurar no teto.

Com pavor estampado nos olhos, Sirius recuou para a parede. Com um movimento brusco de sua enorme mão, o dragão pressionou Sirius contra o chão, e chegou com a cabeçorra perigosamente perto do rapaz, os enormes dentes a mostra.Evidentemente, a criatura estava com raiva.Theo mal conseguia falar entre bufos indignados, mas, mesmo assim, com clareza, ele proferiu sua ameaça:

- Você é quem não sabe o que é sério, garotinho. Eu já tinha mil anos nas costas bem antes de você nascer, e eu não admito que você fale assim com ela!! Eles estão tentando ajudar esta garota, seja ela quem for, e você só está prejudicando a ela e a todos.Você nunca ouviu a palavra perdão, ou arrependimento... ME RESPONDA!

Agora o dragão estava realmente furioso, seus olhos faiscavam, e centelhas de fogo saíam por suas narinas. Sirius tentou não demonstrar medo, e disse:

- Ela será muito feliz sem que ele apareça pra fazê-la sentir-se mal, pra humilhá-la, pra machucá-la. Você não viu como ela estava, o que sentiu, não viu nada. Então não me peça pra trair a confiança dela.

- Mas você não viu como ela ainda sofre... ainda agora, pergunte-se onde ela está... está sofrendo mais do que nunca, garoto...

- Você não entende nada de sentimentos humanos, bichinho de meia tigela.

Mas, ao invés de urrar, como Sirius esperava, o dragão sussurrou em seu ouvido, sua voz transbordando em veneno:

- Mas você ainda pensa nela, não é... Essa arrogância destruiu o que havia entre vocês dois, mas você ainda sonha com ela... Se não há esperanças para você e Narcisa, deixe pelo menos eles serem felizes...

- Você não sabe nada sobre Narcisa, nada. E eu posso fazer Linny bem mais feliz como amigo dela do que Remo, eu nunca vou desapontá-la como eu desapontei Narcisa, mas agora eu tenho Dynha e a amo mais que tudo. Não será da minha boca que você saberá onde Linny está.

- Na defensiva agora... Isso dói, não é - com um sarcasmo cortante, o dragão percebia que se saía cada vez melhor.

- CHEGA!! - Sirius explodiu, essa é minha casa, e eu não quero mais vocês aqui, vão embora. - ele disse, lutando para sair de baixo das garras do furioso dragão. Quando finalmente se desvencilhou, ele empurrou-os para fora, batendo a porta na cara dos três. - E eu não vou contar, dragão insolente, eu nunca vou trair minha amiga.

As veias do dragão pulsavam com ódio, e seus dentes estavam arreganhados, mas ele simplesmente olhou para Miriam, como se esperando o sinal parar atacar.

- Debulhar os podres dos outros na frente deles é golpe sujo, Theo...- como se nada tivesse presenciado, Miriam olhava para o dragão com um olhar reprovador.

Lentamente, como um balão que se esvazia, Prometheus foi diminuindo de tamanho, ao mesmo tempo que se acalmava.

- É melhor irmos. - Remo disse. - Não vamos conseguir nada aqui. Sirius é o maior cabeça dura que eu já vi.

- Espere...- de repente, Miriam empacou. – O Black não tem uma namorada, que ele berrou para Theo, uma tal de Dynha? Com certeza ela deve saber...

- Pode ser. - Remo disse.

- Podemos perguntar a ela... Ela deve entender... - Miriam andava de um lado para o outro, pensativa.

- Ela trabalha no Profeta Diário – Remo disse.

- E ela chega tarde- agora em sua forma habitual, se é que alguma forma de dragão seja habitual, Theo se intrometeu na conversa.

- Mas VOCÊ vai ficar quietinho na mala, ou vamos acabar tocando fogo neste prédio... -disse Miriam, apontando para a mala, que ainda trazia consigo.

- Uf! Certo, Mimi, se você diz. - Theo disse provocando com o apelido babaca.

- Ótimo.- disse Miriam, em tom conclusivo. Bem, você pode ir até a redação do Profeta, Remo, e chamar a Dynha.

- Uhm.. pode ser. - Ele aparatou em seguida no Profeta Diário.

E voltou algum tempo depois com Dynha, ela e Miriam pareceram se estranhar, mas a professora disse:

- Eu não sei se conheço você, mas, você realmente precisa ajudar Remo... ah, me desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar... Miriam Dragonheart, e com certeza, seu namorado deve ter dito horrores sobre mim...

Dynha não disse nada, apenas encarou a mulher,e respondeu, irritada:

- EU não estou entendendo isso, e não quero entender. Eu não acredito nisso Remo, eu confiei em você quando você disse que Sirius estava mal, e por raios e trovões o que essa mulherzinha está fazendo aqui?

Miriam respirou fundo, parecendo demorar um pouco para absorver tudo o que fora dito.

Ela lançou um breve olhar para Remo, como se dissesse 'O que você andou aprontando", e, em seguida, disse.

- Não espere me atingir com isso, já fui mais pisada do que qualquer pessoa possa imaginar... Mas o que Remo disse não é de todo mentira.

- Eu não quero saber e tenho esse direito. – Dynha retrucou.

Ela lançou um olhar desesperado para Remo, como se procurando ajuda, mas, de repente, se fez luz em sua cabeça

- Eu não estou namorando Remo, se é o que você está pensando. Estamos justamente aqui por causa de Linny...

- Não era isso que eu estava pensando. - Dynha disse, tentando disfarçar que a mulher adivinhara exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Eu só não quero ajudá-la. Miriam Dragonheart de Colônia.

- Voc-você não tem parentes na Alemanha, tem?

Pela primeira vez na vida, Remo pode entrever um pouco de medo na voz da professora.

- Meus pais possuem uma rede de hotéis, incluindo Colônia, eles conheceram os seus pais.

- Não os Fontanetti...- a face de Miriam se contorceu em uma careta de desgosto.

- Os Fontanetti sim. Meus pais.

- Então eles devem ter dito horrores a meu respeito...- ela deu um meio-sorriso derrotado

- Mas até que ponto você acha que as histórias são verdadeiras.? Remo ouvia Theo praguejar baixinho na mala, e começou a ficar realmente curioso. Afinal, o que ela estava querendo dizer com tudo isso?

- Eu não sei. Apenas ouvi dizerem que eu não devia ser como você.

- Sim, sim... Eu devo ter virado uma espécie de lenda por lá... - a voz da professora estava mais cansada do que nunca.

E, falando mais para si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa, murmurou

- Mas com ELE não aconteceu nada...

- Na verdade ele está divorciado, trai-a a esposa e ela desmascarou-o publicamente a uns dois meses.

- Faz bem o feitio dele. - Remo se assustou com o ódio que pode perceber na voz de Miriam, mas,como sempre, permaneceu calado.

- Mas para a nossa querida sociedade hipócrita, é bem mais fácil citar o exemplo da vadia irresponsável e imoral, que, como castigo, acabou na sarjeta, amaldiçoada do que aquele...

- Bom. Eu acho que não estamos aqui só pra isso. - Dynha desconversou ante o ódio da professora.

- Sim. - ela pareceu se recompor, respirando fundo - Estamos aqui para procurar Linny.- ela meneou com a cabeça para Remo.

- E o que te leva a pensar que eu te direi onde ela está?

- A mesma lógica que leva alguns a acreditar que existe o perdão. A mesma lógica que me leva a acreditar que ainda existem pessoas que cometem erros neste mundo, e que querem consertá-los.

- Eu até poderia contar, mas Sirius me mataria.

- Se ele souber disso, ele pode te matar, mas e se ele não souber?

- Você não contaria?

- Eu dou a minha palavra de honra que nunca contaria isso para ele.

E, ante a expressão estranha na cara da garota, continuou:

- Mesmo que muitos acreditem que eu não tenho honra nenhuma, você pode confiar em mim.

- Certo. Eu vou contar. Ela está em Roma, num dos Hotéis da minha família.

- Os olhos da professora se iluminaram, e ela deu um de seus raros sorrisos.

- Muito obrigada mesmo, Dynha, e, não se preocupe, nem que eu quisesse contar, seu namorado não iria nem querer olhar para a minha cara... - ela estava prestes a se virar para ir embora, quando, de repente, ela se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Ah, sim, e você poderia transmitir um recado?

- Que recado?

- Se encontrar meus pais, o que deve acontecer se você for a Colônia, diga a eles que, infelizmente, eu ainda estou viva

- Eu avisarei seus pais. Confie em mim.

- Ok...- disse ela, e, sem dizer mais nada, se

virou e saiu.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Assim que eles saíram do prédio para a rua movimentada, Miriam se virou para Remo, e disse:

- Bem, então o que temos a fazer agora é ir para o Subterrâneo Bruxo e pegar um trem para Roma. – ela concluiu energicamente, enquanto caminhava pela rua a passos largos.

- Certo, como fazemos isso?

- Eu não acredito que você nunca pegou um trem? - Miriam parou e ergueu as sobrancelhas, virando-se para Remo.

- Claro que já peguei, mas nunca no subterrâneo.

- Olha, é o seguinte: para não ter perigo de se aparatar em países estrangeiros, existe uma rede subterrânea de trens, com a velocidade magicamente ampliada, é óbvio, que vão de um país ao outro.

- Interessante. Vamos?

- Agora mesmo!- ela continuou a andar, até que chegaram à um beco imundo, onde só havia uma estação de ônibus desativado e em pedaços.

Miriam tocou a parede e, da dentro da estação de trem um buraco surgiu, revelando um elevador onde eles entraram.

Quando este parou, eles entraram em uma enorme plataforma, cheia de trens em diversas cores, onde vários bruxos iam de um lugar para o outro. Os dois se dirigiram á um guichê, e, antes que Remo pudesse sequer piscar, Miriam tomou a palavra.

- Eu quero duas cabines para o próximo trem para Roma.

- Tem certeza que são duas, mocinha? – o velho atendente disse.

- Sim, duas cabines. Separadas- ela sublinhou a última palavra, um leve tom de irritação começando a surgir em sua voz.

- Mas eu não tenho duas cabines.

Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, e virou-se para Remo.

- Por mim não há problemas professora, eu prometo não fazer nada.

E, como um novo suspiro, ela disse:

- Tudo bem. Ficamos com esta.

- Certo. Divirtam-se!

Remo viu Miriam agarrar o cabo de sua varinha fortemente dentro de seu bolso, mas, graças a Merlin, ela não fez nada.

Theo se sacudia de tanto gargalhar na mala, o que só aumentou a irritação da professora

- SEU RÉPTIL ESTÚPIDO, PARE DE RIR AGORA!!!!- e ela deu um chute na mala, fazendo várias pessoas olharem espantadas na direção dos dois.

Remo sorriu envergonhado, e disse:

- Ela me adora, o que eu posso fazer? - as pessoas desviaram os olhos e começaram a rir.

Miriam emburrou-se e seguiu em passos rápidos para o trem.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ao chegarem na dita cabine, o humor de Miriam, se é que era possível, piorou ainda mais: Tratava-se de um aposento realmente MINÚSCULO, apenas com espaço para uma cama de casal, um espaço para as malas, e uma portinha que dava para um banheiro. Cansada, Miriam Jogou-se na cama.

Theo começou a rir.

-Pare de rir agora, Theo...- Miriam disse ameaçadoramente, apesar de sua cabeça estar enterrada no travesseiro.

Remo inesperadamente também começou a rir, e Miriam ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro, irritada.

- Qual é a graça?

Remo não conseguia responder, apenas ria mais ainda.

Miriam já estava começando a ficar vermelha, e olhava do dragão para o lobisomem, extremamente irritada.

- Alguém neste mundo pode me dizer por que os "madamos" aqui estão rindo?

- A situação. - Remo disse entre risos, ainda maiores acompanhado pelo dragão.

Miriam jogou suas mãos para o céu, como se pedindo clemência.

- Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz de tão mau assim para merecer isso...

- Você não devia dizer isso Miriam, você nunca se diverte, divirta-se agora. - Theo disse, ainda rindo.

- Me divertir, não é - disse ela, sorrindo marotamente.- então tome!!!- e jogou o travesseiro com toda a sua força na cara do dragão, que o acertou em cheio e o fez cair no chão.

Remo gostou da brincadeira, estava afim de relaxar um pouco, jogou então mais uma almofada na professora.

- Ah é...- -ela pegou uma outra almofada ao seu lado, e logo os dois humanos e o dragão estavam envolvidos em uma sangrenta guerra... de travesseiros.

-Ei, jogar com o rabo não vale!!!- bradou Miriam, ao se desviar de uma almofada certeira, lançada por Theo.

Remo se atirara na cama, em toda confusão e agora respirava com dificuldade, nem se lembrando da antiga Miriam.

Alguns minutos depois, os três se sentaram na cama, ofegantes e suando (a não ser, claro, o dragão, que não suava).

Miriam encarou Remo e a cama, depois o chão, e a cama de novo, surpreendendo-o de novo, e disse:

- Quem vai dormir primeiro, você ou eu?

- Os dois, e eu fico de guarda,. e não me venham com cara feia, eu não me importo onde durmo e o lobisomem deve estar bem pra garota dele, e você Miriam tem que estar bem pra alguém olhar pra vocÊ. – Theo disse.

-Theo - Miriam o repreendeu - acho que você se esqueceu da parte do espaço, temos aqui uma cama de casal.

- Miriam eu acho que, mesmo que você quisesse, o senhor aqui não ta interessado em você, e não tentaria nada.

- Miriam fuzilou o dragão com o olhar e lhe disse alguma coisa em alemão, o que deixou Remo mais confuso ainda.

Ao fim de uma discussão de alguns minutos, o dragão parecia ter saído vitorioso, e, por fim, Miriam dirigiu-se a Remo.

- Certo, mas não tente nada Lupin, eu vou estar alerta.

Lentamente, Theo veio flutuando até Remo, sussurrou:

- Sim, sim, ela é paranóica com isso, não é você não...

Remo sorriu sem graça e disse:

- Professora, façamos o seguinte, Theo fica no meio de nós dois.

Tudo bem.- e, lançando um olhar desconfiado aos dois, deitou-se na cama, sem cerimônias, e virou-se para o lado.

Com um sorrisinho, o dragão se esticou inteiro no meio da cama, e, com a ponta do rabo, apagou a luz.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No outro dia ...

Remo acordou com o sol batendo em seus olhos. Sem saber direito onde estava, ele tentou se espreguiçar, mas notou que havia algo que o segurava. Algo frio e forte estava envolvendo seu braço,e, apavorado, Remo viu um enorme espinho de prata a sua frente. Totalmente assustado, ele pulou da cama. Para dar de cara com uma cena um tanto quanto... diferente.

Miriam dormia a sono solto, seus cabelos se espalhando por todo o travesseiro. Inconscientemente ela se abraçava a Prometheus, o dragão, que também dormia, e sua cauda havia se enroscado em Remo enquanto ele dormia.

Com o pulo de Remo, o dragão acordou. Delicadamente ele se desvencilhou dos braços da mulher, e deu um enorme bocejo, expondo seus dentes prateados e sua língua bifurcada.

- Dormiu bem?- perguntou ele, baixinho, para não acordá-la.

- Ah ... ah .. acho que sim.

- Ela parece outra pessoa quando dorme, não é... -ele olhava com uma expressão doce para Miriam.

- É ...

E, realmente, ela não lembrava nada a professora autoritária e amargurada que ela era. Sua expressão se suavizara, e ela tinha um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Deve estar sonhando com Sofie...- murmurou o dragão para si mesmo, fitando a professora com pena.

- Quem? - Remo perguntou tomado por uma onda de curiosidade.

Theo lançou a Remo um olhar severo.

- Sofie era alguém muito importante para Miriam. E ela não gosta de falar nisso. Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca, ouviu, NUNCA lhe pergunte quem era ela. Talvez você não entenda este seu modo estranho de agir, mas ela foi duramente traumatizada. Não gosta que toquem nela... Raramente sorri... Nunca chora...- o dragão continuava a fitar sua

"dona", com uma expressão triste. - Não confia em homem algum...

- Por que?

-Todos os homens com quem ela cruzou a fizeram sofrer. Se ela é amarga e ranzinza, é por causa deles.

- Ela não consegue olhar para a sua cara, ou de qualquer outro, sem pensar nos homens que arruinaram a sua vida. Tudo que ela já amou foi tirado dela bruscamente... E eu temo que ela não vá amar nunca mais.

Remo parou quieto e encarou o dragão por algum tempo.

- Mas não comente isto com ela, Remo.- era a primeira vez que o dragão falava o seu nome.

- Certo.

- Bem - disse ele, suspirando, e retomando seu tom brincalhão - agora vamos á parte mais difícil. Acordá-la sem sair aleijado...

Remo riu um pouco, e encarou o dragão.

- Você ri agora, mas ela nunca tentou te estrangular antes, não é...

- Não e espero que nunca tente. Mas com o seu tamanho você não deveria ter medo, Dragãozinho.

- Ah é... Então tenta você acordar ela.

- Não obrigada, não pega bem para um homem comprometido.

- Sempre sobra para o dragão- murmurou ele, emburrado. E depois, como se estivesse pisando em um campo minado, se dirigiu até a cama onde a professora dormia.

Remo observou o cuidado do dragão para acordar a professora.

- Miriam...- falou ele, baixinho, a princípio. MIRIAM!!!!-ele gritou no ouvido dela, mas ainda sim não surtiu efeito. Vamos lá. você está sendo observada... Estamos em um trem, indo para Roma, e tem um aluno seu te olhando...

Miriam não se movia. Remo disse:

- Professora Dragonheart, Remo Lupin, estou aqui lhe esperando.

De repente, Miriam se moveu. E, para o desespero do dragão, sua mão voou até seu pescoço escamoso.

Remo se aproximou rapidamente e tentou soltar as mãos do pescoço do dragão.

- Reações.. violentas... inconscientes...- Theo olhava para Remo, desesperado.- cuidado com o seu pescoço... -Miriam, é o Theo... por favor... me...solta...

E, assustando Remo profundamente, Theo começou a urrar. Remo encarou, encarou e pensou em fazer algo. Mas ficou parado,

sem fazer nada. Já quase morrendo sufocado, Theo chicoteou seu rabo espinhento na mão de Miriam, o que a fez largar pescoço da criatura e olhá-la com seus profundos olhos azuis. Respirando com dificuldade, o dragão se aprumou.

- Eu não disse...

Ambos ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, quando de repente, as cobertas se mexeram, e, lentamente, Miriam emergiu de lá, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e os olhos entreabertos.

- Estou realmente me sentindo uma ave rara por aqui... Por que estão todos me olhando assim...

Remo caiu na risada e Theo olhou irritado para ele.

- Digamos que você tem hábitos estranhos para acordar, professora. - Remo falou.

- Só então que a professora percebeu que sua mão sangrava, e que Theo massageava seu pescoço, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

-Ah Theo, eu fiz isso de novo...- disse ela, dando seu tão característico meio-sorriso. – por quanto tempo eu apertei o seu pescoço??

- O suficiente par ame deixar sem ar- disse ele, ainda emburrado.

- Céus, a quanto tempo eu não dormia tão bem – Miriam disse.

Remo sorriu e todos arrumaram-se para ir embora. para ir embora.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Você se importa de carregar o Theo agora, Remo? - Miriam estendeu a mala para o rapaz. - eu não devia ter dado ovos mexidos a ele... parece mais pesado do que nunca!!!!

- Claro - Remo disse pegando a mala. – você sabe onde ela tá?

- Bem, Dynha disse que ela está em um dos hotéis da família dela. É só achar gente me olhando feio e você vai saber que é ali.

- Certo. Hóteis Fontanetti, que tal se a gente comprasse um guia da cidade? - ele disse apontando uma pequena banca.

- Você tem dinheiro?

- Algum.

-E... você fala italiano?

A mala tremia com as gargalhadas abafadas de Theo.

- Nada que uma mágica não possa resolver, não me diga que a senhora não conhece nenhum feitiço de entendimento múltiplo?

-Ih... só se eu aprendi isso na escola, eu acabei esquecendo- Miriam suspirou, e deu de ombros

- Certo. Eu falo italiano, mas não me pergunte por que. - Ele disse.

- Por que? - perguntou ela, provocativa.

- Não tenho por que contar, você não me conta nada.

- O que você já me perguntou?

- Nada, mas fiquei curioso sobre a Alemanha.

- Bem, eu nasci lá... Apaixonei-me... e engravidei. Quando soube disso, meu pai me expulsou de casa, e me amaldiçoou. Eu não poderia estar sob o mesmo teto que um parente meu, sem que meu pai permitisse. Até hoje as mães amedrontam suas filhas com o meu nome. Dizendo: "cuidado com ele, ou você quer acabar como Miriam Dragonheart?".

- Desculpe, professora. Bom eu sei italiano por que minha família tem origens italianas, apesar de minha mãe ser escocesa. E eu fui obrigado a aprender italiano, mas se quer saber, eu odeio isso aqui.

Ela riu brevemente.

- As pessoas ficam um pouco chocadas quando sabem do que aconteceu comigo.

- Além de haver uma maldição com os Lupin, os guardiões da magia, provavelmente você deve ter ouvido falar algo assim.

- Entreouvi algumas coisas nos bares em que fui...

- Conte-me talvez eu consiga esclarecer o pouco que sei sobre isso.

- Falavam sobre fadas e tempos antigos... Mas eu estava mais ocupada em evitar que a minha cabeça fosse estourada do que nos boatos.

- Tem haver com um juramento feito por antepassados e com fadas, mas eu não sei muito dessa história, apenas sei que um dos filhos de qualquer casal com sangue Lupin nasce com poderes para guardar uma magia poderosa, que eu não sei o que é.

- Mas agora, vamos nos preocupar com coisas úteis. Afinal, se demorarmos tanto, ela vai acabar se mudando.

Assim, os dois se dirigiram para a banca e compraram o mapa da cidade.

O hotel ficava no lado oposto de onde eles estavam e Remo disse que eles poderiam pegar um táxi, ele pagava.

- Estou me sentindo uma inútil aqui- murmurou Miriam, assim que eles entraram no carro e o motorista perguntou o destino dos dois.

- Por que, professora? - Remo perguntou, depois de avisar para onde queriam ir.

- Ora... Você fala italiano. Você paga o táxi.Você está carregando o Theo... E eu estou de inútil aqui...

- Quem fez Sirius morrer de medo? Quem fez Dynha contar a verdaDE? Quem enfrentou seus medos, nem que seja um pouquinho? Eu acho que nós dois estamos aprendendo algo.

- Ok... ok... Chegamos. Agora, respire fundo, e tente não se estressar demais.

- Vai ser difícil. Você desce comigo?

- Ok... ok...Só não sei o que ela vai pensar quando te vir acompanhada. Então vamos?

- Não vejo por que ficarmos aqui enrolando - ela abriu a porta e saiu.

Remo seguiu-a, chegou ao balcão e foi informado que Linny se encontrava na cobertura.

- Bem, eu posso subir com você. Mas você vai ter que entrar lá, e eu espero do lado de fora.

- Certo

- E, qualquer coisa, eu compro um caixãozinho bem bonito para você.

O elevador subia lentamente e o nervosismo e Remo só aumentava. Ele ficou mais nervoso com o comentário da professora.

- Theo se mexia na mala, mas, ao invés de rir, ele disse apenas: Boa sorte, garoto. Se precisar, é só chamar....

- Okay.

Remo bateu na porta e Linny atendeu depois da segunda batida, ela olhava para ele,e disse, nervosa:

- Saia da minha frente, Remo Joseph Lupin!

- Viemos até aqui para ela nos dizer isso!- Theo falou, ainda de dentro da mala, para Miriam, que estava do outro lado do corredor.

- Cale a boca, Theo. Eles ainda vão se acertar...-ela sussurrou, sem ser notada por Linny.

- Eu não vim até aqui pra isso, você vai me deixar entrar ai, calar a boca e me escutar, e se não for por bem vai ser por mal. - ele disse decidido. - Eu tenho ajuda.

- Olha lá, ele está nos chamando- Theo forçava o cadeado mágico da mala, inquieto

-E depois era você quem não queria ajudar. - Miriam sussurrou, chutando de leve a mala.

Ela abalou-se, mas voltou a pose inicial:

- Pois traga sua ajuda,nem Merlin, nem minha Senhora Rowena, minha parente permissão que você entre aqui.

-Então venha você aqui fora!!!- berrou Theo, antes que Miriam pudesse contê-lo.

Linny assustou-se, e gritou para o corredor:

- O que é isso, Remo? Eu vou matar Sirius, aquele idiota sentimental que contou onde eu estava.

- Eu quase o esmaguei e ele não contou!!!- agora, Theo não podia mais ser contido

- Cale a boca ser ignóbil que fala, meu assunto não é co você, mas eu mato quem contou igual.

- Se não tivesse esta maldita mala, eu já estará voando no seu pescoço, humanazinha!!!! – Miriam tremia. A tempos Theo não ficava tão irritado.

- Venha então, eu não tenho medo. Você não conhece o meu poder, Dragão dentro da mala.

Theo rugia e urrava, mas Miriam tinha protegido-na com todos os feitiços que conhecia, e a mala não cedeu.

- Estou cansada, me dêem licença. – Linny virou-se e ia entrar no apartamento, quando Remo irritou-se, e puxou, forçando-a a encará-lo e disse:

- Eu não saio daqui sem falar com você nem que tenha que ser sujo pra conseguir isso, eu vou mostrar como você sente minha falta ele disse.

- E como? - ela perguntou, com sarcasmo na voz.

- Assim. - ele disse, colando seus lábios aos dela de forma violenta e possessiva, impedindo que ela se soltasse.

Remo quebrou o beijo tão rápido como começou, mas manteve a mão no pulso dela, e o sorriso malicioso no rosto ao ver como tão pouco, fizera tanto com ela.

- Me diga, que você não sentiu nada, Linny.

Eu não posso negar que me senti abalada com isso. - ela disse.

- Agora nós vamos conversar, ou eu vou beijá-la novamente.

Miriam apenas observava os dois, nostálgica, enquanto Theo ainda se debatia na mala.

Ainda bem que ninguém me notou aqui- pensou ela.

- Vamos. - ela disse sem resistir mais.

Remo sorriu, entrando pela porta sem nem lembrar da professora.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Fale Remo. Estou a ouvidos. – Linny disse sentando-se numa poltrona próxima.

- ME perdoe. Eu sinto muito. Eu viajei muito atrás de você, eu daria tudo para ficar com você de novo. Você pode me dar essa chance?

- É difícil. Eu já lhe disse.

- E você acha que não é difícil pra mim? Sonhar com você, esperar por você, lembrar de você? Você povoa meus sonhos, minha vida. E quer que eu não faça nada? Eu te disse para morrer, mas se você não ficar comigo, quem vai morrer sou eu.

- Eu .. eu não sei o que dizer. Você me afeta, sua presença me afeta, mas eu ainda sinto que não posso me render, que eu não quero ter a chance de sofrer de novo. –

- Eu não posso prometer que você não vai mais sofrer, mas eu posso prometer tentar fazê-la o mais feliz possível.

- Se só promessas bastassem ...

- CASE-SE COMIGO! Agora, nesse momento, e eu prometo, para sempre, que eu nunca vou te deixar novamente.

- Você nunca me deixou. Você sempre esteve me rondando.

- Então aceite, e eu prometo fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Você acha que é tão fácil? Simplesmente você vem, pede para casar comigo e eu aceito?

- É. Nós que fazemos as coisas difíceis. Isso pode ser muito mais fácil se você disser uma pequena palavra, apenas três letras.

- Sim...

- Isso mesmo, sim. E eu prometo...

- Eu aceito, mas não faça promessas. Nem tudo pode ser cumprido.

- Você aceita? Você vai casar comigo?

- Vou, vou sim. Por que eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça, por que eu não consigo esquecer de você. Por que você está marcado em mim de um jeito inapágavel. E não se pode ir contra o coração, eu pelo menos não.

- Eu amo você! – ela disse aproximando-se dela e cobrindo-a de beijos.

- Eu também amo você, seu cabeça dura. – ela disse fugindo de um dos sedentos beijos dele.

E aquilo era o que eles precisavam. Apenas aquilo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Enquanto Isso, do Lado de Fora ...

- Me solte agora, Miriam, por favor...

- Só se você me prometer que não vai entrar lá...

-Dou minha palavra de honra.

Miriam soltou o cadeado, e o dragão deslizou pra fora, encostando nela.

- Uhhhh.... O que aqueles dois estão fazendo por lá- disse ele maliciosamente, encarando a porta fechada.

- Não é da nossa conta!- disse Miriam, batendo em seu focinho.- e se falar besteira, eu te tranco na mala novamente!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No Outro Dia ...

Remo abriu a porta de manha bem cedo e viu a professora dormindo no chão, com Theo ao seu lado. Uma pontada de remorso o atingiu: ele havia se esquecido totalmente da professora!!

Linny saiu em seguida, observando a mulher no chão, e gritou enciumada, acordando a professora:

- REMO JOSEFH LUPIN VOCê VIAJOU COM UMA MULHER ???

- Quem, o que...- Miriam acordou sobressaltada, acordando Prometheus, que imediatamente mostrou os dentes para Linny.

- VOCÊ VIAJOU COM UMA MULHER? FALE HOMEM!

- De repente, Miriam compreendeu o que tinha se passado.

E tentou consertar as coisas.,

- Eu o ajudei a vir aqui. Mais nada.

- Quem pediu sua opinião, mulher? E quem é você?

- Ah, lá vamos nós de novo.... - disse Theo, se enroscando nos pés da dona.

- Posso atacar ela, vai, posso...

- Theo, cale a boca, AGORA!!! OU eu te mando de volta para a mala.

- Me desculpe. Miriam. Miriam Dragonheart e Prometheus sem sobrenome.

- A professora?

- Sim. -disse ela, estendendo a mão enluvada.

Linny aceitou a mão e disse:

- Como essa criatura convenceu-a a vir aqui?

- Qual das duas? - ela deu um meio sorriso.

Linny riu.

- Remo.

- Ah sim. Ele me veio tão despedaçado para a aula, que não conseguia nem segurar a varinha direito.

- Eu deixo você assim? - ela disse, colocando as mãos no rosto dele.

- O que eu posso fazer? Minha vida depende de você. - ele falou, beijando-a rapidamente.

- Parem com a agarração aí que tem idosos no recinto.

- Desculpe. - Linny disse vermelha.

- Theo!!!! -Miriam olhou para ele, indignada. - eu vou te mandar de volta para a mala!!

- Certo, Miriam, eu calo a boca.- disse ele, esticando a língua comprida para a dona.

- Quer tomar café com a gente? – Linny perguntou. - Nós resolvemos voltar hoje mesmo a Londres e preparar o casamento.

- Nossa, já? Bem, vamos lá...

- Mas que nós vamos segurar vela aqui, nós vamos... - já dentro da mala, Theo resmungava.

Miriam fechou a mala com estrondo.

- Eu só espero que não me barrem no restaurante.

Linny e Remo sorriram, e saíram com Miriam e Theo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lá Remo e Miriam se revezaram para contar tudo o que tinha acontecido, com eventuais interrupções de Theo.

Voltaram ao hotel e pegaram as malas, para retornar a Londres.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A música suave enchia o ambiente. Alguns casais dançavam, algumas pessoas conversavam. Remo e Linny dançavam abraçados, sobre o olhar atento de grande parte dos convidados. Era quase impossível de acreditar que após tudo o que ocorrera eles estivessem casando.

Miriam, vestida de preto num canto, envolvia-se nas lembranças de seu antigo romance, ainda surpresa de ter sido convidada para madrinha do casamento.

Sirius dançava perto de Dynha, embalando-a no ritmo da música, mas cada vez que olhava para Miriam, lembrava-se das palavras do dragão. Ele ainda amava Narcisa? Sim. A resposta era SIM. Sempre seria sim.

Lílian sorria abraçada a Tiago, no fim tudo dera certo. Era sempre assim, as pessoas complicavam as coisas, mas no fim tudo se resolvia. O amor resolvia.

Arabelle sorria, enquanto Fábio fazia graça para ela. Tudo parecia tão diferente, tão bom. Inimaginável em meio a uma guerra. Tudo que ela sempre quisera.

Lena conversava um pouco com a Professora Dragonheart, umas das únicas com que se identificava naquela festa. Ela via todos aqueles casais juntos dançando, amando, e sentia falta de Jonas. O homem a quem seu coração pertenceria para sempre.

Remo trouxe Linny o mais perto possível de seu corpo, ele podia sentir os olhos de todos sobre eles, e podia sentir o corpo dela reagindo a seus toques, e podia sentir seu próprio corpo reagindo a proximidade do dela. Ele surpreendeu-a colando seus lábios rapidamente.

Ele havia feito a coisa certa. Ela também.

N/A: Aproveitem esse capítulo enorme, escrito com a ajuda da Lily Dragon. E obrigada pelas reviews.

Próximo Capítulo: Medidas Extremas são tomadas com mais uma assassinato.


	36. Medidas Extremas

Capítulo 34 – Medidas Extremas

Dynha andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro. Desde o dia que contara a Remo onde Linny estava, que ela não conseguia mais agir normalmente com Sirius. Sua consciência pesava por não contar a ele o que tinha feito, mesmo agora depois que os dois já estavam casados, Dynha ainda se sentia mau de esconder aquilo de Sirius.

Sirius abriu a porta de casa e ficou espantado ao ver a namorada, andando sem rumo pela sala. Se aproximou cautelosamente dela, segurou-a e a fez sentar no sofá.

- O que está acontecendo, Dynha? – perguntou, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Nada – respondeu ela, baixando os olhos.

- Faz alguns que você tem estado diferente...desde aquela visita do Remo.

- Não foi nada – insistiu ela, tentando levantar, mas Sirius a impediu.

- Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu? – pediu ele com delicadeza, colocando as duas mãos no rosto dela.

- Por que você me odiaria por isso – respondeu Dynha impulsivamente. Sirius tirou as mãos de seu rosto e ficou esperando uma explicação.

- Eu vou te odiar se você não me contar – respondeu Sirius, agora bem mais frio que antes.

- Eu só fiz isso por que queria ajudá-los.

- Fez o que? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Eu disse pro Remo onde a Linny estava – respondeu Dynha sem jeito.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ???

- Eu só queria ajudá-los...

- Dynha, eu confiei em você, a Linny confiou em pode?

- Remo estava desesperado. E aquela mulher que estava com ele também. Eu não sabia o que fazer – respondeu Dynha, com lágrimas nos olhos – Sirius, eles se amam. Ele precisava ir atrás dela.

- Se ela quisesse falar com ele não teria fugido! – falou Sirius, que estava bastante nervoso e irritado.-

- Mas eles se acertaram.

- Como assim?

- Linny voltou com Remo. Eles estão casados. Está tudo bem agora.

- E por isso você resolveu me contar? Por que eles se acertaram? E se isso não acontecesse Dynha? Você me esconderia?

- Não. Eu não faria isso. Eu ia te contar – falou Dynha, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ela tentou se aproximar de Sirius, mas ele se esquivou.

- Você traiu a minha confiança. E isso é uma das piores coisas que você podia ter feito. Foi por esse mesmo motivo que eu e ... – Sirius parou de falar ao se dar conta do que ia dizer.

- Que você e a Narcisa não deram certo, não é? – perguntou Dynha com raiva – Não me compare com ela. É uma situação bem diferente. Eu não te troquei por outro na frente de todo mundo.

Sirius a encarou num misto de raiva e mágoa. Lembrar de tudo que acontecera entre ele e Narcisa ainda doía, apesar do tempo. Aquela ferida ainda não tinha cicatrizado.

- Acho melhor você ficar uns dias na casa dos seus pais – disse ele um pouco rouco, sentando-se no sofá e escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Dynha, tentando em vão segurar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto – Quando quiser falar comigo você sabe onde me achar.

Sirius esperou escutar o barulho da porta fechando para então tirar as mãos do rosto, que estava molhado por causa das lágrimas que escorreram. Pensar em Narcisa ainda doía muito, mas ver Dynha indo embora de sua casa, pelo mesmo motivo que o afastara de Narcisa, doía ainda mais.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Assim que chegou em casa, Remo encontrou Linny deitada na cama, olhando algumas fotos. Ele soltou a pasta num canto, e deitou-se ao lado dela, surpreendo-a:

- Que fotos são essas? – ele disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dela em seguida.

- As fotos do nosso casamento. Eu busquei hoje.

- Posso ver?

- Claro que sim. Você já ta deitado aqui, vamos começar de novo. – Linny fechou o álbum, e abriu-o novamente desde o início.

As primeiras fotos eram fotos posadas dos dois, tiradas antes do início da cerimônia. As seguintes eram durante a cerimônia, em uma delas, o fotografo havia focado o casal e os padrinhos, e Remo teve que comentar a foto:

- A professora Dragonheart parecia um pouco nervosa nessa foto.

Linny prestou atenção na foto, Remo havia chamado Miriam e Tiago para padrinhos, e Linny, Lílian e Sirius. Lílian via que a professora fazia uma cara estranha, num momento em que Sirius, a encarava.

- Dá pra perceber a hostilidade entre os dois. – Linny disse séria.

- Mas isso deve passar. – Remo disse, desconversando, e continuando a folhear o álbum.

Linny não disse mais nada, apenas continuou olhando o álbum. Quando eles acabaram, Remo olhou para ela, e disse:

- Casar com você foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz na vida.

Linny sorriu, e encarou Remo nos olhos para perguntar algo que queria desde que "quase" morrerá.

- Remo, você ainda me ama do mesmo jeito que me amava antes de eu perder meu dom?

Remo encarou Linny, por que ela estava preocupada com isso?

- Não. Eu não amo você do mesmo jeito.

Linny sentia que as coisas haviam mudado desde aquela vez:

- Eu sabia disso.

- Eu não amo mais do mesmo jeito. Eu amo mais ainda. – ele disse, puxando-a para ele e beijando-a.

Linny rendeu-se aos beijos dele, estava realizada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A voz chamava Linny. Ela conhecia aquela voz. Nimue.

- Linny...

- Nimue?

- Sim. Sou eu.

- Você não morreu?

- Não. Eu apenas vou sumir um pouco. Entende, você estava num perigo maior com a minha presença.

- Então eu não perdi meu dom?

- Linny não se pode tirar algo que você mereceu de verdade. Você não lembra de Kassandra de Tróia? Apolo quis tirar o dom dela, mas ele não podia, então a puniu com fazendo quem que ninguém acreditasse no que ela previa.

- Isso vai acontecer comigo?

- Eu acho que você não desagradou nenhum Deus, Linny. Na verdade, pra mim, você teria se consagrado a Deusa se pudesse. Os Deuses não castigam sem motivo. E aquilo era a Guerra de Tróia.

- Eu sei. Mas nós também estamos no meio de uma guerra aqui.

- É diferente, Linny. Você vai entender.

- Eu espero que sim.

- Agora volte a dormir. Tudo vai dar certo. Eu no meu mundo, você no seu.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

Mas ela não ouviu mais nada, no momento seguinte o sonho havia acabado e ela estava novamente no quarto, deitada em sua cama.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian encarava Linny, as duas estavam conversando na casa dos Potter. Lílian dizia:

- E Tiago quer um bebê, Lin. Mas eu tenho medo, estamos no meio de uma guerra.

- Lily, o que você quer? Você quer um bebê?

- Eu não sei, Linny. Eu tenho medo de morrer nessa guerra e não deixar alguém nesse mundo, alguém para lembrar do que eu era, deixar uma parte de mim.

- Nem fala em morte, Lílian.

- Mas pode ocorrer. Mas eu também tenho medo de um filho e dele morrer nessa guerra.

- Lily, quebre um pouco essas regras. Tenha um filho. Todos nós estaremos aqui para protegê-lo. Você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas é difícil.

- Olhe a pior coisa que você pode fazer agora é deixar de viver sua vida por causa da guerra. Olhe eu e Remo, iríamos casar somente depois da guerra, mas estamos casados. Não se pode mandar no coração, nem a guerra pode destruir os seus sentimentos e a sua vontade.

Lílian levantou e abraçou Linny, era tudo o que ela queria ouvir. Talvez não fosse a hora errada para ter um bebê.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remo abraçou Linny com carinho, os dois deitados na cama. Era noite, e Linny estava cansada, tudo o que queria era uma boa noite de sono.

Em instantes ela adormeceu nos braços de Remo, que sentiu muito feliz de tê-la em seus braços.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Na casa dos pais, Dynha não conseguia dormir. Algo a incomodava, ela revirava-se na cama, chateada com a briga com Sirius. Ouviu um barulho, e deparou-se com Marcus, que havia entrado no quarto, e agora se encontrava sentado na cama:

- O que houve, Marcus?

- Eu é que pergunto, Dy. O que houve com você?

- Nada. Eu estava com saudades e vim ver vocês.

- Isso é mentira. Você acha que eu não conheço você? Eu cuidei muito de você, Karoline. – Marcus disse, chamando pelo segundo nome, coisa que só ele fazia. – Isso parece coisa daquele homem, Black.

- Marcus, você sempre foi muito ciumento com os meus namorados.

- Posso até ter sido, mas não entrei aqui pra isso. Vamos nos divertir. Se Vista, eu vou te levar na melhor danceteria de Roma.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Eu só quero descansar.

- Vamos, a sua amiga que veio com você já está esperando.

- Lena?

Lena havia viajado com Dynha para tentar desligar-se de Jonas.

- Se esse for o nome dela, está sim.

- Oh, Marcus, você não existe! Eu vou me vestir, com licença.

- Claro, Karoline.

Algum tempo depois, os três saíram para a Danceteria.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius estava sentindo algo errado, era como se um enorme vazio estivesse surgindo nele a cada minuto que ele passava sem Dynha.

E naquele momento, a sensação atingiu seu ápice, foi como se um buraco negro se abrisse dentro dele, e engolisse todas as coisas boas a que ele estava tentando manter-se preso, para fazê-lo lembrar da dor que a falta de Dynha estava causando.

Ele não agüentava mais. Teria que pedir desculpas, Dynha valia muito mais que seu maldito orgulho.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Na danceteria, Dynha só queria ir embora. Mas aquilo parecia que ia demorar. Lena e Marcus pareciam estar se entendendo muito bem. Mais do que bem, já que no momento estavam se beijando.

Lena estava admirada de estar beijando outro homem, não era como Jonas, mas não era de todo ruim. Era um novo começo. O que ela fora buscar em Roma com Dynha. Um novo começo.

Dynha sentiu algo estranho, uma frustração enorme tomou conta dela, e ela não pode conter as lágrimas que começaram a cair dos seus olhos. Marcus deslumbrou a irmã, e ao ver o rosto marcado de lágrimas, correu na direção dela, e segurou, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- O que houve, Karoline?

- Papai ... mamãe. – foram às últimas palavras de Dynha antes de desmaiar nos braços do irmão.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny acordou sobressaltada, e no movimento brusco que executou, acabou acordando Remo. Ele encarou a face da mulher preocupado, e assustou-se ao ver a expressão em que ela se encontrava. Transe. Ela ia ter uma visão, mas como aquilo era possível?

A voz de Linny saiu, forte, como se tomada por alguém que falava através dela:

- O Caos abre portas. Famílias serão destruídas hoje. Meadowes. Fontanetti. Potter. – e ela desmaiou.

Remo encarou o corpo e levantou-se, num movimento desesperado para avisar alguém da premonição. Ainda podia ter algo a ser feito. Por Merlin, Tiago não podia estar morto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando chegou a casa dos Fontanetti, Sirius bateu várias vezes, não obtendo resposta, resolveu entrar. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a porta aberta, mas seguiu chamando por Dynha.

Ela parecia não estar em casa, Sirius decidiu que esperaria na sala, mas quando acendeu a luz, encontrou os corpos dos pais de Dynha. Mortos.

Sirius ficou desesperado, onde Dynha estava? E se ela estivesse...?

Morta? Não, Dynha não podia estar morta. Ele não podia ter perdido Dynha. Ainda mais estando brigado com ela.

Sirius correu pela casa inteira, chamando, procurando, sem encontrar a garota, e desesperado, atirou-se no sofá, começando a chorar. Não podia ser verdade.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Marcus dirigia com cuidado, estava preocupado com o que Dynha dissera. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com o seu pai? E com a mãe de Dynha?

Lena estava sentada no banco de trás, tentando acalmar Dynha, que ainda chorava. Algo estava errado, muito errado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando chegaram na casa, Lena empunhou a varinha, apenas por segurança, enquanto Marcus ajudava Dynha a caminhar.

A casa estava escura, e quando entrou Lena pode perceber alguém sentado no sofá, ela se aproximou sorrateira da pessoa, e apenas quando estava bem perto, pode ouvir que a pessoa chorava. Assustou-se, ao conseguir reconhecer a pessoa, Sirius.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius?

- Dynha está morta. Eu vim pedir desculpas, ela está morta.

Lena encarou Sirius sem falar nada, e foi acender a luz. No momento seguinte, Dynha e Marcus surgiram na porta, e vislumbraram os corpos inertes dos pais. O grito de Dynha ecoou pela sala, fazendo com que Sirius a visse, e corresse em sua direção.

Ele abraçou Dynha enquanto Marcus ajoelhava-se sobre o corpo dos pais, e segurou-a firme em seus braços, oferecendo conforto, segurança e proteção, a garota, cujas lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos.

Dynha permaneceu nos braços de Sirius, que agora lhe forneciam uma segurança que era tudo o que ela precisava para se acalmar. Conforme foi se acalmando, que Dynha lembrou que eles estavam brigados, e agora, mais controlada, afastou-se dele, que se assustou com o ocorrido.

- O que houve, Dynha? – Sirius perguntou.

- Até onde eu saiba – ela começou com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas que ainda corriam. – nós estamos brigados. Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, Black. – ela concluiu, com a maior mentira que podia dizer naquele momento.

E Sirius entendeu. Era hora de vencer seu orgulho e pedir desculpas. Ela aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a novamente, apesar dela se debater e tentar soltar-se, Marcus ia tirá-la de lá, mas Lena impediu-o.

Sirius fez Dynha acalmar-se em seus braços, logo venceu a resistência dela, que já cansada pela tensão emocional, entregou-se completamente ao abraço dele. Ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela, sussurando uma canção em seguida:

- Ela é uma brisa quente, soprando vida dentro de mim, ela é o raio de sol, que brilha sobre mim.

Dynha ergueu a cabeça encontrando os olhos azuis do maroto, que encontou novamente a cabeça próxima ao ouvido dela e concluiu:

- Ela é você. Desculpe-me. Desculpe pela minha burrada, eu amo você. Eu não saberia viver sem você, sabendo que seria tudo culpa do meu maldito orgulho. Você não é Narcisa, você é mais que Narcisa, eu amo você.

Dynha, apesar do momento, entendeu que aquilo era tudo o que ela queria ouvir, e aconchegando-se mais nos braços dele, permitiu que ele a beijasse.

Sirius acalmou-se, era tudo o que ele queria. Beijou a garota, e aconchegou-a mais ainda em seus braços, ele se livrara da sombra de Narcisa, finalmente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Os membros da Ordem encontravam-se abatidos na reunião de emergência que estava sendo realizada após o funeral de Dorcas Meadowes dos pais de Tiago.

Dumbledore falava, também afetado, mas tentando manter-se firme:

- Apartir de agora, chegamos a conclusão de que existe um traidor entre nós, a ordem é desconfiar de qualquer um!

Pedro pensou que teria que mudar seus planos agora, mas talvez a ordem pudesse lhe ser útil.

N/A: Obrigado para a Dynha Black, que escreveu uma parte desse capítulo.

Dedicatória: Eu vou dedicar esse capítulo para a Bruna, leiam a fic dela, Hey Garota!


	37. Uma Coisa Boa em Meio ao Caos

Capítulo 35 – Uma Coisa Boa em Meio ao Caos

Lílian terminava de arrumar a árvore de Natal para a ceia daquela noite. Receberiam Sirius, Dynha, Remo e Linny naquela noite.

Ela estava muito feliz. Seria ótimo reunir os amigos naquela noite, estar perto deles. Colocou por último a estrela dourada no topo da árvore.

E foi até a cozinha acabar de preparar os biscoitos de Natal.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny acabou de colocar o vestido vermelho, e juntou as coisas que ela e Remo levariam para a casa de Lílian e Tiago. Ela havia feito um bolo natalino.

Remo estava no quarto, acabando de organizar os presentes. Ele colocou tudo num enorme saco, e depois ajudou Linny a vestir o casaco, e então foram para a casa dos amigos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian acabou de por a mesa, quando a campainha tocou, ela seguiu até porta, que ao ser aberta, revelou Sirius e Dynha. O maroto de olhos azuis abraçou-a, dizendo em seguida:

- Feliz Natal, Lily!

- Feliz Natal pra você também, Sirius. Dynha, como você está?

- Muito bem, Lílian. – a outra respondeu.

- Ei, Lil, onde está o Pontas?

Já deve estar descendo, ele ia tomar banho.

- Certo, então é melhor esperar o velho e bom Aluado, e a Linny.

Sirius estava estranho, Lílian notou, e perguntou:

- O que você tem, Sirius? Você está estranho...

- Eu to com fome, faminto. Gostaria que eles não demorassem muito.

- Sirius! – Dynha disse rindo da ousadia do namorado.

- Era isso? Eu vou buscar os biscoitos de Natal! – Lílian disse rindo.

- Eba! – Sirius comemorou. Enquanto Lílian se dirigia a cozinha.

Tiago desceu as escadas em seguida, encontrando o amigo e Dynha. Lílian voltou da cozinha, exatamente no momento em que a campainha tocou pela segunda vez.

Foi Tiago que abriu a porta dessa vez, Remo e Linny, estavam parados lá, carregando um enorme bolo e um saco de presentes.

Eles adentraram a casa, e foram recepcionados pelos outros presentes, Linny e Dynha foram ajudar Lílian a trazer o peru, e os outros quitutes da noite.

- Vocês se lembram dos grandes banquetes em Hogwarts? – Sirius disse, com a boca cheia. – O Pedrinho parecia que comia como um bicho.

- Do mesmo jeito que você está comendo agora? – Dynha disse, sarcástica.

- Hey! – Sirius disse. – Você é minha namorada ou minha critica?

Os presentes riram, e Remo falou em seguida:

- Mas Sirius nem chega perto do que Pedrinho fazia, Dynha. Por isso, nós nem nos incomodamos mais com ele. Apenas isso é uma coisa que pessoas perfeitas não fariam... – Remo concluiu.

- Okay. Isso foi golpe baixo, Aluado. – Sirius devolveu.

- Mas é vida, Almofadinhas. Ninguém consegue ser perfeito. – Tiago disse. – Nem eu.

E todos riram novamente. Então Linny disse:

- Vocês conseguem imaginar, que já faz 5 anos que nós estamos formados? Cinco anos longe de Hogwarts.

Todos pararam um pouco, era estranho pensar que já fazia cinco anos longe das paredes protetoras de Hogwarts. Cinco anos de mudanças, paixões, e também cinco de anos de morte, guerra, insanidade. Eles haviam perdido pessoas próximas, mas o grupo original ainda se mantia unido.

- É tão estranho parar e pensar nisso. – Lílian disse, colocando a mão sobre a barriga. – Como eu poderia imaginar que já estaria casada a quatro anos e ainda mais com o Tiago?

- Hey, mas qual é o problema de estar casada comigo? – Tiago perguntou, fingindo-se ofendido.

- Não há problema nenhum, você é um marido exemplar.Mas lembra de nós dois no primeiro ano? Você só aprontava...

- Mas, Lily... – Sirius lembrou.- Nós aprontamos até o sétimo ano!

- Eu sei, Sirius, eu sei. Mas o Tiago só aprontava e eu estava sempre correndo atrás dele, achando que se o impedisse de aprontar ganharia pontos pra Grifinória.

- Eu me lembro disso. – Linny concordou. – Eu lembro como a Lílian ficou arrasada quando a McGonnagal achou que ela estava envolvida numa das brincadeiras e descontou pontos dela, e como ela amaldiçoou o Tiago com todos os feitiços que ela conhecia, e quando ela finalmente se acalmou, resolveu que nunca mais olharia na cara dele.

- E eu lembro de como depois que ela parou de me perseguir eu senti falta da ruivinha explosiva, que tentava me impedir de azarar o Ranhoso, e comecei a tentar me aproximar dela. – Tiago continuou contando a história.

- E eu lembro de todas as vezes que o Tiago voltava dessa 'perseguição' machucado ou humilhado, ele imaginava mais dos que ele chamava de planos brilhantes, pra domar a ruivinha furiosa. – Sirius foi mais adiante na história, e nessa hora o rosto de Lílian estava da cor de seus cabelos.

- E eu lembro de uma das melhores partes. – Remo começou a lembrar.

- Nem pense em contar pra eles, Remo. – Lílian disse irritada.

- Contar o que? Hein, Lily, o que o Remo sabe que a gente não sabe? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Não é nada importante. – ela desconversou.

- Eu acho que é importante. – Remo salientou e continuou contando. – Foi o seguinte, no início do sexto ano, a Lily me procurou, para perguntar se ela tinha uma chance com o Tiago. Se era tarde demais pra admitir que ela acabara se apaixonando por ele. Eu disse que não, mas que não sabia se ele ainda aceitaria sair com ela. E dai ela perguntou por que...

- Era por que eu tava meio que namorando a Héstia, lembra Sirius? – Tiago disse.

- Héstia Jones da Ordem? – Linny perguntou.

- Isso mesmo. – Tiago confirmou. – Nós estávamos juntos havia um mês. Mas sério, Lily eu não acredito que você fez isso.

Lílian estava mais corada ainda, se isso podia ocorrer, e disse:

- Bom, eu estava lutando pelos meus interesses.

- E que interesses esses. – Linny disse, rindo.

- Lin! Eu não achei que você fosse se juntar a eles nisso. – Lílian disse indignada.

- Ei, Remo, nem pense que você não vai acabar a sua parte da história. Continue. – Sirius ordenou.

Remo respirou profudamente, antes de recomeçar, apenas para aumentar o suspense, então continuou:

- E eu disse que o Tiago tava namorando a Héstia. Dai a Lílian disse que tinha sido mesmo besteira achar que o Tiago gostava mesmo dela, e ia ir embora, quando eu a mandei não desistir. Ela perguntou como poderia fazer isso, eu disse pra ela pensar como um Maroto. Depois disse eu não sei o que ela fez. Mas eu lembro muito bem da Héstia dando um escândalo num café da manha por causa de uma tinta verde no cabelo que tinha vindo como um presente dos Marotos.

- Foi você que fez aquilo, Lily? – Sirius perguntou surpreso.

Lílian apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Linny caíram na risada, era inimaginável que Lílian houvesse sido a responsável por aquilo.

- Lily, você vai ter que nos dar detalhes. – Sirius implorou, contendo as risadas.

- Nem pense nisso, Sirius. Esses detalhes ficam entre mim, e um certo corvinal que me ajudou com a brincadeira.

- Um corvinal, Lily? Quem foi? – Tiago exigia saber, um pouco alterado.

- Não se preocupe, Ti. Ele não pediu muito em troca da ajuda e do silencio dele, apenas um beijo. – Lílian provocou.

- Isso é uma brincadeira, não é? – Tiago disse a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Lílian ignorou a pergunta, e incitou Sirius a continuar a história.

- Continue, Sirius.

- Bom, a Héstia não acreditou que o Tiago não estivesse envolvido na brincadeira, e disse que mesmo que ele não estivesse, ele deveria controlar os amigos dele. O Pontas ficou muito deprimido, depois disso, uma certa ruivinha apareceu para consolá-lo. Agora o que aconteceu depois, talvez seja impróprio para contar.

- Por Merlin, Sirius! Nós tínhamos só 15 anos. O que você acha que a gente fez! – Lílian disse indignada.

- Não pergunte, quem fez foram vocês, não eu. – Sirius disse, jogando a questão para Lílian novamente.

Lílian achou a melhor forma de desviar o assuntou, jogando o assuntou casal, para outro casal:

- Vocês comentam, comentam, como eu e o Tiago ficamos juntos. Mas até hoje a gente ainda não sabe como de uma hora pra outra o Remo e a Linny estavam se estranhando e no momento seguinte, eram só beijos e abraços.

- Bom, tudo aconteceu naturalmente. – Remo disse.

- Isso mesmo. – Linny confirmou. – Não tem nenhuma história engraçada e mirabolante que explique como nós ficamos juntos.

Sirius teve vontade de rir. Nem os dois conheciam seus planos que acabaram por uni-los. E nem conheceriam, aquele seria mais um dos segredos do Super Sirius Black.

Nesse momento, Tiago olhou pela janela, e percebeu que nevava, disse então:

- Está nevando.

Os seis rostos moveram-se na direção da janela, onde por algum tempo, observavam a neve caindo. Até que Sirius achou ter mais uma de suas idéias brilhantes.

- Vamos lá pra fora.

- Você está louco, Sirius? – Tiago disse.

- Por que não? Nós fazíamos isso em Hogwarts. Guerra de bolas de neve.

- É uma boa idéia, Ti. – Lílian considerou.

- Vai ser divertido. – Dynha opinou.

- Então vamos. – Tiago concordou.

Alguns instantes depois, estavam todos no quintal da casa do Potter, sentindo a neve cair sobre eles.

Lílian tomou coragem para falar o que queria falar desde o início da noite.

- Vocês podem me dar um pouquinho de atenção? – ela disse chamando os amigos.

Os amigos viraram-se para ela, e ela disse, nervosa:

- Ti, pessoal, eu estou grávida!

- GRÁVIDA? Lily era o melhor presente de Natal que você podia me dar. – Tiago disse, chegando perto dela e abraçando-a, girando com ela em 360°.

Os amigos riam da emoção dos dois. Depois que terminou de girar Lílian, Tiago virou-se para os amigos:

- Sirius, amigão, você vai ser o padrinho!

- Eu vou adorar ser padrinho do pequeno Pontas. – Sirius disse alegre.

- E Linny, eu quero você de madrinha. – Lílian disse, alegre.

- Vai ser maravilhoso. – Linny concordou.

Remo e Dynha se olharam, se sentido um pouco excluídos, mas Sirius chegou perto de Dynha, e tomou-a nos braços, girando com ela também. E aquilo fez Dynha lembra-se do pedido que fizera no quinto ano. Um pedido para a neve. E apostando novamente na sorte e na neve, disse:

- Eu também quero um bebê. – ela pediu fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Eu não quero. – Sirius disse.

- Não quer?

- Eu não quero um bebê, quero vários bebês! – ele disse, girando-a mais uma vez e soltando-a no chão em seguida.

- Obrigada, Sirius! Obrigada.

Ele não disse mais nada, puxou-a para um beijo arrebatador. Dynha rendeu-se totalmente ao beijo do Maroto, ela estava completa. O homem que amava e que ainda queria filhos. Sirius soltou-a e olhou nos olhos dela, sussurrando no ouvido dela em seguida:

- Eu espero que nós comecemos a tentar hoje mesmo.

Dynha riu levemtente, eles poderiam tentar a hora que ele quisesse.

No momento em que Sirius envolveu Dynha, Remo ficou encarando os dois, e no momento seguinte foi surpreendido por Linny, que se jogou sobre ele, derrubando-o na neve.

Em seguida, ela subiu no corpo dele, beijando-o profundamente. Remo esqueceu de tudo, do ciúme repentino que sentira por não ser escolhido padrinho de Harry, nada mais importava tendo aquela mulher maravilhosa em seus braços. A sua mulher, a única. _Sua_ Linny.

No momento seguinte, os dois rolavam pela neve. Como duas crianças.

Lílian e Tiago encaravam os amigos, acompanhados de Dynha e Sirius. Pareciam duas crianças. Então, aproveitando-se da oportunidade, Sirius começou a jogar bolas de neve nos dois, que ergueram a cabeça de mais um beijo apaixonado, e esquecendo dos beijos, começaram a jogar bolas de neve nos amigos.

Logo os seis estavam envolvidos numa guerra de bolas de neve, que relembrou os tempos felizes, os tempos de paz, os tempos de Hogwarts.


	38. Sete Meses

Capítulo 36 – Sete Meses

Lílian sorriu animada após sua primeira consulta com a ginecologista. Tiago e ela estavam super animados com o bebê a caminho.

Recebeu as orientações médicas e voltou para casa. Aquilo era mais do que ela poderia ter imaginado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

O quartel general dos aurores parecia um abarrotado formigueiro naquela tarde, com homens correndo freneticamente de um lado para o outro, dezenas de corujas entrando e saindo do aposento e um mal-humorado Alastor Moody berrando ordens para todos os que o cercavam. Mas, mesmo com todo este movimento, dois aurores pareciam se destacar do resto dos colegas, pois, ao invés de se apressarem a cumprir as ordens dadas, conversavam a um canto, alheios à correria.

-Sirius, eu tenho uma pergunta importante para lhe fazer... – Tiago disse, ajeitando seus óculos, com um olhar sério.

-O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lily? – o outro perguntou, preocupado.

-Não! Por Merlin! – ele repondeu rapidamente, como se quisesse afastar tal pensamento de sua mente o mais rápido possível. – Eu só queria perguntar se você se compromete mesmo a ser o padrinho do meu do meu filho...

Sirius não pode conter uma risada diante da expressão séria do amigo.

-Você deve estar brincando, não é? Por que eu irira ter medo de ser padrinho do seu pestinha? A não ser que ele tenha impulsos homicidas ou nasça com duas cabeças, eu não tenho com o que me preocupar...

-Mas Sirius, falando sério, você vai ser mesmo o padrinho dele, não é?

-SEUS DOIS BÊBADOS PREGUIÇOSOS, DESENCOSTEM ESTE TRASEIRO DA PAREDE E MEXAM-SE! UMA CIDADE PERTO DE HOGSMEADE FOI ATACADA, E SE ESTES COMENSAIS FILHOS DE UMA MANTÍCORA NÃO FOREM DETIDOS EM DUAS HORAS, CONSIDEREM-SE DESPEDIDOS E LINCHADOS!- antes que Sirius pudesse responder, Alastor Moody percebeu os dois amigos conversando, e passava-lhe uma descompostura aos berros.

-Não se preocupe, amigo, eu não fujo de minha palavra – Sirius disse, antes de desaparatar para o local do ataque.

Linny estava arrumando a mesa para o jantar enquanto Remo assistia TV no sofá da sala. Mas seus pensamentos estavam em outra coisa, no por que de não ter sido escolhido padrinho do filho de Lílian e Tiago.

Linny encarou Remo com os olhos tristes, fazia um mês que ele se encontrava naquele estado de espírito. Nem mesmo a presença dela o animava.

-Remo, o jantar está pronto.

Remo sequer se mexeu, o olhar continuava fixo, vidrado na televisão. Linny suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá, falando novamente:

-Remo, o jantar está pronto.

E mais uma vez não houve reação da parte dele. Começando a ficar irritada, Linny tentou mais uma vez falar com ele.

-O que você está vendo na televisão, Remo?

-Um filme. – ele disse simplesmente, sem sequer olhar para ela.

-E você acha que este filme está tão interessante a ponto de você nem olhar para mim, aqui, ao seu lado? - ela disse, ligeiramente magoada.

Remo não respondeu. Não soube o que responder.

-Parece que sim. - ele falou querendo acabar com aquela conversa.

Não aguentando mais aquilo, Linny resolveu tomar uma atitude: foi na frente da TV e a desligou, forçando Remo a encará-la.

-O que está acontecendo com você? Você não é o mesmo de sempre. É algum problema comigo? Por que ser for, eu empacoto minhas malas e vou embora e, dessa vez, sem volta. Por que eu não estou mais aguentando isso.

-Não, Linny, não é nada com você... - ele respondeu simplesmente, olhando para baixo, evitando seu olhar

-Então me explique o que é! Por que eu não vou mais conseguir levar as coisas desse jeito. Se você não confiar em mim, eu vou embora. Eu preciso saber, e nós precisamos mudar isso... desse jeito, as coisas não vão continuar, Remo.

Ele simplesmente levantou o olhar, cansado, e, por um instante, ele encarou a esposa, antes de desviar o olhar para a janela.

-A lua está quarto-crescente... - ele começou, com um pesado suspiro. - dentro de poucos dias virá a lua cheia. Eu estou extremamente esgotado por causa do meu trabalho, já que tenho que trabalhar o dobro para compensar cada lua cheia, e além disso...

-Além disso o que?

-Eu estou magoado com Tiago. Pronto, eu falei! - ele disse irritado.

Ao ouvir isto, Linny não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

-Remo, seu crianção... Então você está assim só por que não foi escolhido como padrinho do filho de Tiago e Lílian?

-Sim... E eu não sou crianção, eu realmente fiquei magoado, você tirar sarro comigo por causa disso?

-Ah, Remo... - ela abraçou o marido, acariciando seus cabelos de leve. - você não precisa ficar assim só por que Sirius foi escolhido como padrinho. A Dynha também ficou de fora, e nem por isto está se lamentando pelos cantos...

-Mas você é minha mulher, nós deviamos ser escolhidos juntos, assim como Sirius e Dynha, juntos.

-Você nem está preocupado com isto, Remo, você só está com ciúmes do Sirius, não tente esconder...

-É, eu tenho ciúmes. Ciúmes de deixar a minha mulher junto com Sirius.

Linny suspirou, cansada, para depois dizer:

- Remo, eu começei a namorar VOCÊ, me casei com VOCÊ, e além do mais eu o amo! Isto já lhe diz alguma coisa?

-Não é em você que eu não confio. É em Sirius...

-Ai, você não tem jeito mesmo... - ela disse, balançando a cabeça. - Agora, vamos parar com esta enrolação toda e vamos jantar? Este mau-humor todo deve ser por causa da fome...

-Linny.

-O que?

-Me desculpe.

Thaís... Quem vai Ficar com Sirius Black? - Atualizada!... diz:

-Desculpado. Mas você vai ter que me compensar por esse mês em que você nem me deu atenção.

-E como eu poderia fazer isto? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso nada inocente

-Você sabe muito bem.. - ela disse, esquecendo do jantar e indo para o quarto.

Sem perder tempo, Remo a seguiu, fechando a porta.

Apertando a capa azul-escura contra o corpo, Lena aguardava pacientemente por ordens, encostada a uma coluna da Estação do Trem Bruxo. Ela e mais um pequeno grupo de aurores tinham sido designados para montar guarda no local, já que eles tinham recebido informações de que a Estação seria o palco de mais um ataque Comensal

Cada vez que ela era chamada para uma dessas missões, ela queria pegar Lúcio Malfoy. Assim teria sua vingança...

Só de pensar em seu desafeto, seus músculos se retesaram em raiva, mas ela tentou relaxar.

"Ficando tão tensa você não consegue se concentrar, muito menos ser rápida"... dizia uma voz em sua cabeça, que ela logo reconheceu sendo de sua antiga professora.

Ela ainda tinha as lembranças de suas aulas com a professora Dragonheart realmente nítidas na memória. Afinal, não era sempre que uma mulher não muito mais velha que ela fizesse pelo menos metade da turma tremer de medo sempre que entrava na sala...

Mas sua linha de pensamento foi totalmente interrompida quando pelo menos uma dúzia de homens encapuzados aparataram no meio da estação e começaram a atacar os passantes..

Saiu do esconderijo, a varinha em punho, e atacou o primeiro comensal que apareceu em sua frente. Devia ser um novato, pois caiu facilmente com um feitiço estupurante. Não fora nem um pouco divertido. Procurou por mais um com que pudesse lutar, esperando ter que se esforçar um pouco mais nesse.

E, de fato, ela acertara em dizer que aquele seria um esforço maior. Por alguns minutos eles trocaram feitiços em uma velocidade alucinante, até que Lena, apenas com um corte na face feito por um feitiço que passara de raspão, conseguiu jogá-lo longe com um feitiço expulsório, fazendo-o perder a consciência ao rachar a cabeça em uma das colunas.

"Um pouco melhor"- pensou ela, girando sobre seus calcanhares, a procura de mais comensais.

Aquilo era tão automático para ela, a ordem era não matar, apenas em emergência, pois os comensais poderiam dar alguma informação útil. Ela achava isso bobagem. Quem quer que você preso, prefereria ficar anos preso a contar algum segredo de Voldmort. Para esses, a morte era a melhor escolha.

Mas aqueles segundos de pensamentos lhe custaram caro. De repente, um feitiço atingiu suas costas, e ela logo se viu caída ao chão, se contorcendo de dor com a maldição Cruciatus.

-É realmente um prazer revê-la, minha cara... - disse-lhe uma voz conhecida por traz do capuz. Conhecida de mais...

Aquela voz... Lúcio Malfoy. Cada parte do corpo de Lena sofria com a dor, enquanto sua mente tentava resistir aquilo. Cada movimento, por mais pequeno que fosse, fazia tudo ser tornar mais doloroso. Então, ela juntou os últimos resquícios de força, e começou a mover-se lentamente, tentando apanhar a varinha atirada. Malfoy surpreendeu-se com o ato dela, e finalizou o feitiço por um segundo que lhe foi fatal. Lena apanhou a varinha e o estupurou, atirando-o contra um poste.

-Maldito - ela disse, cuspindo em sua cara.

-Agora você vai ter minha marca, pra saber pra sempre, que eu venci você. - e dizendo isso, ela pegou o braço esquerdo de Malfoy, e com um feitiço, queimou a pele dele, deixando um "L" em vermelho tatuado.

Virou-se para os colegas que a encaravam estupefatos e disse, autoritária:

-Prendam ele e levem para o Ministério, eu vou ter o prazer de fazer a entrevista com ele.

Sem ousar contrariar a garota, seus colegas o carregaram, e ela ficou para trás por um momento. Ela ia se virar para ir embora, quando outra voz conhecida sua falou, atrás dela.

-Eu estou quase me convencendo que a treinei bem de mais... - virando-se rapidamente, Lena percebeu que Miriam estava encostada em uma das colunas, carregando duas enormes malas e envolta em uma capa preta.

-Por que quase? - Lena perguntou curiosa.

- Você ainda pensa durante as batalhas... - ela disse, pacientemente, como se elas estivessem em uma sala de aula, e não em uma estação parcialmente destruída. - ocupar a sua mente com qualquer outra coisa que não seja o seu oponente e os modos de rachar o crânio do desgraçado pode ser a sua ruína... E você faz tudo por vingança, isso pode ser uma ruina também.

-E agora você virou santa, não é? - disse Lena, estreitando os olhos e sorrindo. - Mas, afinal de contas, o que você veio fazer aqui?

De repente, a professora pareceu ficar desconfortável. Ela não sabia como contar para Lena.

-Eu... - ela respirou profundamente, para depois dizer, não sem um tom de tristeza em sua voz. - Eu estava deixando o país.

Lena avaliou a professora antes de perguntar:

-O que?

-Eu estava saindo do país. -ela disse, com mais segurança.

-Por que?

Ela deu um sorriso triste. -Meus irmãos. - ela disse simplesmente, ao que uma de suas malas pareceu se remexer.

-Sua família? Vocês não haviam cortado relações?

-Por isto mesmo, - ela respondeu. - Eles vieram para Londres, os três, em uma missão diplomática. Você poderia até ler nos jornais a chegada do Ministro Karl Dragonheart e de seus dois irmãos. E, por motivos... Pessoais e mágicos, eu não posso estar sob o mesmo teto que um Dragonheart. E a humilhação seria maior ainda se eles me vissem por aqui... - ela concluiu, a voz mais amargurada do que nunca.

-Você tem medo disso?

-Desenterrar o passado só me traria mais dor - ela disse, evitando encará-la. E ver o ódio estampado no rosto de meus irmãos, que me eram caros, seria pior ainda...

-Então vá. Mas do mesmo jeito que a vingança me prejudica, enterrar o passado prejudica você.

Mesmo com a estação parcialmente destruída, um trem parou perto delas e, depois de alguns passageiros surpresos descerem, Miriam colocou suas malas para dentro, e, antes de desaparecer pela porta, ainda se virou e disse:

-Diga aos meus irmãos que você me conheceu, e você entenderá o que eu estou dizendo... E eu ainda espero ouvir falar de você um dia, Lena... - e, com o seu característico meio-sorriso, ela se encaminhou ao seu vagão, desaparecendo da vista de Lena.

Lena esperou o trem se afastar e virou-se para ir embora. Tinha que entrevistar Malfoy e agora fazia questão de encontrar os Dragonheart.

Ao aparatar no ministério da Magia, havia um grande rebuliço no Saguão de Entrada. Conforme Lena tinha visto, o trem de Miriam partira no exato momento em que seus irmãos tinham chegado no ministério, e o próprio Ministro se encarregara de recebê-los. Segundo Miriam lhe contara, relutante, quando Lena insistira por uma tarde inteira que lhe falasse sobre sua família,

ela dissera que tinha três irmãos: Karl, Lukas e Erwin Dragonheart. E, de fato, não era muito difícil de encontrá-los.

No centro de todas as atenções estava um homem alto, com cabelos castanhos bem penteados e olhos de um azul surpreendentemente escuros... Exatamente como os de Miriam. Ele tinha um olhar severo e autoritário, parecendo-se muito com a sua irmã enquanto dava aula.

Logo ao seu lado havia um outro homem, com cabelos pretos e óculos redondos, que segurava vários pergaminhos e conversava em voz baixa com o irmão. Alto e magro, aquele outro com certeza era o irmão do meio de Miriam. Mas, de tão entretida que ela estava em observar os dois, ela acabou trombando com alguém, que imediatamente soltou um palavrão em uma língua estrangeira.

-Ai, garota, olhe por onde anda! –disse o homem com quem Lena tinha trombado em um inglês quase perfeito, apenas com um leve sotaque.

-Me desculpe, Sr... – ao observá-lo melhor, Lena viu diante de si uma figura, no mínimo, interessante. O homem tinha vários furos em cada orelha, com um "piercing" no nariz e na sobrancelha, e com os cabelos castanhos escuríssimos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram seus olhos azul-escuros, o que parecia ser a marca registrada de sua família.Antes que ele dissesse, ela já sabia quem ele era.

-Dragonheart – disse ele, olhando Lena de alto a baixo. – Erwin Dragonheart.

-Você não é o irmão do Ministro? -ela perguntou, observando-o com um olhar divertido.

-Pois é... - ele disse, coçando a cabeça. - Mas eu tenho a "leve" imprensão de que o Karl e o Lukas não estão muito interessados em ter o irmão doidão ao lado do pessoal do ministério...

-Se você não trabalha no ministério, então o que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, cada vez achando mais graça da atitude do rapaz.

-Sei lá - ele encolheu os ombros - estava a fim de sair um pouco da minha querida "Deutschland", e já que não tem a mínima graça ficar com uma mãe doente e um pai ranzinza em casa, é melhor viajar um pouquinho com os irmãos...

-Mas você parece morar aqui - ele continuou, agora fixando seus olhos azuis nos de Lena. - posso saber o nome desta dama encantadora? - ele disse, sorrindo. Ao contrário da irmã, cujo semblante parecia estar sempre carregado por más lembranças, o rosto de Erwin era liso, e o rapaz aparentava ter uma vida despreocupada e alegre, o que o tornava realmente atraente.

-Helena Adams. Lena para os amigos.

-Então eu suponho que você me considere alguém amigo para chamá-la assim, não é? - ele disse, seu sorriso se alargando mais. -Mas o que uma delicada donzela faz aqui, sozinha?

- A "delicada donzela" em questão é uma auror, e acaba de chegar depois de um ataque Comensal, tendo capturado pelo menos uns três malditos - ela respondeu, cruzando os braços. - Afinal, não são só os homens que se divertem...

-Falando assim, você até parece a... - mas de repente Erwin parou, deixando a resposta no ar.

Aproveitando a deixa, Lena o completou:

-Sua irmã, Miriam Dragonheart?

Em uma fração de segundo, seu rosto se endureceu.

-Eu não tenho nenhuma irmã, você deve estar enganada...

-Não, eu não estou enganada, eu sei que você tem uma irmã...

-Bem, eu tinha uma irmã, mas ela está morta. - ele respondeu, desviando o olhar.

-Se morreu, deve ter sido a dois minutos atrás, já que eu estava falando com ela a pouquíssimo tempo... - ela respondeu, friamente, deixando o outro extremamente desconcertado.

Depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio tenso, ele finalmente respondeu:

-Onde ela está?

-Nem mesmo eu sei. - ela tornou a responder com frieza. - ela acabou de pegar um trem, cujo destino eu desconheço, para fugir de vocês três.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro.

-Ela fez bem em não cruzar o nosso caminho... Para nós três, Miriam está morta. - ele disse, com uma grande tristeza no olhar.

-Por isso que ela foi embora. - Lena falou séria.

-Mas o que ela foi fazer aqui em Londres? Cá entre nós, eu não tenho notícias dela desde que... Desde que... Desde que meu pai a expulsou de casa.

-Ela veio fazer o que fazia melhor. - Lena disse misteriosa.

-Nocautear qualquer idiota que passasse em sua frente? - ele perguntou, sem poder conter uma risada. - Mesmo sendo a mais nova, desde pequenina ela nos punha para correr... Eu ainda guardo as cicatrizes da vez em que eu tentei pegar o diário dela...

-Desafiar os homens. - Lena falou sem achar graça da brincadeira dele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, até que Lena, parecendo sair de uma reflexão profunda disse:

-Eu tinha me esquecido que os homens eram idiotas. Então é exatamente o que você falou. - então ela riu.

-Mas, falando sério, o que ela fazia? - ele perguntou. - Além de brigar com todos à sua volta?

-Ela é uma auror. Era professora da Escola de Aurores antes de vocês aparecerem. Uma das mais reconhecidas. A primeira mulher nesse ramo.

-Ai, meu Merlin... - ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos novamente - o Karl vai ficar simplesmente furioso se souber que ela esteve aqui...

-Você tem medo do seu irmão, assim como Miriam tinha. O que esse Karl tem de tão perigoso?

-Ele não é uma má pessoa - Erwin começou, olhando para o irmão, que se dirigia para o gabinete do ministro. - Mas ele odeia Miriam mais do que tudo, e conhecendo o gênio ruim de nossa família, eu tenho certeza que eles iam sair na pancadaria...

-Isso seria muito interessante. - Lena disse, dando uma olhada para o caminho que Karl fazia e para seu relógio em seguida.

-Além disso, ela deve ter contado a você que não pode ficar sob o mesmo teto que um Dragonheart...

-Contou. Mas não o por que disso.

-Eu também não sairia contando se eu fosse amaldiçoado... - ele disse, dando um novo suspiro.

-Bom, acho que essa conversa não vai chegar a lugar nenhum... - olhou novamente para o relógio. - Eu devo ir...

Mas Erwin segurou o braço dela.

-Espere! - ele disse, um tom de desespero em sua voz. - é a primeira vez em anos que eu ouço notícias sobre ela fora os boatos que corriam pela cidade... - ele disse, mordendo os lábios. - Por favor, fique...

-Eu... - Lena parou um pouco, ainda tinha que entrevistar Malfoy. - Eu... ainda tenho que relatar o ocorrido na estação pro meu chefe. Você vai ficar quanto tempo por aqui? – ela disse, querendo não ter dito aquilo.

- Meus irmãos vão ficar por aqui por cerca de duas semanas... - ele disse, ainda ostentando um olhar suplicante para Lena. - Mas eu queria vê-la novamente... Se estiver com mais tempo hoje à noite, eu posso levá-la para jantar... - ele disse, sorrindo brevemente.

-Eu não sei.

-Qualquer coisa, eu estou hospedado neste endereço - ele estendeu um cartão a Lena. - Eu realmente gostaria de descobrir o paradeiro dela...

-Se tudo der certo, podemos fazer alguma coisa. - Lena disse. - Agora eu realmente tenho que ir. - e dizendo isso, ela seguiu para a sala de Interrogatórios.

Assim que chegou na sala de Interrogatórios encontrou Moody e Bartolomeu Crouch numa discussão:

-Eu não acredito que você não manteve o maldito aqui para depor, Moody. – Crouch vociferou grosseiramente.

-Não vou minha culpa, Crouch. Ele ficou 5 minutos aqui e Cornélio Fudge apareceu dizendo que ele estava liberado e iria permanecer em liberdade até ser chamado pra depor.

-Isso é um abuso! O que o Fudge quer se metendo na nossa jurisdição? –Crouch recomeçou a vociferar. – Eu vou submeter esse caso a ministra Bagnold. Ele levou embora um dos comensais mais perigosos, agora ele terá tempo de inventar uma história qualquer.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Lena sentiu um arrepio, não podia ser de Malfou que eles estavam falando, em passos rápidos, aproximou-se dos dois e, sem cerimônias, perguntou:

-Não é de Malfoy que vocês estão falando, certo?

-É dele que estamos falando sim, Srta. Adams. – Crouch falou. – Creio que foi você que o havia capturado.

-Isso mesmo. Eu não acredito que o maldito conseguiu se safar. – Lena falou irritada.

-Não se preocupe, Adams. Nós ainda podemos pegá-lo novamente. – Moody falou, um tanto discrente das próprias palavras. – Se serve para animá-la, temos dois comensais para serem interrogados ainda.

-Eu faço isso. – e ao acabar de falar, Lena deu as costas aos dois homens e foi para a sala de Interrogatórios.

Apesar dos acontecimentos do resto do dia, Lena resolveu que iria ver Erwin.

Sentiu-se um tanto quanto nervosa ao tocar a campainha do quarto de hotel onde ele estava hospedado.

Apesar do interesse pelo passado da professora, algo a mais a havia levado a aceitar o convite do irmão dela.

Mesmo que pudesse parecer besteira, ela não conseguia identificar o que a trouxera para lá, mas mesmo assim ela não deixava de ficar nervosa. Ajeitando suas roupas, (vc pode descrevê-las?)

A malha preta de lã, com gola e bem justa, e a calça preta, também justa. Era assim que ela estava vestida. Simplesmente preto.

Alguns segundos depois, a porta se abriu, e um par de olhos azul-escuros a fitando, o que não seria nada de mais, se ele não tivesse acabado de sair do banho, e estivesse apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Lena avaliou o corpo do homem a sua frente sem perceber o que estava fazendo. Mas Erwin percebeu, e até gostou de ver o que ela estava fazendo.

-Quer entrar? Eu já vou me vestir... - ele disse, com um sorriso torto, para em seguida reparar na garota. - Você está realmente bonita assim...

Lena ergueu a cabeça, corando com o comentário, não era chamada de bonita desde de Jonas.

Ela entrou, e, depois de fazê-la sentar-se em uma poltrona na sala, o irmão de Miriam foi até o quarto, fechando a porta.

-Agora eu também vou ter que encontrar alguma coisa decente para vestir... - ele gracejou, enquanto Lena ouvia o som de várias roupas serem atiradas da mala para o chão

O tempo passava numa lentidão que fazia Lena querer levantar e ir embora, temendo o que viria em seguida.

Mas, alguns minutos depois ele reapareceu, vestindo uma calça preta bem alinhada e uma blusa azul-escura, parecendo ainda melhor com os cabelos relativamente compridos penteados para trás.

-E então, que tipo de lugar você recomenda por aqui?

-Eu não saio muito. - ela disse seca. - Não tenho uma vida social.

-Pois então você deveria sair mais... - ele disse, oferecendo seu braço a ela, bem-humorado.

Lena aceitou o braço surpresa demais para falar alguma coisa.

Os dois saíram do hotel, e, após caminhar um pouco pelo centro de Londres, eles logo encontraram um bar com um aspecto amigável, e lá se sentaram, em uma mesa para dois.

Lena ficou quieta, sem saber o que falar, internamente pensando se fizera o certo em aceitar a proposta de encontro.

Por um momento os dois apenas se encararam, até que Erwin finalmente rompeu o silêncio.

-Bem, eu acho que nós não estamos aqui só para ficar um olhando para a cara do outro... Então vamos ao que interessa.

-Como você chegou até mim, quero dizer, Miriam contou alguma coisa sobre nós, por acaso?

-Não muito. Ela era muito reservada quanto a esse assunto. Apenas que havia sido expulsa da família.

Ele suspirou. -mas pelo pouco que ela falou, eu acho que ela não falou muito bem de nós...

-Ela tinha uma raiva muito profunda de vocês.

-É claro que eu também ficaria com raiva, se estivesse no lugar dela... - ele lançou a Lena um olhar melancólico. - Mas, ao contrário do que ela deve ter dito a você, eu não a odeio pelo que fez...

-Eu fico... feliz de saber disso. E acho que ela ficaria também. Mas eu sequer sei o que ela fez.

Bem, para começar a explicar o que aconteceu, eu primeiro preciso dizer que a nossa família era uma das mais tradicionais de todo o país, e até uma geração atrás, com casamentos arranjados e tudo...

Karl já tinha entrado para a política, e seu status dependia muito da honra da família... Então imagine quando de repente a filha mais nova aparece grávida aos 17 anos, e o pai da criança simplesmente desaparece, sem deixar qualquer vestígio...

-Grávida? - Lena não pode deixar de ficar surpresa.

-Sim... - ele disse, balançando a cabeça. - a Miriam que você conheceu parecia ter alergia a homens, não? - ele fez uma pausa, para tomar fôlego. - E isto deve explicar boa parte do comportamento dela. Ela tentou esconder pelo maior tempo possível, mas, quando a barriga começou a crescer, papai não conseguiu deixar de notar.

-Oh, meu Merlin! Eu não consigo acreditar que homem algum possa ter feito isso.

-Então, Lena, eu acho que nós conhecemos, de fato, duas Miriams diferentes...

-Todos costumavam dizer que ela era maluca, ou que tinha nascido com um parafuso a menos... Mas o fato é que ela era o terror da família. Ela sempre foi muito boa em duelos, sim, mas era uma das mais "saidinhas" de todas as garotas que eu já conheci...

-Parece comigo... - Lena disse num fio de voz que quase não foi ouvido por Erwin.

-Ela era uma garota despreocupada e alegre, e rebelde ao extremo. Eu nem me lembro de quantas vezes nós íamos a festas e bares e tínhamos que ser carregados para casa de madrugada...

-Ela começou a sair com um amigo do Karl, cujo nome eu nem me lembro, e eu não preciso dizer que eles eram tudo, menos santos... E alguns meses depois, ela veio, aflita, me contar que estava grávida. Eu disse a ela que talvez ela conseguisse abortar, mas ela era mais teimosa do que uma mula, e quis levar a gravidez adiante... E, obviamente, enfrentar as consequencias. Mas nem mesmo ela sabia que papai reagiria tão mal... Ele ficou maluco quando viu o que estava acontecendo, e as coisas só pioraram quando o pai do bebê, ao ficar sabendo, simplesmente fugiu para o estrangeiro.

-Ela esperava até ser defendida pela minha mãe, mas ela ficou do lado de meu pai, dizendo que aquilo era uma vergonha para a família. Como seu futuro cargo de Ministro estava sendo posto em jogo, Karl também ficou furioso, e Lukas, que também não se dava bem com Miriam, apoiou o papai em suas ações... mas o pior de tudo foi a minha atitude - ele disse, baixando a cabeça. - Eu sempre fui o seu confidente e companheiro, assim como eu prezava minha irmã acima de tudo, mas ao ver a fúria de todos, eu simplesmente virei o meu rosto e não fiz nada... E eu entendo até que ela me odeie por isto desde então.

-Fraco. - Lena falou. - Você foi fraco.

-Exato. - ele disse, suspirando profundamente. - e então papai a amaldiçoou, proibindo-a de ficar sob o mesmo teto que um Dragonheart, sob pena de sentir dores terríveis, até a sua morte...

-E o bebê?

-Eu não sei... - ele disse, ainda olhando para o chão. - A única coisa que eu soube é que era uma menina... E depois não tivemos mais nenhuma notícia dela.

-Miriam nunca falou dela. Nem apareceu com ela. Acho que isso será uma ingonita pra sempre.

-Pois é... - ele disse, ainda com um tom melancólico na voz. - Mas e a Miriam que você conheceu? Conte-me um pouco mais sobre ela...

-Ela foi minha professora na Escola de Aurores. Sempre severa e "massacrando" os homens. Eles pareciam crianças perto dela. Ela nunca sorria. Mas era a melhor professora lá, o realismo das aulas era mágico. E nós nos tornamos amigas, ela me apoiou nos momentos em que eu precisei. Porém, eu não devo ter conquistado a confiança dela pra ela não ter me contado nada sobre isso.

-Mas eu acho que ela deve ter passado por um trauma realmente profundo para ser assim... Pelo que eu conheço minha irmã, ela... - e por horas e horas os dois conversaram, e logo pareciam ter a intimidade de velhos amigos. A postura, o tom de voz brando e o jeito divertido de Erwin inspiravam uma grande confiança em Lena, uma espécie de atração por aquele homem, e ela se permitiu falar de coisas que ela não ousava discutir com ninguém. Como ela fora sozinha na infância, como Jonas a traíra...

E ele apenas escutou, sem julgá-la por nenhum dos atos, o que a fez sentir-se mais a vontade ainda com ele.

E logo ela também se viu ouvindo sobre sua família problemática e pomposa, sobre as expectativas que tinham dele, e cada vez mais se surpreendendo por tudo que ele também já havia passado.

De tão entretidos que estavam conversando, mal notaram que Erwin tinha sua mão sobre a de Lena, e que eles estavam praticamente debruçados sobre a mesa, cada vez mais perto um do outro.

E mais e mais perto, até que... seus rostos estivessem a centímetros de distância, Lena absorvendo cada detalhe de seus olhos profundos, como que hipnotizada...

E Erwin esperando que algum contato pudesse ocorrer.

A um certo momento, ele apenas parou para contemplá-la, como se esperasse por uma iniciativa vinda dela...

Mas Lena não queria aquela atitude, aproximou-se mais, quase acabando com a pequena, porém ainda existente distância entre eles, e esperou que aquilo servisse para que ele tomasse a iniciativa.

Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ele finalmente fez contato com seus lábios macios e quentes, quase hesitante, no começo, mas logo que viu que Lena não se opunha, aprofundou o beijo, pousando uma mão no rosto da mulher.

Lena sentiu a mão dele no seu rosto, e os lábios dele pressionando os seus, possessivos. Aquela sensação que ela não sentia a muito tempo.

Ávida por mais, ela colocou ambas as mãos por na nuca do rapaz, puxando- o para mais perto, mas a mesa entre eles os impedia de chegarem mais perto, o que acabou ocasionando uma desagradável colisão de ambos com a mesa.

As pessoas lançaram um olhar aos dois jovens, que colidindo com a mesa, causaram um enorme barulho.

Com o susto, os dois se separaram, enquanto Erwin tentava ao máximo reprimir o riso.

Lena estava irritada com todos os olhares que recebia, mas ficou ainda mais ao ver a expressão de Erwin que tentando reprimir o riso.

-Não sei por que você se preocupa assim com os olhares das pessoas... Contanto que não tirem pedaço, não há o que fazer a respeito disso... - ele sussurrou para Lena, enquanto levantava-se da cadeira, puxando Lena pela mão.

Lena apenas suspirou. Esperando que Erwin sugerisse algo para fazerem ao sair de lá.

Ao saírem do ambiente aquecido para o frio noturno, Lena não pode deixar de tremer um pouco com o frio, e, percebendo isso, Erwin passou seu braço pelos ombros da garota.

-Como você costuma ocupar o seu tempo livre? - ele perguntou, enquanto os dois caminhavam, sem nenhum destino fixo.

-Quando eu quero ter tempo livre, saio com as minhas amigas. Mas é raro, a maioria delas já está casada ou com compromissada.

-Você gosta de dançar? - ele perguntou.

-Não saio muito pra dançar. Acho que não danço desde o baile de formatura.

-Não me diga! - ele disse, incrédulo. - eu acho que você poderia aproveitar um pouquinho mais a vida, sabe? - ele disse, descontraído. - Se você não sai com as amigas muito e não dança desde o baile de formatura, como você se diverte?

-Caçando comensais.

-Então veja se consegue me achar! - ele disse, e, com um sorriso maroto, saiu correndo, se perdendo no meio da multidão.

Lena deu um suspiro resignado e começou a procurar por Erwin no meio da multidão. Era algo relativamente fácil pra ela. E não demorou para que ela subisse em lugar mais alto e encontrasse-o olhando por cima, correu então pra baixo e tocou no ombro dele, mas mostrar que o havia encontrado.

-Na minha opinião, você conseguiria em menos tempo... - ele se virou, enquanto contava em seu relógio. - um minuto e meio é bastante tempo...

-É, eu conseguiria em menos tempo, mas acho que temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer além de brincar de pega-pega.

-Como por exemplo...? - ele disse, olhando fundo em seus olhos...

-Uhm... o que nós começamos no restaurante.

-Agora sim você está falando a minha língua... - ele disse, e, abraçando-a pela cintura, ele a beijou, levantando-a alguns centímetros no ar.

Lena passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, e entregou-se ao beijo de Erwin.

Ao contrário de suas atitudes, seus beijos eram possessivos e seguros, como se ele quisesse absorver para sí cada traço de Lena, como se quisesse algo além de seus lábios, como se cada vez ansiasse por mais...

E ela parecia sentir do mesmo modo, a cada instante ela tentava, aproximar mais os corpos, como se todo o contato corporal atual não fosse o suficiente para que ela se sentisse completamente satisfeita.

Assim que se separaram, totalmente sem fôlego, a própria Lena o conduziu para seu apartamento, que não ficava muito distante do lugar onde eles estavam.

Nervosa, ela levou tempo para conseguir finalmente colocar a chave no buraco da fechadura.

-Você mora sozinha? - ele perguntou, quando eles finalmente entraram no apartamento.

-Moro sim. Não tenho nenhum companheiro.

-Tanto melhor... - ele disse, começando a beijá-la com seu jeito possessivo, acariciando os cabelos de Lena.

Lena novamente parou de pensar em qualquer outra coisa para apenas beijá-lo.

Ela também não se deu conta do que fazia enquanto começava a tirar o casaco e a camisa de Erwin, e nem quando os dois seguiram para o quarto de Lena, ainda se beijando.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Lena acordou, o sol já entrava pela janela entreaberta. - maldito sol... ela pensou, ao tatear em busca do relógio que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira, e assustando-se profundamente ao perceber que não estava encostando-se a seu relógio, e sim em algo quente.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, tentando se habituar à claridade, e se surprendeu ao encontrar um corpo masculino ao seu lado.,

Ao notar a agitação ao seu lado, o "corpo" abriu seus olhos azuis, arregalando os mesmo para Lena, antes de fechá-los de novo, suspirando.

Lena tentou buscar na memória os acontecimentos da noite passada, e deu um profundo suspiro ao relembrar tudo.

-Bom dia... - ele murmurou, beijando o rosto de Lena de leve.

Lena se assustou com a demonstração de carinho, com certeza era algo que não esperava de Erwin..

-O que? -ele disse, ao ver sua expressão surpresa - é diferença cultural ou tem alguma coisa de errado em dizer bom dia a alguém quando se acorda?

-Não tem problema nenhum. Bom dia.

-Você parece incomodada com alguma coisa... - ele comentou, ao olhar fundo nos olhos de Lena, causando-lhe arrepios.

-Eu só não estou acostumada a todo esse.. carinho.

-Então talvez seja apenas disso que você esteja precisando... - disse ele, puxando Lena para mais perto de sí, encostando sua cabeça no próprio peito protetoramente.

-Talvez eu fique surpresa no inicio.

Ele apenas riu, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

E Lena relaxou, deixando que ela a segurasse daquele modo tão protetor.

-Por alguns minutos eles ficaram assim, apenas vendo o tempo passar, até que Erwin quebrou o silêncio.

-Lena... Sem querer estragar o momento, mas já estragando, pelo que você me disse, você deveria estar no QG dos Aurores a cinco minutos atrás...

-É mesmo. Droga! Moody vai me matar. - e dizendo isso ela levantou num salto da cama e foi se vestir.

-Nestas horas é bom que ninguém sinta a minha falta... - ele murmurou, enquanto saía a procura de sua camiseta.

Lena se vestiu rapidamente e foi despedir-se de Erwin.

-Tenha um bom dia, minha linda... - ele disse, beijando seus lábios rapidamente. - e, se eu conseguir achar o caminho de volta para o hotel, me procure por lá quando sair do trabalho... - ele disse, segurando suas mãos.

-Certo. - Lena disse desnorteada com o jeito carinhoso dele.

Ao ver sua cara desconcertada, ele não pode deixar de rir. - Até hoje à noite, se o seu chefe não a estraçalhar...

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, aparatando em seguida.

Ainda ajeitando as roupas, vestidas apressadamente, Lena foi correndo até o Quartel General dos Aurores, rezando para Moody estar de bom humor naquele dia.

Entrou silenciosamente, esperando não ser notada, até que Sirius Black a viu.

Lena! É um milagre a Rainha da Pontualidade e Responsabilidade como aurora estar chegando atrasada! Que cara estranha é esta? Viu passarinho verde por acaso?

Sirius! - Lena disse irritada ao ouvir alguém se aproximando. - Assim vão saber que eu cheguei atrasada. - ela disse quase num sussurro.

E eu posso saber por que? - ele piscou um olho, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

ADAMS! - Moody disse ao vê-la lá.

Viu o que você fez... - ela murmurou entre os dentes para Sirius, enquanto se preparava psicologicamente para a bronca que se seguiria...

Adams, achei que depois do ocorrido com Malfoy, você seria mais responsável. - Moody disse. - Posso saber o que a fez se atrasar deste

jeito? - ele continuou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Na verdade não.

Um tanto quanto surpreso com a atitude da auror, Moody apenas deu de ombros, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Mas já que se atrasou, eu não vou poder mandar você para o grupo de busca e patrulha por Londres hoje...

Lena esperou temerosa que ele acabasse a setença:

... Mas como eu não admito que alguém fique sem nada para fazer, eu vou designar você para um trabalho... Peculiar.

Ai, meu Merlin! - Lena não pode deixar de exclamar.

Como estamos em guerra, os diplomatas podem ser possíveis alvos de Comensais... E por isto, você vai ser, pelo menos por hoje, a guarda-costas do Ministro da Magia alemão, que está em nosso país agora...

Merlin, tudo menos isso!

Por que? - ele perguntou, seu sorriso sarcástico aumentando.

Por que eu não posso.

Merlin, garota, eu não posso admitir que um de meus aurores me venha com frescuras. - o rosto de Moody endureceu, e ele começava a elevar sua voz. - Se você não me obedecer neste minuto ou me der uma razão convincente para isto, você está FORA!

Eu não posso fazer isso, Moody

Você não pode, você VAI. AGORA!

Não. Eu não posso por que...

Mas, ao ver que Moody realmente não entenderia, ela engoliu o resto da resposta, e, abaixando a cabeça, ela disse, derrotada.

Onde ele está?

-Me siga Adams.

Eles seguiram em silêncio por alguns corredores, Lena ainda se amaldiçoando silenciosamente por ter chegado atrasada, até que Moody parou abruptamente na frente de uma porta, e encarou Lena, estendendo-lhe uma pílula.

-Como você vai estar lidando com o Ministro Alemão, vai ser bem mais confortável para ele se você tomar esta pílula de linguagem, com a qual você vai poder falar e ouvir o alemão fluentemente por mais ou menos 24 horas... - e depois, ele acrescentou, em um sussurro. - e eu ainda quero que você fique de olho nele.

-E o que acontece se algo der errado?

Após pensar por um instante, Moody estendeu anel com um entalhe estranho para ela. -Se você achar que não pode lidar com eles, chame reforços...

-Lidar como?

-Depende. Se for algum maluco qualquer, apenas o deixe inconsciente... Agora, se for um comensal... Você já sabe o que fazer.

Mas, antes que Lena pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu, e o Ministro da Magia alemão passou pela porta.

Karl logo lançou um olhar estranho a mulher parada junto ao chefe de aurores inglês.

-Eu pensei que você me mandaria um auror para me escoltar, Moody - ele disse, com um mínimo sotaque.

-E o que você acha que eu sou, Sr. Ministro? - Lena falou.

-Uma mulher - ele disse, polidamente, como se explicasse algo para um débil mental.

-Sim. Helena Adams, primeira mulher formada auror na Grã-Bretanha. - ela apresentou-se.

Ele olhou para Lena com um olhar de incredulidade, e depois se virou para Moody.

-Obrigada por ter atendido às minhas solicitações, sr. Moody, creio que você já pode ir cuidar de seus negócios.

-Claro, Sr. Ministro. Mas tenha certo pro senhor que a Srta. Adams é uma das melhores aurores que eu treinei em anos.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas seu olhar ainda era de pura incredulidade. Assim que Moody se virou e saiu, ele se dirigiu a Lena.

-Minhas reuniões de hoje de manhã acabaram, e eu marquei de me encontrar com o meu irmão no hotel... - ele disse, seco, e começou a andar com passos largos em direção ao saguão de entrada do ministério.

-Irmão? - Lena deixou escapar.

-Não sei se você ouviu falar de Lukas... Ele também trabalha no Ministério da Alemanha, na seção de Cooperação Internacional da Magia, e eu não tive oportunidade de me encontrar com ele... Eu ainda tenho um outro irmão, mas ele não presta. A estas horas deve estar dormindo ainda, depois de sair para as noitadas dele... - ele murmurou a última frase para sí mesmo, mas Lena não pode deixar de ouvir.

Assim que eles aparataram na porta do hotel e entraram, Lena viu uma figura alta que esperava por eles.

Com os cabelos mais loiros do que os dois irmãos, Lukas Dragonheart era alto e muito magro, diferente dos dois outros irmãos, mas nem mesmo os óculos que usava escondiam os olhos que eram a marca registrada dos Dragonheart: azul escuros e expressivos.

-Vem acompanhado, meu irmão? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso torto. - Você não disse que viria acompanhado de um auror?

-E eu SOU uma auror... - Lena respondeu, mal humorada.

-Sério? - Lukas perguntou analisando a garota.

Reprimindo fortemente a resposta mal educada que pretendia dar, ela simplesmente murmurou um "sim".

-Erwin ainda não acordou. - Lukas falou mau-humorado.

-Aquele preguiçoso... - Karl sacudiu a cabeça. - Vamos acordá-lo, eu preciso que ele me faça um favor...

Com um espasmo de pânico, Lena pensou em falar alguma coisa para detê-lo, mas um segundo depois ela viu que era impossível. Assim, logo ela estava no elevador com os dois irmãos, que conversavam calmamente sobre o que tinha sido discutido nas reuniões, enquanto Lena suava frio. Se Erwin dissesse qualquer coisa, sua carreira poderia estar perdida.

Quando bateram na porta, Lena rezava para ele não responder, mas, para seu grande desespero, Erwin abriu a porta, já vestido, e, ao ver Lena, seu queixo caiu de espanto.

Ela virou-se rapidamente, como se houvesse algo errado, e Karl e Lukas encararam Erwin irritados.

-Algum problema? - Karl disse, inquisidor. Os dois irmãos olhavam para o mais novo fixamente, e, por sorte, não reparavam que Lena estava começando a ficar vermelha. "Fale alguma coisa!" ela disse apenas mexendo os lábios, desesperada.

-Algum problema? - Karl disse, inquisidor. Os dois irmãos olhavam para o mais novo fixamente, e, por sorte, não reparavam que Lena estava começando a ficar vermelha.

"Fale alguma coisa!" ela disse apenas mexendo os lábios, desesperada.

-Nenhum. - Erwin disse. - É que eu sei que quando vocês chegam aqui de manha querem alguma coisa. - ele concluiu.

-Sim, sim, e vai ficar boquiaberto por causa disso... - ela ouviu Lukas murmurar, mas Karl ignorou o comentário do irmão, e prosseguiu.

-Mas é óbvio... Se você vive de favores nossos, nós temos todo o direito de lhe cobrar favores também...

-É que eu não me acostumo com as intervenções matinais. O caso é que eu estou acompanhado, então seja lá o que quiser que eu faço, eu tenho que dispensar a moça antes.

Ao ouvir isto, Lena parou, estática. Seria verdade?

Os outros dois irmãos de repente ficaram desconfortáveis. - N-nós esperaremos no saguão – disse Karl, por fim. Os dois irmãos se viraram, mas Lena ainda encarava o Dragonheart mais novo.

E apenas ela viu o sorriso largo e a piscadela de Erwin, antes de Lena correr para alcançar os dois outros.

Enquanto esperavam no saguão Lena analisava os dois irmãos a sua frente, Karl era o líder, e de certa forma havia uma aura de líder envolta dele já Lukas parecia estar ansioso em agradar, talvez por ser o filho do meio entre os três irmãos. Ele não tinha o espírito de liderança de Karl e nem a beleza exótica de Erwin.

Quando o mais novo chegou, carregando uma mala preta, Lena não pode deixar de pensar em uma estranha mala que a professora carregava para a maioria dos lugares em que ia "Parece que esta família tem mania de carregar malas", ela pensou.

-Certo. O que vocês querem de mim? – ele perguntou, seco, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Queremos a ficha completa destas pessoas - Karl lhe estendeu um pergaminho com alguns nomes escritos nele. - E veja se existe alguma coisa que possa incriminá-las.

-Mas eu sou um fotógrafo, e não um espião - ele respondeu, encarando o irmão. Lena assistiu a um feroz duelo de olhares igualmente azul-escuros, mas, ao final, Erwin baixou a cabeça, desgostoso. - Para quando você quer?

-Para hoje mesmo.

-Certo. Mas antes de ir, poderia fazer o favor de me apresentar a Srta. que está acompanhando vocês? - ele perguntou galanteador.

-Na verdade, ela é o Auror que está nos acompanhando, Vinnie... - disse Lukas, zombeteiro.

-Uma auror? Pena que não permitem mulheres auror na Alemanha, se todas fossem como ela eu adoraria estar em situações de perigo. E por favor, Vinnie é ridículo, Lukinha.

Lena teve que se conter para não rir diante dos apelidos ridículos, mas Karl não parecia estar nem um pouquinho inclinado a rir.

-Parem com isso, vocês parecem duas crianças.

-Antes criança do que espião de meia tigela. - Erwin murmurou.

Ignorando o comentário do irmão, ele se virou para o irmão do meio. - Quanto a você, seria melhor se você ficasse no ministério e observasse se não há nada de estranho acontecendo por ali...Nos encontraremos para almoçar aqui ao meio dia e meio. - ele disse, e, sem dizer mais nada, se virou e saiu pela porta do hotel, fazendo Lena correr para acompanhá-lo.

Enquanto seguia Karl, Lena pensou se poderia consultá-lo sobre a programação do dia.

-Sr. Ministro, qual a programação do dia de hoje?

-Até a hora do almoço, como eu disse não tenho nenhuma reunião com o seu ministério - ele disse, sem parar de andar. - e vou aproveitar para fazer contatos com a Alemanha. Depois do almoço, aí sim eu irei me reunir. Eu creio que às seis horas da tarde eu estarei voltando para o hotel, e a senhorita estará dispensada.

-Pela manha vamos ficar aonde?

-Na sala que o seu Ministro gentilmente me cedeu... - ainda a pé, eles logo chegaram ao ministério. Ah, sim, e me desculpe pelo comportamento desagradável de meu irmão mais novo... Ele é um tanto quanto problemático.

-Entendo. Eu era problemática antes de sair do orfanato.

-Orfanato? - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Entendo talvez seja a ausência de uma boa família que a tenha feito ficar tão... Brutalizada a ponto de vir a ser um auror... - ele disse, ao sentar-se em frente a uma

escrivaninha.

"Uma família como a sua teria me feito igual ou pior", ela pensou. Mas acabou respondendo:

-Na verdade os maiores responsáveis por isso foram os homens.

Lena sabia que as atitudes de Karl não passavam de um teste, uma batalha mental, então se esforçava para manter o controle e não perder a calma diante daquela figura desafiadora. Resolveu então fazer o jogo dele.

- Pelo jeito você não entende muito de psicologia feminina... você não teve nenhuma irmã?

O rosto de Karl ficou mais branco do que os pergaminhos em que ele escrevia.

-Eu acho que isso não é do seu interesse, Srta.

Lena apenas deu de ombros, até mesmo um pouco assustada com o tom áspero com que as palavras foram ditas. Com um suspiro, ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes, até achar um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Curiosa, ela o abriu, para achar um bilhete em uma letra bem inclinada, que ela desconhecia.

"Então você conheceu a minha "adorável"

família... Entende por que ela nos odeia? E.D."

Ela entendia. Eles eram cruéis.

O tempo passou devagar naquela manhã, e, finalmente, algumas horas depois, depois de ter enviado pelo menos umas cinco cartas endereçadas a pessoas diferentes, Karl Dragonheart levantou-se de sua cadeira, e, espreguiçando-se, ele chamou a auror.

-Devemos nos encontrar com eles daqui a cinco minutos... Vamos andando.

Lena o seguiu em parte alegre por sair daquela sala empoeirada.

Ao chegarem no restaurante, Lena logo pode avistar Erwin encostado ao balcão, entediado, com os braços cruzados.

Ele se deu uma piscadela discreta e ela correspondeu com um sorriso fraco.

-Pare de se encostar assim no balcão, você parece um indigente qualquer... - Karl disse rispidamente.

-Criança, indigente, inútil, o que mais eu vou ser hoje? - ele respondeu, com sarcasmo na voz, mas mesmo assim acompanhou os dois e foi sentar-se à mesa, ficando propositalmente ao lado de Lena.

Lena arrepiou-se com a próximidade de Erwin, fato que tentou esconder da melhor maneira possível.

Alguns minutos depois, Lukas chegou, sentando-se em frente a Lena, na outra extremidade da mesa, e logo todos fizeram seus pedidos.

-Vai querer vinho, senhorita? – Karl perguntou. Por mais que ele fosse ríspido e autoritário, não poderia se dizer que ele era mal educado.

-Eu não bebo em serviço - ela respondeu prontamente.

-Acho que você vai merecer um elogio ao seu chefe. - Karl murmurou educadamente.

"Não sou como um cachorrinho para ser recompensado por cada atitude correta minha", ela pensou, e abriu a boca para responder quando, por baixo da mesa, ela sentiu a mão de Erwin em seu joelho.

Tentou controlar as próprias emoções ao sentir aquele toque, e fuzilou o homem com o olhar. Ele sabia que estava brincando com fogo... E parecia até estar se divertindo com a situação.

Mas ela não estava. Podia perder o emprego por causa daquilo, se ele não paresse ela teria que tomar alguma atitude. Com um olhar expressivo ela tentou advertí-lo silenciosamente disto, mas, infelizmente, Lukas pareceu perceber a tensão, e encarava ambos com uma enorme curiosidade estampada em seu rosto.

-Algum problema Srta. Adams?

-Não - ela disse, porém o fez rápido de mais. - Não, não, eu só achei que tinha visto alguém... – ela mentiu, chutando a canela de Erwin em sinal de advertência.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Karl imediatamente interveio:

-O que você já descobriu?

-Com uma careta de desgosto, ele abriu sua maleta, e tirou alguns pergaminhos, cada um anexado a uma foto.

-Dos dois primeiros da lista eu já consegui o suficiente, mas para descobrir algo sobre os outros vai ser mais difícil...

-Qual o problema com os outros dois?

- Não precisa me encher o saco, até às quatro da tarde eu consigo. Satisfeito?

-Se você está tão certo, pode deixar isso pra amanha de manha. Vou estar ocupado pela manha e provalvelmente a noite você terá companhia. Sempre querendo aproveitar tudo dos lugares para onde vamos. – Karl respondeu por fim.

Lena lançou um olhar inquisidor para Erwin, que murmurou um "ele exagera" para ela.

-Eu não deveria comentar isso na frente de senhoritas, mas digamos que Erwin sempre encontre alguém pra compartilhar suas noites durante as nossas viagens. - Karl disse como se estivesse falando de algo corriqueiro.

A estas alturas, Erwin estava mais vermelho que um tomate, e fuzilava o irmão com o olhar.

-Vamos Erwin, você fazia questão de deixar bem claro suas conquistas.

-Eu creio que você nunca perdeu UMA oportunidade de falar mal de mim na frente dos outros, não é? - ele disse, tentando ficar calmo.

-Acho que a senhorita não está incomodada, ela mesma falou que não acredita nos homens.

-E também você não pensaria em... – Lukas complementou, olhando sugestivamente para Lena.

-Não seja ridículo. - Erwin interrompeu o irmão antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. - Eu nem mesmo pensaria nisto.

-Ok, agora eu estou ficando incomodada. Eu posso não acreditar nos homens, mas acho que não sou tão desprezivel assim. Com licença, eu vou ao banheiro. – ela desafiou os irmãos e se levantou.

Ao chegar lá, ela respirou fundo, mirando sua imagem no espelho.

Francamente, ela preferia não ter família alguma a ter irmãos assim... - ela pensou, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

E se Erwin era mesmo o que Karl estava dizendo, ela era apenas uma brincadeira. Como sempre. Mas, ao voltar para a mesa e lançar a Erwin um olhar gelado, seu rancor se dissolveu ao ver o olhar ferido que ele lhe lançou de volta. Não importa o quanto a razão lhe advertisse, aqueles olhos pareciam sinceros.

Por que com elas as coisas pareciam ser tão dificeis quando o assunto eram os homens? Mas ela tentou apagar os pensamentos de sua mente ao sentar-se novamente, e, felizmente, o almoço prosseguiu sem maiores incidentes, com Erwin observando-a atentamente enquanto os outros dois irmãos conversavam sobre negócios.

Quando Karl se deu por satisfeito, chamou o garçom para pagar a conta.

E, quando se levantaram, Erwin rapidamente colocou outro pedaço de pergaminho na mão de Lena.

"Assim que sair do trabalho, estarei te esperando... E.D"

Lena encarou-o uma última vez, antes de seguir Karl que parecia fazer de correr a segunda coisa mais importante da sua vida.

O resto da tarde foi extremamente entediante, ao que Karl estava em reuniões, mas o coração de Lena acelerava sempre que ela pensava em seu encontro com Erwin. "Ele tem muitas coisas para me explicar..."

Mas por que ela queria explicações? O que sentia por Erwin?

E eram estas mesmas dúvidas que ainda a atormentavam quando ela finalmente foi dispensada, ao deixar o Ministro novamente no hotel. Quase inconscientemente ela foi caminhando até a porta do quarto de Erwin, cuja porta se encontrava aberta. Não sem antes olhar para os dois lados para verificar se não tinha ninguém olhando, ela entrou, fechando a porta atrás de sí.

Erwin encarou Lena quando ela entrou, ela parecia de certo modo assustada ou irritada, num estágio em que ele não sabia definir.

-Bem... - ele quebrou o silêncio tenso que se formara, temendo alguma reação violenta por parte de Lena.

-Eu acho que nós temos muito a conversar. - ela falou se desarmando.

-Sim... - ele disse, sem saber por onde começar. - Karl já deve ter dito horrores sobre mim, e eu desmentirei o que puder...

-Karl apenas deixou bem claro seu sentimento pelas mulheres.

-Mas o quanto você acredita nele?

-Eu não sei, Erwin. Eu sempre fui maltratada pelos homens, eu não confio em nenhum, talvez seja certo você me explicar o que faz com mulheres em terras estrangeiras.

-Eu não nego que tenha tido alguns casos em viagens que nós fizemos... Mas eu não minto se disser que foi o próprio Karl quem fez questão de envenenar a mente de todas que pensavam em algo mais sério comigo... Ele me chama de inútil, mas eu lhe sou necessário...

-Erwin, o quão sério você chegou em algum relacionamento?

Ele ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, para depois responder - Eu já cheguei a ficar noivo uma vez, mas acabei sendo traído... E muitos de meus relacionamentos eram, de fato descompromissados.

-Noivo?

-Não gosto de falar muito sobre isto... – ele disse, mordendo os lábios.

-Erwin, eu também não gostava de falar sobre muitas coisas. Ser traído não foi uma experiência só sua.

-Assim como você pode ter certeza que eu nunca trairia você... - ele murmurou, aproximando-se de Lena.

-Erwin, me conte, eu preciso saber, eu quero saber... - ela disse permitindo que ele se acomodasse em seus braços.

Lena o viu suspirar profundamente, antes de começar.

-Não foi há mais de um ano, em minha cidade natal mesmo, eu achei que tinha encontrado a pessoa certa... Ela era ativa e de temperamento forte... E até as vezes me chamava de frouxo por não ser tão competitivo quanto os meus irmãos. Mas, apesar de tudo, eu achava que isto poderia ser superado... Até eu acabar descobrindo que ela me traía por acaso... - ele deu um sorriso amargo - Karl me mandou investigar o seu amante...

-Eu sinto muito... - ela falou passando a mão pelo cabelo dele.

Tudo bem... - ele disse, puxando-a ainda mais para perto de si. - Agora eu tenho você...

-É você tem a mim...

Ela permitiu que ele se aconchegasse mais ao seu corpo e, os dois ficaram lá, parados sem falar nada. Lentamente, seus lábios encontraram os de Erwin, e ela sentiu seus músculos relaxarem totalmente nos braços do rapaz, entregando-se totalmente ao beijo. Mas, quando eles se separaram, ela notou um brilho estranho nos olhos do outro... Mesmo não o conhecendo por muito tempo, ela sentia que havia alguma coisa de errado.

-O que houve? Meu beijo perdeu a graça?

-Não diga besteiras... - ele disse, enquanto a sentava em seu colo. - Por que?

-Você está distante...

-Estou? - ele perguntou, como que brincando, mas ainda sim desviando seu olhar para a parede.

-Foi algo que eu fiz?

-Não é nada com você, minha linda... - ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, tentando tranquilizá-la.

-Erwin, se nós queremos levar isso a sério, temos que confiar um no outro.

Ela o encarou com tamanha intensidade que ele se viu sem saída. -Eu não quero envolver você nisso, Lena...

-Então acho que as coisas não vão funcionar por aqui... - ela falou se levantando.

-Isto é chantagem... - ele disse, segurando-a pelo braço. - Mas se você tanto insiste, abra a minha pasta. - ele disse, franzindo o cenho.

-Não é chantagem, Erwin. Eu sei o que faltou para os meus outros relacionamentos darem certo e não quero que isso falte entre nós dois.

Assim, sob um olhar preocupado de Erwin, ela abriu a dita pasta, onde havia vários pergaminhos soltos. Mas, entre eles, sobressaiu-se um nome conhecido. Arabelle...

-O que é isso?

Só então ela começou a ler. Grande parte do passado da amiga estava resumido na caligrafia de Erwin, e ele viu sublinhada as linhas que falavam de sua amizade com Lena.

-Ela é uma das pessoas da lista de Karl... Mas eu não tive coragem de bisbilhotar na vida pessoal de sua amiga...

-Erwin, o que Karl quer com ela? E obrigada por não bisbilhotar...

-Chantagem... - ele disse, simplesmente. -Conhecendo as fraquezas de muitos, ele pode estender suas influências internacionalmente...

-Mas porque chantagear a Belle?

-Eu acho que ele queria alguém da área dela para ser controlado, e tenha escolhido ela simplesmente por que ela parece ser uma pessoa sensível e um tanto frágil...

-Ela parece ser assim, mas não é.

-Karl tem uma tendência de subestimar mulheres...

-Percebi isso.

-Mas por que você faz o trabalho sujo para ele? Por que você não faz alguma coisa contra isto? – Lena disse, indignada.

-Por que eu estou nas mãos dele.

-Meu pai já está realmente velho, e é Karl quem está tomando conta de todo o capital da família...

E meu "querido" irmãozinho tem condições e poder suficiente para transformar a vida de alguém em um verdadeiro inferno... - Erwin estremeçeu. E assim, eu sou literalmente forçado a fazer o que ele quer...

-Isso não pode continuar assim.

-Mas o que eu posso fazer - ele sussurrou, exasperado. - Eu não tenho coragem de fazer qualquer coisa contra ele... No final das contas, nem que ele seja um demônio, ele é o meu irmão... E eu simplesmente não consigo fazer nada contra ele...

-Erwin, deixe vazar essa história.

É fácil falar... - ele disse, com um sorriso amargo. - Mesmo que eu tentasse, em quem eles acreditariam: No irmão mais velho, que obteve notas altíssimas na escola e era admirado pelos professores, Ministro da Magia, ou no irmão mais novo, desempregado e problemático?

-Eu estaria aqui pra ajudar você.

Foi até Erwin e o abraçou, ao que ele afundou a cabeça nos cabelos de Lena.

-É uma questão de escolher entre o forno e a frigideira... - ele murmurou. - se eu conseguir delatá-lo e sair ileso, eu vou ficar sem ter aonde ir... Como sempre, a família toda ficaria ao lado de Karl, e eu ficaria sem ter para onde ir... Mas as coisas não podem continuar assim...

-Você poderia ficar comigo.

Os olhos de Erwin se arregalaram em surpresa.

-Eu só não quero ficar vivendo às suas custas... - ele disse, um tanto quanto sem graça.

-Erwin, isso seria temporário. Eu nunca chamei ninguém pra morar comigo.

-Eu realmente não queria envolver você nisto tudo... - Erwin murmurou, ainda abraçado a Lena. - Mas eu aceito a sua proposta. Mas fique sabendo que eu vou arranjar algum trabalho por aqui, e vou tentar não causar problemas...

-Erwin, desde que você não arranje nenhuma outra mulher pra mim ta tudo bem.

-Como eu poderia arranjar alguma outra, se eu tenho você? Minha linda, você é única... E nenhuma mulher se iguala a você...

Lena se derreteu com aquelas palavras e pensou, havia convidado um homem que pouco conhecia para morar com ela. Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Mas nem precisou pensar muito para saber a resposta. Erwin.

Ela não podia negar que ele também tinha seus problemas - incluíndo uma família traiçoeira e uma passividade até irritante de vez em quando - mas ela também não podia negar que ele, mesmo conhecendo-a a pouquíssimo tempo, sabia exatamente como faze-la sentir-se bem. E ela gostava de estar com ele:

-Erwin, ta faltando alguma coisa.

O que, exatamente? - ele perguntou, mas, pelo sorriso em seus lábios, Lena viu que ele tinha uma idéia do que era.

-Não sei. Que tal um bebê? - ela falou em tom de brincsadeira.

-Você é apressada... - ele disse, mas mesmo assim foi chegando cada vez mais perto de Lena

-Eu quero você. - ela respondeu enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Estou a suas ordens, senhorita... – ele disse, enquanto conduzia Lena ao quarto.

-Ótima resposta. - ela falou finalmente beijando-o.

Já passavam das três da manha quando Lílian acordou. Sentia um desejo estranho de comer torta de mousse de limão. Devia ser coisa da gravidez.

Tiago dormia calmamente ao seu lado e, sem pensar duas vezes, cutucou-o, acordando-o:

-O que houve, Lily, querida? – ele perguntou sonolento.

-Eu estou com um desejo, Tiago. – ela respondeu.

-De novo? – ele perguntou. Naquela semana era a terceira vez que Lílian o acordava de madrugada para pedir alguma coisa.

-Você tem algum problema com isso não é? Você não gosta que eu esteja grávida. – ela falou em voz chorosa.

"Alerta vermelho.", Tiago pensou, malditas mudanças de humor de grávida.

-Isso é invenção da sua cabecinha. Eu quero que esse seja o primeiro do nosso time de quadribol. – Tiago murmurou sorrindo.

-Você quer sete filhos? Meu Merlin, Tiago, eu vou ser feia e caída depois de por sete filhos no mundo. Você não me acha bonita? – ela falou chateada.

-Claro que acho, Lily. E estou louca pra ver você daqui a um tempo, pra sentir nosso bebê se mechendo...

-Ai, que coisa linda. Então, você busca minha torta de mousse de limão? – ela falou bem mais alegre.

-Busco sim. – Tiago falou levantando e indo trocar de roupa.

Narcisa sorriu quando colocaram o pequeno bebê em seu colo. Seu filho. Bom, ele era também filho de Lúcio Malfoy, mas quem carregara aquele bebê por nove meses em seu ventre havia sido ela.

Seu filho, o filho que ela criaria para ser seu protetor. Seu vingador.

O garoto que vingaria tudo o que Lúcio a havia feito passar. O motivo da sua existência apartir daquele dia.

Observou os olhinhos azuis, a mecha loira de cabelos curtinhos, as mãozinhas, pezinhos, perninhas e apertou bem perto ao peito.

Seu bebezinho, seu Draco.

Lílian, Linny, Lena, Arabelle e Narcisa terminavam de arrumar a decoração para o chá de bebê. Haviam escolhido tons em verde pra combinar com olhos de Lílian, que segundo Tiago era o que ele mais queria que o filho ou filha tivesse.

Já que arrumavam tudo com magia, o serviço não demorara muito mais do que quinze minutos, e tudo logo estava pronto para a chegada das demais convidadas. Para a grande frustração de Tiago e os outros Marotos, Lílian fizera questão de que não houvesse nenhum homem na festa, e todos tinham sido literalmente "despachados" para o apartamento de Sirius e Dynha.

Entrementes, Tiago estava com medo que chamassem algum stripper para a festa, enquanto os outros garantiam que aquilo era em despedidas de solteiro.

Mas, voltando á festa das garotas, logo as outras começavam a chegar:

Emelina, Héstia, Alice, Bruna foram as outras garotas convidadas.

Inicialmente elas se sentaram no sofá, enquanto conversavam sobre suas pretensões para depois da guerra.

-Eu acho que prefiro esperar a guerra acabar para ter filhos... - Dynha disse, com um ar pensativo. - Mas, de qualquer jeito, antes ou depois da guerra, eu quero ter filhos...

-Eu também quero filhos. - Linny disse. - Mas Remo fica meio reseoso com isso.

Alice não disse nada, mas apenas sorriu. Naquele ponto, sua gravidez já era evidente, e ela própria já estava querendo planejar um chá de bebê para ela.

-Eu quero criar meu filho para ser diferente do meu marido. - Narcisa falou. Para uma mulher que havia tido um filho a dois meses Narcisa estava linda e esbelta.

-Ainda bem... - Lena murmurou para sí mesma, sentindo-se desconfortável a menor menção de Malfoy.

- E você, Lena?- ao ver o desconforto da amiga, Arabelle se dirigiu a ela. - eu vi que você estava andando com um rapaz estranho por estes dias...

-Eu quero ficar como ele muito tempo. - Lena falou boba.

-Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isto de você, Lena... - disse Linny, com um sorriso divertido.

-Afinal, quem é ele? - logo, Lena todas tinham se virado para a garota.

-Eu o conheci por engano. Ele é alemão.

-E o que ele está fazendo aqui?

-Morando...

...comigo. - ela terminou, hesitante. - Ele é fotógrafo, e quer... quer arranjar um emprego por aqui - ela disse. Afinal, Lena pensou, ela não estava mentindo... Só ocultando um pouco da verdade.

-Morando?

-Sim... - ela disse, assumindo uma expressão desafiadora. Algo de errado nisto?

-Não. Thaís - Querendo falar com a Dynha... diz:

As outras mulheres apenas se entreolharam, desconfiadas, mas sem poder conter um sorriso no rosto.

-Mas vamos falar do mais importante aqui - Arabelle começou. - O bebezinho da Lily.

-Sim... - disse Dynha, sorrindo largamente. - Aposto que ele vai ter os mesmos cabelos do Tiago... Todos os Potter até agora foram assim, e eu acredito que o pequenino não vai ser exceção...

-E com Tiago e pai e Sirius de padrinho, vai ser maroto até o último fio dos cabelos rebeldes. - Narcisa falou.

-Aiai... Como se um maroto em casa já não fosse o suficiente - Lílian disse, e todas riram. - Eu só espero que ele não seja TÃO maroto quanto o pai dele, ou eu vou ficar de cabelos brancos!

As mulheres caíram no riso com a brincadeira e, quando já haviam recuperado o folêgo, Emelina sugeriu:

- Vamos fazer a brincadeira dos presentes agora!

Com murmúrios de aprovação geral, todas se sentaram em círculo, com Lílian no centro, e logo a brincadeira começou.

O primeiro pacote era um saquinho verde amarrado com um laço amarelo.

-Eu acho que deve ser alguma peça de roupa. - Lílian disse.

Belle, que era a dona do presente, deu uma risadinha.

-Pode abrir. - ela falou ainda rindo.

-Mas, quando desfez o lasso, Lílian fez uma careta.

- Ah, Belle, não é justo usar magia para esconder o pacote! - e, ao som das risadas de todos os presentes, ela tirou um mobile onde estavam pendurados os sete jogadores de um time de quadribol.

-Se o meu filhinho ficar viciado em quadribol também eu vou poder culpar você, Belle... - Lílian disse, brincando.

-Agora eu pinto sua barriga. - Belle respondeu sorrindo e pegando o batom vermelho desenhando bem grande um coração na barriga da amiga.

-Agora é a vez do meu presente, disse Alice, estendendo para Lílian um pacote cilíndrico, enrolado com papel azul e um gracioso laço branco em uma das pontas.

-Eu acho que tem mamadeiras ai dentro. - Lilian chutou.

Mas a expressão triunfante do rosto de Lílian desapareceu quando ela percebeu que, dentro da caixa cilíndrica estava um lindo conjunto de roupinhas de bebê verdes com desenhos de abóboras.

-Isso está sem graça. Vocês ficam enfeitiçando os pacotes.

-Eu não enfeitiçei nada! - Alice disse, erguendo os braços. - Eu só coloquei as roupinhas em uma caixa... -ela fez uma cara de inocente, enquanto pegava o batom para desenhar na barriga de Lílian uma abóbora sorridente.

-Agora você vai abrir o meu. - Narcisa disse, estendo uma caixa baixinha e de formato quadrangular para Lília.

-Essa eu acerto! É o álbum do bebê!

Narcisa deu um sorriso derrotado. -Eu não tive tempo para enfeitiçar... - E logo Lílian tirava um lindo álbum do pacote.

-Finalmente! Alguém que não trapaceou na brincadeira. - Lílian falou sorrindo. - Qual é o próximo?

Dynha então se adiantou, e lhe deu um pacote consideravelmente grande, embrulhado com papel alaranjado. - Sirius fez questão de comprar isto... Ele não tem jeito mesmo...

-Não pode ser o que eu to pensando... uma vassoura de quadribol para nenê?

E, ao abrir o presente, ela notou que não estava totalmente errada. Juntamente com uma vassoura de brinquedo, estavam também um mordedor em formato de pomo de ouro, e um minúsculo conjunto de vestes de quadribol.

-Você não acertou totalmente... - Dynha disse, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - E eu vou ter que te pintar também...

-Meu Merlin! Além de ser pintada, tenho que agüentar o padrinho do meu filho tentando converter ele num jogador de quadribol antes mesmo dele nascer. Eu mereço isso?

Todas riram, e logo a brincadeira prosseguiu.

Depois de examinar os presentes de Linny, Lena, Emelina, Héstia e Bruna, Lílian falou:

-Vamos tirar uma foto!

-Mas quem tira? - Bruna perguntou.

-Enfeitiçem a máquina. - Héstia sugeriu.

E assim, logo todas as mulheres se juntarm em volta de Lílian, sorrindo, e a foto foi tirada.

-Obrigada por virem garotas, não poderia ter sido melhor. - Lílian anunciou sorrindo.

Lílian e Linny davam as últimas instruções para os Marotos:

-Vocês devem pintar as paderes sem magia. - Lílian disse. - De cor verde e depois colocar o papel de parede.

-Não esqueçam de colocar as lâmpadas na parede, também se magia. - Linny falou.

-Mas por que sem magia? - Sirius disse, contrariado. - Qual é o problema?

-É que alguém pode perceber. O lugar não é completamente bruxo, Sirius. - Dynha explicou como se explicasse para uma criança pequena que não se deveria por o dedo na tomada.

Sirius apenas resmungou alguma coisa inteligível, e, resignado, pegou as latas de tinta e se dirigiu para o quarto de Harry, junto com os outros marotos.

-Eu e Linny estamos indo lá ver Narcisa e o bebê, espero que quando voltemos tudo esteja pronto. - Lílian falou autoritária.

-Sim, general... - Tiago murmurou,fazendo continência.

-É mesmo, vocês vão pro bem bom e nos deixam aqui fazendo tarefa de empregados. - Sirius falou.

-Isto é serviço de homem, fofo... - disse Dynha, rindo. - Nós vamos visitar bebês, e vocês pintam as paredes...

-E levando em conta que Lúcio Malfoy talvez esteja lá... talvez não seja uma visita muito agradável. - Linny disse.

Então, após se despedirem dos rapazes, Linny, Lílian e Dynha saíram, deixando os quatro Marotos na casa.

-Ditadura feminista... - Sirius murmurou irritado.

-Mas não podemos fazer nada a não ser nos resignar... - disse Remo, mirando as latas de tinta com desânimo. - Então, vamos começar?

Começaram lentamente, pintando as paredes com os pequenos pincéis, já haviam feito metado do trabalho, quando Sirius considerou uma nova idéia.

Estou esmagado. Que tarefa sem graça. – ele murmurou.

Sirius, pintar o quarto do seu afilhado é sem graça? – Tiago perguntou.

É quando você tem que usar esses pincéis, mas com a idéia que eu tive... – ele deu o sorriso maroto, sua marca registrada.

Essa idéia envolve magia? – Remo perguntou temeroso.

Não... – Sirius completou, pegando o balde de tinta e o jogando na parede ainda não pintada, deixando, além da parede com grandes falhas de pintura, ele e os demais marotos encharcados de tinta verde.

SIRIUS! – os outros três marotos gritaram.

Desculpe. Acho que os pincéis vão ser a única saída. – ele respondeu, segurando o riso diante dos olhares furiosos dos amigos.

Quando finalmente acabaram de pintar as paredes, descobriram que Lílian também queria que o teto fosse pintado e passaram a pensar em como realizar aquele feito, não sem antes Tiago fazer um comentário sarcástico:

Lílian quer que o quarto do bebê pareça um limão. O que eu vou fazer se um dia meu filho me perguntar se nasceu de alguma árvore? – ele perguntou arrancando risos dos amigos.

Mas agora falando sério, como vamos pintar o teto? – Tiago perguntou.

Vassouras de quadribol? - Sirius sugeriu.

Olha que não é uma má idéia... – Tiago disse, seus olhos brilhando. E logo estavam os quatro Marotos em suas vassouras, Remo segurando a lata de tinta enquanto Tiago e Sirius voavam, pintando o teto com uma rapidez impressionante. Pedro quis participar também, mas, depois do quinto tombo da vassoura, ele desistiu.

Quando finalmente terminaram foram checar a lista de coisas que Lílian havia pedido para fazerem. Ainda falata um item: papel de parede.

Eu faço isto! Também quero ser útil! - disse Pedro, e, já cansados, os Marotos deixaram o gordinho tentar ajudar... O que foi um erro. Cinco minutos depois, ele já estava todo enrolado no papel grudento, e parecia uma múmia grotesca e gorda.

Merlin, Lílian vai ficar furiosa. Rabicho destruiu o papel de parede.

Bem, mas nestas horas, um pouquinho de magia não faria tão mal... - Sirius disse, pegando a varinha de dentro das vestes.

Sirius a Lily pediu... - Remo frisou.

Mas ela não precisa saber... – ele respondeu, girando a varinha nos dedos.

Executou o feitiço e logo o papel de parede estava na parede e não mais em Pedro. O único problema foi que Lily, Linny e Dynha estavam voltando e viram o feitiço pela janela.

SIRIUS BLACK, O QUE EU DISSE SOBRE USAR MAGIA!- Lily começou a gritar, seguida logo por Dynha.

Que não podia usar, Lily. - Sirius tentou usar sua técnica de parecer inocente.

Exato - ela disse, inspirando profundamente. - E se, neste momento, o nosso vizinho trouxa olhasse pela janela e visse VOCÊ USANDO MAGIA?

Ele é tão caduco que acharia que estava sonhando. - ele continua na falsa inocência.

Ah, você não tem jeito mesmo... – ela murmurou. - Eu só espero qe o serviço esteja bem feito, senão..

Ela parou de falar ao ver como o quarto ficara. Melhor do que ela imaginava, as paredes verdes, o papel de parede com jogadores de quadribol, escolha de Tiago, claro.

O sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, seu filho adoraria crescer ali, ela sentia.

Os Marotos esqueceram o cansaço de arrumar o quarto do bebê na hora que viram o sorriso de Lílian, aquele sorriso bastou para que todos se sentissem felizes.

N/A: Demorei com esse capítulo, foi meio difícil as idéias não vinham. Até a Lily Dragon aparecer... mil beijos pra ela que ajudou a escrever o capítulo quase inteiro.

E beijos pra todo mundo que esperou ansioso por ele.

E se você tem orkut, eu criei um comunidade pra discussões a cerca das minhas histórias o nome é "As Histórias da Thaís".


	39. Harry Potter

Capítulo 37 – Harry Potter

Após um exaustivo dia de trabalho no Ministério e o expediente noturno na Ordem, Tiago Potter finalmente pôde chegar em casa, tomar um banho e passar um tempinho com sua esposa, Lílian... Ou pelo menos era isto o que ele pensava que ia fazer. Ao sair do banheiro, já de pijama e pronto para se deitar, ele encontrou sua esposa encolhida de dor na cama e com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

-Tiago... O bebê... Está vindo... – ela conseguiu dizer, apertando o enorme barrigão com as mãos.

-Merlin! – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, estupefato. – Merlin! O nosso filho vai nascer! O nosso filho vai...

-Me leve para o St. Mungus logo, antes que eu exploda aqui! – ela vociferou, tirando o marido de seu atordoamento.

Sem perder mais nem um instante, Tiago mandou uma coruja para seu melhor amigo para este avisar os outros, ajudou a esposa a aparatar até o saguão do St. Mungus, e logo ela foi levada até ala da maternidade, com um ansioso e nervoso Tiago correndo atrás da maca flutuante.

Enquanto isso, Sirius Black chegava ao apartamento que dividia com Dynha, também exausto depois de um dia de trabalho, e ansioso para cair nos braços da namorada e esquecer do mundo exterior pelo resto da noite, pelo menos...

Da cozinha saía um delicioso cheiro de macarrão ao molho sugo, e Sirius rumou para lá, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ao localizar a namorada, mexendo com uma colher de pau no molho, ele a abraçou por trás, sobressaltando-a.

-De onde saiu toda essa paixão? - Dynha perguntou.

- Hm... Só estava com saudades de você assim... - ele respondeu, virando- a para poder encontrar seus lábios.

-Eu também estava pensando nisso. - ela falou beijando-o.

Pouco a pouco eles começaram a se afastar da cozinha, e quando estavam já caminhando em direção ao quarto, Sirius comentou:

- Você sabia que você fica linda de avental? E ainda mais linda sem ele... - Mas, logo que ele começava a tirar o avental, alguma coisa dura e emplumada bateu em sua cabeça. -Ai! – ele exclamou, virando-se abruptamente para encarar o que quer que fosse: à sua frente voava uma coruja, um tanto quanto atordoada com a queda, trazendo um bilhete curtíssimo, em uma letra apressada, de seu amigo Tiago.

_O bebê está nascendo. Vá para St. Mungos e avise o resto do pessoal._

_Tiago_

Curiosa, Dynha, espiou por trás do ombro do namorado, e, ao ver o teor do bilhete, também sorriu.

-Sirius, vá agora mesmo ao St. Mungus, eu tenho que avisar os outros... E tirar o molho do fogão! – ela exclamou. Sirius assentiu com a cabeça e aparatou para o Hospital.

-Tiago, por favor, entre lá comigo, não me deixe sozinha... – Lílian implorou, segurando com firmeza a mão do marido.

-Tudo bem, amor eu acompanho você... – embora estivesse realmente nervoso, Tiago foi para a sala de parto junto com a esposa, decidido a ficar ao seu lado. Mas infelizmente, sua inexperiência foi maior do que sua vontade: Assim que ele viu o que estava acontecendo com sua esposa, ele não agüentou e desmaiou no meio da sala de parto, fazendo duas enfermeiras mal humoradas carregarem ele para fora, deixando-o na sala de espera.

No momento em que as enfermeiras o deixaram deitado em um dos bancos de madeira de lá, Sirius aparatou, e, ao ver o estado em que o amigo se encontrava, não conseguiu conter o riso.

-_Enervate!_ Pontas, meu amigo, o que você está fazendo aqui dormindo?

-Hã? O que? A Lily! Sirius, o meu filho está nascendo!

-Sim... E você está tirando uma sonequinha enquanto isso? – Sirius disse em um tom de troça.

-Não, eu... – de repente, Tiago pareceu extremamente desconfortável. – e-eu acabei desmaiando...

Ao ouvir isto, Sirius desatou a rir.

-Você desmaiou? Eu não acredito... É, pelo jeito sou eu quem vai ter que acompanhar a sua esposa no parto... – Sirius disse, e foi andando com passos imponentes até a sala de parto... Para ser carregado inconsciente pelas mesmas enfermeiras de volta para a sala de espera cinco minutos depois.

Após ser reanimado com um feitiço executado por Tiago, Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Você tem razão, Pontas... Eu não sei como as mulheres agüentam isto! É horrível! Elas são verdadeiras heroínas!

Assim que disse isto, ouviu-se um grito de dor vindo da sala, e Tiago deu um pulo na cadeira, agonizado.

-Ai meu Merlin, o que estão fazendo com ela... Eu vou tentar entrar de novo!

-Para desmaiar de novo? Isto só vai piorar as coisas! – disse Sirius, obrigando o amigo a se sentar novamente. – Vamos lá, espere aqui que logo a Dynha chega e vai acompanhar a Lily no parto dela...

-Ou talvez eu possa acompanhá-la... – disse Linny, que acabara de aparatar com Remo na sala de espera. – Eu espero que ela esteja bem... – disse a bruxa, e logo entrou para acompanhar a amiga. Enquanto isso, Remo foi sentar-se ao lado de Tiago.

-E então, papai, você não quis acompanhar a sua esposa no parto? – ele perguntou, com um ar divertido.

-Ele até que tentou... – respondeu Sirius maliciosamente. – Mas ele não agüentou e acabou desmaiando.

-Assim como você, Sirius, não se esqueça disto! – interrompeu Tiago, mal humorado, enquanto começava a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. –Mas pelo menos agora a Lily está acompanhada...

-Sim, já que as mariquinhas não agüentaram... – disse Remo, sem poder conter as gargalhadas.

-Isso, pode falar agora, vai... – disse Tiago, fazendo uma careta. – Mas quando for a sua vez de ter um filho, eu quero só ver se você dura mais de cinco minutos naquela sala de partos...

Remo apenas encolheu os ombros.

-Até lá eu tenho ainda que ter filhos para saber se eu vou ou não agüentar...

-Há! Como se você e a Linny não estivessem tentando... – acrescentou Sirius, maliciosamente, fazendo Remo corar.

- Na verdade, sou eu que me surpreendo por você ainda não ter um time de quadribol inteiro de Blackzinhos...

Sirius ia responder quando outro grito de dor ecoou pela sala de espera, sobressaltando os três marotos.

-Merlin, ela grita como se os portões do inferno tivessem abertos! – disse Sirius, com os olhos arregalados.

- Você também gritaria se estivesse tendo um filho... – observou Remo.

-Ai, minha Lilyzinha, será que ela está bem? – perguntou Tiago, aflito.

-Cala este bocão e senta Tiago, você não tem mais nada para fazer do que isto... – disse Sirius, impaciente, puxando o amigo de volta para o banco.

Assim, pelas próximas horas, eles esperaram: Remo quase dormindo de tão cansado que estava, Sirius contando as lajes do teto e Tiago andando de um lado para o outro, suando frio, e esperando por alguém que lhe desse notícias de sua esposa e seu filho. Logo Dynha veio lhes fazer companhia também, seguida, alguns minutos depois, por Rabicho, que tinha trazido um enorme saco de sapos de chocolate para comer enquanto esperava.

E tudo correu assim até às três da manhã, quando, finalmente, Linny apareceu na porta, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

-Parabéns, Tiago... – ela disse, enquanto todas as cabeças lá presentes se viravam em direção a ela. – O seu filho é um menino lindo!

Todos os Marotos deram tapinhas nas costas de Tiago, que quase caiu para trás tamanha era sua felicidade.

-Ela está descansando, você já pode vê-la... – ela disse, levando Tiago até um quarto com a porta fechada, deixando ele entrar sozinho.

O quarto estava na penumbra, iluminado apenas por algumas velas acesas nos cantos da sala, e assim que ele entrou, ele se deparou com dois pares de olhos verdes fitando-o.

-Olá Tiago... – Lílian sussurrou. Ela estava suada, pálida e parecia exausta, mas Tiago nunca a tinha visto tão serena e feliz. – Harry, diga oi para o papai...

Logo que Tiago chegou, Lílian lhe entregou o pequeno bebezinho, o qual ele segurou como se fosse feito de cristal.

O bebê era rechonchudo e tinha a pele rosada, e um minúsculo tufo de cabelo preto sobressaía da cabeça lisa. Dois olhos intensamente verdes, tais quais os da mãe, o encaravam, e Tiago teve que conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

-Ele é lindo... – ele murmurou, sem conseguir achar mais palavras.

Naquela manhã de sábado, Lena acordou com alguma coisa que batia em sua janela. Tonta de sono, ela lentamente abriu os olhos para lentamente tentar focalizar as paredes de seu quarto, que estava na penumbra. Mas, ao invés de ver as paredes pintadas de branco e a janela de seu quarto ela viu um par de olhos azuis cintilando em sua direção. De início ela se assustou, mas logo seus ombros relaxaram: Era só Erwin, que também tinha acordado com o barulho.

Desde que chamara o alemão para morar em seu apartamento, a vida de Lena tinha mudado consideravelmente: Para começar, o pequeno quarto de despejo em que ela costumava guardar as coisas que não usava fora transformado em um quarto para as revelações das fotos que Erwin tirava, e uma grande parte das paredes estavam cheias de fotografias pregadas com fita adesiva trouxa, com uma variedade de pessoas, paisagens e ocasiões impressionantes. A pouca mobília do apartamento fora incrementada com uma estante de mogno cheia de livros, tanto em alemão como em inglês, e mais pilhas de álbuns de todos os tipos e tamanhos.

Como Erwin também passava mais tempo na casa, se antes ela tinha um aspecto abandonado, se ele não arrumava tudo por si mesmo, ele acabava fazendo Lena tirar um tempo para tornar o apartamento mais "habitável", levando os dois a re-arrumarem todo o apartamento.

Agora, mais do que o aspecto da casa, era a peculiar maneira de encarar as coisas de Erwin que acabava mudando muitas coisas na vida da auror: Enquanto ela era dinâmica e ativa, ele era calmo e paciente, sempre tentando enxergar a beleza por trás de todas as coisas. Muitas vezes eles discutiam por causa da profissão turbulenta de Lena ou pela passividade submissa de Erwin, mas Lena nunca se arrependera de tê-lo chamado para morar consigo.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou, olhando para a janela, despertando Lena de seus devaneios.

-Não sei... – ela disse, ainda sonolenta. – Eu já vou ver... – ela completou, mas logo que ela começou a se levantar ela sentiu uma mão em sua cintura, puxando-a novamente para a cama.

-Deixa que eu vou... – Erwin murmurou, sentando-se na cama e afastando seus cabelos relativamente compridos dos olhos. Enquanto ele se levantava, ainda tonto, Lena voltou à suas reflexões.

Normalmente, ela nunca deixaria alguém fazer algo por ela se ela o podia fazer. Uma infância passada em um orfanato lhe ensinara o valor da independência. Mais do que qualquer mudança física, a estadia de Erwin havia provocado a maior mudança no interior de Lena. Mesmo que menos do que alguns meses se tivessem passado, lentamente ela passara a depender do rapaz, depender de sua voz tranqüila lhe recebendo sempre que chegava do trabalho, depender de seus estranhos olhos azul-escuros observando cada movimento seu... Mesmo que contra a sua vontade, ela já começava a pensar em _nós, _e não mais em _eu, _começava a pensar com carinho na hora em que sairia do trabalho e chegaria em casa... Enfim, ela estava começando a se envolver seriamente com alguém novamente... E não estava se importando nem um pouco mais com isto. Mas novamente seu amado a interrompeu de seus devaneios, e, assim que abriu os olhos, ela viu que Erwin tinha um pergaminho em mãos.

- Notícias interessantes... – ele disse, sentando-se na borda da cama e estendendo o pergaminho para Lena. À medida que ela lia, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

-Finalmente ele nasceu! – ela disse, pulando da cama e abrindo o armário para pegar suas roupas.

-Quem são os pais mesmo? – Erwin perguntou, desorientado, enquanto arrumava a cama.

-A Lílian e o Tiago, aquela outra ruiva que está na foto...

-Ah, sim... – ele disse, enquanto prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo.

-Vamos visitar eles agora mesmo, eu estou tão feliz por Lílian, eu aposto que ela...

-Lena...

-Com certeza os outros também devem estar lá, é bom não nos demorarmos muito quando chegarmos...

-Lena...

-Eu só espero que o Moody não resolva me chamar para substituir o Potter nisto! – ela estava quase saindo pela porta quando ela viu Erwin parado em frente a porta, com os braços cruzados.

-Calma, linda, você não precisa logo sair voando para a maternidade... – ele disse, lentamente puxando-a de volta para o meio da sala até chegar na pequena cozinha.

-Agora, vamos agir como gente civilizada, pentear seus cabelos direito, tomar café da manhã e, de preferência, _não vestir preto para ir a uma maternidade..._ –ele continuou, em um tom divertido, enquanto colocava alguns pães em uma torradeira.

-Ah, 'Vin, você cuida de mim como se eu fosse um bebê... – ela disse, um tanto quanto impaciente, mas sentando-se na pequena mesa.

- E você simplesmente_ não cuida _de si mesma... Assim você precisa de alguém para fazer isto por você... Você pode fazer o chá ou vai querer ficar sentada enquanto eu faço tudo?

-Eu estava me virando muito bem antes... – ela retorquiu, pegando o bule que, por um milagre, estava limpo e dentro do armário.

-Mas o que você prefere? – ele perguntou, colocando um prato cheio de torradas na mesa.

-Ponto para você... – ela murmurou, e assim, depois do café da manhã, Lena trocou de roupa e os dois aparataram na maternidade, onde a maior parte dos amigos do casal já estava esperando para visitar Lílian ou simplesmente conversando com os outros e felicitando Tiago.

Ao chegarem lá, imediatamente todos se viraram para encarar os dois, e muitos ficaram surpresos com a vinda de Erwin. Lena não pode deixar de ficar um pouquinho nervosa ao ver os olhares das pessoas pousando sobre os dois. Ela simplesmente se esquecera do fato de que ninguém conhecia o seu namorado...

Linny foi a primeira a levantar-se para cumprimentar a amiga,

-Lena, que bom que você veio também!- ela exclamou, abraçando-a, e sussurrando em seu ouvido: - Hm... Então é ele aquele de quem você tanto falou no chá de bebê da Lílian?

Lena assentiu ficando corada.

-E você é... - Linny perguntou, prestando bastante atenção no rapaz. - Estes olhos não me são estranhos - ela pensou, buscando uma imagem em sua memória.

-Erwin...

-Dragonheart - Lena completou, com firmeza. -Não sei se você chegou a conhecer a minha ex-professora...

-Conheci sim. Numa situação engraçada. – Linny comentou.

-Em uma situação engraçada que acabou inclusive levando ao nosso casamento. - Remo, que ouvira o que Linny dissera a abraçou por trás, encarando o rapaz.

Erwin encarou os dois sem saber o que falar, enquanto os outros lançavam olhares inquisitores.

Um silêncio tenso se seguiu, até que, com um lampejo de compreensão, Erwin deu um sorriso torto. –Então eu suponho que ela deve ter falado a vocês sobre como a família dela era horrível... E vocês estão me incluindo na lista.

-Na verdade, Miriam foi uma graça nessa situação.

Ao observar o estranho diálogo, Lena viu que seu namorado estava tenso: Apesar de já terem se passado alguns anos, falar sobre a irmã ainda doía para ele.

-E o bebê? - ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Está no quarto com a Lílian... – Linny respondeu, sorrindo. -O parto demorou muito, e ela ainda precisa descansar...

-Eu vou lá falar com a Lílian... – Lena disse, segurando as mãos de Erwin. - Você consegue se virar sozinho por alguns minutos?

-Acho que sim. - ele respondeu com as mãos tremendo.

-Não se preocupe, eles não mordem... – ela sussurrou, e, rindo, ela encaminhou-se para o quarto onde Lílian estava.

Erwin ficou parado, quieto.

Logo que Lena desapareceu com Linny pela porta da enfermaria, Erwin se se encostou a uma das paredes, apenas observando as pessoas que conversavam na sala de espera, animadas.

Mesmo vendo a postura do alemão, Remo acabou deixando a curiosidade tomar conta de si, e perguntou:

-Miriam me contou que sua família era da Alemanha... Você é de lá também?

-Sim... – ele respondeu, simplesmente, com o olhar longínquo. – Para falar a verdade, eu vim para a Inglaterra apenas para acompanhar os meus irmãos aqui, e acabei ficando, mais por causa de Lena do que qualquer outra coisa

- Mas você tomou a decisão assim, de repente? Como você está vivendo por aqui assim...?– Remo perguntou, surpreso.

- Eu sou fotógrafo, e já estava com dificuldades para conseguir qualquer coisa na Alemanha... E enquanto não acho algum emprego fixo, eu apenas disponho meus serviços para fotos de família, propagandas e afins...

-Não deve ter sido muito fácil achar algum lugar para morar por aqui...

-Na verdade, eu estou morando com a Lena... - Erwin disse, e observou, surpreso, o queixo do outro cair.

-Você está morando junto com a Lena?

-Sim... Algum problema?

-Não, nada, só é estranho... – Remo disse coçando a cabeça. – A Lena sempre foi muito independente, e nunca deixou ninguém morar com ela antes... De fato, acho que você anda mexendo muito com a cabeça dela...

Erwin apenas sorriu, e, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sirius e Tiago vieram em sua direção.

-Olá, Aluado, com quem você está falando? - perguntou Sirius, lançando a Erwin um olhar desconfiado.

- Com o namorado da Lena... – ele respondeu, e tanto Sirius como Tiago arregalaram os olhos.

-Parabéns, garoto, você domou uma das garotas mais difíceis de toda a Inglaterra...

-Olha, acho que domar não é exatamente a palavra certa... Não é preciso domá-la, apenas compreende-la...

-Puxa, você tem vocação para filósofo...

-Na verdade, eu sou um fotógrafo... – ele disse, estendendo a mão para Sirius. – Ah, sim, esqueci de me apresentar, eu sou Erwin Dragonheart.

-Irmão da professora – completou Remo, e desta vez, Sirius deu quase um salto para trás.

-Você era irmão dela? Agora eu entendo como você agüenta a Lena... Eu vou te contar uma coisa, a professora era uma CÓPIA da Lena, só que bem mais velha...

Talvez você já tenha uma grande experiência com mulheres assim, tendo ela como irmã mais velha...

-Mais nova – Erwin interrompeu. – Ela era um ano e dois meses mais nova do que eu...

-Pois não parece... – ele disse. – Mas eram só os dois?

-De jeito nenhum... Nossa família era daquelas grandes cerimoniosas... Parecia uma política de família ter muitos filhos para passar adiante o sangue "nobre"...

-Céus, se eu entendo disso... A minha família também era um horror com estas histórias de sangue ruim para cá, sangue nobre para lá...

Enquanto isso, Lena e Linny andavam pelos corredores, querendo chegar ao quarto aonde Lílian estava repousando com o bebê, e enquanto não chegavam ao seu destino, as duas conversavam.

Linny estava curiosa a respeito de Erwin, mas esperou que Lena falasse alguma coisa antes de perguntar.

- Eu só espero que eles não peguem pesado com o Erwin... - Lena disse, suspirando. - pelo que eu vi, a primeira impressão que Remo teve dele não foi das melhores...

-Você realmente gosta dele?

-Por que eu ficaria com alguém se eu não amasse? - ela respondeu com uma pergunta, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Eu só... não esperava vê-lo aqui...

-Por quê? - Lena disse, confusa, encarando a amiga.

-Não sei. Tirando Jonas, nós nunca soubemos quem eram seus namorados.

-Talvez porque eu não tenha tido nenhum depois dele...? - Lena disse, suspirando novamente - Além do mais, eu passo tanto tempo trabalhando... Eu gosto de aproveitar o tempo livre que tenho com ele.

-Eu digo antes de Jonas...

Lena apenas deu de ombros, continuando a caminhar.

-Lena... eu não gosto quando você se fecha.

-Eu não estou me fechando! - ela disse, na defensiva.

-Lena... - Linny disse simplesmente balançando a cabeça em negação.

-Tudo bem... - ela disse. - O que você quer que eu diga, então?

-Eu não sei. Você tem que me dizer, eu só quero que você saiba, que eu estou aqui pra ajudar.

-Tudo bem, Lin, eu entendo você.

Seguiram em silêncio até chegarem a porta do quarto de Lily. Linny abriu a porta, entrou e deu passagem a Lena.

Lílian sorriu quando viu Lena. O pequeno Harry repousava em seus braços, a pequena boquinha no seio da mãe, mamando avidamente. Lena se aproximou devagar, como se temesse desconcertar o bebê.

-Lena, que bom que você chegou. O pequeninho aqui é faminto, mas depois eu mostro direitinho o rostinho dele pra você. Ele é uma cópia perfeita de Tiago.

-Exceto pelos olhos. - Linny disse - Os olhos são de Lily.

Lílian afastou o bebê do seu seio e com cuidado, mostrou a feição gorducha para a amiga. Lena deu um sorriso sincero e moveu a mão na direção do pequeno rostinho.

Tocou a pela macia da criança e fechou os olhos. Imaginou então sua própria criança, um filho seu e de Erwin.

-Então? - ela foi despertada pela voz de Lily - Sonhando com a sua criança também?

Lena se assustou, mas acabou por confirmar o pensamento da amiga.

-E quem será o pai? - Linny perguntou. - O jovem senhor Dragonheart?

-Talvez. Com certeza acho que ele seria um pai melhor que Jonas. - ela murmurou baixinho.

-Então, você superou Jonas? - Lílian questionou.

-Superei. Eu estou muito bem com Erwin.

-Fico feliz por você. - Lily disse, no instante em que uma enfermeira adentrava no quarto.

-Senhora Potter, acabou de chegar para você. - ela estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho azul marinho, onde se delineavam palavras escritas em dourado com a delicada caligrafia de...

-Narcisa? - Lílian falou alto, começanco a ler o que estava escrito no pergaminho.

Linny e Lena se viraram interessadas. Narcisa não mandava notícias a tempos, e na última carta que haviam recebido, ela dizia estar difícil fugir de Lúcio. Algum tempo depois receberam a noticia de que ela havia tido um filho, que fora chamada de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"_Lily,_

_foi uma correria escrever essa carta. Lúcio aumentou a vigilância sobre mim desde que Draco nasceu. Agora eu tenho certeza que vivo apenas por meu filho. E para vingar o que me foi feito._

_Mas não é hora nem momento apropriado para discutir isso._

_Esse pequeno bilhete é para se parabenizar pelo nascimento de seu filho._

_Que a melhor sorte do mundo esteja destinada a ele._

_Mande meus cumprimentos as garotas._

_Beijos da amiga,_

_Narcisa Winford Malfoy."_

Linny ia falar alguma coisa quando a porta foi aberta bruscamente e Sirius entrou no quarto seguido por Tiago, Remo, um Erwin meio assustado, Dynha e Arabelle, que havia acabado de chegar.

-E o meu lindo afilhado, como está? - Sirius falou e sem cerimônias sentou-se ao lado de Lily na cama e tomou a criança dos braços dela.

-Ei, Almofadinhas, cuidado com meu filho. Você não pode prejudicar os futuros dotes de jogador de quadribol do pequeno Harry. - Tiago reclamou.

O pequeno quarto se encheu com o som das risadas dos presentes.

-Tiago, você só liga pros futuros dotes de quadribol do Harry? E pra sua mulher, você não liga? - Lílian disse fazendo bico.

-Ligo sim, amor. - e dizendo isso ele roubou um beijo dela.

O quarto se encheu novamente de risos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Na sua sala em Hogwarts, Dumbledore encarava o pergaminho que comunicava o nascimento do filho dos Potter.

Murmurou baixinho:

-Espero, minha cara criança, que os seus dias sejam melhores que os que vivemos agora.

Ele não podia prever o que estava por vir.


	40. Acidentes

Capítulo 38 – Acidentes

Linny adorava aquele inicio do mês de dezembro, quando a paisagem começava a se cobrir de gelo.

Acordava aninhada a Remo todos os dias em que ele estava com ela, cheia de cobertores quentinhos na cama dos dois.

Levantava e fazia o café, depois sentava e esperava por ele.

Mesmo com todas as notícias macabras do mundo exterior, mesmo com a guerra e todos os seus terrores, ela se sentia etranhamente segura em sua casa, como se uma bolha protetora a separasse do mundo. Mas, em meio a sua felicidade, um novo pensamento a assombrava: Ela queria ter filhos.

E no momento, sua menstruação estava atrasada. Queria muito que fosse realmente um bebê, mas Remo não gostaria da idéia. E em meio aquela guerra, com certeza não era um opção muito segura.

Com um suspiro, ela colocou o chá para ferver. Eles não haviam tocado muito no assunto, mas Linny conhecia bem seu marido, e tinha certeza que ele não achava que ter um bebê fosse uma boa idéia.

Se estivesse realmente grávida, ela sabia que forá por descuido. Não havia planejado engravidar, por mais que quisesse

E como queria... - ela pensou, suspirando novamente. Seu afilhado, Harry, a enchia de alegrias, e o brilho nos olhos de Lílian quando segurava o pequenino estava impresso em sua memória até agora.

Foi tirada do pequeno devaneio quando Remo beijou sua bochecha.

-Bom dia. - ele cumprimentou, sentando-se na frente dela

- Bom dia... - ela respondeu, aérea, demorando alguns minutos para encarar seu marido. – Dormiu bem?

-Dormi sim. Apesar desse frio. Não entendo como você consegue gostar. - Remo resmungou um pouco, tocando a mão dela.

- É que você fica ainda mais quentinho... - ela explicou, rindo, enquanto servia-se de mais chá.

Por alguns segundos eles permaneceram em silêncio, comendo lentamente, e logo os pensamentos de Linny continuaram a seguir o rumo que tomavam antes da conversa.

Se estivesse grávida, como ela contaria para ele? E como será que ele reagiria?

Antes de tudo, obviamente, ela deveria ter absoluta certeza do que estava acontecendo...

Mas, mesmo assim, decidiu falar trazer o assunto à tona.

-Remo, você já imaginou se eu engravidasse? - perguntou, aparentando um pouco de ansiedade.

Linny pensava estar preparada para tudo, mas não para o que aconteceu em seguida: Os olhos de Remo pareciam querer saltar de suas órbitas, de tão arregalados, e ele deixou sua caneca cair, atônito.

O quê? - ele perguntou, em um fio de voz.

-É uma pergunta simples – ela começou, para não assustá-lo - e hipotética. - completou.

- Você me assustou... - ele disse, pegando sua varinha e consertando a caneca com um feitiço. - Eu realmente não estava esperando por isso. Mas por que quer saber? - assumindo seu tom controlado novamente, ele

esquadrinhou Linny com o olhar, preocupado.

-Por que eu ando pensando bastante nessa situação. E tenho vontade de ter filhos.

Um silêncio um tanto quanto pesado se abateu sobre os dois, enquanto Remo parecia adquirir um enorme interesse na caneca recém consertada.

- Linny... - ele começou, hesitante. - Você não pode estar falando sério.

-Na verdade, eu estou. Sempre sonhei com crianças e agora sinto enorme vontade de ter uma.

-M-mas... Mas você sabe que nós não podemos. - firmando a voz, ele tornou a encarar sua esposa.

-Por que não? Nós somos um homem e uma mulher, maduros, que se amam. Acho que temos todos os requisitos pra ser pais.

- Incluindo o fato de eu ser um lobisomem? - ele perguntou, irônico. - Eu não sei nem se isto é ilegal, Linny.

-Então eu vou ter que passar minha vida inteira sem filhos?

- Era algo a se considerar antes de ter se casado com um lobisomem, não é? - ele respondeu, calmamente, embora o tom de mágoa fosse visível em sua voz.

-Eu amo você, independente de você ser um lobisomem. Você não devia ficar magoado, parece que é errado que eu queira ter filhos.

- E em uma época como esta, é errado, sim. - ele disse, sua voz agora até mesmo fria. - Você não pode ignorar que nós estamos em guerra... Como você conseguiria criar uma criança em um ambiente assim? Nós dois podemos estar mortos amanhã. - ele constatou.

-Tiago e Lílian conseguem. - ela disse. - Por que nós não conseguíriamos?

- Eles são, bem... Eles são Tiago e Lílian... - em uma última tentativa exasperada, ele começou a falar, mas foi bruscamente interrompido.

-E nós somos o que? NÓS NÃO SOMOS TÃO BOM QUANTO ELES? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO ME DIZER? - Linny perdeu o controle e começou a gritar.

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO! - seu tom de voz também aumentou, e ele se levantou da cadeira. - Eu só digo que para nós as coisas são bem mais complicadas, mais difíceis. Você não entende...

-Eu não entendo o que? QUE TE AMO E QUERO CARREGAR UM FILHO SEU? Um filho nosso?

-VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS DAS COISAS! - ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso. - VOCÊ NÃO PENSA EM COMO A CRIANÇA IRIA SOFRER?

-Eu amaria essa criança. E faria tudo pra que ela não sofresse.

- Essas coisas não dependem de nós. E uma criança seria mais uma isca para Voldemort. O que você pensaria se nosso bebê fosse feito refém? Se fosse torturado ou morto em troca de informações. E esta vida que você quer para um eventual filho nosso? Não,

definitivamente, eu não iria permitir que isto

acontecesse.

-Então veja se você permite isso. - ela disse, apanhando um casaco e saindo do apartamento.

- Mas você não entende... - ele murmurou para a porta fechada, antes de afundar em sua cadeira, desesperado.

Linny fechou a porta e se encostou na parede, nervosa. Deixando que as lágrimas fluíssem por seu rosto.

O que ela acabara de fazer? Por que Remo tinha reagido tão mal? Por que tudo isso tinha que ser tão difícil?

Ele falara como se ela fosse botar uma criança no mundo para morrer. E ela nunca faria isso.

Ela sabia que não seria fácil... Mas o que os tornava tão diferente dos outros, que podiam ter filhos sem tantas brigas e lágrimas?

E isso que ele achava que era realmente hipotético, e se ela estivesse realmente grávida?

Com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente, ela não queria nem pensar em como ele reagiria se ela estivesse, de fato, carregando um filho de seu marido. "Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, ele teria que aceitar...", ela pensou, não sem alguma satisfação.

Mas de que adiantaria ele aceitar se fosse ser uma briga assim sempre? Ela preferia não estar grávida do que criar um filho entre brigas dos dois. Por que isso era pior que uma guerra pra ela.

Ela sabia que agira impulsivamente a sair de casa daquele jeito, mas seu orgulho a impedia de voltar. Sem saber que rumo tomar, ela saiu para a rua, tremendo com o choque térmico ao se confrontar com a neve.

Com lágrimas ainda turvando seus olhos, Linny tentou ignorar o frio e continuou caminhando, abraçando a sí mesma para evitar que seus braços ficassem dormentes com o frio. Sua cabeça estava tumultuada, com pensamentos incoerentes indo e vindo com uma velocidade incrível, e o frio só aumentava a sensação de surrealidade que a cercava. Aquilo simplesmente não poderia estar acontecendo... Sem enxergar direito aonde ia, ela simplesmente começou a andar, tentando fazer com que algum pensamento fizesse sentido...

E só notou que estava no meio da rua quando um carro veio em alta velocidade, não conseguiu frear por causa da neve que caía na rua e acertou Linny em cheio.

No apartamento, Remo continuava sentado na cadeira, pensando na mulher caminhando na rua fria.

Até que ouviu um burburinho na rua e foi olhar pela janela. Parecia ter havido um acidente, pelo que ele conseguia ver. Um carro parado, pessoas envolta, sangue na neve.

Não conseguia observar a pessoa que havia sido atropelada, mas quando conseguiu ver. Ele não podia acreditar. Era... Linny.

Nervoso, Remo pegou seu próprio casaco e desceu as escadas correndo. Foi difícil atravessar a multidão e chegar ao corpo da esposa.

E foi um choque vê-lo. Havia muito sangue. Os joelhos dela estavam arranhados, e havia cortes pelas pernas, pequenos, e um maior, na cabeça.

A ambulância chegou naquele exato momento.

-O que aconteceu por aqui? - um dos paramédicos perguntou.

-Foi ela, minha mulher. - Remo respondeu, a voz embargada. - Acho que ela foi atropelada.

-Por aqui. - o paramédico, auxiliado por outro, guiou a maca, colocando Linny sobre ela e voltando a ambuLância.

-Posso ir junto? - Remo indagou, achando que aquilo era o melhor a fazer.

-Entre aí, senhor.

Remo segurava firme a mão de Linny na ambulância, enquanto o paramédico prestava os primeiros socorros.

Sem saber o que acontecia, ele suava frio, e a expressão preocupada do jovem que cuidava de sua esposa não o acalmava em nada.

Logo ela estava na ambulância, onde um equipamento estranho emitia um leve bipe para cada batida do coração de Linny. Com agonia, ele observava enquanto os minutos passavam e os bipes iam se tornando cada vez mais espaçados.

O sangue continuava a correr por todos os lados, e os médicos tentavam em vão estancá-lo.

-Nós a estamos perdendo. - ele ouviu alguém falar, em voz baixa.

Aflito, ele ouvia os bipes quase cessarem, e a palidez de Linny só se evidenciava. Se a deixasse nas mãos dos trouxas, ela poderia morrer...

Mas no St. Mungus, eles ainda poderiam dar um jeito nela.

E, ao ver os bipes cessarem, tomou uma medida desesperada: sem pensar, agarrou o braço de Linny e aparatou para o hospital.

No meio do hall do hospital, todos pararam ao ver aquele homem com a mulher ensangüentada nos braços.

E, poucos segundos depois, Linny estava sendo levada pelos Medibruxos, deixando um trêmulo e pálido Remo parado no meio do Hall, sangue manchando seu casaco, e seus olhos turvos de desespero.

Remo não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou parado no corredor do hospital, em estado de choque, as roupas manchadas, o coração descompassado.

Só sabia que foi Lílian quem o chamou novamente a realidade, meio histérica quando o viu sujo de sangue.

-Remo! Remo! – Lílian falava, séria, tentando ter sua atenção.

Aos poucos ele recuperou sua noção de espaço, percebendo onde estava. O corredor do hospital, e enquanto Lílian chamava seu nome freneticamente, ele começou a lembrar de tudo o que acontecera, e por fim, falando mais alto que a amiga, disse:

-LINNY!

Lílian parou de cutucar Remo, segurando firme as mãos dele e obrigando-o a olhar pra ela.

-O que houve com Linny? – ela perguntou, com a voz firme.

-Ela... carro... acidente... sangue. – Remo dizia, confuso.

-Certo. – Linny pegou-o pelo braço e o fez sentar-se. – Eu vou chamar algum dos meninos e ver o que houve com Lin. Controle-se, Remo. Assim as coisas só vão piorar.

Lílian deixou sozinho e foi até a sala de descanso das enfermeiras.

Lá, pela lareira, chamou Tiago, avisando-o do que acontecera e pedindo que viessa logo para o hospital.

Depois, foi descobrir onde Linny havia ido parar.

Tiago chegou ao St. Mungus e encontrou Remo onde a esposa havia dito que ele estaria. Sentado, num canto da ampla sala de recepção.

Os olhos dele pareciam vidrados num lugar onde não havia nada.

O moreno sentou-se ao lado do amigo loiro, com cuidado para não assustá-lo e colocando a mão sobre o ombro de outro, finalmente decidiu chamar a atenção dele.

-Remo? É Tiago.

-Eu sei. – Remo disse. – Como Linny está?

-Eu não sei. Recém cheguei. Me explique, o que aconteceu com ela?

-Eu... nós.. brigamos. Ela saiu de casa e foi atropelada. Foi minha culpa... tudo minha culpa. – e entrou em desespero de novo.

Tiago ficou quieto, sem saber o que fazer.

-Remo, não foi sua culpa. – ele começou, cauteloso. – Você não jogou Linny na frente do carro.

-Mas você não entende. Se nós não tivéssemos brigado, ela não teria saído e não teria sido atropelada.

-Você não pode mudar a natureza das coisas, Remo. Agora temos que esperar para ver como ela está.

-Se ela morrer, eu nunca vou me perdoar.

-Ela não vai morrer, Aluado. Pare de drama antes da hora. Veja, lá vem Lily. Ela deve ter algo pra dizer.

Lily se aproximou dos dois, séria, o que deixou Remo mais assustado.

-E então, como ela está? – ele se apressou em perguntar.

-Ela vai sobreviver. – Lily anunciou e Remo deixou que algumas lágrimas de alívio lhe escapassem.

-Eu posso vê-la? – Remo perguntou.

-Pode. Mas ela está desacordada.

-Eu não me importo. Só me deixe vê-la.

Lílian guiou Remo até o quarto onde a amiga estava. Linny estava deitada na cama, pálida, os olhos fechados, num sono induzido.

Remo entrou, e puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama. Estaria do lado dela quando ela acordasse.

Segurou a mão dela e ficou esperando.

No corredor do hospital, Tiago e Lílian conversavam sobre Linny.

-O que aconteceu? – Lílian perguntou, abraçando o marido.

-Remo disse que eles brigaram, Linny saiu correndo e foi atropelada.

-Ele disse por que brigaram?

-Não. E ele estava tão descontrolado que eu não quis me meter.

-Fez bem. É melhor deixá-lo com ela. Vai ser bom para quando ela acordar.

-Também acho. Foi uma coisa triste, mas pelo menos me trouxe pra perto da minha mulher.

Lílian não negou um pequeno sorriso.

-Acho que vou pra casa. – ela disse. – Só preciso me trocar. Meu turno acabou.

-Então se troque. E vamos juntos. Estou louco para ver nosso menino. – Tiago falou, como um pai coruja.

Lílian sorriu, ficou na ponta do pé, beijou a bochecha do marido e disse:

-Volto logo.

Linny acordou sem saber exatamente onde estava e quanto tempo havia passado.

Não lembrava de nada do que ocorrera depois de deixar a casa.

Estava num quarto que parecia ser o hospital e Remo estava deitada na cama, dormindo.

As lembranças voltaram devagar a sua mente e ela sorriu, por que ele estava ali.

N/A: Muito tempo depois, de volta a essa fic.

Agradecimentos a Lily Dragon, que foi grande incentivadora pra essa volta e dividiu a cena inicial comigo.


	41. Sobre Segredos, Amizade e Mortes

Capítulo 39 – Sobre Segredos, Amizade e Mortes

Linny voltou para casa alguns dias depois, a situação entre Remo e ela não era a mesma do início do namoro, mas não estava tão complicada quanto antes do acidente. O homem estava realmente preocupado, mimando-a incessantemente, de um modo que ela considerava até irritante as vezes.

Ela havia ganho alguns dias de férias do ministério, mas não conseguia ficar afastada. Todo dia dava jeito de ficar apenas alguns minutos lá. Ficar somente em casa estava deixando-a mais irritada que o normal. Fora isso, longe da "proteção" de sua casa, a situação ficava cada vez mais complicada: as mortes aumentavam e o desespero das pessoas também, e de modo proporcional, aumentava também o tempo que Remo passava longe de casa.

Naquele instante ela estava sozinha, havia pedido comida chinesa. A tele-entrega, para Linny, era uma das melhores invensões dos trouxas. O fato é que ela estava envolta em tédio e sentia falta de Remo. O comportamento carinhoso dele nos últimos dias por vezes era exagerado e ela não conseguia aproveitar e ao mesmo tempo sentia que não conseguia perdoá-lo completamente. Mas não aquele dia.

Naquele dia, sentiu-se muito só e lembrou-se dos tempos de escola, onde as preocupações deles eram tão simples e ela nunca ficava sozinha. Tinha o tempo para si quando precisava, mas sempre podia procurar as amigas se precisasse. Pensou em como gostaria de poder voltar aquele tempo, onde tudo se resolvia mais fácil e as brigas eram tão bobas.

Ela costumava saber muito sobre as outras pessoas, mas era tão difícil saber sobre si mesma. Ter o dom de ver o futuro, não fazia mais fácil encarar o presente. Se ela tivesse visto onde a situação com Remo chegaria, o modo como a relação entre os dois se desintegrava, ela teria feito as coisas diferente. Se pudesse apagar todas aquelas brigas, ela também faria isso. Mas não havia como mudar o que aconteceu, apenas tentar melhorar o que acontecia agora.

Começou a chorar baixinho, abraçando seus joelhos, quando a porta se abriu. Linny soube que era Remo sem nem precisar olhar, tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas ele já havia percebido. Num movimento, Remo estava ao lado dela, abraçando-a com carinho.

-Ei, o que houve? Você está sentindo dor? – ele perguntou, cuidando para não machucá-la.

Linny não conseguiu falar, chorava com mais intensidade agora e apenas pressionou seu corpo contra o dele.

-Shhh... Se acalme, eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem. – o homem passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela com carinho.

Linny foi se acalmando e quando finalmente parou de chorar, sentia vergonha de olhar para ele.

-Ei, olhe pra mim. – Remo pediu com carinho, mas ela não disse nada.

Ele colocou sua mão no queixo dela e delicadamente virou o rosto dela para que seus olhos se encontrassem.

-Agora sim. Posso olhar bem fundo dentro dos seus olhos. Seus olhos sempre foram um mistério pra mim, sabe? – ele falou em tom de confissão. – Foi a primeira coisa que reparei em você. Esses delicados, brilhantes, olhos cor-de-chocolate.

-Remo... – ela falou em voz baixa. – Como nós ficamos assim?

-O que você quer dizer? – ele parecia curioso.

-Por que estamos brigando tanto? – perguntou.

-Eu não sei, querida. – ele beijou a testa dela com carinho. – Acho que ambos andamos impacientes demais. E temos motivo para isso, claro. A guerra e todas as dificuldades...

-Mas isso não justifica, Remo. Eu não quero perder você para essa guerra.

-E você não vai me perder. Eu amo você. – ele manteve o contato visual firme, enquanto falava as últimas três palavras.

-Eu também amo você. Me desculpe, Remo. – a mulher disse, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele.

-Você não fez nada errado, Lin.

-Eu fiquei te pressionando, pedindo por filhos quando não era a hora. Você estava certo, eu não estou preparada pra isso ainda.

Remo olhou para ela e finalmente entendeu:

-Linny, eu também te devo desculpas. É normal querer ter filhos, tenho certeza que se não fosse minha _condição_, eu também ficaria entusiasmado por filhos.

-Não fale isso, Remo John Lupin! Sabe por que eu me apaixonei por você?

Ele negou com a cabeça, os dois nunca haviam falado sobre isso antes.

-Por que nós dois éramos diferentes. Nós dois tínhamos algo obscuro para lidar. Eu quero filhos, com certeza, mas não é a hora. E quando for, espero que você esteja pronto pra se arriscar comigo.

Remo ficou calado, não queria dizer nada para ela agora, por que a mulher definitivamente não gostaria da resposta.

-Está tudo bem. Nós temos bastante tempo. – ela disse, num tom de voz que não refletia tristeza ou frustração.

Ficaram calados e abraçados por um tempo, apenas aproveitando o calor que emanava de seus corpos. Foi a mulher que cortou o silêncio:

-Remo, me beije.

Ele foi pego de surpresa pelo pedido dela e apressou-se em negar:

-Não, Lin, você ainda está fraca. – foi a pior desculpa que podia dar, ele percebeu em seguida, mas no fundo estava com medo, medo de tocá-la de novo, medo de sentir tudo novamente.

-Eu estou bem, amor. Por favor, Remo, me beije. – ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele, tentadoramente.

-Lin, não faça isso. – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. – Eu estou com medo.

A mulher parou. De todas as respostas que ela esperava, "eu estou com medo" não estava na lista.

-Medo? – perguntou, ainda incrédula.

-É só que tudo que conversamos hoje, eu sinto como se fosse um recomeço. E estou com muito medo de estragar tudo.

-Remo, você não vai estragar nada. Lembra da primeira vez que fizemos amor? Nós dois estavámos com medo e nem por isso não foi bom. Se isso é realmente um recomeço, por favor, vamos fazer da maneira certa. Só me beije.

E ele beijou. Colou seus lábios aos dela com vontade, com força. O beijo acendeu neles a mesma que chama que havia aceso quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez.

Ele foi deitando o corpo dela no sofá, ainda beijando-a, tentando ficar o mais perto dela possível.

-Eu te amo, Linny Holmes. – ele sussurou no ouvido dela, afundando seu rosto na pele macia do pescoço dela em seguida.

-Eu também te amo, Remo John Lupin. – ela respondeu, suas mãos passeando pelas costas dela.

E pelo menos naquele momento, nos minutos e horas que se seguiram, eles agiram novamente como jovens apaixonados e despreocupados, redescobrindo o amor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tiago chegou em casa quando já eram quase oito horas da noite. Lily não estava na sala e nem na cozinha, então provavelmente estaria no quarto do bebê.

Harry estava agora com 2 meses, crescendo muito rápido. Os dois estavam ansiosos pelo primeiro Natal com seu filho. Os dois estavam ansiosos pelo primeiro Natal com seu filho.

Silenciosamente, abriu a porta do quarto do pequeno Harry, com medo de acordá-lo, caso já estivesse dormindo. Mas não era o caso. Harry estava deitado no berço, os olhos verdes bem abertos, fixos na mulher ruiva que se curvava sobre ele, fazendo cócegas.

-Boa noite, Tiago. – Lily falou, enquanto tomava o filho nos braços. – Vamos dar boa noite pro papai, Harry. – ela falou baixinho, beijando a testa do filho.

Tiago se aproximou e passou a mão com cuidado nos cabelos escuros e espessos do bebê.

"Que nem os do papai", ele pensou, sorrindo para si mesmo.

-Boa noite, filho. – o homem disse, tocando a bochecha do bebê carinhosamente.

-Eu vou colocá-lo pra dormir e aquecer o jantar. – Lily falou, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios do marido.

Tiago deixou o quarto e foi esperar na sala. Lily demorou alguns minutos até ir encontrá-lo. Não foi difícil para Tiago perceber que a esposa estivera chorando. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e havia marca de lágrimas secas em suas bochechas. Ele se levantou e foi logo abraçá-la.

-Ei, Lily, o que houve? – ele envolveu-a em seus braços e apertou-a contra si. A ruiva começou a chorar novamente.

Tiago sabia que perguntar qualquer coisa agora não adiantaria então apenas continuou mantendo-a em seus braços, balançando-a com carinho, esperando que ela se acalmasse. Demorou um pouco, mas Lily parou de soluçar.

Esquecendo o jantar, Tiago sentou-se no sofá, trazendo a mulher com ele. Segurando as mãos dela, perguntou novamente:

-Lily, o que aconteceu? Você está com medo?

-Sim. Eu... – ela começou a falar mas não conseguiu terminar.

Atenciosamente, Tiago depositou um beijo na testa dela e disse:

-Não precisa ter medo. Eu vou te proteger, vou proteger vocês dois.

-Eu não estou com medo disso. Quer dizer, estou, mas não é meu maior medo agora.

-Lily, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Eu sou seu marido. Por favor, me conta. – o homem olhou para ela, para aqueles orbes verdes que às vezes pareciam hipnotizá-lo.

-Eu tenho medo que Linny nunca vá me perdoar.

-E por que ela não te perdoaria? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

-Eu menti pra ela. – a ruiva parecia realmente envergonhada, chegando a desviar os olhos do marido.

Tiago tocou o rosto dela, fazendo com que ela mantivesse o contato visual.

-Lilían Potter, fale comigo. Eu não vou julgá-la.

-Certo. – ela disse de forma mais corajosa. – Quando Linny esteve no hospital depois do atropelamento eu escondi uma coisa dela. Não só dela, de todos vocês.

Tiago não conseguiu conter um olhar meio censurador que também não passou despercebido pela ruiva a sua frente.

-Me desculpe, Tiago. – Lily ficou nervosa novamente.

-Não posso desculpá-la sem saber por quê. – ele foi meio frio.

-Linny estava grávida. – a mulher falou rapidamente. – Ela perdeu o bebê no acidente.

-Lily, como você escondeu algo assim dela? – a voz de Tiago estava carregada de crítica.

-Eu achei que ela não soubesse, por que se ela já soubesse, com certeza teria me contado ou contado para Remo, mas ele não disse nada. E ela estava sofrendo tanto, o relacionamento dos dois não era mais o mesmo... eu só achei que isso evitaria algum sofrimento. Eu só estava...

-Você só estava tentando protegê-la. – a voz dele voltou ao mesmo tom amoroso do início da conversa.

Lilían apenas assentiu.

-Você precisa contar a verdade pra ela. – Tiago disse sério, trazendo-a para si novamente.

-Eu sei. – ela respondeu, enquanto encostava a cabeça no peito dele. – Eu só espero que ela me perdoe.

-Querida, no meio dessa guerra toda, acho que ninguém está disposto a perder uma pessoa importante, se puder evitar.

-Tiago Potter, de onde saiu toda essa sabedoria? – ela falou, marota.

-Digamos que foram os anos de convivência com a aluna mais inteligente que Hogwarts já viu. – ele piscou o olho pra ela, que sorriu. – E uma das mais implicantes também. – falou baixinho.

-Eu ouvi isso! – ela resmungou.

-Eu sei. – e beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

O bebê emitiu um som que parecia um leve resmungo e uma atenta Narcisa Malfoy levantou-se imediatamente para ver o estava acontecendo com seu pequeno Draco.

O pequeno Draco Malfoy já com nove meses de idade e que no momento brincava no chão da sala, sob os atentos olhos da mãe. O resmungo fora conseqüência de um brinquedo que ele havia quebrado.

Narcisa estendeu os braços para o garotinho que virou a cara para ela na primeira vez. Ela sorriu, mas tentou permanecer séria e disse:

-Draco!

O menino voltou o rosto para ela e dessa vez, sorriu e correu para os bracinhos da mãe:

-Mamy. – ele disse, fazendo Narcisa sorrir. Draco estava começando a caminhar de forma mais segura e agora começava a arriscar as primeiras palavras. – Quebou. – e apontou para o brinquedo.

-Mamãe viu, Draco. Vou pedir para que sei pai compre outro.

-Outo! Outo! – o menino começou a gritar, batendo palminhas.

-Quer comer alguma coisa, Draco? – Narcisa perguntou, passando a mão no cabelo loiro do filho.

O menino apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Narciso pegou-o no colo e foi até a cozinha.

A criada mexia uma enorme panela e assim que patroa entrou no recinto assumiu uma postura de servir. Narcisa dispensou com um aceno de cabeça e ela voltou a mexer a panela. A loira foi atrás de um pacote que guardava para aquelas ocasiões. Lúcio controlava quase tudo sobre a vida de Draco, até o que o menino comia. A mãe tinha escondia cremes doces para mimar o filho.

Pegou um potinho, sabor chocolate e uma colher e sentou com o filho no colo. Os olhinhos acinzentados do menino brilhavam enquanto Narcisa colocava colheradas em sua boca.

Quando acabaram, o rosto do bebê estava todo sujo. Pequenas manchinhas de chocolate rodeavam a boca dele. Narcisa riu.

-Mamy ri. – o bebê falou, batendo palminhas.

-Sim, mamãe ri por que Draco ficou sujinho. – ela sorriu para o filho, pegando um guardanapo de pano que estava sobre a mesa.

-Limpa Draco! – ele disse, passando o dedo envolta da boca e se sujando ainda mais.

Narcisa apenas sorrius e limpou o filho. Quando terminou, levantou-se e deixou a cozinha, ainda segurando o bebê.

-Eu te amo, filho. – disse baixinho e beijou-o na bochecha.

Draco não respondeu, havia fechado os olhos e adormecido. A loira foi até o quarto, colocou-o e no berço e ficou apenas observando-o por um tempo. Draco seria o seu menino, seu filho querido e era no momento seu maior tesouro.

Seu filho era o motivo pelo qual ela resistia silenciosa, não desistia e continuava esperando, pois uma coisa que ela tinha certeza era de que um dia se vingaria. Um dia Narcisa Elizabeth Malfoy daria a volta por cima. E levaria seu filho com ela.

-Narcisa! – a voz de Lúcio ecoou nos seus ouvidos, vindo da sala.

A mulher respirou fundo antes de deixar o filho no quarto e rumar para a sala. Hora de brincar de esposa submissa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Linny saiu do banho e depois de vestir-se foi até a cozinha tomar café. Era o primeiro dia que voltaria oficialmente ao seu trabalho, depois do acidente.

A mesa ja estava posta e ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Remo com um avental. Ele trazia um bulê de chá.

-Você preparou o café. – ela disse, sorrindo.

-Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. – falou simplesmente.

-Você fez. – a morena se aproximou, passando seus braços envolta do pescoço dele e colando seus lábios gentilmente.

Sentaram-se a mesa e começaram a comer em silêncio, até que ele perguntou:

-Quer que eu te encontre para voltarmos junto para casa?

-Se você não se importar, eu adoraria. – a jovem sorriu novamente.

-Eu vou ficar no QG da Ordem hoje, mas te encontro para virmos pra casa.

-Ótimo.

-E o almoço? – perguntou preocupado. – Não queria que você ficasse sozinha.

-Remo. – ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, com carinho. – Eu entendo que você se preocupe, mas eu não vou estar sempre com alguém. Mas quanto e hoje não se preocupe, Lily ligou ontem a noite e me convidou para almoçar.

A expressão dele demonstrou alivio e ele perguntou, curioso:

-Ela usou o _teclofone_?

Linny riu, corrigindo-o em seguida:

-É telefone, amor.

-Não importa, só estou preocupado com sua segurança.

-Eu estou segura, Remo. Irei trabalhar e nos encontraremos pra voltar junto pra casa. Podemos assistir um filme, comer pipoca, algo assim. – tranquilizou-o.

-Trouxas fazem isso, Lin.

-Eu sei. É só que seria bom, sabe, por alguns instantes, esquecer tudo que tem acontecido e ter um momento de casal. Mesmo que inspirado por algum costume trouxa.

-Faremos isso então. – Remo afirmou. – Estou ansioso para que tenhamos vários momentos de casal. – piscou maroto para ela.

-Preciso ir então. Que horas você vai pro QG?

-Posso sair agora. Que tal? – sugeriu ele.

-Mas e a louça? – ela perguntou.

Ele ergueu a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, os dois deixaram a casa de mãos dadas enquanto a louça se arrumava sozinha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lena chegou cedo ao quartel general dos aurores. Observou a lista de quem estaria em serviço naquele dia, além dela: F. Prewett, G. Prewett, Longbottom, Dawlish. Eles eram a equipe de emergência, os outros já estavam na rua.

Os quatro homens estavam sentados perto da lareira, o frio do inverno começava a chegar e aquela sala era realmente fria.

-Ei, Adams, bom dia! – Frank cumprimentou-a. Os outros apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

-Bom dia. Temos café?

-Ainda não, estavámos esperando você chegar. – Dawlish falou, num tom debochado.

"Idiota", ela xingou baixinho. "Mais um idiota que achava que ela não era boa o suficiente por que era mulher".

Lena simplesmente ignorou-o, mas foi fazer o café. Tinha planos para ele. Alguns minutos depois voltou a sala, levando uma garrafa térmica com café, enquanto se aproximava das poltronas onde estavam sentados, fingiu tropeçar e acabou por derramar o líquido quente nas calças de Dawlish:

-Merda! – ele gritou. – Você não olha por onde anda? Isso está queimando!

-_Acqua! _– uma outra voz falou e Lena levantou a cabeça para ver Fábio com a varinha apontada para as calças do outro e um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

-Adams, você vai me pagar. – o auror disse, irritado.

Lena não disse nada, levantou-se graciosamente e sentou-se numa poltrona vaga. Foi a voz de Frank que encheu o lugar:

-Ei, Dawlish, você deveria secar essa calça. Não queremos que ninguém pense besteiras. – e segurou um risinho.

Dawlish ia responder, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Olho-Tonto-Moody, que vinha da lareira:

-Ei, mexam suas bundas daí. Temos uma confusão no Beco Diagonal.

-Droga! – Gideão disse. – O Beco é muito movimentado.

-Eu sei disso, Prewett. – a voz de Moody veio em tom de censura. – Mexam-se daí e façam-se úteis. Longbottom, fique aí. Os outros quatro, já estão atrasados. – e sumiu.

-Bom, Frank, acho que o dia já não está tão bem. – Lena falou, antes de aparatar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

O Beco Diagonal parecia uma trincheira. Poeira havia levantado e a visibilidade era extremamente prejudicada. Lena estava com a varinha em punho, assim como os Prewett e também Dawlish.

Havia alguns gritos ao fundo,vidro quebrado no chão e também madeira espalhada. Lena fez um feitiço para dissipar a poeira e pode ver, ao longe, alguns comensais já duelando com outros aurores.

Ela e Dawlish correram naquela direção, prontos para ajudar. Os Prewett ficaram atrás para dar cobertura. Logo ela havia perdido os outros de vista, enquanto ajudava Tiago que estava lutando com dois comensais. Dawlish foi ajudar Sirius. Lena não viu Remo, então supôs que aquele era o dia de folga dele.

Logo ela e Tiago haviam conseguido desarmar um dos comensais. O outro desaparatará. Foi quando ambos ouviram gritos. Os Prewett, que haviam ficado para trás para dar cobertura, estavam cercados. Com uma olhada rápida, Lena constatou que todos os comensais com quem os aurores duelavam haviam sumido e aparecido de novo, em torno dos Prewett.

-Droga, Tiago! – ela exclamou. – Era uma cilada! Eles queriam atingir algum de nós, qualquer um.

Tiago apenas assentiu e os dois, juntamente com os outros aurores começaram até o ponto onde os comensais cercavam os Prewett. Conforme se aproximavam, passaram a lançar feitiços contra os comensais, mas eles pareciam ricochetear.

-Eles estão num escudo! – Sirius gritou.

-Avada Kedrava! – eles ouviram o grito. Para em seguida ouviram mais uma vez. E então todos souberam o que aconteceu.

Alguns pareciam não querer acreditar, mas logo todos os comensais começaram a aparatar e eles puderam ver os dois corpos caídos no chão.

Lena tropeçou e foi aparada por Tiago, enquanto os outros aurores chegavam mais perto. Mas era tarde demais. No fundo todos eles sabiam que era tarde demais.

-Belle... – Lena murmurou baixinho, olhando para o corpo inerte de Fábio.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Linny ainda estava sentada em sua mesa quando Lílian chegou para o almoço. Havia passado a manhã organizando as pilhas e mais pilhas de documentos que haviam sido entregues enquanto estava de licença. Mas assim que a amiga entrou na sala e chamou-a, ergueu os olhos esquecendo de tudo aquilo por uns instantes.

-Lily! – falou animada, mas Lílian respondeu com um sorrisinho amarelo que não passou despercebido.

Lílian tremeu levemente, embaixo de todas as suas roupas de inverno, quando viu a animação da morena em vê-la. Dentro dela, o peso das palavras que sua revelação podia trazer, tornava ainda mais difícil encarar a amiga tão animada.

-O que foi? – Linny perguntou, notando que a ruiva estava apreensiva.

-Podemos conversar no almoço? – Lily respondeu com outra pergunta.

-Claro. Onde vamos? – Linny foi logo apanhando suas coisas. O comportamento da melhor amiga a deixara curiosa.

-Que tal aquele restaurante italiano do lado trouxa?

-Ótimo. – a morena disse, já completamente vestida para o frio do inverno inglês.

As duas seguiram até a saída de visitantes, que levava para a Londres trouxa. O pequeno restaurante ficava numa rua pouco movimentada e havia sido uma descoberta de Remo.

O lugar pequeno e aconchegante. Havia uma mesa próxima à janela e foi para lá que as duas foram.

Livrando-se dos pesados casacos, as duas sentaram-se, uma de frente para a outra. A linguagem corporal de Lily demonstrava que ela continua apreensiva e até um pouco desconfortável, mas Linny decidiu que não iria pressioná-la. Seja lá o que ela quisesse falar, sairia bem mais fácil se ela não fosse pressionada.

-Então, como está meu afilhado favorito? – a morena perguntou, para relaxar o ambiente.

-Oh, Harry está ótimo. Tão pequeno, mas já me faz temer pelo futuro. – a ruiva riu baixinho.

-Por quê?

-Acho que vai ser tão maroto quanto Tiago ou até mais, se depender de Sirius. Ontem mesmo, ficou puxando meu cabelo e só parou quando Tiago pegou-o o no colo e ficou brincando que estavam voando de vassoura. – um sorriso real apareceu nos lábios de Lílian.

-Bom, quem mandou você se casar com um maroto e ainda escolher outro maroto de padrinho pro seu filho? Não é uma mistura muito recomendável. – a morena riu baixinho.

-Ah, amor! – Lily debochou. – Faz coisas pra você que você nunca faria sozinha.

As duas riram, pois apesar do deboche, Lílian não deixava de estar certa.

Quase sem ar, as duas aproveitaram a chegada do garçom para fazer seus pedidos e recuperar o fôlego. Assim que ele se afastou, a morena disse:

-Lily, muito obrigado. Eu realmente precisava disso. Rir sem pensar em mais nada.

As palavras dela atingiram a ruiva. Por um momento, ela desejou não ter que contar nada, não estragar aquele momento feliz e provavelmente raro, na rotina das duas. Mas no fundo, ela sabia que não conseguiria ficar perto de Linny por muito tempo se não contasse a verdade, se não fosse perdoada pelo segredo que guardava.

-E como estão as coisas com você e Remo?

-Muito melhores que antes. Não como eram na escola, mas definitivamente melhores que mês passado. – um brilho cintilou nos olhos de Linny.

-Fico tão feliz por vocês, Lin. – a ruiva colocou sua mão sobre a mão da amiga. – Vocês foram feitos um pro outro, ia ser horrível ver vocês separados.

-Eu sei. – ela suspirou baixinho. – Não consigo me imaginar longe dele. É como eu disse pra Remo, nós fomos feitos um pro outro por somos diferentes. Não somos o que a grande maioria considera normal.

O silêncio tomou conta delas enquanto o garçom trazia seus pratos.

-Estou realmente com fome. – Linny disse. – Remo estava cuidando até o que eu comia. Só sopas e coisas assim.

-Então eu estou te levando pro mau caminho? – Lily perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Está sim, Srta. Certinha Evans. – a morena debochou.

-Pode parar com isso ou eu vou te dedurar pra Remo. – ameaçou.

-Já parei. Pode acreditar que quero muito esse prato de massa. – e voltou a comer.

Lily suspirou, observando-a a amiga. Aqueles poucos minutos haviam feito com ela lembrasse os ótimos momentos das duas em Hogwarts. Por que ela teria que acabar com aquilo? Porque ela precisava de perdão. Perguntou e respondeu mentalmente para si mesma.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam e depois quando o garçom veio retirar as coisas da mesa, Linny ia abrir para bolsa para pegar dinheiro e pagar, quando a ruiva a interrompeu:

-Espere... eu queria conversar antes de irmos.

A morena ergueu a sobrancelha e não disse mais nada, largou a bolsa no lugar e encarou-a amiga. Por um instante, temeu o assunto da conversa. Mas não era ela que havia ficado curiosa alguns minutos atrás?

-Eu sinto muito, Linny. – ela falou antes de tudo. – Espero que você possa me perdoar.

-Perdoar por quê? – a morena perguntou, a curiosidade ainda mais aguçada.

-Deixe eu falar e você vai saber. – e respirando fundo, Lílian Evans Potter começou seu relato. – Quando Remo te levou ao Saint Mungus, depois do seu atropelamento, eu estava na equipe que te atendeu.

A morena assentiu, o rosto da amiga era uma das poucas memórias do que havia acontecido naquele dia.

-Eu acabei não te contando uma coisa. – Lily falou, baixando o rosto.

-O que, Lily? O que você não me contou? – Linny começava a perder a paciência e pensar sobre o que seria tão ruim para que a amiga tivesse omitido dela.

-Você estava grávida e perdeu o bebê. – Lílian falou rápido e em voz baixa, desviando seus olhos da amiga em seguida.

Mesmo assim, Linny ouviu tudo e sua primeira reação, instintiva, foi levar as mãos até a barriga. O peso daquela informação atingiu-a em cheio. Não era o fato de Lílian não ter contado que a machucava, mas a constatação do que havia sido tirado dela: um filho. Seu primeiro filho.

-Lin, me desculpe. Me desculpe mesmo. – a voz da amiga despertou-a.

-Tudo bem. Está tudo bem. – falou aquelas palavras sem acreditar nelas. – Mas eu preciso saber, por que você não me contou antes?

-Eu não planejava contar. Achei que se você suspeitasse que estava grávida teria me dito e daí eu contaria. Como achei que você não sabia, quis te proteger. Eu sabia como as coisas estavam complicadas e não queria te fazer sofrer mais.

Tudo que a ruiva falava tinha lógica e mesmo não tendo gostado da omissão, Linny suspeitou que teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse na posição da outra.

-E por que mudou de idéia?

-Eu não sei. – Lílian pausou e finalmente encarou a amiga. – Acho que eu percebi que não podia continuar com esse segredo, eu ficava agoniada só com a possibilidade de te ver novamente. Não sabia como iria encará-la.

-Lily. – dessa vez foi a morena que colocou a mão sobre a da amiga. – Está tudo bem. Não estou chateada com você, só surpresa. Eu suspeitava antes do acidente, mas não era nada certo. E estava morrendo de medo de contar para Remo... Então no fim, acho que tudo se resolveu.

-Como assim se resolveu?

-Agora eu não preciso contar para Remo. É como ele disse, nós não somos como você e Tiago, não daríamos conta de ter um filho no meio dessa guerra.

-Linny, você realmente não vai contar pra ele?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Os olhos sem brilho expressando que apesar de tentar bancar a forte, estava destruída por dentro.

-Remo realmente falou isso? – Lily perguntou.

Agora a morena assentiu.

-Mas ele estava certo, Lily. Você e Tiago foram feitos pra isso, entende? Eu tenho tanto orgulho de ser madrinha de Harry, por que sei que ele vai ter um futuro brilhante. Mas eu e Remo estamos tão perdidos em nos encontrar como um casal que com certeza não estamos prontos para ser pais.

-Oh, Lin. – Lily apertou a mão da outra ao ver que lágrimas começavam a escorrer dos olhos dela. – Mas vocês terão filhos.

-Eu sei. Na hora certa. – ela falou firme. – É melhor nos irmos. Preciso voltar ao trabalho.

-Certo. E eu preciso ir despachar a babá. É a terceira esse mês. Harry está deixando-as louca.

Linny sorriu levemente.

-Me conte sobre ele. – a outra sorriu.

Lily devolveu o sorriso e enquanto as duas levantavam e pagavam, para voltar ao ministério contou as últimas peripécias do filho.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As duas mulheres fizeram o caminho de volta ao Ministério da Magia falando sobre Harry. Em meio à guerra, o bebê era o tópico de conversa mais animado.

Mas tão logo entraram na rua onde se localiza a entrada, tiveram uma surpresa. Remo estava parado próximo à cabine telefônica que servia de entrada. As duas trocaram olhares confusos e Linny logo perguntou, ao se aproximar dele:

-Remo, está tudo bem?

Ele assentiu, abraçando-a. Pressionou-a contra si, como se quisesse ter certeza que era ela. Linny notou que algo estava errado e ia perguntar novamente, mas Lílian tomou a iniciativa.

-Oi, Remo. – cumprimentou antes. – O que aconteceu? Foi alguma coisa com Tiago?

Remo finalmente falou, mas sem soltar Linny, ainda mantendo-a em seus braços:

-Tiago está bem, assim como Sirius e Lena. Mas houve um ataque. – ele parou de falar por um instante. – Mais um ataque. – sua voz agora estava carregada de tristeza. – Os Prewett foram mortos no Beco Diagonal.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares tristes e murmuraram baixinho:

-Belle...

-Remo, a Belle já sabe? – Linny perguntou.

-Não sei. Moody me informou, eu estava na Ordem. Levaram os aurores para o Saint Mungus. Acho que ela não sabe de nada.

-Ela está no Ministério, vou falar com ela. – Linny tomou a iniciativa.

Lílian assentiu e informou:

-Vou para o Saint Mungus, ver como Tiago está. – e dando um rápido abraço na morena, tomou outra direção.

Quando os dois ficaram a sós, Remo trouxe Linny para seus braços novamente. Beijou-a na testa e enterrou seu rosto na pele macia do pescoço dela, murmurou, então, baixinho:

-Não vá. Vamos pra casa, venha comigo...

-Eu preciso ir trabalhar, Remo. E alguém precisa contar à Arabelle.

-O Ministério está um caos, ninguém vai notar se você não voltar. E outras pessoas podem contar para Arabelle. Venha comigo, por favor. – a voz dele era suplicante. E apertou-a com mais força.

-Arabelle vai precisar das amigas, é melhor receber essa notícia das amigas. – a mulher não conseguia entender por que ele parecia tão desesperado.

-Lílian foi ver Tiago, ela não pensou em contar para Arabelle.

Ela sentiu que ele a machucava, mas não reclamou. Por mais que parecesse ciúme, ela sentia que não era apenas isso.

-Você não está com ciúmes, certo? – ela perguntou.

Ele negou com a cabeça, soltando o abraço, mesmo assim, ela não se afastou. Continuou mantendo seu corpo próximo ao dele.

-O que foi, amor? – Linny perguntou, preocupada.

-Eu estou com medo. – ele falou tão baixo que ela quase duvidou do que havia ouvido. E dessa vez foi ela que abraçou-o com toda a força que pode reunir.

-Está tão perto, cada vez mais perto de nós. Nós tínhamos mais contato com os Prewett do que com os que já haviam morrido. Eu tenho medo, Lin. Medo de perder você. – ele disse, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela.

-Remo, você não vai perder. Eu te amo tanto. – a mulher se declarou.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas tenho medo igual. Não sei como eu ficaria sem você. – parou um pouco e beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios. – Sei que as coisas talvez não tenham sido como você imaginou depois que saímos de Hogwarts, talvez eu não tenha sido o melhor namorado, mas você nunca desistiu de mim. E eu não quero desistir de você. Eu te amo.

Ela beijou-o com mais vontade não agora, não apenas um simples roçar de lábios, mas um beijo realmente apaixonado. Quando acabou, permaneceram abraçados por alguns segundos, em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Até que Linny disse:

-Nós deveríamos ir para casa.

Remo apenas assentiu.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Assim que foi liberada pelo Medibruxo para ir para casa, Lena decidiu que aquele era o lugar para onde ela definitivamente não iria. Ela sabia para onde devia ir. Devia ir até o apartamento de Arabelle.

Não fazia idéia se a amiga já sabia da morte de Fábio, mas mesmo que ela já soubesse, queria oferecer seu ombro amigo e caso ela ainda não soubesse, ela contaria e ajudaria no que fosse preciso.

O senhor e a senhora Prewett já haviam sido informados, mas Lena achava quase impossível que algum deles tivesse avisado a amiga.

Sem nem trocar de roupas, aparatou perto do apartamento de Arabelle. O caminho até o prédio, foi feito devagar, por que no fundo, ela não queria fazer o que iria fazer. Mas sabia que precisava.

Quando chegou a porta, apertou o botão para avisar que estava lá embaixo e logo ouviu a voz da amiga:

-Sim? – ela parecia animada, Lena notou. Numa palavra de três letras ela pode sentir que a voz da amiga estava animada e aquilo cortou seu coração.

-Belle, sou eu. Lena. – disse simplesmente.

-Lena? – a voz perguntou confusa. – Você quer subir?

"Não, não quero", ela pensou, mas forçou-se a dizer:

-Sim. Se não houver problema.

-Não, pode subir. Você pode ficar comigo até Fábio chegar. Vou apertar o botão que abre a porta.

"Droga", Lena pensou. "Ela está esperando Fábio e eu vou chegar e dizer o que? Vou dizer que ele nunca vai chegar".

Subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar, sem pressa nenhuma. Sentia cada vez mais o peso da sua tarefa e Arabelle parecia querer tornar tudo mais difícil, ela pensou, ao ver a amiga sorrindo em frente a porta aberta de seu apartamento.

Arabelle não percebeu, pelo menos não até que Lena estivesse dentro do apartamento, iluminado, que havia sangue nas roupas dela. Num misto de curiosidade e medo, ela perguntou:

-Lena, o que houve com suas roupas?

Lena respirou fundo e soube que era a hora de contar. Não havia jeito, ela precisava fazer o que viera fazer ali.

-Eu estava trabalhando. Ocorreu um ataque no Beco Diagonal hoje.

-Será que é por isso que Fábio se atrasou? Talvez ele tenha se ferido e esteja no Saint Mungus. Eu devia ir pra lá. – Arabelle parou de falar e pareceu pensar em algo antes de continuar. – Lena, por um acaso você viu Fábio?

-Belle. – Lena respirou fundo e pegou a mão da amiga antes de continuar. – Fábio não vai voltar. Ele morreu.

Entre todas as reações que Lena havia previsto para a amiga, a que ela teve não foi uma delas. Num movimento raivoso, Arabelle arrancou sua mão da de Lena e disse:

-Por que você está mentindo pra mim?

-Belle, eu não estou mentindo. – ela falou devagar, buscando acalmar a outra. – Eu estava lá. Fábio e Gideão, os dois estão mortos.

-NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! – Arabelle gritava agora, a voz carregada de raiva. – Por que você está mentindo pra mim? Fábio só esta atrasado, certo? Ele vai chegar. Você vai ver. Daqui a pouco ele vai entrar por essa porta e você não vai saber onde se enfiar já que vai sentir vergonha por contar mentiras.

Ao contrário do que Lena pensará, Arabelle não havia se acalmado, ao contrário, havia ficado ainda mais instável. Se dando conta que não adiantaria tentar falar com ela, apenas sugeriu:

-Tudo bem, vamos esperar Fábio então. Eu fico aqui até ele chegar, por segurança, sabe? É perigoso você ficar sozinha tão tarde.

Arabelle deu um olhar desconfiado, mas não conseguiu rebater aquele argumento. Apenas deu de ombros e disse:

-Você pode ficar, mas eu não ficarei contigo. Vou esperá-lo no quarto, assim que ele chegar, vá embora. – a voz dela era fria e refletia mágoa.

Lena apenas suspirou e não ousou discordar, concordando num aceno de cabeça. Enquanto Arabelle ia até o quarto, ela se acomodou num dos sofás da sala e esperou.

Algumas horas depois, quando já estava quase adormecida, ouviu um grito de dor vindo do quarto e correu para lá. Agora a amiga precisaria dela.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Retomando essa fic depois de anos, queria primeiro me desculpar pela demora e assegurar que vou acabá-la e espero que logo. Eu devo isso aos leitores e também preciso fazer isso por mim. Agradecimentos a Dynha Black pelo apoio incondicional e que se não fosse por ela, essa fic já estaria perdida pra sempre.


	42. O Primeiro Natal de Harry Potter

Capítulo 40 – O Primeiro Natal de Harry Potter

Era tarde quando Linny chegou ao apartamento. Estava escuro e Remo não estava em casa. Estavam na lua cheia. Acendendo a luz, ela encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos. Odiava a lua cheia, odiava chegar em casa e não encontrá-lo. Era por isso que sempre trabalhava até tarde nesses períodos, para evitar ao máximo ficar sozinha em casa.

O Natal estava chegando e isso a animava um pouco. Tentaria sair mais cedo no dia seguinte para comprar os presentes e depois, apenas mais um dia e teria Remo de volta. Pelo menos até a próxima lua cheia.

Tentou não pensar nisso, pensar numa coisa de cada vez. O relacionamento deles havia melhorado ainda mais, depois da conversa esclarecedora que haviam tido. Não era a mesma coisa de quando estudavam em Hogwarts, mas ela havia concluído que era impossível ser daquele jeito novamente. Eles não eram mais adolescentes, eram adultos, mais maduros, com mais responsabilidades. Eles haviam amadurecido e o relacionamento também. E Linny também entenderá, que para a situação em que se encontravam, no meio de guerra, no meio de tanta violência, eles estavam se saindo muito bem. Muito bem apesar de todas as dificuldades.

Era por isso que agora ela estava se sentindo tão sozinha. Era a primeira lua cheia depois da conversa e da noite que eles haviam tido quando as palavras já não foram mais necessárias. E desde aquela noite, haviam dormido quase agarrados um ao outro, aproveitado cada momento junto, tentando estar sempre presentes e demonstrar aquela presença, nem que fosse num toque de mão, num rolar de lábios, num abraço apertado.

Apesar de não gostar de pensar aquilo, Linny sabia que a tragédia dos Prewett acabou por reaproximá-los. Ter visto tão de perto como era a grande a possibilidade de perder seu amor, como Arabelle havia perdido Fábio, fez com que resolvessem aproveitar cada momento.

E de alguma forma, ela sabia que eles estavam mais parecidos com a Linny e o Remo de Hogwarts do que com os dois estranhos em que quase se transformaram.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quando Tiago chegou em casa, viu que a mulher estava acompanhada. Sentada no sofá, ao lado de Lily, estava Arabelle. Tiago teu um sorriso para as duas e disse:

-Boa noite, garotas.

-Boa noite, Tiago. – a morena responde num fio de voz.

-Oi, querido. – Lily disse. – Belle veio jantar aqui hoje. Talvez ela fique para dormir.

-Sem problemas. – ele forçou um sorriso, evitando olhar muito para a morena para não deixá-la desconfortável. Arabelle sempre fora a mais ingênua e a mais frágil do grupo, a que todos tentavam proteger. "Mas havia certas coisas que era impossível evitar", pensou, desgostoso, sobre a morte dos Prewett. –Você precisa de ajuda na cozinha?

-Tiago Potter, nós não queremos que a Belle nunca mais apareça aqui para jantar. – Lílian disse e riu baixinho, Arabelle acompanhou a amiga numa risada sem emoção. – Pensei em pedirmos algo. Essa é a vantagem de morar na Londres trouxa.

-Pizza? – ele perguntou.

-Pizza está ótimo. – foi a morena que respondeu.

-Já estou ligando. – o homem disse e foi em direção ao telefone.

Lílian voltou-se novamente para a amiga. Arabelle estava muito mais que apática. Todos eles já haviam perdido pessoas próximas na guerra, nenhum tão próximo como um noivo, mas mesmo assim conheciam a dor da perda. Todos esperavam que Arabelle fosse dar sinais de melhora depois de um tempo, já faziam duas semanas da morte dos Prewett e ela não parecia apresentar nenhum sinal de melhora, pelo contrário, parecia cada vez pior.

-Ei, Belle, queria dar uma olhada no Harry. Vem comigo?

-Sim. – respondeu numa voz apática.

Lily não disse nada, por que não haviam palavras suficientes, e ela sabia bem disso, para fazer aquela dor passar. Apenas se levantou e foi até o quarto do bebê. Arabelle a seguiu, numa passada mecânica, sem vida.

Harry dormia no berço e a ruiva não pode conter um sorriso. Virou-se para a amiga e falou bem baixinho:

-É um milagre ele estar dormindo. – parou e deu mais uma olhada no bebê de revoltos cabelos escuros – Por outro lado, isso é péssimo. Ele provavelmente vai acordar a noite. – mas mesmo assim não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-Você não se cansa? – a morena perguntou, encarando o bebê.

-Um pouco, mas não importa. Só que o importa é como o meu coração bate mais forte quando estou com ele. Acho que é o maior amor do mundo. – falou, reflexiva, a ruiva.

-Maior que o que você sente por Tiago? – a outra perguntou, curiosa.

-São dois tipos de amor diferente, acho difícil os laços que te ligam a um filho, eu não sei, parecem indestrutíveis.

A outra apenas assentiu, sem dizer mais nada. Não entendia nada sobre e aquilo e talvez nunca fosse entender. A mera perspectiva de encontrar outro homem e de construir uma família com ele esbarrava na sensação, que a consumia por dentro, de que nunca seria capaz de deixar de amar Fábio. Mesmo sabendo que nunca mais o veria pessoalmente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mais tarde, depois de ter dado um jeito na louça e acomodado Arabelle no quarto de hóspedes, Lílian foi para o quarto, não sem antes dar uma última olhada em Harry.

Tiago já estava deitado na cama, mas ainda permanecia acordado. Seus olhos fitaram a mulher com carinho, quando ela ingressou no recinto.

Murmurando um "volto logo", a ruiva foi até o banheiro, colocou uma camisola e escovou os dentes. Assim que voltou ao quarto, o marido se mexeu na cama, dando espaço para que ela se deitasse também.

Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Lily ocupou o espaço que Tiago deixou, mas ele logo veio para perto dela, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto ele passava os dedos por entre os fios vermelhos do cabelo dela.

-Me desculpe por não ter avisado sobre Arabelle. – ela falou primeiro.

-Está tudo bem, Lily. Foi uma surpresa, mas não de um jeito ruim. Simplesmente algo inesperado.

-Estou preocupada com ela. Parece que ela simplesmente não vive mais, entende? O corpo dela está aqui, mas o resto...

-Deve ser difícil passar pelo que ela está passando, Lily. Mas ela vai melhorar. Tudo que Arabelle precisa agora é de tempo e do apoio dos amigos dela. E posso assegurar que o segundo, principalmente, ela está tendo. – falou Tiago para confortar a esposa.

-Ela me pediu para dormir aqui, disse que não consegue ficar sozinha no apartamento deles. Eu deixei. – a ruiva contou ao marido.

-Você fez o certo. – o moreno disse beijando a testa da mulher.

-Tiago, eu não sei o que faria sem você... – ela falou baixinho.

-Não pense nisso, Lílian! – ele falou com vontade. – Não pense nisso, querida. Eu estou aqui e você não vai me perder.

-É que antes, apesar de tudo, as mortes pareciam distantes. E foram se aproximando... Primeiro Marlene e agora os Prewett, membros da Ordem. É difícil não ficar assustada.

-Lily, eu sei que a situação é complicada. Quer dizer, estamos no meio de uma guerra, mas a riscos em qualquer lugar. Veja Linny, ela foi atropelada por uma daquelas coisas trouxas. – ele disse, para acalmá-la.

-Um carro, Tiago.

-Não importa, Lílian. O que eu quero dizer é que há perigo sempre e não podemos deixar que isso nos domine. Precisamos continuar, seguir em frente, até por que agora temos Harry também. Não somos mais só nós dois, temos um filho agora. E você precisa ser forte por ele. – Tiago pausou a fala e olhou intensamente dentro dos olhos verdes da mulher. – E por mim também, Lily. Você precisa ser forte por mim também. Porque sempre que eu saio para uma missão, sempre penso que preciso voltar. Voltar para você, pra nossa família. Por que do mesmo jeito que você não sabe o que faria sem mim, eu também não sei o que faria sem você. – a fala dele terminou num murmúrio baixo.

Lílian olhou fundo nos olhos do marido e apertou seu abraço em torno dele, deixando seus corpos mais próximos.

-Eu te amo, Tiago Potter. - ela sussurrou e sorriu. - E desde quando você se tornou tão sábio?

-Desde que me apaixonei por você, Lílian Evans Potter. - ele falou e colou seus lábios num beijo delicado.

O beijo desfez-se tão suave como começou. O casal ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que a mulher falou:

-Tiago, o Natal está chegando. Vai ser o primeiro Natal de Harry. - ela demonstrou animação pela primeira vez naquela noite.

-Eu sei, querida. - disse e beijou a bochecha dela com carinho. - Você acha que é muito cedo para dar uma vassoura para ele? - perguntou. - Mal posso esperar para ver se ele herdou meu talento para voar.

-Tiago! Harry ainda não tem cinco meses! - ela exclamou, rindo da idéia do marido.

-Mas eu realmente gostaria de saber... - começou, mas foi interrompido.

-Espere um pouquinho, vamos curtir nosso bebê. - a ruiva falou sabiamente. - E quanto a voar, espero realmente que ele herde os seus talentes, por que se herdar os meus... - nem teve tempo de concluir, pois Tiago começou a gargalhar e disse:

-Eu prometo que nunca o deixarei subir numa vassoura! - disse, rindo. - Se isso acontecer. - concluiu.

-Que maldade, Tiago Potter! Eu não era tão ruim assim. - ela resmungou, fazendo bico.

-Lily, você era horrível. - ele continuava a rir. - Não esqueço de quando você confundiu a frente da vassoura com a parte de trás. - e explodiu em outra gargalhada.

As bochechas da riva ficaram vermelhas, num misto de raiva com vergonha e ela acabou beliscando levemente o braço do marido.

-Ai! - o moreno deu um grito de dor. - Isso dói, Lils.

-Era para doer. - ela mostrou a língua para ele.

-Você é malvada, Lílian Evans. - ele disse, olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes dela.

-E você adora isso em mim. E foi por isso que casou comigo. - ela retrucou.

-Bom... - ele disse e pausou, como se estivesse parando pra pensar. - Definitivamente não foi pelo seu talento com vassouras. - provocou-a mais uma vez.

Lílian ia beliscá-lo mais uma vez, mas ele segurou a mão dela e tocou-a com os lábios, desmontando qualquer reação da mulher.

-Eu te amo, Lily. - disse em seguida.

Toda a irritação dela sumiu e não pode conter um sorriso.

-Eu também te amo. - respondeu, beijando-o rapidamente. - Tive uma idéia. - continuou. - Que tal se fizessemos uma festa de Natal? Não para muita gente. - ela começou a explicar. - Apenas nós, Sirius e Dynha, Linny e Remo, Lena, Belle e Pedro. Acho que seria uma ótima oportunidade de juntar todo mundo.

-Por mim não tem problema, Lils. Sinto falta dos Natais em Hogwarts. Seria ótimo poder juntar todo mundo.

-Cuidarei disso. - ela falou.

-Eu sei que vai. Vem aqui! - ele puxou-a mais para perto.

-O que? - ela perguntou. - Está tarde. - resmungou, sem vontade.

-Não venha me dizer que está tarde. - ele sorriu maroto. - Tenho planos para nós.

-Pois eu tenho planos para o meu sono de beleza. - provocou-o.

-Não, não, Lílian Evans. - ele respondeu.

-Não o que? - ela fez-se de inocente.

-Nem pense em dormir. - ele beijou-a rapidamente. - Pelo menos não agora. - e com mais um sorriso maroto nos lábios, puxou-a para outro beijo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Era tarde quando Lena chegou em casa e ela esperava que Erwin já estivesse dormindo. Se ele estivesse acordado, a mulher sabia o que viria em seguida: um sermão sobre a hora que havia chegado.

Abriu a porta tentando ser o mínimo possível barulhenta e o máximo possível silenciosa. Não havia luz na sala e ela se permitiu um sorriso aliviado que não durou muito. A luz da cozinha estava acesa e logo o homem saiu de lá e veio em sua direção.

-Trabalhando até tarde? – ele perguntou.

-Pois é. – respondeu. – Só quero um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono.

-Eu fiz o jantar. Você precisa comer.

Lena quis xingá-lo e dizer que ele não era seu pai, mas não disse nada. Se reclamasse a discussão se estenderia por muito mais tempo e ela realmente queria dormir. Apenas se dirigiu a cozinha e serviu um prato da sopa que ele havia feito.

-Você não está falando muito hoje. – parecia um resmungo dele.

Ela quis gritar e dizer que estava comendo, mas mais uma fez calou-se e não disse nada. Continuou comendo e pensando em como eles haviam chegado àquele ponto. Ela sentia-se sufocada pelo jeito super-protetor dele, mas não sabia o que fazer respeito, então acabava sempre ficando em silêncio. Nunca havia sido adepta da conversa em seus relacionamentos anteriores e isso acabava deixando-a perdida no relacionamento atual. Acabou seu prato e agradeceu:

-Obrigado. Estava ótimo. – apesar de tudo, a preocupação dele fazia com que ela se sentisse amada. Erwin deu um sorriso para e disse:

-Vamos dormir?

-Só vou tomar um banho antes. Você pode me esperar na cama. – e deu um sorriso fraco.

-Arabelle não vem hoje? – ele perguntou.

A mulher negou com a cabeça e viu uma expressão aliviada tomar conta do rosto de seu companheiro. Arabelle havia passado os dias seguintes a morte de Fábio no apartamento de Lena. No início Erwin havia lidado bem com a situação, mas chegou a um ponto em que a presença dela o deixou a beira de um ataque de nervos. Lena havia conversado com ele e o homem não reclamou e sequer demonstrou à Arabelle o que sentia, tratando-a muito bem. Apesar de tudo, aquela expressão no resto dele acabou irritando-a.

-Arabelle está passando por um momento difícil. – ela disse, de modo agressivo.

-Eu sei. – respondeu Erwin, surpreso com a reação dela. – Ela só estava me deixando agoniado, sabe? Toda aquele energia negativa, parecia que ela não ia melhorar nunca.

-E talvez não vá. – a voz dela saiu novamente em tom agressivo e Lena buscou controlar-se na próxima fala. – É difícil perder alguém.

-Eu sei, Lena. Não precisa ficar irritada. – ele pareceu magoado.

-Me desculpe. – ela disse, sinceramente. – Tem muita coisa acontecendo e isso está me incomodando. – explicou, omitindo um pouco das informações.

-Eu entendo. Vou te esperar na cama, certo? Tome um banho e vamos descansar. – Erwin deu um beijo na testa da mulher e foi para o quarto.

Lena deu um suspiro profundo quando ele saiu e com um movimento de varinho limpou seu prato e guardou tudo. Foi então para o banheiro, uma pergunta ainda ecoando em sua mente: como eles haviam chegado naquele ponto?

-/-/-/-/-/-

No Dia Seguinte

Linny chegou em casa carregando muitas sacolas. Tão logo Lílian avisou-a sobre a festa de Natal, ela sentiu-se entusiasmada e saiu atrás de enfeites natalinos para o apartamento. Iria deixar tudo decorado para esperar Remo.

Abriu a porta e foi colocando as sacolas pelo chão. Depois correu até o quarto, colocou uma roupa confortável, água para aquecer e fazer um chá e voltou para a sala.

Na sala, começou a esvaziar as sacolas, espalhando tudo que havia comprado pelo chão para ter uma visão melhor.

Enquanto formava imagens da decoração em sua mente, pegou a varinha e, magicamente, começou a colocar tudo no lugar.

Ficou um bom tempo naquela tarefa, cantarolando músicas natalinas em voz baixa, surpresa com seu estado de espírito animado. Foi interrompida quando estava terminando, por uma batida na porta.

Surpresa, por que não estava esperando ninguém, foi até a porta e abriu-a. Era Arabelle que estava do outro lado.

De repente Linny não ficou mais surpresa. Já sabia que Arabelle estava dormindo na casa das amigas e de certa forma estava esperando que batesse em sua porta.

-Boa noite, Belle. – cumprimentou, um sorriso simpático no rosto. – Você quer entrar?

Arabelle não disse nada, foi logo entrando.

-Você estava decorando. – ela observou, apontando os enfeites natalinos.

-Sim. – Linny confirmou. – O Natal está chegando.

-Não tinha me dado conta. – observou, num tom de voz sem vida.

-Lily e Tiago vão dar uma festa. Ela disse que te mandou uma coruja.

-É? Ainda não vi. Não passei em casa hoje.

Linny fez um esforço para não demonstrar sua surpresa. Apenas ofereceu:

-Quer um chá? Eu estava fazendo para mim.

-Eu aceito. – respondeu formalmente.

Linny foi até a cozinha e preparou o chá. Voltou à sala com a bandeja e colocou-a sobre a mesinha de centro. Pegou sua xícara e ficou observando a amiga fazer o mesmo.

-Então, como você está? – perguntou Linny.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz arrastado e sem vida. Como se falar fosse difícil. – Posso ficar aqui hoje? – perguntou rapidamente.

-Se você quiser. – Linny respondeu delicadamente. –Você tem tudo que precisa? Não quer buscar nada em casa? – perguntou com cuidado.

-Não preciso ir para casa. – disse tão rápido como se quisesse evitar aquilo. - Tenho tudo que preciso aqui. – apontou para sua bolsa.

-Belle... – Linny começou e pegou a mão da amiga entre a sua, com carinho. –Você não acha que está na hora de começar a reagir?

Arabelle encarou Linny com um olhar raivoso. A intensidade do olhar dela fez com que a outra não falasse mais nada, mas evitasse desviar os olhos.

-Posso ir embora se você quiser. – Arabelle falou em tom alto e com raiva.

-Não, você pode ficar. Não quero te mandar embora. É só que todas nós estamos preocupadas com você. Já faz quase duas semanas, Belle. Você precisa reagir.

-É fácil falar. Você não perdeu ninguém. – a voz de Arabelle era pura agressividade.

Linny colocou as mãos sobre o ventre, num movimento quase automático e abaixou os olhos. Sentiu-se envolvida por uma tristeza súbita e não conseguiu assimilar as palavras.

-Lin, me desculpe. – Arabelle disse, a voz suave dessa vez. –Eu só não sei mais o que fazer. Sinto tanta falta dele.

Linny elevou os olhos e voltou a segurar as mãos da outra.

-Está tudo bem. Você tem todo o direito de se sentir assim. E nós temos todo o direito de querer nossa amiga de volta, Belle. Nós amamos você, por isso, leve o tempo que quiser, mas volte pra gente.

Arabelle deu um meio sorriso verdadeiro e que Linny comemorou intimamente. Comemorou ainda mais quando sentiu os braços da outra envolvendo-a num abraço e o som abafado das lágrimas e do choro da amiga. Finalmente Arabelle estava colocando suas emoções para fora. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que Arabelle se afastou.

-Acho que está na hora de eu ir para casa. – ela disse, sem raiva ou mágoas dessa vez.

-Se você quiser pode ficar. – Linny ressaltou.

-Não, Lin. Está na hora de ir para casa. Fábio não gostaria de me ver assim.

-Com certeza não, Belle. Fábio a amava e odiaria vê-la assim.

-Eu sei. Estou indo então. Obrigado por tudo.

-Eu sou sua amiga. Não precisa me agradecer. Amigas são para isso. – Linny envolveu-a novamente num abraço.

-Diga para Remo que deixei um oi. – Arabelle falou antes de acenar um 'tchau' e aparatar.

Linny sorriu, olhando para o espaço onde a amiga antes estava e depois voltou seu olhar para a decoração de Natal que ainda não estava completamente pronta.

Sorrindo e novamente cantarolando, retomou sua tarefa.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius e Dynha estavam no Beco Diagonal fazendo suas compras de Natal. O moreno encarava fixamente a vitrine de uma loja de presentes para crianças. Ali, em destaque na vitrine, uma mini-vassoura se destacava.

-O que você está olhando aí? – a mulher perguntou, curiosa.

-Só um presente para Harry. Você acha que ele é muito novo para ganhar uma vassoura?

-Sirius! – ela exclamou, rindo. – Harry ainda não tem cinco meses. O que você acha que Lílian faria se Harry ganhasse uma vassoura?

-Lílian não gostaria, mas Tiago... Tiago adoraria. – ele falou, um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Nem pense nisso, Sirius Black. Compre para Harry um presente adequado para uma criança da idade dele.

-Mas Dy... Qual é a graça se seguirmos todas as regras? – o homem perguntou.

-Não tem graça. – ela disse simplesmente. – Mas também não tem fúria de Lily. – completou, levantando os braços como se imitasse uma balança imaginária. – Graça ou fúria de Lily? – perguntou, olhando para dentro dos olhos azuis dele.

-Definitivamente não quero ver a fúria de Lily. As beliscadas de Lily são dolorosas.

-Ótimo. Compre um presente que vá deixar Lily feliz e assim eu fico com você inteiro. – ela disse, ficando na ponta dos pés e sussurrando no ouvido dele. – Sirius Black é sempre Sirius Black, mas um Sirius inteiro é melhor que um Sirius debilitado. E eu com certeza quero um Sirius inteiro para mim.

-Menina safada. – ele respondeu, também num sussurro, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela e trazendo-a para si.

Dynha apenas riu e beijou-o, sem se importar que os dois estavam no meio da rua.

Sirius afastou seus corpos, levemente ofegante, e correu seu dedo pela bochecha corada dela.

-Por mais que eu quisesse te levar pra casar e terminar isso lá. – ele começou. – Ainda temos presentes para comprar.

-Eu sei. – ela assentiu. – Mas só por que precisamos comprar os presentes, não quer dizer que tenhamos que demorar.

-Com certeza não. Vamos nos separar? – ele sugeriu. – Nos encontramos em uma hora? – sugeriu.

-Quarenta e cinco minutos? – Dynha diminuiu o tempo.

-Quarenta. – ele disse, rindo. E puxou-a para um beijo rápido, antes de entrar na loja para escolher o presente do afilhado.

Dynha ficou um tempo parada, um sorriso bobo e satisfeito no rosto e saiu. Ainda precisava encontrar o presente perfeito para Sirius. E tinha apenas 40 minutos para isso.

Dentro da loja, Sirius procurava um presente. Era difícil, ele pensou, escolher um presente tendo que pensar em agradar não só Harry, mas também Lily. Ficou um bom tempo parado e quando se deu conta, já havia perdido quinze minutos do seu tempo e ainda precisava escolher o presente de Dynha.

Sirius tomou então uma decisão, uma vez maroto sempre maroto. Se fosse depender da opinião de Lílian não daria nenhum presente legal para o afilhado. Daria um livro ou algo assim. E Harry era filho de um maroto e precisava ser preparado para isso. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Sirius levou apenas mais cinco minutos para escolher o que queria e depois de pagar, foi atrás do presente de Dynha.

O presente de Dynha era realmente a maior dúvida dele. Não podia ser simplesmente _um_ presente, tinha que ser _o_ presente. Sirius nem sabia explicar como Dynha havia se tornado parte tão importante da sua vida, mas agora ela era. E o presente tinha que traduzir exatamente isso: como ela era única e especial na vida dele.

Saiu andando pelo Beco Diagonal, um olho no relógio e o outro nas vitrines. E então, ao passar na frente da joalheria, Sirius viu o que procurava. Com um sorriso confiante, entrou na loja e saiu com o presente que queria. E Sirius sabia, simplesmente sabia, que não haveria como Dynha resistir.

Dynha também encontrava dificuldades para escolher o presente do companheiro. Apesar de já estarem namorando há um bom tempo, em alguns aspectos Sirius ainda era um mistério para ela. E isso era um dos incentivos no namoro. A possibilidade de se descobrir era sempre estimulante.

Estava passando em frente a Floreios e Borrões quando viu um enorme cartaz de publicidade, onde o que mais chamou atenção dela, não foi o título do livro ou o nome do autor, mas a figura estampada: era Veneza. Uma idéia surgiu na mente dela, que sorriu para si mesma e foi logo encontrar o namorado. Seu presente não seria comprado ali.

Quando se encontraram na frente da loja de brinquedos, os dois sorriam. Deram uma olhada rápida para o relógio de Sirius e não puderam evitar uma risada. Haviam levado apenas trinta e quatro minutos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Linny acabou adormecendo no sofá. Sabia que Remo só chegaria pela manhã, mas estava tão ansiosa que achou que se dormisse na sala acordaria no momento em que ele chegasse. Sempre ficava animada quando a lua cheia acabava, mas nunca havia sentido tanta falta e saudade dele quanto dessa vez. Do mesmo modo, nunca havia ficado tão ansiosa para tê-lo de volta.

Demorou para adormecer, mas finalmente acabou pegando no sono quando a madrugada já se desenhava.

Assim que parou na porta do apartamento, Remo viu a guirlanda natalina presa na mesma. Curioso, abriu logo a porta procurando evitar fazer muito barulho, Linny provavelmente já estaria dormindo e ele não queria acordá-la. Ficou surpreso quando viu que ela dormia desajeitada no sofá, entretanto não pode evitar um sorriso. Se Linny estava ali provavelmente era por que estava esperando por ele. A decoração de Natal também saltou aos seus olhos. Havia muito dourado, vermelho e verde, uma árvore num canto, com uma enorme estrela no topo e bolinhas pendentes do teto.

Controlou-se para não acordá-la e abraçá-la, por que era isso que queria fazer, mas olhou para suas roupas, sujas e rasgadas, além da sua falta de banho e desistiu. Primeiro iria tomar um banho, depois acordaria a mulher e a levaria para a cama.

Passou pela sala em silêncio e chegou ao banheiro. Deu outro sorriso lá. Linny já havia deixado uma toalha separada para ele. Resolveu deixar a porta aberta, caso ela acordasse e ouvisse algum barulho, veria que não era um estranho no seu banheiro.

Tirou as roupas rasgadas e deixou-as acumularam-se no chão. Não havia salvação para elas, daria um jeito depois. Ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água bem quente e moveu seu corpo para baixo do jato de água. Sentiu seus músculos relaxarem e continuou seu banho.

Linny acordou logo depois que Remo havia chegado. Ouviu o som de água correndo e por um momento se assustou. Depois de pensar claramente, concluiu que dificilmente alguém invadiria sua casa apenas para tomar banho e provavelmente deveria ser Remo, que havia chegado e por algum motivo não quis acordá-la.

Ficou meio decepcionada com aquilo, mas resolveu que ainda tinha tempo para surpreendê-lo. Levantou-se do sofá e foi até o banheiro. Deu um meio sorriso ao ver a porta aberta e pensou em entrar logo e pegá-lo de surpresa, mas desistiu ao ver o montinho de roupas pelo chão e algumas manchas de sangue sobre elas. Era por isso que Remo havia ido direto para o banho. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao imaginar que ele podia estar muito machucado e não pode se conter, acabando por perguntar, do lado de fora do banheiro:

-Remo, como você está?

Remo ouviu a voz de Linny e ficou surpreso, feliz também.

-Você acordou. – ele disse. – Onde você está? – perguntou tentando localizá-la através da voz.

-Estou aqui do lado da porta. – ela respondeu, confusa com a pergunta. Você está bem? – insistiu.

-Só cansado. – ele respondeu. – E um pouco dolorido. A água quente está ajudando.

-Senti muito a sua falta. Parecia que o tempo não passava nunca.

Ele sorriu e sentiu-se mais tranqüilo. Simplesmente saber que ela estaria lá quando ele voltasse, que ela sempre o apoiaria, tornava aquela situação complicada um pouco mais fácil.

-Também senti sua falta. – falou num tom apaixonado. – Entre aqui. – completou.

-Certo. – Linny concordou e entrou no banheiro. Remo virou-se para ela, um pouco embaraçado e meio preocupado com o que ela pensaria dos seus machucados, mesmo assim sorriu.

A mulher retribuiu o sorriso e aproveitou para avaliar as condições físicas dele. Remo tinha vários arranhões espalhados pelos braços e pernas e um maior e mais profundo no peito. Talvez ele ficasse com alguma cicatriz, ela pensou, triste.

-Eu não estou tão machucado dessa vez. – Remo falou, percebendo o olhar dela.

-Eu não estava olhando. – ela negou com uma resposta automática.

-Estava assim. – ele afirmou. – Mas não tem problema.

-Só fiquei preocupada com você. – Linny afirmou.

-Eu sei, Lin. Não fiquei chateado. Vi que você decorou para o Natal. – ele mudou de assunto.

Ela riu baixinho, olhando para ele:

-Por que todo mundo parece ficar surpreso com isso? – perguntou, num tom brincalhão. – O Natal está chegando e decorar é uma tradição.

-Eu gostei. Quem mais ficou surpreso?

-Arabelle. Ela esteve aqui.

-Ela está melhor? – Remo perguntou.

-Acho que vai ficar. – a mulher respondeu.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Remo disse:

-Eu ia te acordar quando acabasse meu banho. Já estou terminando, quer me esperar no quarto? – perguntou.

-Não. – negou Linny – Tive uma outra idéia. – disse, sorrindo misteriosamente.

-E qual é? – o homem perguntou, curioso.

-Posso me juntar a você? – ela questionou.

A expressão dele refletiu um misto de surpresa, alegria e expectativa. Assentiu positivamente e Linny se livrou da camisola e entrou embaixo do chuveiro com o marido. O espaço não era muito grande, o que fez com os corpos dois ficassem muito próximos.

-Oi. – ela disse, passando seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e encostando suas testas.

-Oi. – ele respondeu, um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Queria que tivéssemos uma banheira. Teríamos mais espaço.

-Eu gosto assim. Ficamos tão pertinho. – Linny disse e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele.

-Você esta tentando me seduzir, Sra. Lupin? – Remo perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo chamá-la daquele jeito. Dando um olhar ousado para o corpo dele, disse:

-Não sei. – provocou. – Está funcionando? – indagou, piscando o olho para ele.

-Com certeza. – confirmou Remo, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela e puxando-a para perto.

-Eu te amo, Remo. – Linny declarou-se e complementou – E realmente senti sua falta.

-Eu também te amo. – beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios. – E também senti sua falta.

Linny deu um último sorriso para ele e puxou-o para mais um beijo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A festa de Natal celebrada por Tiago e Lily seria na véspera do Natal. Naquela noite do dia 24 de dezembro, Lílian conferiu os últimos detalhes da decoração e do jantar da festa e foi tomar seu banho. Tiago já estava pronto e vestido e brincava com Harry, que parecia animado, vestido com seu suéter verde, "para combinar com os olhos", segundo Lily. Tiago não discordou da mulher. Apenas ficou olhando enquanto ela arrumava Harry como se ele fosse um bonequinho, Tiago às vezes se pegava imaginando o que Lily faria se tivessem tido uma menina.

Harry estava fascinado com os enfeites da árvore de Natal. Parecia completamente atraído pelas bolas penduradas. Estava sendo difícil conter as mãos do garotinho, ansiosas para puxar as bolas.

Tiago sabia que se algo acontecesse com a decoração ou com o filho, Lily encarnaria seu espírito de monitora furiosa de Hogwarts. Ele riu baixinho somente de lembrar.

Foi só se distrair um pouquinho, que o filho puxou seus óculos. Aparentemente, Harry havia achado outra coisa para brincar.

-Ei, devolva os óculos do papai! – Tiago falou, mas sem conseguir enxergar direito não conseguia alcançar os óculos da mão do filho.

Para complicar ainda mais a situação, foi nessa hora que tocaram a campainha da casa. Tiago levantou-se do sofá, o filho nos braços, e sem conseguir enxergar direito, bateu na porta antes de abri-la. Sirius e Dynha estavam do outro lado.

-Ei, Pontas. – Sirius cumprimentou. – Onde estão seus óculos? – perguntou, sabendo que o amigo era praticamente cego sem eles.

-Harry pegou e não consigo pegar de volta.

Sirius deu uma gargalhada, que foi acompanhada por um riso discreto de Dynha.

-Não tem graça, Almofadinhas. Só me devolva meus óculos antes que esse pestinha faça alguma coisa que vá deixar Lily de mau humor.

As palavras "Lily" e "mau humor" fizeram Sirius agir rapidamente. Dynha apanhou Harry dos braços de Tiago e Sirius pegou os óculos, colocando-os no rosto do amigo.

-Então... – Sirius disse, olhando para o afilhado e depois para Tiago. – Já é um maroto honorário. – e riu.

-Ou está no caminho para ser. – Tiago sussurrou. – Só não deixe Lily te ouvir. Nós dois não queremos o espírito da monitora certinha encarnado hoje. – completou baixinho.

-Com certeza não. – Sirius assentiu.

Foi nesse instante que Lílian voltou a sala. Havia tomado banho e posto um vestido verde, de mangas compridas, que tinha um laço amarrado nas costas. Tiago não deixou de notar que era o mesmo verde do suéter do filho e deu um risinho baixo. A voz da ruiva encher o ambiente:

-Tiago, você não vai convidá-los para entrar?

-Vou sim, Lily. É que os dois acabaram de chegar. – explicou, caminhando até o sofá, seguido de perto por Sirius e Dynha, que ainda segurava Harry.

Lílian foi buscar alguns aperitivos na cozinha enquanto os três começavam a conversar na sala. Assim que a ruiva retornou, Dynha comentou:

-Ele é tão calmo, Lílian. Peguei-o no colo e ele nem reclamou.

A ruiva deu um sorriso sincero e disse:

-Eu sei. Até me surpreendo às vezes. Logo que ele nasceu era terrível. – ela trocou um rápido olhar com Tiago, que concordou.

-Chorava todas as noites, mas dormia durante o dia como se não houvesse amanhã. – o moreno disse. – Acho que posso dizer por nós dois, que estamos mais que aliviados que ele cresceu.

Os quatro riram da afirmação de Tiago e Sirius aproveitou para segurar um pouco o afilhado. A campainha tocou mais uma vez e Lílian se levantou para atender. Haviam combinado de não usarem meios bruxos para chegar a festa, uma medida de segurança para não atrair comensais.

Linny e Remo que haviam chegado dessa vez. As duas mulheres se abraçaram e Lílian guiou o casal até onde os outros estavam. Remo não pode deixar de perceber como os olhos da esposa brilharam ao ver Harry e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela, carinhosamente.

-Sirius, me deixe segurá-lo. – Linny pediu.

Sirius concordou e alcançou a criança para Linny. Sorrindo, a morena acomodou Harry em seus braços. Lílian já havia sumido novamente, buscando mais aperitivos.

-Aproveitando que Lily não está aqui. – Sirius disse, atraindo olhares curiosos sobre ele. – Qual foi o grau de dificuldade de vocês para encontrarem o presente desse pestinha com todas as restrições da nossa adorada Lily? – ele bagunçou os cabelos de Harry, ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Um riso baixo escapou do grupo e foi Remo que respondeu:

-Foi um pouco complicado. Cada vez que escolhíamos algo, olhávamos a lista e víamos que não era indicado. Deve ser difícil ser trouxa... – os outros olharam para Remo curiosos. – Quer dizer, é preciso ter muito tempo ocioso para perder tempo elaborando listas de presentes para cada idade. – O lobisomem se referia ao livro que Lily havia mandado junto com a lista e que explicava os melhores brinquedos para cada idade.

Outro rodada de risadas tomou conta deles.

-Eu queria dar uma vassoura para ele. – Tiago começou. – Mas Lily não deixou.

-Ei, eu também queria dar uma vassoura. – Sirius disse e os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

-Quem bagunçou o cabelo do meu filho? – a ruiva perguntou, ao retornar ao recinto.

-Ninguém bagunçou, Lily. – foi Linny que respondeu. – É bagunçado assim naturalmente.

-Mas parecia mais arrumadinho antes. – a ruiva permanecia desconfiada.

-Lily, meu amor, essa é a minha maior herança na aparência do nosso filho. Se você gosta em mim, gosta nele também. – Tiago falou, passando o braço em torno dos ombros da mulher que ficou sem palavras.

Os seis adultos se envolveram em conversas amenas, enquanto brincavam com o pequeno Harry. A campainha tocou mais uma vez e Lena e Arabelle haviam chegado.

Arabelle parecia bem melhor. Havia cor nas suas bochechas e ela já não lembrava tanto um zumbi, pelo menos na opinião de Tiago que ele tratou de guardar para si. Lena estava vestida de preto, mesmo sendo Natal e estava sozinha, o que chamou atenção. As duas mulheres se juntaram ao grupo e depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Sirius perguntou:

-Lily, o que falta pra você nos servir o jantar? Eu estou morrendo de fome.

-Estou esperando o Pedro. – ela disse.

-Pedro não vem, Lily. – Remo respondeu. – Ele me avisou hoje, mas disse que também já tinha avisado o Tiago.

Lílian lançou um olhar fulminante para o marido e ia começar a reclamar quando Tiago antecipou-se e beijou-a. Lily não esperava aquilo e ficou meio aturdida quando Tiago soltou-a. Levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha, seguida por Linny que foi ajudá-la.

O jantar transcorreu sem muitos acidentes, a maioria deles acontecia quando algo chamava a atenção de Harry a ponto de o menino esticar suas mãozinhas para pegá-lo. Isso aconteceu com os cabelos de Sirius e o cordão de Linny.

Depois do jantar veio a sobremesa e acabaram se dividindo em grupos para conversar. Logo seria meia noite e eles celebrariam o feliz Natal.

As mulheres sentaram-se no sofá, enquanto os Marotos permaneceram na mesa. Duas garrafas de vinho, uma vazia e a outra bem perto disso, estavam na frente deles, que riam sem parar entre uma fala e outra. Harry havia finalmente adormecido, cansado dos acontecimentos da noite e Lily havia colocado-o no berço.

-Lena, onde está Erwin? – Linny perguntou.

Lena mexeu-se, meio desconfortável e respondeu:

-Ele foi passar o Natal com a professora Dragonheart.

-Está tudo bem com vocês? – dessa vez foi a ruiva que perguntou.

-Defina estar bem. – foi a resposta curta da outra.

As três mulheres trocaram olhares e foi Arabelle que respondeu:

-Então não está bem.

As três permaneceram encarando a amiga, que sem outra opção, acabou explicando:

-Eu me sinto muito presa. Parece que ele está me sufocando.

-E você já tentou conversar com ele sobre isso? – Dynha perguntou, fazendo parte da conversa pela primeira vez.

Lena negou com a cabeça e depois falou:

-Nunca fui de manter diálogos nos meus relacionamentos. Eu realmente gosto de Erwin, mas não sei nem como tocaria nesse assunto com ele.

-Você deveria tentar. Se você realmente gosta dele, não vai querer vê-lo escapar das suas mãos. – Arabelle disse e uma sombra de tristeza passou por seus olhos.

Nenhuma das outras três conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer. Acabaram, então, pegando Arabelle de surpresa ao lhe darem um abraço. Dynha permaneceu apenas olhando, aproveitando a oportunidade de observar o que era uma verdadeira demonstração de amizade.

Da mesa, os Marotos observavam atentamente a conversa das mulheres. Depois daquele abraço, as cinco começaram uma conversa que parecia bem mais animada.

-Acho que elas estavam falando sobre Arabelle. – Sirius disse. – Ela parece bem melhor, né?

-Com certeza. Você tinha que ver como ela estava quando apareceu aqui essa semana. Parecia um zumbi. – Tiago falou.

-Ela esteve lá em casa também. – Remo comentou. – Mas eu não estava em casa.

-É mesmo. Era lua cheia. Correu tudo bem? – Sirius perguntou.

-Só fiquei muito cansado. – o lobisomem respondeu. – Minhas transformações são bem mais complicadas do que eram em Hogwarts. – ele deu um sorriso nostálgico.

Sirius e Tiago colocaram a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e não disseram nada. A ausência deles nas transformações de Remo era uma situação que eles tentaram evitar, mas não conseguiram. Com a vida adulta vieram as responsabilidades e eles não estavam mais disponíveis quanto nos tempos de escola.

-Vamos, está tudo bem. Vai ser Natal em poucos minutos. Não fiquem chateados. – Remo disse. – Como vocês estão esses últimos dias? Quer dizer, como você está, Sirius? Tiago eu já vi que anda bem ocupado cuidando de Harry.

-Bom, já que estamos falando de filhos. Eu e Dynha estamos tentando. – ele falou, fixando seu olhar na mulher sentada no sofá e sorrindo.

-Uau, Almofadinhas! – Tiago exclamou. – Estou realmente surpreso. Filhos são uma grande responsabilidade.

-E eu quero dividir essa responsabilidade com ele. – Sirius soou apaixonado.

-Estou feliz por vocês. – Tiago disse. – E ficarei ainda mais feliz quando souber que vou ganhar um afilhado.

-E quem disse que você vai ser o padrinho? – Sirius provocou.

-Você não faria isso comigo, Almofadinhas. – Tiago retrucou.

-Descobriremos num futuro próximo, se tudo der certo. – Sirius falou em tom de mistério.

-E vocês, Remo, tem tentado? – Tiago perguntou para envolver o amigo na conversa.

-Não. Linny quer filhos, mas minha _condição_ impede.

Tiago não disse nada, ficou em silêncio pensando sobre o que Lílian havia contado, do bebê que Linny havia perdido. Pelo jeito ela não havia contado nada para Remo e aquela opinião dele justificava. O moreno voltou a conversa quando ouviu Sirius perguntar:

-Então vocês não terão filhos nunca?

-Não enquanto minha condição atrapalhar, então acho que nunca.

Vendo que a conversa não levaria a nenhum lugar, Tiago interrompeu:

-Já é quase meia noite! – falou em voz alta, conseguindo a atenção das mulheres também.

Todos se levantaram e foram para o centro da sala. Tiago foi para perto de Linny, Sirius enlaçou Dynha pela cintura, Remo abraçou Linny e Arabelle segurou a mão de Lena. Quando deu meia noite os oito se cumprimentaram com um Feliz Natal e celebraram o primeiro Natal de Harry Potter.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Lena sentiu algo quente próximo de seu curso e procurou sua varinha, que sempre deixava na mesinha ao lado da cama. Segurando firmemente a varinha, virou-se na cama e estava pronta para atacar o "invasor", quando viu que era apenas Erwin.

-Droga! – exclamou. – Você me assustou demais. – reclamou.

-Desculpe. – ele disse. – Às vezes me esqueço que você é uma auror. Vigilância contante! – brincou.

A expressão dela era de poucos amigos e Erwin se calou.

-Continuo com sono. Acho que vou dormir mais um pouco. – a mulher disse.

-Tem certeza? Já é quase meio dia.

-Meio dia? – Lena perguntou surpresa. – Como dormi até essa hora?

-A festa estava boa? – ele sugeriu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e mudou de assunto:

-Falando nisso, que horas você chegou? – perguntou.

-Faz pouco tempo.

-Uhm...

-O que foi? Ficou com ciúme? – brincou novamente.

-Só fiquei meio decepcionada que você não estava em casa. Estava te esperando. Mas como foi seu Natal?

-Faltou você. – sorriu, passando as mãos nos cabelos dela. – Miriam e eu ficamos bêbados. – ele gargalhou com a lembrança. – E não foi só nós. O dragão também.

-Eu não sabia que dragões podiam ficar bêbados. – Lena observou.

-Nem eu. Foi divertido. Tem uma língua e tanto aquele dragão. Foi bom, mas preferia ter ficado com você. – concluiu.

-Eu sei. Mas gosto do fato de você e Miriam estarem se falando novamente. Mostra que você não é como seus irmãos.

Erwin deu um grande sorriso e abraçou-a com força.

-Ei, eu não consigo respirar. – ela murmurou.

Erwin afrouxou o abraço, mas ainda manteve-a em seus braços.

-Aproveitando que estamos conversando e pelo jeito não vou voltar a dormir, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

Ele olhou-a num misto de curiosidade e apreensão:

-O que? – acabou perguntando.

-Eu gosto quando você cuida de mim, mas também preciso respirar. Eu sempre fui muito independente, às vezes acabo me sentindo sufocada.

-Só faço isso por que gosto de você. – ele rebateu.

-Eu sei. Por isso estou conversando. Não quero a que a gente perca o que temos de especial por não termos conversado. – Lena disse e beijou-o.

-Não vamos perder. – ele disse quando finalizou o beijo.

Ela sorriu e abraçou-o com força.

-Feliz Natal, Erwin. – disse, no pé do ouvido dele.

-Feliz Natal, Helena.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Dynha acordou e aproveitou para aproximar ainda mais seu corpo de Sirius. Neve caía na rua e a temperatura deveria estar muito baixa, mas no quarto ela sentia calor mesmo que não usasse nada por baixo do cobertor que cobria seu corpo.

Sorriu para si mesma ao lembrar da atitude do namorado na noite anterior quando haviam voltado da festa. Sirius disse que o melhor presente de Natal que ele poderia ganhar era um filho e havia sugerido que passassem a noite tentando. Ela Havaí concordado e os dois passaram a noite fazendo amor.

-Bom dia. – a voz de Sirius encheu o ambiente. – Você já está acordada. E corada.

Dynha riu baixinho, as lembranças da noite anterior invadindo sua mente e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

-Assim vale a pena acordar. – Sirius disse.

-Aproveite. É só por que é feriado. – ela disse, divertida.

-Uhm... Nenhuma chance de você repetir isso amanhã. – perguntou o moreno.

Ela assentiu negativamente, só para provocá-lo e deu um sorriso maroto. Sirius apenas puxou-a para si e depois de dar um beijo no pescoço dela, perguntou:

-Nem se eu fizer isso? – e mais uma vez beijou a pele macia do pescoço dela.

-Assim eu posso pensar duas vezes. – Dynha disse, quando pela terceira vez ele beijou-a no pescoço. Ela deu um suspiro baixo e ele voltou sua atenção para o rosto dela.

-Você está mais corada agora. – o homem disse. – Eu adoro suas bochechas vermelhas.

Dynha sorriu e acabou dizendo:

-Eu sei que você falou qual era o presente que você queria, mas eu te comprei outra coisa.

-Eu até diria que não precisava, por que seria educado, mas não seria sincero. Também te comprei um presente, se importa se eu der primeiro?

-Não. Você acabou de me deixar curiosa, Sirius Black.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. Havia deixado a caixinha na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Era uma caixinha azul, forrada de veludo. E ele pode perceber como os olhos da mulher brilharam de curiosidade e antecipação ao vê-la.

-Ainda não é um pedido de casamento, mas um comprometimento. Meu com você. – ele disse e estendeu a caixinha para ela.

Dynha abriu-a e um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. O colar prateado era adornado com um pingente em formato de estrela e chamava atenção pela delicadeza.

-É lindo, Sirius. – ela balbuciou e entregou a ele para que colocasse no pescoço dela. – Obrigado.

-Isso é uma pedra da lua. – ele explicou. – Muda de cor com a luz. E está enfeitiçada também. Sempre que você quiser me sentir próximo, segure o pingente e pense em mim. Ele ficará azul. É a minha forma de comprometer a estar sempre com você.

Lágrimas tomaram os olhos dela, que passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele.

-Não chore, Dy. Sou péssimo com mulheres chorando. Me deixa agoniado.

-Bom... – ela disse, a voz ainda embargada pelo choro. – Meu presente não chega nem aos pés do seu, mas é o que eu tenho. – e estendeu um envelope para ele.

Curioso, Sirius pareceu frustrado ao retirar dois pedaços de papel do envelope.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

-Passagens de avião. – a mulher respondeu e recebeu um olhar curioso dele. – O que você acha de passar o ano novo em Veneza?

-Isso é um convite? – o homem perguntou, sacudindo os pedaços de papel.

-É mais ou menos isso. Isso é quase nosso meio de transporte.

-Chave de portal? – Sirius perguntou.

-Não... Pense um pouquinho mais como um trouxa.

-Aviões?

-É. É nisso que os trouxas voam. – ela explicou.

-Uma vassoura gigante? – um brilho passou pelos olhos dele.

-Um pouco mais fechada. E segura. – ela riu.

-Bom, acho que descobrirei logo. – Sirius disse.

-Iremos então? – Dynha perguntou animada.

-Se eu pudesse já estaria lá, ainda mais se você for junto. – Sirius falou. – Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer antes e não precisamos estar em Veneza pra isso. – provoco-a, ao beijar-lhe a nuca quando fechou o colar.

-Acho que já sei o que é. – ela respondeu.

E ouviu a risada marota dele ao mesmo que sentia as mãos do moreno em sua cintura.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Arabelle puxou a capa um pouco mais para cima, apertando o tecido. Estava ao mesmo tempo nervosa e abatida. Ainda não havia ido visitar o túmulo de Fábio depois do enterro e estava com medo. Mas sabia que precisava fazer aquilo. Precisava dizer adeus e seguir em frente, ou pelo menos tentar.

A lápide de Fábio estava ao lado do irmão, Gideão. A mulher nem prestou muita atenção nos dizeres. Palavras poderiam dizer muito sobre Fábio, mas a convivência dos dois havia dito muito mais. Ela realmente o conhecia, assim como ele a conhecia.

Com um sorriso triste no rosto, ela se ajoelhou em frente à lápide e começou a falar, em voz baixa, só para ela. E para ele, que de certa forma Arabelle sabia, estava olhando por ela.

-Eu sinto muito sua falta, Fábio. – começou, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo seu rosto. - É tão difícil continuar. Parece que tudo me lembra você. Passei dias sem conseguir entrar no apartamento, indo de casa em casa das minhas amigas, sendo apenas fraca. Mas sei que preciso ser forte. Preciso ser forte para que você tenha orgulho de mim. Afinal, sei que você não me deixou por quis. Você foi tirado de mim por que estava lutando por algo melhor, por que você era forte o suficiente para te quererem morto. E eu sei que pode parecer besteira, mas eu vou continuar te amando. Por toda a minha vida. Eu te amo, Fábio Prewett. – ela finalizou e limpou as lágrimas do rosto com a palma da mão.

Depositou uma única rosa vermelha em frente a lápide e despediu-se:

-Feliz Natal, Fábio. Eu voltarei. Prometo.


End file.
